To Kill A President
by fitzgerald1
Summary: Olivia Pope has left him yet again. He is drinking. He is neglecting the Presidency. A big blow-out with his wife has literally drained him. They managed to call truce for the moment. He is existing but he misses Olivia so badly. His wife organizes a big birthday gala for him against his wishes. Little does he know lurking in the shadows is an assassin waiting to kill a President.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He had waited for days, then weeks, and then months for her to call him back. It could have been for any reason, any reason at all. She could have called to let him know her decision. They had made love to each other over the phone and then declared their love for one another repeatedly. And then there was silence. Utterly and completely, there had been nothing but silence. She would not answer his phone calls. She was running again!

Cyrus said he had not seen her. None of the usual suspects he subtly asked about her knew anything. Nothing other than she was embroiled in a relationship with someone on the hill. Goddammit he knew that. He had no right he knew that but he wanted to kill any man that dared to touch her. Her business was doing well. She was swamped with clients. He had asked Tom to stop surveillance of her. The reports were too devastating. The pictures of her and Edison Davis were gutting him.

He had begun to drink in earnest again. He was a functioning drunk and he knew it. The Scotch burned down his throat daily. He wasn't even bothering to put it on the rocks anymore. Morning noon and night he was drinking. Whatever Cyrus brought before him he signed. Cyrus thought he was the damned President anyway. His children were away at boarding school so they did not have to see his failures.

Mellie was right here aiding and abetting him bringing him drinks actually feeling sorry for him she said. She knew Liv had left him and at first she was gleeful with it. She pointed out that political affairs were not meant to last. She said Olivia Pope had never loved him she was using him. She said he had been a fool. Powerful men did not fall in love with their mistresses. He was weak she said. He was a womanizing fiend like his father.

He had let her go on and on. She did not know shit. Olivia loved him and he knew it. Their love had been real. It was more than an affair. It had taken her months to say it out loud but he knew she loved him. What they felt for each other was something he had never experienced before. He could not sleep, eat, or function without her. He was lost. Mellie knew this and she was trying hard to get him to become involved with her again. He did not love her. He never had. Their sexual relationship had always been devoid of emotion. She wanted nothing from it. It was a duty she said to have sex with her husband. A fucking duty to fuck him, no he would go on as he had.

He stood in the shower this morning with nothing in the world but Liv on his mind. He went through this every morning, the longing, the complete devastation of having lost her again. He stood under the water of the shower and let his tears flow. Men were not supposed to cry. His father would have made mince meat of his ass if he knew he had shed a tear over a woman.

He heard her come into the bathroom. It had become a daily ritual Mellie bringing him his first drink of the day. She was loving his downfall and he knew it. But he could care less what she knew or what she did. "Do you have it?" He was asking for his drink and he needed it badly. She did have it. He took it and started his day. He turned and there she was naked as a jaybird. She had come into his quarters before "offering" herself to him and he had told her no! She had been so angry. She had screamed, "A piece of ass is a piece of ass Fitz!" She just did not get it. She was not Olivia and he did not want her.

He watched her grab him and start to caress him, he responded immediately. He was a man after all. But he stilled her hand, he did not want this. It would serve no purpose. He continued to drink. She was going to try to continue this, why? Out of the blue they heard Cyrus call his name. She jumped back like she was a teenager caught in a compromising situation. He shook his head answered Cyrus and said he would be right out. Cyrus had saved him from more than one situation since this fiasco had begun. He could now add public humiliation to the list. They had no business being sexual, none.

So now it was ten hours later and he was back in the shower. He had his own bottle tonight and he had been drinking straight from it for hours. He was drunk. He turned around and there she was. Shit, was that Mellie again? Would this bitch not leave him the fuck alone? "Let's take up where we left off, she said?" "No let's not, he said." She told him she would do all the work and went down on knees and down on him. "NO Mellie, I said NO, he screamed!" He pulled her up from him. He was so angry with her. She stood there starting at him like he had done something wrong. He had a right to say no too.

She wasn't done. She took him in her hands again and started to pump him. He couldn't stop himself he started to move in her hands. She placed him between her legs and started moving. He was drunk and he knew this was so wrong however he started to pump himself between her legs. "Come inside me Fitz," she was begging him. No he would not. He closed his eyes and there she was, Olivia. He pulled back and started to fist himself with his own hand. She was there with him now. "Livvie, oh God Livvie," he moaned.

Mellie could not believe her eyes. This son of a bitch was going to jack off in front on her. She stood there, mesmerized watching him. He was in his own world. He was simulating the sex act. He did not even know she was there anymore. Did he just say "Livvie?" He had. He was imagining Olivia Pope was here in this bathroom! He was imagining he was pumping into Olivia Pope!

He was still standing close to her. His ears were red, she knew what that meant. He was breathing so hard and so fast. He was pumping his hand so hard and fast. "Livvie, Olivia please, Oliviaaaaaaaaaa," he cried. And then he proceeded to spurt his gism all over her belly. Her husband had jacked off all over her while calling another woman's name.

She closed her eyes, stepped into the shower and started washing herself off. He was backed against the shower wall now. His eyes were still closed and he was grasping for breath. He was savoring it she could tell. He would rather do himself than fuck her.

He opened his eyes. He was hoping she would be gone. He really did not want have a conversation with her after what had just happened. This entire mess was just too ugly. He stepped out of the shower and looked back at her. "Mellie I am sorry, that should not have happened. It was crass and it was rude of me. I will put some of it on the alcohol but really it is not. I do not want to be with you like that. I asked you to let me be," he said.

"You are a fucking monster and I hate your guts. You spray your shit all over me while calling out to your whore. I hate you," she screamed.

"I know you do," he uttered just as nonchalantly as you please. "Let's end this Mellie. Divorce me and end this fiasco. You know I love her. Nothing is going to change that, ever. You are a vibrant beautiful woman you can start your life over. We need to end this," he said. He was just so fucking tired of it.

She came out of the shower grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off. "I will never ever give you a divorce. And your precious "Livvie" will not have you without one will she? You walk around here all day drinking and mooning over that Black whore. She has moved on to a Senator since she can't have a President. She is fucking him every night while you my pathetic lovesick husband play with yourself. I have tried to be a proper wife to you. I gave you children. I allowed you to fuck her and never said a word. But you just do not understand how a marriage is supposed to work do you? You do not fall in love with your mistress. You do not elevate her above your wife. You" She was on a tirade!

He cut her off. "Stop it Mellie. Liv is no whore and you know it. The fact is I do love her. I would give up all my money, the Presidency, everything I own to have her. It is not even an option any more. I know that you have spies here and you know that Olivia and I are on the outs right now. She is running from us because I am the President, because I am still married to you, and because of the lies you tell. I pray every day she will change her mind and come back to me in any form, any way, and anyhow. I do not care who she is fucking Mellie; don't get me wrong it hurts, because I love her and I know she loves me. Olivia is doing what she feels is right for her at the moment. And I am doing what is right for me. I do not love you Mellie. I do not want to share my body with you. I love her and everything I have is for her," he said shaking his head.

"You have never truly loved anyone Mel. I honestly do not expect you to understand what there is between me and Olivia. I really don't. Sometimes I can't understand it myself. I am struggling right now. I am just barely functioning and I know it. For all intents and purposes Cyrus has been running the country. The alcohol is only dulling my senses my pain is still right here in my heart. I don't know what you want from me Mellie. I love another woman. I don't want anyone else, I don't want you. You don't want to divorce fine. I just don't know what you expect to accomplish by staying in this marriage, I really don't. I can exist in this marriage but I have nothing to give it. When my term is up I will walk I promise you and I will file myself. And if Olivia Pope is out there I will find her," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He would no longer sugar-coat this shit. He was done. He had apologized to her for his part in this shower fiasco. She had pushed him too far. The woman has no boundaries. She wanted them to swirl in shit, but she wanted to come out smelling like a rose. She had better tightened up. She could call him anything she wanted but he was done with the bullshit.

She looked at him this man who was not good enough to wipe shit off her shoes. She despised him. She had gotten onboard the Grant political train after a lucrative offer from that bastard father of his. Fitz had figured that part out and she thought he had come to hate her for it. Whatever?

The man had the nerve to give her ultimatums. She had made him. She had molded his ass into President Grant. And now he wanted to throw it all out the window. Why? Because he loved Olivia Pope so much he could not stand to put his dick inside anyone else? The man is a fool. But he was serious, she knew Fitz. How could he love the woman that much? But apparently he did. She had thought of taking a hit out on the bitch, but with her luck they would trace it right back to her. Or better yet this lovesick fool would mourn himself to death.

Tonight she had lost it when she realized what he was doing. He would pleasure himself rather than accept what she would give him. And then to "come" on her body calling out to Olivia Pope it was just so disgusting and hurtful. She had known he loved her even before he had the nerve to tell her to her face. Fitz was supposed to have been her malleable husband. Instead her white bread conservative Republican husband had fallen head over hills for a Black woman. She could not wrap herself around how much he loved her until she watched his face tonight and heard him calling out to her. The man was worst than a teenager. She literally had nothing to hold onto him with.

She was going to have to regroup. She had worked her ass off to become First Lady of the USA. She had watched her husband fall in love with another woman and have not one whit of feelings for her none. She knew she was being generous to herself. Fitz had never loved her. His father had made him marry her. They were to have been part of a political dynasty or so Big Jerry had led her to believe. He had promised her so much.

She had given up so much to be here. If she had really loved Fitz maybe all of this would have been different. But he hated all men really. All they wanted was to rut between your legs. That was where the real power lay for a woman. But she hated sex and everything associated with it. She had used her body from the time she knew what it could get her. Men were such silly creatures. They were all led by their dicks. You moan and groan and pretend they are the greatest fuck on earth and they grovel at your feet. Except for her husband, except for Fitz.

He knew right from the start she was faking it. "Let me show you how great it can be between us Mel. Follow my lead. Sex is so magnificent Mellie. Mutual satisfaction is the key to great sex, let me teach you the joys of it," he had whispered to her. He was a skilled lover she assumed. But she had never felt anything lying beneath or above a man. Oral sex was deviant to her. She had only done it when fiends insisted upon it or it was necessary. Fitz had wanted it but she considered that special occasion sex and she had told him so. She remembered he stopped her with him in her mouth and said, "No problem," and he had gotten up and walked from the room. When she suggested sex twice a year, "No problem," he said. He had never tried to get her to enjoy sex again.

When she finally decided she'd had enough literally of both of the Grant men she closed up shop. Fitz had seemed relieved. Big Jerry had lost his license to fuck her the night he forced himself on her while her husband was upstairs sleeping. Men were such fools. So for over thirteen years Fitz had not touched her. And then his mistress told him to get her pregnant to save his presidency. She could not believe he would do it. But apparently all Olivia Pope had to do was ask. So he had come to her bed and said, "Let's get this dog and pony show on the road." For almost two weeks he had tried to get an erection to fuck her. Nothing was happening. That big dick of his was soft as cotton. She tried everything she could to excite him, nothing.

Finally he had lain back on the bed closed his eyes and started pleasuring himself. She watched him mouth Olivia's name over and over until he became hard as stone. He turned to her then and never opening his eyes he got between her legs with not so much as a rub across her labia and entered her. Fitz had closed his eyes and pretended she was Olivia Pope in order to fuck her! So they had come full circle again. The humiliation she had taken from this man. But she would have the upper hand again. She was thinking to herself "let's get this dog and pony show on the road."

"Fitz you are right. I owe you an apology too. You had said you did not want to be bothered. I am sorry. I am sorry about the things I said in the heat of the moment. You and Olivia are your business. But she has left you Fitz for another man. I was just speaking the truth. I know you do not love me. I will not approach you again. We have worked so hard to get you here Fitz. Can't we just live here together compatibly for the kids sake? We have been pretending for years Fitz and it wasn't so bad was it? I will stay out of your way. We would come together for the kids and for the good of the country of course. But your private life is your business. I would ask that you be discreet. That's all Fitz. We could do it. We could be partners like we used to be.

She was throwing it on thick his wife. She was a conniving bitch who would do anything for power and prestige. He did not believe a word she was saying. There was no compatibility between them, she hated his guts and he knew it. What had happened here tonight was too much. He knew her. She was seething just below the surface after every word she spoke. She hated Olivia just as much as she hated him and he knew it. If she could stay in this house and be Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III and FLOTUS she would say and do anything.

He was sick of it all. He wanted a divorce. But at the moment Liv was running. She was out of his loop and he could not do anything about it yet. But he would never give up on them. They were meant to be together. And when the time came no matter where he was he come for her. She was his. So he looked up from his musings and stared at his wife with total indifference and said, "OK Mellie." But there is one thing you need to know. I love Olivia Pope and will not deny it. I expect you know that I know you very well. I know this is a tactic of yours while you devise some nefarious plan. Have at it. We have been at war for years, mortal combat, it is what we do. But if you pull Olivia into our war, if you try to harm her, I will come for you. I am not an easy man, I am not a perfect man, and I am definitely not the man for you. We both know that. I see nothing ahead for us but divorce. I keep hoping you will see that too," he stated matter of factly.

"You should believe me Fitz I just want what is best for our family and what is best for the country. I have no interest in bringing your affair out into the public eye. I just want a compatible existence for us. I will stay away from you Fitz I promise. I do not need another round of what I experienced tonight. It is Olivia Pope for you or bust," she mouthed sarcastically.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Yes it is Mellie. As I have said Liv is it for me. I have no desire for anyone else to love or anyone else to be sexual with. So we are agreed to come to together for the kids, smile for the cameras, you stay in your wing and I stay in mine?"

She had put her gown and robe back on. She was toweling her hair. She was one of the most evil women he had ever known and he had married her. God when would all this shit come to an end and he could get on with his life?

"Agreed," she said. And she walked out of his quarters and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was trying to lead a peaceful life within the confines of the crown jewel of the American penal system but it wasn't easy. His prison sentence had been swift and definitive. For the moment he was stuck in a loveless marriage with a woman that he literally despised. She hated him with a passion too, so what in the hell were they doing? His "wife" and he used the term so very loosely, was an intolerable shrew. She would rather have them live in unspeakable misery rather than give him a divorce. She knew he loved Olivia and she would do anything to keep them apart.

And thus far her antics had kept them apart. Liv would not even answer his phone calls. Those he bribed to try to get to her she turned away. He was married and she did not do married men. But she had done him and God he would never be able to forget what they had shared. He knew she had a problem with where they were. in his heart he knew she was never meant to be a mistress. Of course he had never ever seen her as that. She was his true wife and mate, God he missed her. His entire life was in turmoil, he was lost without her.

Mellie had asked that they share the evening meal when he was in residence and he had agreed. She was the mother of his children so he would give her that. But nothing was ever enough for her. She was still trying to get him into bed with her even after he had told her he did not want to go there. He did not love her. He now realized that the sex act was one of the most special things people in love could share. Never again would he just indiscriminately fuck because he was married, he would not do it. He would go back to his hand first.

It had been months since he and Liv had split, or rather Liv had refused to see him or take his calls. Cy had set up that disastrous meeting at Camp David that fell through. Shit he knew she loved him, and he sure as hell loved her why shouldn't they be together. A stolen moment was better than no moment in his opinion. They had come together briefly there in the woods. They had said they loved each other and he had wanted to make love to her. She had said no they were truly over. It had broken his heart.

Then she had called him and they did what they had always done, they made love. Of course it was phone sex but he was definitely making love to her. And she was loving him back. Mellie always threw it in his face that they were purely sexual. "You found you a pretty young thing to fuck and feed your ego. She does not love you she loves your power, you are a fool," she had spewed at him.

He knew she was wrong so he just ignored her. But she had run, Olivia was running again and it was killing him. When he returned from the G8 Summit he was going to try again. It was what he did periodically; try to make a connection with the love of his life. He had to, because without her he had actually had no life.

He was leaving DC tonight for the Summit and he really did not want to leave because she may try to contact him and he would not be here. But he wanted to get away from Mellie. She was starting to cling. She was even bringing Jerry and Karen in on the weekends trying to pretend they were one big happy family. Her fucking world of pretense knew no bounds. He was just so tired of it all.

Why in the hell had he married her? He had stood up to his father before, why not that time? If only he had maybe just maybe he would have been free when he met Olivia. He could have wooed her and won her for himself. But he was ambitious and wanted to prove to his father he could be better than him. All of it had been an effort in futility because Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II cared only about himself and his own twisted achievements. He had learned that fact much too late.

Mellie up to the usual White House antics had walked him to Marine1. She had the audacity to embrace him and try to kiss him. She had tried to put her tongue in his mouth. He shook his head. This woman his wife, her belly enlarged with a baby that should have been his and Olivia's, he could barely stand to look at her. What did he have to say and do to get her to understand they were never going back there again? He had to at least like a person to want to exchange spit with them.

He watched the DC lights fade as they made their way to Andrews. He was the President of the United States of America and he just did not feel like being that guy today. He did not want to make this trip. He had nothing for it. When he got back he was thinking of somehow getting Olivia in a room somewhere, locking her in, and begging her to come back to him. He was desperate.

Meanwhile Liv was up late in her office. She was there every night not doing a goddamn thing. She could not sleep or eat. She missed him. She loved him. She was trying this thing with Edison again trying to move on. She and Fitz were not going anywhere and they had become reckless. He had gotten to a point where she could always see his love for her in his eyes. Others had begun to see it too. And her love for him was in her eyes as well. It had become impossible. Their feelings were undeniable.

She drove home in complete this despair. She was in love with a man she could not have. A man, a single available man was in love with her and she did not want him. She, fool that she was, was in love with the most powerful man in world. He was married with children and she could not have him. Her dilemma, this trauma she was going through, was one of her own making. She knew better.

She was sleeping with Edison again and it was wrong of her. She could only get to orgasm by pretending he was Fitz. And he wasn't. He had asked her to marry him again already. He was not going to let her get away this time he had said. She said she would think about it. She wanted a husband and children she did, but she wanted those things with Fitz. Now that he had asked her to marry him Edison was asking her if could dispense with using a condom, he wanted to be free he said. After all she was on birth control wasn't she?

As she said it was wrong of her to even be sleeping with Edison. She knew she did not love him and she sure as hell would never allow him into her body uncovered. Of course she protected herself from pregnancy doubly so. Her children would enter the world on her terms. Fitz could lay claim to being the only man entering her body uncovered, a distinction he knew he held.

He was the only one she had ever gone down on as well. She had wanted to please him anything he had wanted. So he had taught her what he wanted and she had perfected it. She had wanted to give as good as she got. Thinking about what he did to her with his mouth made her squeeze her legs together tightly.

She still believed he would be the father of her children even though they were not together at the moment. As to why they were not together it was all her. She was tired of stolen moments. She was sick of his wife for existing. She was just so sick and tired of it all. He loved him but she didn't want to be his mistress. She wanted to be everything to him she wanted to be his wife. And it was killing her because she wasn't.

She was punishing him because he wasn't free and it was wrong. The pain in his eyes at Camp David when she had rejected him, it broke her heart. And then two hours later she had called him for phone sex. And he did not hesitate he gave her what she wanted. She wasn't playing fair and she knew it. But she was trying to protect herself from pain as well.

Edison, she was going to have to end it. She just could not lie under him again and pretend he was someone else. It was wrong. It was despicable. Until Fitz she had lived her life playing by the "golden rule," she treated others the way she would want them to treat her. This is why all of this was so hard.

This farce with Edison and even the Mellie situation was a hard sell. To sleep with another woman's husband was the ultimate betrayal of sisterhood. She valued women because she had learned of their victimization and second class citizenship early. He mother had instilled some very strong principles in her before she died. Principles that she lived her life by. Her love for Fitz made her compromise her integrity. It made her forget who and what she was.

She looked at herself in the mirror and she saw the scarlet A. The tears started to fall slowly at first and then it was a free for all. Why couldn't he have been free? Why was she being punished like this? Why did she have to love this man so much? She would go to him and beg him to take her back. She would accept him on any terms, she would. A stolen moment was worth no moment at all. Fitz, what have I done?

She ran to the safe to get the "Fitz" phone. It was fully charged. She hit MP and it started to ring. It was ringing and ringing. He wasn't answering. Shit! He still loved her didn't he? Answer the phone Fitz. I am sorry. Forgive me. I love you. I was wrong to deny us. Come to me. The phone was still ringing and he was not going to answer. She ended the call. The flood gates opened, she was crying and it was with sound. It was so pitiful. This was her life.

She got into her bed and continued her pity party until she just had nothing left. Once she had fallen asleep though she had something she could hold on to, she still had her dreams. He occupied her dreams and they were heavenly.

Aboard Air Force1 the most powerful man in the world was letting it rip. He was drinking entirely too much and he knew it. But he needed to dull the ache in his heart. She loved him he could feel it deep in his bones, he just knew she did. So why could she not commit as he had with everything she had? How could she allow another's touch her after knowing his? He couldn't. How could she just turn her feeling off and go on as if they had not happened? He couldn't. How could she leave him this way? No phone calls, no text, no nothing! God why had he chosen to love her? Jesus this pain in his heart it was fucking killing him.

He looked around because he heard her call him. He was sure he had heard her. "I am sorry. Forgive me. I love you. I was wrong to deny us. Come to me," she said. He had heard her as clear as day. "Livvie?" "Olivia?" He was drunk. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep. There he could find peace. There he could dream. She would come to him in his dreams and she held nothing back. She gave him everything he had ever dreamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He was dreaming. He was reliving an event. They were on the campaign trail. They had just flown into Houston. He was a happy man at the moment. He had started an affair. He had done something he had sworn not to do, he had taken a mistress. He was having an affair with the woman sent in to strategize his campaign. They had been on the trail for eight weeks and the last six had been the happiest of his life. Olivia Pope, he knew without a doubt, he loved her.

She was dreaming. She loved the Houston dream because it had happened for real. They were on the campaign trail. They had arrived in Houston, Texas to continue an eight week swing in the South attempting to rev up the Republican base. The candidate was a tall charismatic man that drew people to him like flies on honey. She had been hired to change the nature of his sagging campaign. She was to reinvent him. She was to get his marriage in a place where the American people would embrace it. She was to make sure he became President of the United States of America.

She was doing her job. He and his wife were putting on a united front. He was up in the polls. She had made a difference. She was helping. She was also helping herself to the candidate. She had gone to bed with Fitzgerald Grant six weeks ago and she had never looked back. She had known he wanted her since the first moment she had looked into his eyes. The problem was she wanted him too. She should have run. She should have never gone to his room.

She was watching him talk to Cyrus and she could not turn her head away. She had broken a steadfast rule of hers six weeks ago when she had begun an affair with a client who was also a married man. Two cardinal rules of the Olivia Pope creed had just been tossed aside. Why? Because she could not help herself, that's why. She was in love with Fitzgerald Grant III.

She was watching him he could feel her eyes on him, yet he had no idea where she was in the building. They had arrived at the Ritz for this three-day swing of the Houston area. Since their first encounter in Atlanta he had taken the liberty of having their suites situated side by side. They were also always connected by an inconspicuous door. Olivia had not objected at all. The entire team would gather in his suite and they would go over plans and strategize until all hours of the morning and then everyone left to go to their rooms. Ten minutes later he would unlock his side and she would just walk into his arms.

Tonight had been no different. She had run to him and he had picked her up and swirled her around in his arms. "Livvie, he whispered, I have missed you so. I love you girl so fucking much. I could kiss the ground Cyrus Beene walks on for bringing you to me. Please tell me you feel the way I do?

"Fitz I would not even be here if I did not love you back. I want to be with you too. I can't wait for our days to end so our nights can begin. I love you so much, she said hugging him tightly.

"Are you hungry Liv?"

"Just for you big guy, just for you."

He took her hand and led her to the master suite. They were standing in front of the huge bed. He looked at her and said, "I have already told you that you are the first for me outside of my marriage. I had taken a vow that I had intended to honor for the rest of my life. I would never be an adulterer like my father. But I met you Olivia and my entire world changed. Having no sexual connection to another human being is not an easy commitment but I just did not want that non-emotional involvement any more.

I met you and all my sexual feelings returned to me. I wanted you right there when you dissected my marriage. In that hallway I wanted to push you against the wall and take you. You awakened every sexual thought I had ever had that day. I am telling you this Olivia because I want to make sure you understand that even though I can't keep my hands off you, this is not just about sex. I love you with all my heart and sharing my body with you is part of that. What we have is special Olivia. I want to make sure you understand."

She put both hands on his face and kissed him lightly. "Fitz I understand. Do you really think it was any differently for me? I had not been with a man for two years. I had no desire to be with one. There were many instances I could have just gone with the flow, but that was not what I wanted so it was B.O.B. for me if the urge struck. When you opened your mouth and asked my name Fitz I almost came in my panties. What I felt that day was an awakening for me too. I was prepared to run, I knew you were married and my attraction to you was so intense I knew if I stayed we would find ourselves here in this place.

We could say it is only about the sex but we both know it is not. I love you too so much. The sex is our bonus round Fitz. I have never in my life experienced such sweetness, such intensity. What we share is about love I know that. You do not have to explain it to me, I know what we have."

"Who in the hell is Bob Olivia," he questioned?

"Fitz are you serious? I know we are a generation apart but seriously, you don't know? You don't know B.O.B.? He is a savior to womanhood. Fitz he is not a person. He is a vibrator. B.O.B. stands for battery operated boyfriend, she laughed out loud!

"What?"He laughed out loud too.

"Yep and mine has been relegated to a shelf up high in my closet because why in the world would I need a B.O.B. when I have you to indulge me in every fantasy I have ever dreamed. Why in the hell would I go mechanical when I have this, she asked?' She was rubbing his erection with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. She took him out and rubbed him from tip to base.

"Livvie, Oh god what you do to me," he groaned. "Do me Babe, do what I like. Show me how much you want it; show me how much you want me!"

She stepped back for just a minute to let her robe fall to the floor. She was as naked as the day she was born. She took the band from her hair and shook it out. She licked her lips to glisten her plum colored lips.

"Jesus Christ Liv, you are not playing fair," he rasped. He reached out to touch himself it was involuntary.

"No," she cried. "That is for me. It is mine." She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. She began to do what he had taught her. She left nothing out. The sucking, the nipping, the hard bites, the soft bites, licking and swirling her tongue over the tip, squeezing the base, massaging his balls, lapping at the blood filled veins: he had taught her well. She knew what he wanted and she gave it to him.

"Olivia for the love of god you are going to make me come right here. But don't stop though, please baby don't," he was begging her. She was looking up at him, her eyes told him everything. She was his and she loved him. She was killing him. He wanted inside. "Liv I don't want to come….

She stopped abruptly. "I know what you want. I want it too. You have on too many clothes Governor, take them off," she demanded. "And let's go to bed, I need you inside me, filling me up, and moving fast and hard. I want it so hard Fitz, I need it."

He was pulling stuff off as fast as he could. He could not take his eyes from her body, from her. She was a goddess. His mouth was salivating to taste her. She had drawn him to the brink and now she was demanding reciprocity. She would get it; she would get exactly what she wanted. His only job in life right now was to please her.

She lay down on the bed and spread her legs wide. She wanted him to see her. She was dripping wet; she imagined she was glistening down there. She was rubbing her breast and rotating her pelvis suggestively. She wanted to be sucked and fucked and in that order. They did not hold back in the bedroom. She had learned so much from him. Their love and sex went hand in hand. She had never imagined that sex was so much more where there was love. What you experienced was tripled, quadrupled even, it was divine.

He fell between her legs just inhaling her scent. He put one finger inside her and then a second with his thumb circling her nubbin. She bucked from the bed after only a couple of strokes. He took his hands from her and tasted her honey. "God you are so sweet," he was barely audible.

"Fitz please I want it so badly. Please I am begging you, get your faaaaceee down, oh god, oh god Fitz. He was on her nubbin sucking like a newborn and his thick long fingers were back hitting her spot. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his piercing tongue. She had long declared his tongue a weapon of mass destruction. She was delirious with it and he was killing her. It was so good this feeling he gave her. She grabbed his glorious head of hair and held him where he wanted him. She was saying his name over and over. She was there! "Fitzzzz. Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. I'm commmmmmmmmmmmming!

He stood back to watch the flush that occurred when she was coming darken her skin. She would keep her eyes tightly closed through the most of it. She would grab whatever was close and crush it. Her toes did curl. And watching her quiver and contract, damn he had to be inside her. He began to rub himself back and forth across her labia lubricating himself. God she was so wet.

He started to push inside and she opened her eyes. She also started pulling him inside her without lifting a finger. She had amazing control over her body and he was the reciprocate of all that amazing manipulation. The way she moved on him. He could feel her squeezing him. Damn he had to get control or this could be over quick. Olivia Pope did not like quick and neither did he.

He was well lubed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I love you Fitz with all my heart," she moaned. "I know you do and I love you too," he moaned as he pushed all the way inside her. He started right out of the gate going deep and hard. He was pumping into her hitting her spot. She was missionary and he was on his knees, just hitting it good. She was meeting him stroke for stroke and god she was so fucking good at it. He started pulling almost out and rubbing right against her nubbin before he went back in to the hilt.

"Fitz, Fitz, please just like that Babe," she said hissing like a snake. "Yes Sweet Baby, just like that. I like that, I like it a lot. Move on me Liv, move," he commanded her. She was, but he wasn't close enough or deep enough. He pulled out of her abruptly. "Fitz come back to me now," she demanded. "Turn over Olivia, do it," he wanted to be back inside her right now!

Her ass was perfection. He raised it up and put two fingers inside her. "No Fitz, I want you back inside me, you. I need to feel you, come to me," demanding again. He pushed inside, he loved doggie style. It gave him so much more leverage and control. Liv loved it too. Shit it was too good she was backing it into him. "Liv, let me set the pace. Let me drive us over the edge," he groaned into her ear, as he bit down hard. He pushed her down flat and straddled her. He was still partially inside her. From behind her he was watching himself go in the hilt and retreat in a continuous motion.

"Fitz, Fitz, oh god I'm close again," she said her voice strained. She could not keep her ass still. She could feel him hit her clit every time. He was going to kill her. "I can't stop it Fitz, I can't," she screamed then loudly, lost in her second orgasm.

He could feel her contracting around his dick and for the love of god he could see it. She was sucking him in, she was milking him. He was done. Not missing a beat he raised her up and covered her. As he pounded into her he was nipping her back, neck, shoulder. He was crazy as he felt his climax coming. He could not get in close enough. "Fucking Christ, Olivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he brayed. He was pumping into her furiously. He was coming and coming and coming….damn he thought he would never stop. He collapsed on top of her dead. "Livvie," was all he could get out. He tried to lift himself off of her.

"No Fitz stay here, I want to feel you right here. You brought me back to the brink again. I am almost there. I can still feel you Babe. Let me come again, please. Let me move on it. Ahhh Fitz you are getting hard for me I can feel it. Ease your weight off just a little and just hold yourself right here and let me work it," she was frantic in her need.

"Dammit Livvie, you make me so hot for you," he was the one now hissing like a snake. Her movement had revived him. He wasn't semi-hard he was brick hard again. He was still weak from the orgasm he had just had. She had asked him not to move and he probably couldn't. But then she started to talk dirty and she was making him crazy.

"Fitz I love the ways we make love it is never the same, never. You feel so good. I am rubbing my hot spot right across the head of your shit. It is so hard, so firm. I am so wet from your cum Fitz you just slide in and out of me. But you are so big the friction we make, can you feel it? It is so good Fitz. I am going to explode around you. God Fitz," she was breathless as she was moving her ass, swallowing him whole every time.

She had asked him not to move but he had involuntarily started to move within her again. He had him at the brink of another orgasm. He couldn't believe it but he was. Livvie I have to move Babe. I fucking have to move. He grabbed her ass and said "hold on." His game was back on, he was on all cylinders.

"Fitz, Fitz, Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Arggggggggggggggggg. Fitzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz, oh my god!" She was screaming his name over and over.

He lost it then. "Oliviaaaaaaaaaaaa," he screamed it once, twice, three times, he really didn't know. He imploded within her. Honestly he could feel his cum hitting her walls. He was coming and coming and coming one wave after another. The little tremors from himself and from Liv, they just kept coming. My god had he ever in his life experienced sex this way? No he had not. He pulled from her this time turned her over and took her in his arms and held her tight. His breath was raggedy but he mouthed I. Love. You. Olivia.

"Oh my god Fitz that orgasm it was so much I can't explain to you what it felt like. It was beautiful. The intensity of it, I was afraid I wouldn't come back from it. Hold me and don't let go. How will I ever live my life again without you? I love you so much.

"You will never have to know Livvie, because I will never ever let you go!" They both closed their eyes and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they were apart was when his dreams were most vivid. Just like the Houston dream that awakened him this morning, he could swear he tasted her on his lips. Their very first night in Atlanta he dreamed of that one often also. The memory of the way she gave herself to him. Why in the hell was he torturing himself like this?

He pulled out his speeches for the four different sessions he would attend. He was to meet with two world leaders tomorrow and he was not in the fucking mood. But he was the President of the United States he would have to man up. He would step into the pretend world his wife occupied and do what he had to do. He would say his wife was fine, the children lovely and that America was not a hotbed of racial tension. Why was the world so filled with lies?

His party had been hijacked by the religious right. The tea party lurked behind every door. The people presenting themselves to run for office were at best delusional and most probably unelectable. Most days he awakened and said what is the point of it all? Why did he enter into politics? Why had he married a woman he knew he did not love? There were so many "whys" and "what ifs" in his life. Turmoil was swirling around like a bad northeaster on the Jersey shore. He closed his eyes and thought there was one good thing about this trip, no Mellie for almost two weeks.

It was sad what their lives had become. But Mellie for selfish reasons he would never in his life understand wanted to remain in their dysfunctional marriage. How did a woman who professed to be so brilliant and such a feminist, allow herself to be tied to a person that doesn't love her? Mellie had always defied reason. She continued to make no sense at all. As he told her months ago though, when his term was up he was out the door.

Somehow he had gotten through these past twelve days. He had not touched any alcohol other than to take a couple of "pretend" sips of wine. His head was clear for the first time in months. He had been able to reflect on where he was in this life and see so many things in the light of day. When he returned home he was going to try to see exactly where Mellie's head was. They needed to end their marriage. Of course she would blame everything on his relationship with Olivia, but they both knew it was much more than that.

He had decided to have divorce papers drawn up. Someone had to start the process. Waiting for Mellie to see the light was not working. He had wanted her to be the one to file, to put an end to the farce. He did not love her. He loved someone else. He had told her so with Olivia standing there listening. He had not said it to humiliate her, but to jar her from her pretend world. Instead of walking to the nearest divorce attorney she had threatened him with blackmail. She would pull all of their skeletons from the closet. She would air their dirty laundry to the public. She threatened him with this bullshit. Well he just did not care anymore. Tell all their dirt, he just didn't give a shit anymore.

Almost two weeks and Mellie had not heard one word from her husband. Nothing. She was pregnant with "Americas Baby" and he could care less. The baby that would save his Presidency and he could care less. He could care less because she was carrying the child. If she were Olivia Pope fat and pregnant he was have been joyous. He could have at least called her. He could have at least pretended she existed. God she hated him. But she would never let him go so he could run to his whore. Misery loved company. And he had been invited over to stay forever.

Once she knew the President was out of town Olivia took a deep breath. Maybe he was not completely ignoring her calls. He had not taken his Olivia phone is all. He had not taken it with him. He always answered her calls. When he returned he would call her. What would she say to him? "I am sorry Fitz, I will take whatever we can have. I want to be your mistress," she sighed out loud. She wasn't sure what she would say but she loved him and she wanted to be with him.

She had been putting Edison off for days. About where they were in their relationship, why didn't she want to have sex with him, was she going to accept his marriage proposal, what was really wrong with her; so much was swirling in her head. He had been over several times and she just didn't know what to say to him. She liked him, she enjoyed his company, but she knew she did not love him. But for some reason she had not broken the connection. In her heart of hearts she knew it was because she did not want to be alone. Who was to say she couldn't grow to love him and that she could stop dreaming of Fitzgerald Grant when she lay beneath him. God it was 2012, who still believed that the missionary position was the only way?

A couple of night ago she had a dream in which she had orgasmed at least twice just thinking about the things she and Fitz did in the bedroom. He had truly ruined her for other men. No one could compare to him, no one. Stop it Olivia! Stop comparing other men to Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III because your life was going to be pure jack shit if you did not.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her revelry. She answered it. It was Edison. He wanted to come over tonight he missed her, he loved her. What was the point of this exercise it was not going to end well? To a degree she guessed he had a right to expect more this time around. She had approached him after breaking off with him. She had thrown herself at him really. She thought she had loved him once and she was looking for a new direction. He had been the one wanting slow things down and she wouldn't let him. They had lived together for heaven sakes, for almost 4 years and she thought she was happy. Her sexual experience had not been much going into the relationship but she was having orgasms occasionally with Edison so she got comfortable.

But then she started the affair with Fitz and her entire sexual world was thrown from its axis. To think she would have never known what real love was and that sex between two people that love each other is the best thing in the world. That in a cloak of love two people could experience anything they desired when both parties consented. They were not Anastasia and Christian, but they went where they chose to go. "There is no right or wrong in the bedroom Liv. Tell me what you want, tell me what you need. We love each other. I want to make you happy just as you want to make me happy. Sex is a sharing of bodies for pleasure but when there is love Livvie; you will see, the pleasure is magnificent!" And he was right.

"Olivia are you listening? Liv I have an invitation to the President's birthday party. I want to go and show you off. Plus it will be a good chance for me to argue some points I have for the introduction of some new legislation I am considering. With you on my arm I will be noticed right away. You are so beautiful Liv, say you will go. It is a week from Friday. Everyone that is anyone will be there. Say yes gorgeous," he asked?

A party for Fitz. She would get a chance to see him. Maybe they could…. Where is it going to be Edison? The Kennedy Center, there would be little privacy there for them. But Fitz would make a way if he knew she wanted to see him.

This is so wrong. A man who has asked her to marry him wants to take her to a party and she is plotting how to see another man while there. She had no pride left she wanted to see Fitz and beg for forgiveness. He hated to use Edison this way but what choice this she have? "Yes of course I will go with you Edison. Email me the particulars," she said.

No Liv I want to see you tonight. Don't put me off Olivia. I miss you I am coming over. We can talk then. I should be over no later than 10:00. If you are tired go on to bed, I will let myself in, Ok?

Why in the hell had she ever agreed to give him a key? Could she do this? She knew it was wrong but she had to, she wanted to see Fitz. And a week from tomorrow she could. She would come up with some way to meet with him. She prayed he would forgive her anything as he had promised. She had to let him know she would settle for stolen moments as long as they were together.

She sat in her apartment dreading the moment he would come through the door. He would want to have sex with her and she did not want him. There was no love coming from her it would not be magnificent. She had put him off for more than three weeks. If she said no tonight he would probably call everything off. And that included the invite to Fitz' party. She would not get in otherwise. She had cut her White House connections trying to disconnect from Fitz. Cyrus was angry with her right now. And if Mellie even had an inkling she was trying to get into this party she would make sure she did not attend.

He heard his key in the door and she dropped her head in defeat. Shit she was a lawyer she could lie with the best of them. She put on a happy face.

"Liv you are still up, it is almost eleven. Sorry I'm so late. (Actually he had done it on purpose. He intended to bed her tonight.) Come here, what is wrong? I know you are smiling but I can sense you are unhappy. Tell me and let me slay dragons for you. Tell me."

Edison Davis was a nice sweet man. He just wasn't for her. For nine days could she continue in this relationship under false pretences? To be with Fitz again she could. She got up from the couch walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you. I am glad you came over," she lied.

"I missed you too Olivia so much," he whispered in her ear. "Let me spend the night Olivia. I want to be with you, it has been weeks Liv," he said as he pulled her into a kiss. He deepened the kiss and she could feel his erection on her belly. He ground it into her. "Please Olivia let me stay."

She was trying to shove his tongue down her throat and he had his hand on her ass pulling her into him. She felt nothing not even a whimper heat. She put her hands around his neck and began kissing him back. She could not back out so why not just get it over with. "Let's go to bed Edison," she said leading him into her bed room. He sat on the bed and undressed down to his underwear. He was looking at her as she pulled off her robe. She had on some shortie pajamas, nothing sexy at all. She did not want to do this.

"Come here Liv." She went over and stood in front of him. He was fondling her breast beneath the tee. He put his hands inside her shorts and rubbed his fingers across her several times. Then he pulled her tee off and her shorts off. He sucked on her breasts both of them for a couple of minutes. He stood up and pulled off his underwear. He was a big man too. "Come to bed Liv," he said. "Edison your condom," she said matter of factly.

"Olivia I don't want to wear a condom. We are engaged baby. If there were an accident I would be happy about it," he said.

"This is not about a pregnancy. I do not sleep with anyone right now without protection. We have been over this Edison. I mean it. No condom no sex," she said adamantly. She had already placed the spermicidal suppository within her. And she had never told him yes and she had yet to wear his ring.

"Ok, Ok! I'll get it. Get in the bed baby, I'm sorry. We do this your way, whatever you want," trying to placate her. If she shut down he would get none tonight. He reached into the nightstand got the condom and put it on.

She lay down in the middle of the bed and he joined her. He sucked her breast some more. Rubbed her pussy some more and asked her if she was ready. She said yes. He got on top of her and pushed inside of her. "Are you alright Liv," he asked? "Yes, Edison I am fine," she answered. "You feel so good baby, so good," he groaned as he repeatedly pumped into her. He was going for the gusto obviously. She was a bit uncomfortable after all he had not bothered to make her wet. So she tried to reposition herself. "Oh yes Liv, move with me baby. I like that," he was growling. Ok if it will end this, she shifted her body again. He became a one man band. He called out her name and it was over just like that.

Breathing hard he looked down at her. "Liv did you come baby; we have to do this more than once a month? I was so horny I couldn't make it last Liv," he said. I am down for instant replay though. Give me a couple of minutes baby.

No fucking way! "It was great Edison, really. I have a big day tomorrow. Let's call it a night OK," she said. However it was not a question. She was done.

He got up and went into the bathroom for a clean-up. He got back into the bed and pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I love you OlIvia," he whispered. She said nothing.

Once he was snoring she turned her back and let the tears flow onto her pillow. She had to see Fitz and only she could make that happen. It wasn't nice but she had done it. Friday, I get to see him on Friday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was home. Home they say is where the heart is. Liv was here so his heart was here. He had gotten through the Summit and now his head was clear. There were things to be done. He needed to contact his personal attorney and keep the divorce rolling. He needed to talk to Cy and be brought up to par on what was happening for real. He had been briefed while he was gone on supposedly everything, but he knew Cy considered himself running the country. He would assume he was still drinking and he could just run amok.

He came out of Marine1 and stared for several minutes at the White House and shook his head. He should have walked away before. In his heart he knew this. But that was spilled milk. He was moving on doing what he had to do. Cameras were snapping he was smiling and waving. He walked on into the people's house. He went directly to the Oval. He buzzed Lauren. "Ask Cyrus to come in here please," he said.

Minutes later Cyrus enters the Oval. "Welcome back sir. I was actually out of my office so I need to get back there to get the things we will be going over," he said.

"No hurry Cy. I just wanted to let you know I was back. There is nothing that needs my immediate attention right? Cyrus shook his head indicating no. "Let's meet after lunch then." Cyrus leaves the room.

Cyrus was such a conundrum. He had been his father's agent or his father's man and now he was his. Half of the time he was not sure he wanted him. Just then without Lauren notifying him, into the room waltzes Mellie, the bane of his existence. Yes he was going to ask himself the question one more time, "Why in the hell did he marry this woman?"

"So you are back? Do they not have phones in Europe? I'm pregnant Fitz you could have at least called. He was just watching her saying nothing. "You don't have anything to say do you? You are a piece of work." She continued on with her rant.

"Mellie I do not have time for this. We are done. We have been done. Placing my seed inside of you and making a baby was wrong it should not have happened. But it did. So now I live with it, so now you live with it. But not a thing has changed. You hate my guts and the feeling is mutual. So don't come in here expecting me to be fawning all over you. It is not going to happen!"

"Do you have to be so mean Fitz? We were a team once, a good one. I was just welcoming you home. Sorry I am not Olivia Pope. But she is no longer available to you right? So somehow that is my fault. I am so sick of you pining over that whore. Wake-up and smell the roses, she has moved on!"

"Mellie I am not doing this today. You do not know a damned thing about Olivia, so keep her name off of your vicious tongue. She is not a whore and you know it. Go elsewhere and spew your venom. You are being ridiculous. Please just go."

"Ok I am leaving. But please try to perk up. You have a party to go to on Friday night. Your pining and moping over Olivia Pope all evening will spoil the optics. You need to come out of it Fitz. You are too old for this shit. SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU, man up."

"Mellie please just go. And excuse me? I told you not to set up this birthday party thing. I am not interested. I do not want a party and I have no intentions of attending one," he said loudly.

"You are not going, and why the hell not? You are a fifty year old man lusting after a thirty something year old woman that you can't have. You have been fucking her for what three or four years? She has left you for another man. You are so pitiful. I am just trying to cheer you up. I am doing my job."

"Get out of my office Mellie. I have had enough of your bullshit. You have no idea what transpired between me and Olivia, none. But for the record, these last 4 years were the best of my life. I loved every minute of them. Olivia is a real woman in the bedroom and she pleases the hell out of me something you could never ever do. And I love her now as much as I did six months ago. So yes I am grieving because she has left me, FOR THE MOMENT! So gloat all you want. But you and I and all that frost you bring with you are so done."

Mellie left the Oval slamming the door in her wake. She despised him so. Sometimes she wondered if it was all worth it. She had let Big Jerry drag her into this mess. Yes she was now the FLOTUS but she was not where she wanted to be. Big Jerry may be dead, but her dreams were not. Cyrus better get his boy in line.

He just did not see how he could go on with Mellie. She was unbearable. She had no boundaries. She honestly felt she could say anything about Olivia and he would just let her. She still did not get that he loved her. She was still going on the guise that Olivia was some sort of sex escapade that he was on. Male menopause she had called it. Well whatever it was he would never be over it, he would never be over Olivia, never.

Where was Olivia right now and what was she doing? Was she with Edison Davis right now making love with him? Damn he hated him for daring to touch what was his. Only thing was she wasn't his because he was still married to the witch that had just flown through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lauren had called to let him know Cyrus was on the way in. It had been a busy few days getting back up to speed on what he needed to know. He was the President and he was going to start acting like it. Cy had done a great job subbing for him while he was drowning his sorrows over Olivia leaving him yet again but it was time to dry out and come up with a strategy. He set at his desk looked around him and said, "I am the fucking President of the United States of America. I can do this and I can get my woman back. She loves me I know this. So why is she shacked up with that Senatorial loser? Don't know, but I intend to put an end to it."

"Good Morning Mr. President. How are you? I know you are eager to be caught up on everything. Let's start out with that legislation from the gentleman from Arizona. It is tripe Lord knows it is tripe. I don't think it worth talking about but he seems to think you owe him favors sir," Cy said shaking his head.

"What has gotten into him? This is ridiculous. This type of thing I am sure riles up that wacko base he is courting but it doesn't pass the smell test. He must know I would never consider something so outrageous for this great nation no matter what favor he believes is owed. In the future this type of thing should never make it pass pile one," he said as he put the entire folder in the trash.

"I knew that sir, but he is a supposed friend of yours. But I get the memo now, no problem. So Mr. President, are you excited about the Presidential Birthday Gala your wife is throwing on Friday. It sounds like it is going to be a doozy. The musical entertainment alone is over the top. Stevie Wonder, Santana, Mariah..

"Cyrus I have already told Mellie that I was not attending that mess she has rigged up. You two go ahead and party like it is 1999, but I will not be there. I specifically told Mellie no birthday party, definitely no Presidential Gala. I am not in the mood for anything like that. My entire life is in a bad place right now. What in the hell is wrong with her. I said no. You two figure out a way to cancel it." he shouted.

Cyrus had tried to lead into this shit slowly. He knew Fitz was going to be royally pissed. He had told Mellie not to do it. But that woman will listen to no one. The man has told you five ways to Sunday he does not want a birthday party and your ass goes out and organizes a gala. How dumb is that? Your husband doesn't love you; he loves another woman who has left him for someone else. He has been moping for more than a year and you try to organize happy time. Did not this bitch graduate top in her class at Harvard Law School? Shows you Harvard may be overrated.

"Mr. President I tried to stop her sir but she is headstrong. Insisted she wanted to do this for you to boost your morale. She considers herself trying to help you sir as misguided as it is. Plus she is pregnant sir and there is a hormonal thing going on. She just flits around doing and saying anything. But I do believe she felt she was trying to help you. Sir you have been in a funk for months and the nation knows this. This could be an opportunity to show them you are back and in rare form. You could go say for about an hour and plead jet lag, upset stomach, anything really; it would be a win-win for you sir. Let the nation know you are back and representing them well," he said slyly.

"There is only one thing Mellie can do to help me and that is to give me a divorce. I want to end this toxic marriage and move on with my life. Going to a Gala and pretending that we are a happy couple is just not in me right now. I have done it for more years than I care to remember. This entire farce including this pregnancy, it is too fucking much. I made a bargain with the devil to stay sitting in this chair, but I will be damned if I will play the game on her terms. I detest her Cy and seeing her pregnant makes it worst. We should be over, ended, not having a baby. That baby should be mine and Olivia's." He was so frustrated with this shit.

"Sir it is Wednesday, to call this off now would have some terrible optics. I know exactly how you feel. Believe me I tried everything to get her not to do this. But you know Mellie. She thrives on manipulation. She told me to my face she had dropped the idea, when in truth she was planning it as hard as she could. As I said she has all your favorites booked for this thing. There are actually some world leaders on tap to be here. She has left no stone unturned to lure you to the Kennedy center sir. She knows it will make us all look like fools if you do not show," he said knowingly.

"God I despise her manipulation so much. I swear it will never end. Again I have to ask myself why did I marry this woman? I get the picture Cy she has us by the balls. I have no choice do I," he asked exasperated to the core.

"No sir, you do not," he said flatly. Did you want to continue going over those files I gave you or do you just want to digest that Mellie has thwarted us both again. I am sorry sir. I know how much this thing with Liv has hurt you and you are not in the mood for a celebration but like I said I will get you in and out. Taking one for the team it is the Grant way."

He took a deep breath resigning himself to a shitty Friday night. He closed his eyes and imagined him and Liv dancing. She had taught him how to just go with the flow and surprisingly he got it. Damn he loved slow dancing with her. They fit together perfectly. God he missed her. Damn it just occurred to him that Livvie may be at the Gala. She was involved with Davis and he was the Senate Majority Leader. Would she be there? If she were there could he persuade her to see him? He had to persuade her he had to. He had to get her back. He was the POTUS. Somewhere in the Kennedy Center was a place he could meet with her and talk to her. He had to convince her they were meant to be together. He loves her and she loves him it is a no brainer.

"Cy do you know if Edison Davis is coming to this birthday party? Is Olivia coming with him? I need to see her Cyrus I need to talk to her. Could you find out for me," he pleaded.

"Sir I haven't exactly seen the guest list, but I think you know Olivia Pope is persona non grata as for as the First Lady is concerned. She would make sure she is not on the guest list. She would keep Edison Davis off the list just for that reason. She is very vindictive sir, you know that," he said smoothly.

In truth he had conspired with Mellie to keep Liv from this event. They were over and it needed to stay that way. Liv was destroying him with the back and forth. He knew they loved each other but Mellie was never going to give Fitz a divorce. And as much as Liv would deny it, she wanted Fitz as her own; she wanted to be his wife. So why keep torturing each other. He hated not to be on their side in this but the two of them did not understand how to have an affair. Affairs were clandestine. You do not love your mistress to distraction. You do not live, breathe, and sleep your married boyfriend. He or she is not the reason you rise in the morning. Those two they were hopelessly in love with a dream.

He has seen the hope and desperation in the eyes of the President when he thought he might see Olivia on Friday. How in the hell can you love someone so much nothing else matters? You are the most powerful man in the world, yet you are reduced to rubble without one little wisp of a woman? Olivia Pope was a mortal weakness for Fitzgerald Grant. It was his job to keep him from mortal weaknesses, it was his main job.

"Cyrus please try your best to get Liv into that party. I hate to beg but I need to see her. I have to fix this rift between us. I love her Cyrus. I miss her. I need her. Please? I need your help," he begged.

It was pathetic watching a grown man beg, especially the President of the United States. It was the worst. He loved Fitz himself as a friend, why he was almost like a son. When he first realized Fitz and Olivia were lovers he was floored. He knew the baggage Fitz brought to the table having had a serial adulterer as a father. It had a terrible toll on the young boy and it had molded the man into everything his father was not. Fitz had vowed to himself never to cheat no matter what. Cyrus was so impressed with Fitz and his vow because he knew it to be true. But then he met Liv and he fell so hard for her he could not help himself he had told him. He broke every rule he had ever made and began an affair with her. And now the man loved her so desperately he could not think straight.

As of last night Edison Davis had not responded to his plus one invitation. It could be oversight, he did not know. But he did know Olivia Pope's name was not on the guest list because Mellie had not come to him breathing fire. More than likely Edison would come and Liv had chosen not to come. He would not interfere in this one, not even for Fitz, he needed to move on.

"Of course sir I will check and do all I can from this end. I know how much you want to see her. I will call around and see. Did you want me to call Liv directly and let her know you want to see her," he asked smoothly. He knew she was running and so did Fitz, if someone contacted her, she would run faster.

"No Cy not that. Just keep an eye on that guest list okay? The last time I "summoned" her she took it all wrong. I need to see her but it has to be done right. She could go so far into herself I can't bring her back. No definitely not that," he pressed.

Fitz was not sure if Cyrus would really do anything to aid him in his quest to get Liv back. He had delved into some things and found out that Cyrus was not really the friend he thought he was when it came to him and Olivia. He had done things to purposely keep them apart. He had found that out from Tom, his most trusted agent. At the moment he was desperate enough to try anything including using Cyrus.

He heard her then, Olivia was asking him to forgive her. She had been wrong to leave him. She would except stolen moments. His mind had been so clouded with pain he had missed it. Liv had been talking to him, calling him. She wanted to see him. She wanted him back. He was sensing all this but in his heart of hearts, but now he knew it was true. He had to see her.

He was holding his phone in his hand poised to call her. Whatever she was thinking or feeling he could also tell it was tenuous at best. He could spook her if he pressed. He could not chance that at all especially with a phone call. He needed to see her face to face. He had to have her back. He could not live without her. She was coming and she was coming for him. All he had to do was show up there and claim her. So Mellie's Gala would be a blessing in disguise, he would see Olivia in two days. He smiled for the first time in weeks. Livvie I cannot wait to see you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She was anxious as a new born baby taking its first steps. She was going to see him again. She was going to beg him if she had to. She wanted him to take her back into his life. She loved him and she should never have left him. She looked at herself in the mirror and she did not necessarily like what she saw. Fitz had said she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He told her she was beautiful almost every time he saw her. She normally only wore a small amount of make-up. She would kohl eyes, used a light base and dry powder, kept her brows plucked, and wore lipstick. Tonight she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the world. She wanted to be beautiful for him.

She had chosen a dress that she hoped would catch his eye. It was strapless with a form-fitting bodice and a flowing line. It was golden she wanted to look like a goddess tonight. She wanted him to want her from the moment she first lay eyes on her. Edison would be here any minute. He would escort her to this party and that would be it. She was breaking it off with him tonight for good. Fitz would take her back; she had heard him say he would. God she missed him. God she loved him.

The door bell was ringing, Edison was here. "Showtime Olivia," she said to herself.

They had walked to the Presidential limo neither one of them saying a word. She was meticulously dressed in a gorgeous blue maternity dress. It was glitzy. She looked nice his wife. She was a beautiful woman. She glowed in pregnancy, she always did. But this should have been he and Livvie's baby and he resented her for it. At times he resented Liv too because this plan should never have come up. And for sure he should never have agreed to it. It was ludicrous. America's baby, a baby that would supposedly save his Presidency. He would just be glad when all of this was over. He had a very thin fuse over all of this shit. He was tired of it and he wanted to live a life with Olivia.

They rode in amicable silence until they neared the Kennedy Center. He could not remember what the fake present Mellie had supposedly bought him, so he asked her what it was. She told him and there was more silence. Suddenly out of the blue Mellie turns to him and says, "Let's not go. I don't want to go to this party Fitz." Is she fucking kidding me? She organizes this entire farce and now she doesn't want to go? This bitch is some kinds of crazy. He did not want to go either initially, but now that he knew for sure Olivia would be there. He was going. She could ride right back to the White House by her damn self.

"What's the problem Mellie? If this is about Liv she is no longer in the picture. That's what you wanted right?

"Fitz let's just not go. I want to go back to the White House. Please Fitz."

"Are you feeling OK, is it the baby?"

"No it is not the baby. I just do not want to go."

"Well we can't always get what we want, can we? I'm going to this party that you insisted that I had to attend. You do whatever you want."

She closed her mouth and said nothing else. She knew it was fruitless to say anything else. They continued the ride to the Kennedy Center in silence. She was turned away from him and he was turned away from her. These two people that had shared a life for over twenty years were hopelessly estranged. Why did they continue down this road to nowhere? She knew why. She wanted her husband's suffering to mirror her own. Mellie looked out the window her heart filled with sadness.

Fitz on the other hand was elated. He cared not one whit what he had to do tonight but he was going to see Olivia. All the rest was secondary. They had pulled in front of the building and the limousine had stopped. He did not look at her. He just tapped the door to let the agent know he wanted out. Mellie could do whatever the hell she wanted. He stepped from the car and waved to the crowd. He stood there to wait to see if Mellie would join him. She did, smiling and pretending they were one happy couple. The woman was a consummate actress if nothing else.

They walked on the two of them the golden couple of Washington, DC. They had gotten approximately forty feet from the limousine when the first shot struck him with such force his body jerked as if he had a seizure. The bullet had struck him in the upper chest. A second shot hit his left arm shattering his humerus. As he fell a third shot hit him in the head. Secret service agents threw their bodies in front of him as more shots rang out. Mellie had ducked to the ground after the first shot. He had been shot. Someone had shot him in his chest. The pain was horrible. How was he going to get to Olivia with all this pain in his chest? "Olivia."

Mellie saw the first bullet hit him. Blood splattered on her face and her clothing. Fitz grabbed at his chest; blood was seeping through his hands. She had heard him as clear as day, he had called for Olivia after the first bullet struck him. He had called for her his mistress. She was prone on the ground with America's baby in her belly. His blood was smeared across her face but he was calling for Olivia Pope. God how she hated him. If God was truly good that bullet had pierced his blackened heart. She hoped Fitzgerald Grant was dead!

The Secret Service had thrown their bodies in front of him, the President, the rest of them they were on their own. The agent closest to her and the President had been shot. Mellie had seen one of the assistant press secretaries go down and she was not moving now. People were screaming and crying. Someone had assassinated the President. So this was what it had come to.

They had whisked the President into the same limousine he had arrived in and he was taken to an awaiting ambulance and crew. The President was breathing but it was very shallow. He barely had a pulse but there was one. He was unconscious unresponsive to stimuli. His coloring was blue tinged. The crew stripped the President naked to locate his wounds and staunch the bleeding. They had initially placed him on high flow oxygen by mask. When that failed to raise his oxygenation levels they placed an endotracheal tube down his throat. They had started two IV's of normal saline. He was hooked up to an EKG monitor. The paramedics had gone about the business of trying to stabilize the President.

They had found three wounds on the President. One was mid-clavicular just below the left clavicle itself. Without a doubt the bullet had pierced his lung. Another one had torn through his left upper arm and left it hanging deformed. The one to his head was the most troublesome. The bullet had torn a track straight through the President's left parietal skull. You could look right down into the President's brain. The paramedics covered his wounds, stabilized has fractured arm, infused life-saving fluids and they were now speeding to the Trauma Center. They had done the job they were trained to do but their eyes were bright with unshed tears except for the lone female medic, her tears flowed freely. Someone had dared to attempt to kill a President!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Liv sat in the limousine beside Edison with her hand entwined in his and all she was thinking of was him, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She loved him and she would not deny that fact again. They had been waiting in line for about fifteen minutes waiting to get up to the Kennedy Center. Going to events that the President of the United States attended required patience. She had an abundance of patience tonight. She had plotted and planned and tonight she would see Fitz.

Suddenly a pain so intense hit her chest it took her breath away. She reached for her chest and held it. Her arm suddenly began to burn like it was on fire. Her hand involuntary had gone to her head, the headache was unbearable. Then she heard him call out to her, "Olivia," he had said. She had almost screamed his name out loud, "Fitz," she had screamed in her head. "What is it, what is wrong, what is happening?"

In the next minute she heard the agent in the front seat say, "Sir there has been an incident. We have been instructed to remain right where we are. A unit will find us and pick you up. I can tell you nothing else at the moment." Edison had looked at Olivia and she was as white as a ghost. She was holding her head as though she was in intense pain. She had heard the secret service agent speak and obviously she knew something was wrong. He took one of her hands in his and tried to reassure her. But she seemed catatonic. She did not seem to hear him. Her eyes were fixed ahead and she was just staring.

Suddenly his door was opened. Agents he did not recognize said for him to come with them. They said there had been an incident and he was to come with them immediately. "What about Miss Pope," he inquired? They said to come with them right now and literally pulled him from the car. Liv was in a full panic he could see it in her eyes, yet she was speechless. He had no choice but to leave with the agents. He was the Senate Majority Leader and something had happened, they were following protocol. Liv would be safe here. He called out to her once more as he left the car. Nothing.

The car door closed and Olivia Pope uttered her first words out loud. It was actually a scream. "Fitzzz!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Fitz phone. It was ringing but he did not answer. Next she called Cyrus Beene. He picked up on the second ring. "Cyrus please, what has happened to him," she pleaded? He answered back, "The President has been shot." She banged at the limousine door she had to get out of this car and go to him. "Cyrus please help me, please!"

"Olivia where are you?" She told him where she was. She was to stay where she was he would come for her. She did not believe him but she did not know what else to do. She was calling out to Fitz but he was not responding. She feared that he was dead. She was sure that her heart had stopped beating minutes ago and she was dead herself. She sat there thinking of all the time she had wasted being apart from him and now he was gone, dead. No he wasn't dead she would know if he were dead. He was hurt but he wasn't dead.

Suddenly a door opened and an agent said to come with him. She did. She walked with him to another car a sports utility type vehicle and he told her to wait there. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Liv, they will bring you to the hospital I will meet you outside. Someone tried to kill him Liv, someone tried to kill the fucking President. I don't know if he is dead or alive, but he needs you if he is to survive. He needs to know you are there for him. Liv can I count on you," he had asked her?

All she said was "I love him Cyrus."

By the time she reached the hospital she was totally traumatized. She had to see him and tell him she loved him. He had to know that she was there. He had to know that she loved him and she would never leave him again. God why was this happening? Who would do such a thing? She sat there wondering how she could go on in a world without him. She could not. She sat there about to explode waiting and waiting.

Suddenly a door opened and someone said come with me. They were somewhere outside of a hospital, but there was not the usual entrance. It was all very unusual. Then she could see Cyrus in the distance. She was actually going through a check point. It was very similar to an airport screening but they were literally undressing her. She finally heard Cyrus say, let her through she is clean. She ran to him and popped off at least five questions.

"Liv I don't know any more than you do at this point, come with me," he said. He took her hand and they walked inside. They took an elevator that seemed to never stop. They stepped from it into a world bustling with activity. Medical personnel was running in and out of a room at the end of the hall. There was a sense of dread on the faces of everyone that came from that area.

They walked to a room about three doors from where all the activity was going on. Cyrus stuck his head inside and she heard him say, "Mellie are you alright?" Mellie ran up to the doorway. She said, "Cy, have you heard anything, I think they are keeping the truth from me. He is dead. Isn't he?" She saw her then and the hatred in her eyes flared. "What in the hell is his whore doing here? Cyrus," she was screaming!

"Mellie don't, not now. He needs her here. This is not about you. I know you want it to be, but it is not. He needs to feel her presence here. I am sorry if your fucking ego is bruised. But this is about the President of the United States of America and what he needs right now. And if you start your Mellie antics I swear to God I will have your ass removed. I swear to God. I. Will. So pull in your claws, sit your broom in a corner, and for once in your life try to think of someone else other than yourself," he said to her between clinched teeth. He was livid.

Liv had turned her back the moment Mellie started to talk. She wasn't in the mood to be called whore tonight. She would bitch slap her ass. She knew she hated her, she gave her that. Mellie knew she was sleeping with her husband and she also knew her husband loved her. And no doubt she knew she loved her husband back. She imagined it was a hard pill to swallow. She had put herself in Mellie's shoes and she had taken all the abuse she had thrown at her because she felt she deserved it. But not tonight, she had better not try her tonight! The bitch might get herself something she does not want. Cyrus was right, this was about Fitz tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mellie had the decency to close her trap and say nothing else. She knew Cyrus Beene was crazy as hell and would actually try to throw her out of the hospital. He was helping Fitz run the country along with Olivia Pope. Well they had the upper hand tonight but she was his wife. She would call the shots eventually. Once she determined where this debacle was going she would exert her power.

She had thought someone had actually killed him. All the blood coming from his chest and he was hit in the head also. He couldn't possibly survive those types of wounds could he? She did hate the man, she could not help herself. He despised her and he treated her like shit. Her life would be so much easier if he were dead.

He had been embroiled in an affair with Olivia Pope now for almost three years. She had thought it would blow over that it was a sexual thing he had to get out of his system. Olivia was young, sexy and Black. She had thought the entire thing was just a novelty to him. It was his first affair after basically shutting his sexual side down. But then he got the hots for Olivia Pope and he was like a wild animal. Hal had told her that he doubted there was place in the White House where he had not fucked her.

Her humiliation had no bounds knowing that several secret service agents knew of the affair. Her husband's nose was wide open. He dreamed of Olivia Pope night after night. She had heard him call for her in his sex hazed dreams. She had heard him say in those dreams how much he loved her. She had known for years he loved her. The fact that he could not hide it even though he tried is what galled her. Her husband was a fool in love. And that whore Olivia Pope had the audacity to love him back. Well Fitz would have to mend without her, because as soon as she got this thing under control she was going to ban her ass from this hospital. She would learn to whom Fitzgerald Grant belonged.

Liv had turned away from Mellie and would let Cyrus handle her for now. If she stayed away from her she would do the same. She knew Fitz was being attended to in that cubicle at the end of the hallway. Her psyche was pulling her down there. She needed to see him. She needed to touch him. She wanted to infuse her love for him into him and will him to live. She wanted him to know she loved him. Her heart was telling her go to him; let him know you are here.

She took the walk down the corridor and attempted to see into the cubicle. It was fully curtained. She could hear bits and pieces of conversations. She heard machines whizzing and dinging. She decided to put her ears to the ground so to speak and just listen to what was being said. "He has three significant gunshot wounds." "The head shot is the most serious one." "That upper left lung was ripped apart." "Luckily his heart was missed." "His left arm bones were shattered." "The brain swelling is our most dangerous development."

The trauma team had come in knowing they would be working on the President of the United States. No way could they say they would treat this patient just like any other. This was the leader of the free world and the most powerful person in it. Dr. Harper head of the trauma team could hardly believe that Fitzgerald Grant was still alive. He had come in with a Glasgow Coma Scale score of 6. That was not an impressive number. The assassin's bullets had been aiming for vital organs and in all instances he was just millimeters from killing the man. He knew but for the grace of God he still had a patient to talk about.

The President was still unconscious and unable to breathe on his own. Surgically everything could be repaired but the head injury. Portions of his right frontal skull had been fractured on impact of the bullet. If you believe in luck the man lying before him had the luck of an angel riding on his shoulder.

The bullet that had struck the President through some apparent freak of nature had struck something else prior to striking his head. The velocity and trajectory of the bullet was changed. The bullet hit his head cutting a path through hair, skin, and bone. The President's head was effectively split wide open. The bullet itself did not enter the brain tissue. But the traumatic impact of the bullet had apparently injured the brain tissue beneath the fractures as well as minute pieces of the frontal bone were splintered into the dura mater. This alone however may or may not be the primary cause of the swelling which they had not been able to reduce chemically. CT scan revealed no consequent bleeding into the subdural, arachnoid, or subarachnoid spaces. The injury itself provided the initial hole that alleviated the pressure on the brain. Surgery had removed more sections of the fractured skull to accommodate continued swelling. The brain was a remarkable organ with an inane ability at times to heal itself. Did this President who obviously had been the luckiest man Dr. Harper and his team had ever seen; still have that angel riding on his shoulder?

The wound currently had a cryropak surrounding it attempting to retard the swelling until the meds kicked in. The neurosurgeon did not want to touch that exposed brain until swelling had stopped. It was already possible that the President had irreversible brain damage. His team if possible wanted the President to at least have a chance at some normalcy. Everything that could be done was done. The lung repair and subsequent chest tube was in place. His arm had been repaired with titanium plates and pins. Of course the longer he remained unconscious the more complications they could expect. He would monitor this patient himself. He intended for the President to live.

Olivia was floored by what she had heard with her ears to the ground. Fitz could die. She had to see him. She saw Cyrus come out of the room with Mellie. She almost ran down the hallway. "Cyrus I need to see him. Please get me inside that room. He needs me," she begged.

"Wait here Liv, let me talk to the doctor in charge. I want Fitz to know you are here too. He needs a reason to get well and unfortunately the Presidency is not a high priority for the President. But you are. Wait here," he said. Cyrus was a man that believed in directness. He did not beat around the bush. He

asked for the man in charge. Dr. Harper came out. Cyrus was also a man of little words. "Dr. Harper let me be blunt. That young woman you see standing in the middle of this hallway is the love of Fitzgerald Grant's life and he means the absolute same to her. The President needs to know that she is here. He needs to feel her presence. Please give her five or ten minutes with him to let him know she is out here and that she loves him. It may give him impetus to live."

"And yes the President and the First Lady are estranged and she would not okay this visit. The First Lady can give him nothing but negative energy I assure you, but the love of his life on the other hand would be very positive. I am asking for your help and consideration in this matter. Frankly it is a matter of national security. Will you allow her into the room? And can I count on your discretion. It is complicated. But I can assure you that your patient will have a better chance at survival if somehow she can let him know she is beside him.

So this was the President's mistress. He recognized her, she was Olivia Pope the President's former Communications Director. He admired President Grant in fact he had voted for him. The man's private life was his own business. His job was to save his life by any means necessary. "Give me five minutes to clear the room, Mr. Beene."

So Cyrus could count on the doctor of record as an ally. He would get the names of those he could trust later. "Come on Liv, talk to him and let him know when he wakes up you will be there. Tell him you love him. And for God's sake let him know you and Edison Davis are finished. It is eating him alive. Do what you have to do to save him Liv, the course of the nation will depend on it," he rambled.

"I love him Cyrus I want him to live. You have to convince me of nothing. Take me to him," she pleaded.

Everyone had left the room with the exception of a nurse and what appeared to be a doctor. Liv and Cyrus entered the cubicle area. The doctor spoke directly to her. "He has a tube in his mouth so he will not be able to speak. It will all look very scary. A lot of things have taken place to try to save the life of the President. Please no screaming or hysterics. (He had been through that with the First Lady. The woman was crazy as hell. She had actually struck him in her delirium. No wonder the President had turned elsewhere.) There are gowns and masks enclosed in a plastic bag at the sink in there. I need you to scrub and disinfect your hands and wear the gown and the mask. I know you will want to touch him Miss Pope and I am going to allow it. Talk to him attempt to let him know you are here. It is worth a try," he said. We will be right behind this curtain monitoring him. That is as much privacy as I can give you. He and the nurse closed the curtain and left the area.

Cyrus had the common decency to allow her into the room alone. The sight of Fitz so discombobulated it nearly brought her to her knees. He appeared so vulnerable. Tubes and wires were everywhere. They were coming from his mouth, his nose, his chest, his arms and legs. There were bags of blood and other substances that appeared to be going into his body. His chest, that chest that she coveted so much had

a hole in it and a tube hanging from it. She could hear the beat of his heart through the heart monitor. Needles seemed to be stuck in his neck and arm. One arm was in a cast. His head was bloody and bruised. He was so pale. He looked like a ghost. She had to stare long and hard at his chest and abdomen to assure herself that he was indeed breathing. She had wanted to scream to cry out but she had been warned not to. For the love of God who would do this to him? What type of animal would do this to another living human being?

After washing her hands and donning the gown and mask she turned back to him. She finally walked up to him and took his hand. It was limp and so cold. She touched his face, it too was like ice. She laid her hand upon his chest and watched as a respirator pumped oxygen into him. Tears were running freely down her face, she tried but she could not staunch them. "Fitz oh my god Fitz," she whispered. She took a deep breath and moved in close to him. Holding his hand she bent down to whisper in his ear. "Fitz it is me Livvie. I am here. I am here with you. Wake up please wake up and talk to me. I need you to wake up. Fitz can you hear me? Fitz, she cried?

The pain in his head was still there but it wasn't as intense. The pain in his chest and arm were also diminished. He heard her then, Olivia. She was calling him. Something was wrong he could hear it in voice, she was frightened. He wanted to say something but he could not. He could not move either. What was going on? Liv? Livvie?

"Fitz can you hear me? I love you. Only you, it has always been only you. I am no longer involved with Edison Davis, you hear me. I promise you it is over. You have to get well. It is just me and you Fitz. I love you. Wake up and talk to me. We have to go back to Camp David just you and me. We will work everything out. I should have never left you. Please forgive me. I love you. Fitz, Fitz, can you hear me? Fitz? She was pleading with him to answer her.

"Olivia, why can't she hear me? Olivia why can't I move? What the hell is going on? Livvie you have come back to me. You are no longer involved with Edison Davis. I can hear you. I love you too. Nothing that has happened will ever change my love for you nothing!"

It was then she heard him. He could hear her. He was alive beneath all the bandages, tubes, and lines of fluids and blood being infused into his body. Fitz could hear her and she could hear him. Their bond of love had not been broken. Their telepathy was still there. The tears started again and she did not care who knew she was crying over this man. He was hers and she was his! She squeezed his hand. She pulled back the mask. Then Olivia Pope bent and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you Fitz with all my heart," she whispered in his ear.

"I know you do Livvie and I love you too." He wasn't sure what had happened to him. His entire world was colored black right now, he could see nothing. But he could hear her, he could hear Livvie. And somehow she would pull him back into the light.

It was then she felt him squeeze her hand back. "Fitz, Fitz! Doctor, doctor," she hollered out!

The doctor rushed into the room expecting the worst. His patient appeared no worst for wear. He did note an increased heart rate and maybe a little tachynea but nothing outwardly wrong. "What is it Miss Pope? What is wrong," he inquired?

"Fitz he squeezed my hand back, he can hear me," she said happily with tears streaming down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The doctor had come running at her call. He had thought that either he wasn't breathing or he no longer had a pulse. The President had been seriously injured and quite frankly Dr. Harper was afraid his patient was not going to make it. The swelling of his brain had to be stopped or every other measure they were taking would become a moot point. The woman who Dr. Harper now knew was the President's mistress was standing at his side crying. She was holding his hand to her lips as if it were a life line. She was crying, but she was also smiling.

She repeated herself because she knew he didn't believe her. "He did squeeze my hand, he did I swear. He heard me talking to him. We can communicate without words. He did not actually say anything but he was trying to. He is going to come back to me. I know he is. He promised me," she said pitifully.

She was looking at him with so much love in her eyes the doctor had to look away. He knew men had affairs he was one of them. His first marriage had died and he had found someone else and began an affair. He had asked for a divorce and surprisingly Donna had let him go. She was unhappy and she wanted out as well. They had been married for seven years and they had no children. She had never wanted children she was too busy with her career. They parted amicably and in fact they were still friends. He had married Jana thirteen years ago and he was a happy man. He had three wonderful sons. He was as much in love with her now as he was when they first started their affair.

He had seen the look Miss Pope was bestowing on the President before. She loved the man and she loved him a lot. She wanted him to live because she obviously did not know what she would do if he died. He had seen it countless times. She was clinging to everything she could in order to deny that the President laid at death's door. Real or imagined he wouldn't be able to convince her that the President had not moved his hand. It was all she had at the moment and she wouldn't let it go.

"Please you must believe me! He is in there trying to come back to me. Something you are doing is making a difference. Please don't let him die doctor. We had a fight and we said and did things that shouldn't have been said. He has to know that I love him and should never have left him. I will accept him on any terms if only he will come back to me. Please help him!"

She was about to lose it. He had to calm her down. "Miss Pope I am doing everything humanly possible for the President. I am doing the conventional and the unconventional, I am leaving no stone unturned. At this point it is a waiting game to determine what is actually working. If you say he squeezed your hand I believe you. We are at a point where he will begin to show improvement or he will quite frankly start to decline. I believe in everything that I am doing to help the President. He is my highest priority in fact he is my only priority. I promise you I will devote all my time to seeing the President hale and hardy again."

She looked at him crestfallen because he was placating her. He saw her as just a mistress. He didn't believe what she had said about Fitz squeezing her hand. He didn't understand what was between them. The love they share is so deep it defies the logical. She often knew what he was going to say before he would say it. He often spoke the next words she would have spoken because he was thinking the exact thoughts. They sometimes said the exact same sentence word for word at the same time. She would call him to her and he would come. It was the same with him. When she still worked in the White House she would stay in her office and wait for his call. She would hear him say, "Don't leave Livvie, wait for me. I need you tonight." Those nights in the Oval Office where they loved and learned about each other; they had bared their souls there. That little hidden alcove in his office, it was their place and she may never get to go there again with him; she turned her head from the doctor and started to weep.

He let her. He did not speak or try to comfort her. Somehow he knew her heartache and pain was so deep he would never reach her right now. She was inconsolable. Her shoulders racked. The sounds coming from her were so pitiful. She sounded like a wounded animal. If this man died he was afraid it would break her. Her reputation in this town preceded her. She was a tough as nails negotiator and fixer. Any case she took on was an automatic win in the end. She was brilliant, beautiful, and basic. But she was far from ordinary. He had long admired this woman through her work. Finding out she was the President's mistress did not diminish a thing he knew or felt about her. She was an extraordinary woman. He admired her more than ever!

She kept her back to him as she grieved for all the time they had lost. She wasn't sure how long she cried but she had needed to do it. Those tears had to be shed forcibly. She had promised herself she would not cry and here she was crying like a baby. Crying was a sign of weakness that she avoided. She had cried like this once before for her mother and she had sworn she would never do it again. But she loved Fitz so much and she would be lost without him. So she had wailed and she did not care who heard her.

She finally took a deep breath and ended it. She turned then to face the doctor who had witnessed her despair. Her eyes were red with tears still seeping from them and her nose was dripping. She did not even attempt to repair her appearance. She just stood there looking at the President. Finally she strode over to the sink and doused her face with water and dried her face with a paper towel.

"I am so sorry to put you through that Dr. Harper. My only excuse is that I love him. I know it is wrong but that is the fact of this piece and I can't or won't deny it. For all I know this may be the last time I get to see him. His wife knows about us and I am quite sure she will eventually bar me from this room. She has that right so I am prepared for it. So whether or not you believe me when I say that Fitz held this hand and squeezed it is not important. Please do all you can to save him. He is a good man. I ask you to not hold it against him, his relationship with me. What happened between us neither one of us could control. I am no Jezebel and he is no Casanova. We just met each other too late is all."

She opened her purse and pulled out a simple gold card case. In the upper left hand corner were etched the letters OPG. Fitz assured her that one day those would be her initials. One day they would marry and have a family of their own. Dreams were all she had right now and for now it was enough. Fitz had to heal and if she could help him she would. But could she get this physician to help her?

She handed a card to the doctor. "This is my card. My personal number is on it. I am asking you to please keep me abreast of his progress when and if I am banned from this room. If there is anything at all you feel I can do to help him let me know. We have an unusual connection the President and I, we do communicate on a different plane. I know I reached him today, believe me I did. I believe my connection to him is positive. I know medical intervention and grace from a higher power is what will eventually save him, I am praying for that. Will you call me Dr. Harper?"

Miss Pope I am a doctor, I am a healer. I will do nothing to compromise the well being of the President. We both have a common goal which is to see the President being the President again. I will not only call you but I am going to give you my personal number should you have any questions. If Mrs. Grant should exercise her option to bar you from this room you have but to call me and I will personally escort you in to see the President. I understand what there is between you and the President more that you think.

Tears welled in her eyes again. "Thank-you Doctor. He is everything to me. I love him. I am going to go. I know you have things to do. Would you please give me just another five minutes with him?"

"Sure Miss Pope, take your time." The doctor exited the room.

She had gone to his bedside and she was just staring. Who had done this thing? When she found out she would allow Huck to tear them apart limb by limb. He was hers and someone was going to pay for hurting what was hers. For now she wanted to make sure that Fitz understood where they were. She needed him free to heal.

"Fitz we have an ally I think. At least I hope so. I know you heard me today. You are going to heal and we are going to start over. I love you. You have to get well and come back to me, fully back to me. We have things to do. We have a life we envisioned for ourselves. We have a family to build. We have our own babies to make. Come back to me Fitz. I promise I will be waiting."

There was that pesky tube down his throat keeping her from putting her lips directly to his. But she touched his lips with her own. She kissed his brow. She placed his hand over her heart. "Feel my beating heart Fitz it is beating for you. Draw strength from our love Fitz and come back to me." She just stood there looking down at him and silently praying that God would give them another chance.

She stepped back from him and was about to let his hand go when she felt his fingers tighten around her own. She looked down and she saw their hands entwined almost as they had been when they first committed to each other in a bus on the campaign trail. She squeezed back and brought his hands to her lips.

"I know you don't want me to leave you, I don't want to leave you either ever again. But I can't stay her 24/7 Fitz it would become the buzz of the town. But I promise you I will come as often as I can. Your doctor is on our side, as I said we have an ally. Concentrate on getting well. You must heal and get well. Don't worry about us we are good. Do you hear me WE ARE GOOD!" She bent down then to whisper something for his ears only. Whatever she said he heard it because there was a significant change in his heart rate and breathing. She kissed his cheek and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mellie watched Olivia Pope exit the room her dying husband was in. Yes she was still convinced her husband was going to die. Olivia was at the far end of the hall way but she could have sworn the bitch was smiling. What was she smiling about? Her boyfriend was shot in the head. He had not shown any progress as far as she knew. What was she smiling about?

Mellie knew Cyrus would get Olivia in to see Fitz. He had made that clear. Cyrus Beene was only concerned about keeping Fitzgerald Grant III alive so he could run the country. Hell he was halfway running it before Fitz was shot. Olivia Pope leaving him had weakened him. The man was pathetic when it came to that woman. She was an albatross around his neck. And if she had anything at all to do with it, and she did, she was his wife; she was going to unshackle his ass from her. She would ban Olivia Pope from seeing the President or her name wasn't Melanie Annette Rossman.

Olivia had left his side reluctantly. He had asked her not to leave him. She had heard him as clear as day. They were still telepathic, it was an unbelievable bond. If there were any doubt they were soul mates, two people destined to be together, it was removed by what she had been party to inside that room. He'd had three bullets tear through his body trying to kill him and he still lived. And he was coming back to her she knew that now. Her heart had begun to beat again. Mellie would come for her but she was ready. Fitz needed her and she would bypass all that bullshit!

"Thank you Cyrus for getting me in to see him. Beneath all the tubes, infusions, and wires Fitz is alive in there Cy. He is going to live. He is coming back to his life."

"What? The President is conscious? He is talking? What are you saying Liv? Talk to me!"

"Well he is not exactly talking. But he is communicating." She had told the doctor about their telepathy, but she would tell no one else. Everyone did not need to know their business. "He squeezed my hand Cyrus. He held it tightly. It was real. He responded to me. He is going to be alright. He didn't talk, he has a tube in his throat you know. But his squeezing my hand is very positive."

"He opened his eyes then. He looked at you and reassured you right? You have something for me other than an imaginary hand squeeze right? Come on Liv, I know you love the guy, but come on. I need more than that. I can't go to the press and say the President clutched his girlfriend's hand so he is going to be fine. That will not reassure the country. That's not going to wing me through a press conference," he bellowed.

"Cy where you are going right now is counterproductive. We need a united front. I am ready and willing to take back over as Communications Director during this critical time. You need to talk to his doctor Cyrus make sure he has everything at his disposal to assist the President in his recovery. Fitz needs the best to recover from this tragedy. Get him whatever he needs. Mellie at some point will shut me out. I need you to make sure I can still get in. It doesn't have to be everyday but I will not accept a total shutout. I don't want to cause a scene, but let her know that I am capable."

"Okay Liv let's get this thing going. Sally Langston is already making a move. That bitch is shameless. The President of the United States lay dying in a hospital bed and she is organizing a coup to take over. I told Fitz not to add her to the ticket. The woman is poison. But you are right we have to make a statement to press and to the nation. The news has him dead and buried. If you say he is recovering we go with that. I'll meet you down stairs in let's say thirty minutes. I need to talk to Mellie."

He was dreading this encounter. Mellie was a beast, but he was the beast tamer. She had better stay in her lane and do what First Ladies do. He was in charge of the President and the presidency. She did not run shit which she was about to find out. She was standing in the hallway looking and waiting. Well here we go.

"Mellie I want to thank-you for what you did. It was gracious of you to allow Olivia Pope to see the President considering their history. These are extraordinary circumstances and allowances have to be made. The affair between those two, it was a startling thing. I am glad it is over. But Fitz has some vulnerabilities as for as the affair goes. He hasn't taken well to its demise. And quite frankly neither has Olivia. In short Mellie, they may not be together but they are still joined at the hip. They love each other Mellie and that love may be what gives the President the will to live. I can't take that away from him. I won't allow you to take that away from him.

If you are unable to accept the possibility of running into Olivia while visiting the President, we can devise a plan that keeps you two apart. Liv has agreed to go back to her old Job during this crisis and I believe it is necessary. So she will have a legitimate reason to be at the hospital at the President's side. We have to put petty grievances aside during these difficult times. Liv and I are going to the White House to try to cull some of the madness. We need to speak to the press. I think you should go down to your husband's room and speak to his doctor and see exactly what your role is to be in Fitz' recovery."

She just stood there looking at him. Petty grievances? She was speechless. This hapless son of a bitch believed he could tell her what to do. He thought he could dictate to her what went on with her husband. She was Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III, not Olivia Pope. They did not get together and decide how this thing was going to go down. That was her job as next of kin. He had the audacity to flaunt in her face the fact that her husband's nose was wide open in his pursuit of Olivia Pope.

He dared to tell her that Fitz loved the woman. He didn't love her, he was in lust of her. He craved her Black body as a novelty. It was new and different, something he had never had. And the experience had caused him to lose his mind. Black women did things with men that no decent woman would do and now that Fitz had experienced it he was crazy as a loon. All men lived through their dicks and the President of the United States of America was no exception. This fantasy he was living out with Olivia Pope would fade. It was a middle aged sexual crisis and Fitz should be ashamed of himself but he wasn't. She would never admit it but there were times when she was afraid he really did love her.

Well regardless what was going on Olivia Pope was going to be denied access to her husband. She had better stick with that senator she was fucking because Fitzgerald Grant was about to become off limits!

"So seriously you and the President's ex-mistress believe you two have the right to make decisions about the care of my husband? Have you and Olivia Pope lost your collective minds? I allowed her to see him tonight out of curiosity and because I couldn't believe your or her audacity. You both are beyond the pale. She had no business here. She is not family. Fitz had tired of her and had moved on back to his family. He and I were making a go of it. We were back together. We made a brand new baby out of love. (She rubbed her enlarged stomach for effect) You had no right to bring her to him and allow her to force her attentions on my husband.

I intent to tell the doctor in the next few minutes Olivia Pope is not to come with five feet of my husband. She is proper trash. If you want her back on the White House staff that is your affair. I however am in charge here and I don't want her Black ass anywhere near my husband. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal. So you are going to play the wife card? I wondered where you were going to go. I knew your moves would be farcical because that is what you deal with, farce and make believe. You have lived in a fantasy and pretend world for so long you have begun to believe that shit you spew right? Well you and I Miss Melanie are about to have a "come to Jesus" talk. It is long overdue. I can't devote as much time to it as I obviously need to because I have to get back to the White House. You know why? Because Sally Langston is circling like a vulture waiting for your husband to die so she can move in. Let's get out of the hallway Mellie; I don't want this to be overheard.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They stepped into the small waiting room. Cyrus had allowed Mellie to enter the room first. He asked her if she would like to sit down because this was not going to be pretty. He'd had as much of this woman as he intended to take. She was such an enigma, she defied all odds that she still breathed, because based on the way she led her life someone should have snuffed the life from her body years ago. She was a demon and anyone associated with her could expect their lives to be a living hell. He knew because he was the friend of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and the man had been living in abject misery for almost twenty years. When Fitz was drinking he had a tendency to spill his guts. And Cyrus, he was a master at listening and capturing information. He was getting ready to read Mellie badly. He'd had enough of her tonight!

"Cyrus you can save the lecture you think I have coming because I am telling you I will not put up with Olivia Pope lurking in the shadows trying to get back into my husband's bed. We are a family again. Fitz is happy. We are back together and we are having a baby. I will not tolerate Olivia Pope. I mean it!"

He was just staring at her as she spoke that garbage about Fitz being happy. The man had been miserable right up until the day he was shot. He had been grieving Olivia Pope every day since their breakup. He couldn't eat or sleep. He had been unable to function as President because of it. Without Liv he had become a shell. Listening to Mellie tell her lies was very disturbing to him. She did it so easily; he could lie with the best of them, but this woman she was in a league of her own.

"Are you done," he asked?

"What do you mean are you done?"

"I want to make sure you have finished what you have to say before I get started. Of course you can jump back in if you want to. But I am just checking.

"Yes I'm done and I don't intend to repeat myself."

"Okay Mellie let me get this straight; you want to continue being First Lady of the United States right? You do understand for that to happen your husband must be President. He must be living and breathing. Your husband, and I use the term loosely, because Fitz has assured me that he no longer wants to be your husband. He has repeatedly asked you for a divorce because he is in love with another woman. I know because it is me that has been picking up the pieces of his shattered life since that other woman walked out of his life.

You and Fitz are not back together. He can barely stand the sight of you. There is no family. You sent your kids to boarding school as soon as they could string together a complete sentence. You dislike children Mellie and that includes the ones you gave birth to. I was there remember, I know you. And that baby you are carrying right now, don't even go there. I know the full story. I know that Fitz could not even get an erection with you Mellie. He had to enter your world of pretense and place Olivia Pope in his head in order to, you know. I know; you thought he would never ever tell another living soul did you?

Delude yourself all you want to, I know it's what you do. But I am not in your delusional world and guess what Fitz is out as well. He is lying helpless down that hallway because some monster riddled his body with bullets. Someone tried to take his life. His brain is swollen out of his head for Christ sake! He may not get through this but he is going to be given a shot. The man had not stirred or moved a muscle until Olivia Pope went into that room. He knew she was there and he responded to her. You know why? Because there is something between them that goes deeper than a tawdry affair Mellie. He loves her and he was literally dying without her. I know that and I suspect you know it too. Just her being in that room gave him a reason to move his hand. I will not let you take away the impetus the man has to live. It is not going to happen!"

He turned away from her then because his heart was broken from seeing Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III lying defenseless and helpless from an assassin's bullets. He loved him like a son. Someone was going to pay for what had happened to him. He was going to personally see to that. Someone deserved to die for this shit. And don't worry Fitz someone is going to pay! He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes.

He had molded him at his father's direction but he had done it for himself as well. He knew the potential that Fitzgerald Grant had. It only had to be realized and unleashed. When Olivia is in his life he is able to bring so much of his real self to the table. It is uncanny really the good qualities she brings out of him. But she was his Achilles heel as well. She is Delilah to his Samson. But right now Fitz needed her. His friend needed that lifeline and he would have it in no uncertain terms. Olivia Pope would be allowed into President Grant's hospital room and that was that.

He turned back to her. He had no love for Mellie in fact he disliked her a lot. Looking at her now with her face mottled with rage, he felt sorry for her. She was trying to hold on to something that she never really had. She was in a political marriage that had gone south. There was nothing in the world left of it, yet she held on. He had told her some harsh truths and it was cutting into her soul (change that, like him Mellie had no soul) because she knew they were true. If looks could kill he would dead right now. Hate for him was pouring from every pore on her body. Oh well, he didn't care for her ass either!

"Mellie, Olivia will not stay away from him. She has already told me she will not. She has asked me to discuss this with you because if you deny her access she will make a scene which is something I am sure you don't want. She loves him Mellie and as much as you wish to deny it he loves her too. Don't blow this thing up in our faces just so you can play big dog and laud over Olivia because technically you are his wife, it will gain you nothing. I know how much you hate the truth; your entire life apparently is devoted to avoiding it. But the sad and certain truth is if and when your husband awakens he is still going to choose her," he said to her without a bit of sympathy.

He dared to stand there and throw Fitz and Olivia in her face. Yes she knew the truth but she would never ever accept it. She was his wife and his wife she would stay. This man, Cyrus Beene, one day she was going to make him pay for siding against her. One day, she promised herself. Mellie boldly pointed her finger at Cyrus as she screamed directly in his face.

"You are an immoral piece of trash and an abomination! You are going to go straight to Hell and you are going to burn there eternally! You brought Olivia Pope into our lives! You destroyed our marriage by bringing that whore to town! You put her in my husband's eyesight! You are a deviate and you expect everyone else to be!

I hate you and that hussy you brought into my family. Fitz would never had looked at another woman if not for you. He would have gone on as he had and eventually turned back to me to satisfy his animal instincts. But you had to dangle that Black whore in his face. And he fool that he is, is mesmerized by her. He believes they are a reincarnation of Sally Hemmings and Thomas Jefferson I guess. Men, all of you are so disgusting. You lead head first with your dicks. You are a pathetic species. Look at you fucking that young man from the Sentinel. You and Fitz will stick it anywhere and you call yourself Republicans. You are a deviant homosexual and Fitz is a.."

"I'm going to cut you off right there Mellie because I know you are about to slither real low to the ground. You have played the wife card, the homophobic card, and now the race card. You are a shining example to the party. You are just what America needs. But I digress." He shakes his head and stares at her for a minute. The taste in his mouth has gone metallic. This woman could make you lose all your humanity. For the love of God, how had Fitzgerald Grant put up with, let alone live in the same house with the termagant?

"So that's what you call it, "animal instincts?" You were a grown woman with a husband that women drooled over every day, that could have any woman he wanted; yet you threw him away like yesterday's trash. You kicked him out of your bed for what ten or twelve years? And you expected what, that his urge to fuck would go away because you Madame are a frigid shrew? You knew he so despised the adulterous life his father led that he would become celibate rather than cheat on his wife. You thought to effectively castrate him. Oh yeah I know it all sweetheart.

And as for me, people who are born like me do not have a right to love, life, and the pursuit of happiness? I am not part of "We the People?" I don't have a right to find someone I love and be a sexual being? I am to deny who I am because of people like you?

And playing the race card with Olivia is sinking to a new low. Yes I brought her into Fitz's run for the Presidency because I wanted him to win. You can degrade Olivia all you want but she is a winner. She is the best at what she does. What happened between she and Fitz she couldn't stop it. If she could have she would have. She was the most upright, loyal to a fault student I ever had. Her integrity and following what is good and right that was and still is Olivia Pope. She has a moral code you would not believe. It is why even I would never have believed she would have an affair with a client, much less with a married man!

Neither your husband nor Olivia is blameless in this affair. But I know them both. They were helpless in this. It was too strong the pull to love the other. Fitz knew it the first day he set eyes on her. He literally begged me to fire her because he knew even then he would not be able to fight it. Neither one of them could help themselves.

Do and say your damnest Mellie. Call me anything you want. Castrate your husband and call Liv undignified names. Allow your base and foul upbringing to take you to that place. You have been there before. But let me warn you, like Liv I love him too. He's like a son to me. I will protect him. I will see him back in the Oval office and Olivia Pope is his lifeline to getting back there. You are a baaaad woman Mellie I know that, but watch yourself when coming for me. I am a deviant homosexual but don't mistake deviancy for weakness, I am a man, a very bad man."

"I hate you Cyrus. I hope you, Fitz, and Olivia Pope all rot in Hell. You make that schedule because I do not want to come in contact with either one of you bitches. Make sure that is crystal!" She walked out of the door and slammed it hard as she could. "Bastard."

"Well that went well," he said to no one in particular.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She had decided she could be most helpful in assisting Fitz by going back to the White House and being the "first to know person" while he was mending. This was to be her role for now. She had resigned from her post thinking to save them from themselves. But now she was rethinking it all. She never should have left him. Life was too short. He was laying in a hospital bed the victim of a vicious assassination attempt. He could have died not knowing how much she loved him. She had not been rational at the time. So much was happening. But she could see clearly now. Whether he was free or not, she was meant to be with him.

She was standing in front of the elevator but she had not been able to make herself push a button yet. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay by his side until he did truly open his eyes and tell her he was okay and he was coming back to her. He had grabbed her hand and asked her not to leave him. It was fact, even if no one else believed her. Why was she still standing in front of this elevator unable to push the down button? Why?

Cyrus was at the other end of the hallway talking to Mellie. What she wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that discussion. Mellie would pitch a hissy fit because she had dared to see Fitz, she knew that. But Cyrus was going to be on a tear. He was a very bad man but he cared about Fitz. He would see to his recovery. And Cyrus knew she had to be part of that. She was assuming he would get Mellie to see the light. Neither one of them knew she had an ace in the hole. Dr. Harmon was going to get her in to see Fitz on her own terms. Cyrus did not need to know that. On her off time late at night she wanted access to Fitz without the hoopla. She intended to have it.

Okay something is drawing her back to that room. Fitz was no longer there. He had been moved from the operating theater she had initially seen him in to a secreted area that could be reached directly from the operating room. All sorts of things had automatically gone into effect once the POTUS became a trauma patient at this facility. This floor was case specific for the President in case of an emergency. Everything in it is specifically for the use in the case of a Presidential emergency. There are no other patients on this floor.

Secret Service Agents had a command post just beyond that door and they are standing everywhere it seems ready to protect the President. But where were they sixteen hours ago? She intended to find out. For now something had drawn her back to the room, would she be able to just walk back in? She looked down to the other in of the hallway. Mellie's secret service unit was still outside of the door. Like she said there were agents everywhere. She had been cleared to be up here. She turned and headed to the room. She peeked in. The room was empty. So he had been moved for sure. There were a lot things strewn around, and all that blood. It floored her to think it all belonged to Fitz. His life's blood was soaking into that tile.

She was standing there looking at the floor and looking at the blood. She wouldn't cry anymore she had done that already. Somehow she had to stay focused. Fitz was not calling her she would have heard him by now if he were. But something was compelling her. She shook her head as if to clear it and that was when she noticed the gleam coming from the blood on the floor. She walked straight to whatever it was. Her shoes and her gown trailing in the blood. She bent down and picked it up. It was mostly covered in his blood but up close she recognized it for what it was. It was his flag pin. She had given it to him on Inauguration Day. Tears began to roll from her eyes as she wiped the blood from it with her hands. She wiped and wiped until she could see the stripes and stars. Yes it was his. He had sent her back for it before it was mopped up in the debris and thrown in the trash. He wrapped it in her hand and held it to her heart. "Fitz I have it."

Her mind drifted back to when she had first seen it in the specialty shop. He had won! Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was now President of the United States of America. She and the President had fallen in love on the campaign trail and were now lovers. She had been searching for weeks to find something that would express how proud she was of him. She also had wanted it to be symbolic of how special he was to her and symbolic of his Presidential win. He probably had everything in the world he ever wanted or needed but she wanted her gift to stand out.

She had found it in Georgetown at the Little American Antique shop. She had told the owner she was collector of presidential paraphernalia and wanted something that was striking. The owner had brought out Dwight D. Eisenhower's first flag pin and told her the history and the cost. It was eighteen carat gold. A golden flag pole with the original painted red and white stripes but only forty-eight stars was very different. What made the piece unique were the forty-eight encrusted diamonds that represented the forty-eight states. The owner was so sure the price would throw her. What she didn't know was she would have emptied her entire bank account for Fitz, she loved him that much. The pin had set her back forty-two hundred plus tax, but she wanted him to have it. It was her very first gift to him.

He had given her just one real gift a two bottle gift set of Armand de Brignac Brut Rose valued at around six-thousand dollars. The accompanying note had read; "Livvie, I can't give you all that I choose to give you because of our unique circumstances. But one day I will get to shower you with flowers and jewels and anything else I desire. You once told me how much you would love to have a bottle of this wonderful wine. I have gotten you two. All I ask is that you save one for us. Save it for our first night as husband and wife. Yes Livvie it is my fondest wish to marry you one day and start a family with you. You are all I have ever dreamed too. I love you, Livvie." So she had wanted this gift to be special.

And now it had his life's blood embedded in the cracks and crevices of gold and precious stones. She would have to clean it up and return it to him. Her mind floated back to minutes before he was to have been sworn in as President. She had found him in the Pierce Bedroom he was just staring out the window at Washington, DC. He was deep in thought. She hated to disturb him but she wanted a few minutes alone with him. She had literally confronted every secret service agent until finally someone told her where he was.

"Fitz there you are. Can I have a few minutes of your time Mr. President-elect?"

He turned around to face her. "Anything for you Livvie. How are you? I missed seeing you this morning. Is every all right? You seeking me out is very unusual, but I love it. Come here Livvie.

She did not dare come here. She could offer no resistance to the man. If she went into his arms all would be lost. She went as close as she dared. "Fitz I have something for you. I wanted to give you something to commemorate your becoming President of the United States. I wanted to give you something special. It's a flag pin. It was Eisenhower's. There's only forty-eight stars on it Fitz. There were only eight of them made, it is very rare. I wanted you to have something special.

"Livvie you are my something special." He pulled her into his arms and he just breathed her scent. "God I love you. I have missed you so. It has been fifty-one days Livvie since I have held you. Fifty-one days since I have been inside you."

"Don't Fitz, we can't. You are the President. We said we would end this thing fifty-one days ago and we have to Fitz because you have to be beyond reproach. We can't do this. You are the President."

He looked at his watch and said, "Not for another twenty-five minutes." And he brushed his lips across her neck and whispered in her ear, "Kiss me Livvie, please, kiss me."

She was about to lay into him and kiss him senseless when she felt the presence of evil. She stepped back away from him just as Mellie entered the room.

She was smiling that little sickly smile of hers the one that made your skin crawl. "There you are Fitz and you too Livvie. This is such a great day. We did it guys. You did it Olivia. Fitz you are President of the United States. I am First Lady of the United States of America. I have been dreaming about this since I was ten years old. Dolly Madison was my idol. I have always wanted to be her. Thank-you Olivia Pope for helping us," she says as she hugs her. She looks up at her husband as she does this. Silently she says to herself, "Y'all ain't slick!" But she kept on smiling **.**

"Fitz you really should be heading over to the Capital. You have an oath to take. This is so wonderful isn't it? We have been such a great team. We are going to change so many things for the good of the nation. You are going to make such a difference Fitzgerald. Big Jerry would have been so proud and your mother too. She had big dreams for you. Let's go claim your destiny Fitz."

Fitz and Mellie walked from the room with their arms linked. Olivia walked behind them. It did not make her feel good walking behind them. She loved him and would have loved to have been the one holding on to his arm as he ascended to the Presidency. But she was in the shadows and it did not make her happy.

Twenty-five minutes later he stood and took the oath of office. He was now the forty-fifth President of the United States of America. He put down his raised hand and he looked back for her. She had watched him take the oath of office and she was so proud of him. She was waiting for him to acknowledge her. She had known he would. He turned to her and smiled that private smile that was reserved only for her. She returned her private and secret smile that said I love you too. No matter that his wife stood there at his side he was hers, she had to remember that!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She sat there watching the TV as they went from Inaugural Ball after Inaugural Ball. She watched him smiling and dancing with his wife. It was slowly trying to break her. But she would not break; she was made of sterner stuff. She knew where she stood with him. They had agreed to break off their affair and allow him to be the President she knew he could be. It wasn't what she wanted but wasn't it the best option?

She had sent the girls from her office to the Inaugural Balls. She had refused to go herself saying she hated dancing. She loved dancing. It was one of her most favorite things. She loved dancing with him. She had taught him to dance. She had taught him to dance for real. She had taught him how to hold a woman in his arms and love her through a dance. And now his wife was reaping the benefits. She finally couldn't take any more! She had turned her television off. It was too much watching him pretend to love his wife. She had thrown herself into her work and decided she would go home at one o'clock.

At 12:56 am her telephone rang. She knew it was him. Wasn't that why she was still here at one o'clock in the morning? In her heart of hearts she had wanted him to call her at least to say good night. They had accomplished what they said they would, he was President. Now could they stay away from each other?

"Good Morning Olivia. How delightful to find you still in your office. I have an important issue I would like to discuss with you. Do you mind coming down to the Oval Office," he asked very presidentially?

"Not at all sir, I will be right down," she answered like any good employee.

She stepped into the Oval Office and he wasn't there. She took a deep breath and entered his lair. At the next exact moment he came through the door in all his Presidential glory. She stood there watching him wondering what his next move would be. It had been fifty-one days since she had held him in her arms. Fifty-one days since he had been inside her. God help her to be strong enough to resist him. She knew he had come for her.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my office; I'm supposed to be here."

"You are supposed to be at the Inaugural Ball."

"I've been to four Inaugural Balls and now I am here with you."

"Where's Mellie?"

"Two floors and a whole wing away." He is rolling up his sleeves. What is he doing? She knew what he is doing, he had come for her. He had come to do things to her.

"Mr. President." She had come into his lair. She knew he ruled everything in his domain. She thought to distract him by calling him by his newly minted title.

Instead of distracting him it excited and encouraged him. "Ummm Hmmm I like that, say it again."

And fool that she was, she said it again. "Mr. President."

He comes up to her and grabs her with one hand around her waist and the other holding her breast. It struck her right to the core. That core jerked in anticipation. They could not do this anymore. They said they would stop. They were in the Oval Office. They couldn't be intimate in here.

But the President thought they could. "Right there on that desk," he whispered in her ear. He was still behind her. She could feel him so long and hard pressed against her. God she wanted him, but they had to stop. She broke away from him.

"We have to stop this Fitz it is wrong."

He took her back into his arms. "I've been dancing all night but there is only one person I wanted to dance with Livvie and that is you." He started to dance with her backing her right up to "that desk." "I can't stop. You are the most important person in my life. I can't stop. Can you?"

No she couldn't. But she didn't want to face it. He was looking at her like she was so important to him and it warmed her heart. He took her mouth in the sweetest of kisses. Momentarily she fell under the spell. Their tongues clashed again and again. Meshed against his body she could feel how much he wanted her.

His eyes they had turned storm cloud blue. They were compelling her to act. She was kissing him back fervently. She was backed into that desk and he started to devour her. She put up one more weak show of resistance. "Fitz, no, we can't do this."

He was saying, "No No Livvie don't say no, we need this." He pushed the contents on the desk to the floor. "Livvie can you really stop what is between us? Can You?"

He had stepped back from her. She knew he would stop if she truly said no. She didn't want to say no, not at all. She finally stopped fighting it; she wanted him just as much as he wanted her! She sat her ass on that desk, hiked up her dress, and opened her legs for him to come to her. He stepped up between her legs and kissed her hard. He placed himself right on her and started to grind against her. He did that for just a few minutes before he said, "Stand down Livvie."

She stood up and he trailed kisses down her body. He bit at her nipples through her dress. He nudged her core with his nose as he incited her senses. She was fully dressed and he had her on fire. She wanted him so badly. Fifty-one days without him.

He lifted her legs and took off her panties. While he was down there he pushed up her dress and inhaled her scent. He rubbed his hand against her, she was so wet for him. He inserted his middle finger into her and worked her. God his fingers and his hands, the things he was able to do to her with them. She stood there with her legs parted as he played with her. She was thrusting onto hand as his finger was slowly bringing her to the edge. "Fitz please, please!"

He worked her into a total frenzy. She was watching him as he pleasured her. He was killing her softly. Finally he took his finger from her and placed it in his mouth and sucked her juices from it. He buried his face there and started to lick, suck, and pull at her clit. "Fitz for the love of God, shit," she screamed as she came all over his face!" She could barely stand from the pleasure of it.

Continuing his assault on her senses he stood up and started kissing her again. She could taste herself. "You taste so good Olivia, you are so fucking sweet. He molded his hands to her covered breast and massaged them over and over again. In the meantime his long hard dick strained against his pants as he strained against her. She grabbed his belt and started unbuckling him. She still had on a dress and she was practically on fire. She wanted him inside her now! She grabbed him and started stroking him. Like she was a feather he picked her up and placed her back on the desk. "Livvie, Livvie please put me inside of you."

She scooted to the edge of the desk and placed him right at her core. He rubbed himself across her labia again and again. She was so damn wet. He allowed her to only put a couple of inches in. He went in and out her a couple of times and then started pushing deeper and deeper inside her. He was starting to savor it. She was moving on him begging him to come all the way inside her. Finally he did go all the way in. She trapped him there with her legs wrapped around him. Shit she was so wet and so tight. He started to move fast and furious. It sent her over the edge. Livvie came just like that fast and furious for the second time. She screamed out his name. "Fitzzzzzzzzzzz, oh my god, hold me, hold me."

"I've got you baby come on, come for me Livvie. Come with me Livvie. Oh god Oliviaaaaaaaaaaa." He let go, splattering her insides as he spurted again and again. When he finally could stop pumping into her he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Olivia more than anything."

She looked into his eyes, they were still dilated in passion and said, "I know Mr. President I feel the exact same way!" The President of the United States of America stood at a resolute desk in the Oval Office with his pants and boxers at his feet. He was still semi-hard deeply embedded inside Olivia Pope and he still wanted more. He started to move again he couldn't help himself. Olivia Pope with all signs of protestation and reservation gone whispered in his ear, "Ummm Hmmm, Mr. President, I really do like the way you move!" So the President and his lady, they did it again.

Olivia Pope stared at the flag pin. She shuttered and shook her head to bring her back to the present. What she had just remembered brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and walked back to the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Olivia sat there in the secluded hospital area waiting for Cyrus. She would be forever grateful to Cyrus for getting her in to see Fitz. She was still in dismay that someone had tried to kill him, to take him away from her permanently. She would put her team to work on finding out who the culprit or culprits were and she would see that they were brought to justice.

She had finally found her way back to him even though it was the most horrible of circumstances, she didn't care. Fitz would heal and she would be his "mistress" forever. She no longer cared what she was called as long as she knew he loved her.

She had tried to respect Mellie's position as his wife and stay out of her way. She and Fitz had talked about the fact that Mellie knew about them and didn't seem to care. Fitz assured her Mellie did not care. Mellie had an agenda and it didn't include him. They were not husband and wife, they were mortal combatants. When Fitz had told her the unvarnished truth about his marriage she was floored.

How does a man as sexual as she now knew Fitz to be turn off his sexual drive? Mellie had kicked him out of their marriage bed over twelve years ago and he just accepted it. Fitz was a different type of man she knew that. But the influence his father had over Fitz' entire life was maddening. In order to prove to himself he was not like his father the man had given up a portion of his being and his soul. Well his heart, his soul, and his sexual being belonged to her now. Even though she was not his wife she held those things in her hands and she would fight like hell to keep them in her possession.

Cyrus and Mellie must have really had a blow out. He had been in that room with her for almost an hour now. She wondered what had been said. She told Cyrus to make her position plain, she would see Fitz. The goal was to get him well and back in the Oval. She would part of the healing process. If that was not part of your plan, then you got to deal with Olivia Pope!

The elevator door opened and Cyrus stepped out. He looked around for Liv and he spotted her sitting alone with her head bowed and eyes closed. This Liv and Fitz thing it would never end he now knew this. It was too deep. There was too much love in the room. How in the hell had he had missed it? It was written all over Fitzgerald's face he was in love. But because he had truly believed Fitz would never cheat because of Big Jerry, he assumed he had returned to his wife. He knew it defied all odds but he was so sure of his thinking. He thought he knew Fitz like a book. He was wrong. The man loved that woman sitting in the chair down the hall more than he loved anything in this world. And that included the Presidency of the United States of America. Go figure.

"Liv wake up dear. We have work to do. I just got a call from over at the White House. Sally "fucking" Langston hijacked Marine One and landed her ass on the West Lawn, on the West Lawn as if she is the goddamned President. This bitch has lost her mind. The President is not dead. Let's go Liv. Can I count on you to rally the troops and see to the appropriate communications getting out to the public? I know you would do it for me but do it for Fitz too. He is going to beat this thing so we have to keep everything in place until he walks back into the Oval. I can handle the Oval if you have the rest. Can I count on you?"

"Cyrus there is nothing I would not do for Fitzgerald Grant, I love him. We will get him healed and back into the Oval office where he belongs."

"Alrighty then let's go straighten out this Sally mess, the woman is clueless."

They both looked back and up toward an area they felt may be the location of Fitz' room. Their eyes if you looked closely shone brightly with unshed tears. They both loved the man that lay in a bed riddled with injuries from an assassin's bullets. Someone was going to pay and pay in spades!

They rode to the White House in silence for most of the ride. Olivia broke the silence. "What did Mellie say Cyrus. I will see him. I hope you made that clear."

"Mellie and I were crystal. She hates our guts Liv. We are to stay out of her sight or she will breathe fire on us. She does not want to see either one of us bitches ever again. The woman is ridiculous and delusional Olivia. She was playing every card known to man in that room. She even played the "Fitz and I are back in love and are together card." Believe me Liv, Fitz would not touch that woman with a ten foot pole. I don't know the full extent of your break-up this time but I know he has been miserable everyday you two have been apart. He loves you Olivia, very much. Mellie knows this and it eats her alive. So she will fight us tooth and nail we know this. We just have to keep our guard up is all."

"Well I am glad you see Mellie Cyrus. She is a vicious harpie. She can hate me all she wants but this right now is about Fitz. If you at any time need me to remind her of that you let me know."

"Liv my job is to protect the President I will always be there doing my job. As I said Mellie and I are clear, very clear. She is mean and she is evil but she would do well to stay out of this bitch's lane. That is my final take on the matter. It is handled Liv believe me.

The intercom came on. "We are at the White House Mr. Beene, where do you wish to make your entry?"

"The usual entry will be fine. Thank-you Allen."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They arrived at the White House and went their separate ways. Cyrus had gone to put Sally in her place. "She is not the President of the United States of America and she is about to find that out," Cyrus had said as walked away.

Olivia had gone to the press wing. She had agreed to come back to the White House as Communications Director to help Fitz as he was recuperating from the assignation attempt. She had to do it. She felt no one else could. And he was going to survive she knew it and she had to keep his presidency intact. Sally thought she held all the cards but Cy was right, there was only one President and she wasn't it.

She had gone to her old office and it was just as she had left it. It was as if he knew she would return. She had heard that the assistant Director had chosen to remain in the office she was in rather than occupy this one. Now she lay dead from the same assassin's bullet that had tried to kill Fitz. This assassin, this killer would pay. She would put all her resources behind it to make sure it happened.

They were all gathered in the hallway. Some were openly weeping others just standing around as if in shock. She understood where they were, she had been there for a moment, paralyzed with fear for their leader. Of course he was more than a leader to her, he was her lover. And love him she did. She had done things to get herself to that Gala tonight to see Fitz. They were things she wasn't proud of, but that was all water under the bridge now. She was back here where she belonged and somehow she would get Fitz back as well. She had owned her folly with Edison and she would end it and move on. She didn't love him and he deserved someone that loved him.

Jeanine was the first to notice her. "Ms. Pope, the President, he isn't dead is he? Please tell us he is not dead. What is going on? Someone shot the President? We don't know what to believe. Mr. Beene has told us not to do anything until we heard from you. Is it true?"

"Jeanine the President has been shot. He is in critical condition. He is fighting for his life. Someone tried to kill him. However I believe the President will pull through. We have to be diligent as things go forth. I will want every correspondence cleared before anything goes from this office. We must protect this Office until the President returns himself."

"Ms Pope, you are coming back? You are going to resume your old job?"

Yes, Jeanine I am back. Please bring everything that is pending to my office. Things are going to be happening very swiftly and we have to stay on top of everything. If you have questions about anything bring them to me okay? It is going to be alright, trust me. So Jeanine, meet me in my office in thirty minutes. And thank-you all for your support I am sure the President if he were able would thank-you himself. Okay people let's do our jobs."

She walked down to the Oval. She could hear Cyrus screaming through the door. Sally was doing what she thought was the right thing. But Cyrus would have no part of it. They President was not dead and she had better remember that. Olivia had walked in on the very last of Cyrus' rampage. He was pointing his finger right at the Vice-President basically calling her a vulture, saying that she was circling the President like he was dead meat. She heard him loud and clear when he told Sally if the President dies he would call her, until then he wanted her ass out of the Oval! Cyrus could be brutal. Liv knew he practically ran things around here at times and he was not going to be displaced by Sally.

Sally was only doing her job, but Olivia couldn't say she felt sorry for her. Damn she acted like the President was already dead. But Sally shouldn't write Fitzgerald Grant III off just yet. He had responded to her tonight and he was going to come back to this office and to her.

If looks could kill Cyrus would be dead. Sally was livid. "You would do well to remember that I am the Vice-President Mr. Beene, not you. Ms. Pope I understand you are back here in your former capacity as Communications Director perhaps you can explain to the Chief of Staff that"

Cyrus cut her off mid-sentence, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to repeat myself Madame Vice-President. Fitzgerald Grant is alive, this is his office. Please get out before I have you thrown out. Have you even read the Constitution or did you just stop at the Second Amendment?

That last sally he threw at Sally sent her packing. But she was hardly done. If Cyrus Beene thought she would move her from her rightful place in this White House he was sorely mistaken. She would be back and when she came back she would have her own team. He would see this vile abomination thrown out of this White House. He was unfit to serve. "Okay Mr. Beene have it your way for now. But I promise you, you will rue this day sir. Good Night."

"That god-damned viper has not asked once about the condition of the President. She just wants to sashay her ass in here and pretend she is the fucking President. Well she isn't. Fitz is alive and he spoke to you so she can forget this plan of hers to become the first woman President. She is going to have to wait her turn, bless her bible-toting soul," he said sarcastically.

"Cyrus she is second in command. She is trying to do her job."

"Not tonight she doesn't. She commandeered Marine One and flew to the West Lawn and made a big play of entering the West Wing. It was all over the nightly news. She is not the least bit concerned about Fitz fighting for his life. She is disgusting."

"Cyrus I am about to go to my office and prepare my official statement and have a short press conference. You have told Mellie that I am back here I am hoping. I personally don't want to deal with her if I don't have to."

"One viper is all I can take at the moment. I will speak to her tomorrow. Do your job Liv and let me know if anyone interferes with that. I am going back to the hospital in about thirty minutes. Someone has to be there to check Mellie and that is me!

"Okay Cyrus. I will await a call from you in my office. I would like to see Fitz again this morning to let him know I am there for him. Have you gotten around to the schedule yet? I meant it when I said I don't want to run into the President's wife."

"I will call you as soon as the coast is clear. Good Night Olivia and thanks for coming back to help him. It is a gracious thing to do considering how things ended for you two."

I will do anything for Fitz, I think you already know that Cyrus. I want him well and healed. I am all in for that and more. I love him. Good Night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She had gotten through the Press Conference; how she had done it she didn't know. Her heart was broken that someone had tried to kill him. Who would be so vicious as to try to snuff out his life? The man was a bright light to the world. How could anyone not love him?

She had lined up everything that needed to be done tomorrow, actually it was today already. It was now four am. She was tired and she knew she needed sleep but she wanted to see Fitz. She was assuming that Mellie would have left the hospital by now. She needed to see him. She needed to feel him. She stood up and stretched. When Jeanine had sent the Secret Service for her clothes her toiletries were brought back as well. She went into her private bathroom to clean up, change clothes, and try to make herself presentable. She was going to see Fitz and she dared anyone to try and stop her.

Hospitals can be grim and scary places especially if you had a loved one there. Especially if his body had been riddled with bullets and especially if his head had been split open from a bullet. It was especially so if the loved one is your very own and is your reason for living. She pulled out her cell phone and called Cyrus. If he were there he would know if Mellie were there. If he didn't answer she would call the trauma surgeon. He had his card and she wouldn't hesitate to use it. She intended to see Fitz and monitor his progress.

Cyrus answered on the first ring. Mellie had left the hospital. She was free to see him. She was free to let him know that she wouldn't leave him. She smiled and walked on. She was wondering if he could hear her thoughts yet. He hadn't spoken to her since he was shot and it worried her. True sometimes they could not contact each other telepathetically, but is was usually just because the other one was so angry and blocked the other one out. This loss of communication was due to his head injury she was sure. That special part of their relationship could be lost forever. She prayed it wasn't.

She had passed through security clearance and she was on her way to see Fitz. Last night she had barely been able to keep it together once she had absorbed what had actually happened. An assassination attempt had almost taken her from her. This event had let her know that time was precious. Foolishly she had tried to break away from their relationship and it was a mistake. She loved him and she would take him anyway she could have him. If she had to wait for his term as President to end so be it. Being a mistress was not a role she wanted. But she knew in her heart she wasn't a mistress to Fitz and that had to be enough for now.

Tom stood guard at the entrance to the President's room. She smiled at him and said, "Good morning Tom. How is the President this morning?"

"He has twitched a time or two Ms. Pope, but he is still unconscious. He is just lying there. And it is very obvious what has happened to him today. He is very swollen and bruised. I just wanted to warn you he looks a lot different today Ms. Pope, he doesn't look like himself."

"Thank-you Tom for the warning I am sure I can handle it. Please watch out for him Tom. I don't think I have to tell you what he means to me. You know the President and I are involved. I love him. Someone tried to kill him Tom. Please trust no one. Until the assassin or assassins are caught he is not safe. I have seen the security in place but I am still worried. Somehow a breach occurred and he was shot. Please Tom stay by his side and keep him safe. If you have any doubts about anyone, anyone at all, keep them from the President. It is up to us to protect him now."

"Ms. Pope I am devoted to the President, I will see to his safety. I am here for my maximum hours and only those I trust explicitly are left here in my stead. No more harm will come to President Grant," he said solemnly.

She hugged Tom and she went into the room. She gasped out loud at what she saw. His head and face had become very swollen. There were darkened circles under his eyes and his torso was purple and mottled from surgery and bullet wounds. She took a deep breath and came up to him. No matter what he looked like right now the man she loved lie beneath all of that misery. She went to the sink and scrubbed her hands as she had been instructed by the doctor and put on the required gloves. The doctor had preferred that Fitz not be touched at all until significant healing had taken place. She couldn't do it; she had to touch him even if she had to wear gloves.

She softly stroked his cheek and placed a finger along the small exposed portion of his brow. His lips were so dry. She would bring some Vaseline later tonight. She was tempted to press her lips to his but she didn't. She gently grasped his hand and held it. "I am here Fitz. I am here with you." Tears were gently flowing from her eyes; she just let them and continued to hold his hand.

"When you are healed and well we are going to ditch this town. We are going to go somewhere just the two of us. We are going to have fun and do all the things that people in love do. I can't wait. Of course there will be all of our great lovemaking too. Get well Fitz and come back to me." She sat there for almost two hours and there was nothing from him. He didn't squeeze her hand, bat an eye, or move his lips, nothing. It was disheartening to her after last night's response from him. She was very worried. She took out her phone and dialed the number the doctor had given her.

"Dr. Harper, this is Olivia Pope. The President he looks terrible today. And I have been here with him for over two hours and there has been nothing, absolutely nothing. All of this swelling and bruising, I expected something but nothing to this extent. Doctor he is so still. I am afraid. He can't die doctor not with this estrangement between us. Please.."

Doctor Harper had cut her off and assured her what she was seeing was normal. The President was healing. There was still brain swelling though and he had to place the President on appropriate meds to combat it. Essentially the President was shut down but it was necessary for his recovery. Once he saw the progress he wanted he would take the President off of the coma inducing drugs but for now he had no choice.

It relieved her mind a bit to know the present state of the President had been medically induced. He was not responding to her because of the medicines. The swelling and the bruising, all of it would eventually go away. Fitz would heal and they would reconcile and go on as they had. God he had to recover because it would kill her if he died not knowing what a fool she had been. She loved him and she wasn't going to run from it. God had to give them another chance.

Even though she had known in her heart Fitz could not hear her she droned on and on about their lives together. She had started from the very beginning when he had asked her who she was. Theirs was quite a story, but it was a love story, and she wanted to be sure he knew that. According to the "schedule" Cyrus had texted her, Mellie would be here at 8:30 am and she didn't want to run into the wicked witch today. She would lose it and she knew it. So she got up to leave him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

How Olivia had gotten through this past week she didn't know. But she had. Someone had shot the President and she had to find out who the culprits were. She had started the ball rolling to flush them out and make sure they paid for their treasonous act. She had her team on it and when she did find them she would rip their blackened hearts out!

Olivia had tossed and turned every since she had gone to bed at eleven o'clock. It was now two in the morning and she hadn't gotten one minute of sleep. At this point she knew it was hopeless, she couldn't sleep. So she got up showered and got dressed. She would go to see Fitz as she had every night since he has been shot. He needed her she could sense it.

She arrived at the hospital and was whisked through security without fanfare. She had been cleared to see Fitz whenever she chose. "Just observe the schedule," Cyrus warned. They couldn't afford another scandal. She saw Tom standing at the door and asked how the President had fared today? Tom was with them, he had kept their secret and now he had promised he would see that no more harm came to the President. It was how she had been able to close her eyes at all knowing that someone she trusted would always be with him.

Walking into the room she just stared for about five minute at the man lying there swaddled in bandages with tubes in his mouth and sprouting from his chest. She couldn't hold back the tears. "Fitz who did this to you? Who tried to take you from me?" In the back of her mind he kept seeing the hateful face of Mellie Grant. She donned the required garb never taking her eyes from him. Of course he did look better. The swelling was going down and some of the bruising was starting to fade. But he still looked grim.

She walked over to the bed and took his hand and held it. It was cold and lifeless. She touched his face, it was cold too. Damn it was too cold in here. Fitz was too cold. Would he ever be warm again? Without thinking she got onto the bed and snuggled up beside him. She would infuse him with her warmth. Lying there she continued to silently weep.

The President's head hurt so badly and his chest was running a close second. The pain was excruciating, what the hell was going on? For some reason he couldn't speak. He kept trying to open his eyes but it was as if they were wired shut. God he wished the pain would go away. Drifting back into unconsciousness, his last thought was, "Where is Olivia?"

Meanwhile Dr. Harper had been monitoring the President all night. There had been something of note happening tonight according to the neurosurgeon on the team. There had been minimal brainwave activity from the President but he had seen a specific EEG waveform that caught his eye. The President had avoided sure death by the trajectory of the assassin's bullet. His skull had slowed the bullet and the rest had been a miracle. The brain was injured but outright devastation had somehow been avoided.

Fitzgerald Grant was a very lucky man. There it was again the waveform that gave the team encouragement. Dr. Agutt is a world renowned neurosurgeon. He knew the phenomenon of brain injury backward and forward. That waveform was significant. Having shared the information with Dr. Harper they both had let out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Harper had been adding team members as needed. He had kept the President alive and now his job was to return him to the country viable and hopefully not as a vegetable. He had a positive outlook because there had been some positive signs. He had watched Olivia Pope come into the room put on the gown, gloves, and mask and just stare at the President. Watching her cry for her lover without a sound was heartbreaking. She had gotten into the bed with the President and promptly gone to sleep. Medically she shouldn't have been there but he would say nothing. It was obvious the woman was exhausted. She had lain there for the last two hour unmoving. This case was highly unusual!

What a contrast to the First Lady who came in with disgust in her eyes and would never look at the President directly. Cyrus Bean had told him upfront that Olivia Pope was the key to Fitzgerald Grant's recovery. She had begged to be with him and he fool that he was for a love story had agreed to the arrangement. He informed Ms Pope right along with family of the details of the President's treatment and recovery. Checking his watch it was time for the President's early round of medicine. He went down to the room.

"Ms Pope, sorry to disturb you but the President must be given his meds. And I need to check wounds and a few other things. There is no need for you to leave the room unless you want to."

"How is he doctor? He is so cold. I don't like him being so cold. I knew I shouldn't have been on the bed, but I thought to warm him up. I feel so helpless. I haven't been able to get through to him since that first night and I am frightened Dr. Harper. If Fitz could hear me he would respond to me, I know he would. I need him to come back to me. I need him so much; I don't want to live without him. Tell me he is going to wake up, please!"

"Take a deep breath Ms. Pope and listen to me. The President has been seriously injured. His brain has been traumatized. But I believe it is correctable trauma. However we can't rush it and I don't want to stray from the course of treatment unless it becomes medically necessary. I have seen notable progress just this morning. Nothing is set in stone Ms. Pope but I believe he has a shot at recovery. Perhaps a certain amount of healing must take place before the President is able to regain his full telepathic powers with you. And there is that one time you did connect since the tragedy. Your presence here this morning also had a calming effect on him earlier. I was about to come in and medicate him. When you had lain down beside him he immediately ceased his agitation. So there is that also."

Thank-you for that news doctor, I needed to hear that. I feel so helpless. He is a good man and he is a good President. The nation needs him and I need him. Please go about your business.

He medicated his patient and started the necessary testing he or his wife did every day. Vitals were taken and documented. He also had to get blood from the patient this morning. Once finished he advised Ms. Pope that had been standing in the corner. He walked to the door and said, "Good morning Ms. Pope, have a nice day."

"Thank-you for all you have done doctor. I am so grateful. You have a great day too." She put her mask back on and got back upon the bed next to him. She placed her gloved hand atop the exposed area of his chest. His chest hairs were now clean. They were chocolate brown sprinkled with gray and were no longer matted with his blood. She touched them with the gloved hand and her heart started to break.

Would she ever know intimacy with this man again? A pain seared directly through her heart. They loved each other so passionately. Surely it was inappropriate to be thinking of sex at a time like this but she couldn't help herself. It had been so long since she had really had sex. She had taken up with Edison again knowing she didn't love him and that she never would. She had lain beneath him not feeling a thing. She had used her body to secure an invitation to a birthday party to see the man she really loved. And now perhaps she was being punished for her duplicity. Whatever happened she refused to regret what she had done. She loved the man lying in this bed and she intended to lie in it with him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep and later she started to dream.

In her dream that wasn't so much a dream as a remembrance she had awakened before him. She turned to look at him. He was now President of the USA. She was his communications director and one of his closest advisors. They were at Camp David working on his State of the Union Address. With her ideas, Cyrus, and his best speech writer they had put together an outstanding speech. She had turned in early, leaving them to finish the final details. Apparently he had come to her cabin and chose not to awaken her.

When they were able to secure a night together they made very good use of it. Fitzgerald Grant could be insatiable when he felt like it. He was like the energizer bunny. As much as she loved having sex with him, sometimes even she would cry uncle. Right now was not one of these times. Olivia wanted him and she wanted him right now. Fitz slept in the buff. The sheet was pulled up to his waist but seeing his hair covered chest that led to the hairy line that zeroed in on one of his greatest assets, her mouth started to water. God he was a beautiful man and he was hers!

She had gone to bed in a little silk nightie. She had planned to entice Fitz to take it off of her but the man had slipped in beside her and gone to sleep. That wasn't going to fly. She pulled the sheet away from him and said to herself, "Damn and it isn't even hard yet." She got up close and personal and started to run her fingers through his chest hairs very gently. Gently rubbing and massaging she worked her way to his nipples. She began to circle them and peak them gently with her fingers. Then she put her mouth to them.

"Livvie, I thought I was dreaming. God Sweet Baby, what a way to wake up." He turned to pull her toward him.

She pushed him back down. "No I want to make you so hot you are begging. You should have awakened me. I was waiting for you all hot and bothered and you neglected me. You have to be punished."

"Livvie, Good god girl you are going to kill me," he said as she started in on his nipples.

She had licked and sucked them until they were rock hard and now she was at his belly button dipping her tongue in and out and placing stray kisses down that line that lead straight to his manhood. He was squirming calling her name begging her to put him in her mouth. She had begun licking and lapping at the veins that lined the object of her affection. She was kissing and licking the tip and down below she was massaging his sac. Olivia knew what he liked and she intended to give it to him. "I love you," she said as she took him inside her mouth and started to suck at him.

He came off of the bed from the intensity of it, moving to place himself deeply at the back of her throat. She marveled at the deep contact and the thrill she got as she pulled back out to the tip to nip and suck at it. Her motion was repetitive and according to what Fitzgerald Grant was saying right now she was without peer. God he had taught her to give the best head, he was going in and out of her mouth knowing he couldn't keep it up without coming soon.

"Livvie let me inside you Babe, let me make you happy, let me make you scream. I want you to be with me when I come Liv. I want to be deep inside of you. I want to feel your walls surrounding me; I want you moving on me. Put me inside of you Livvie, make us one, and make us whole!

Shit, she loved it when he talked dirty. She felt her pussy clutch spontaneously as she pulled back from his joy stick to look at him. Her lips were colored plum and glistening as she ran her tongue over them. She closed her eyes and told him, "I want that too. Tell me what you want, tell me."

"Get out of that scrap of cloth and come here and lie beside me, let me taste you now."

She quickly pulled off the nightie. "l need you so much, I waited and waited Fitz."

"Shhh, lie down Livvie." He went straight to her breast kissing, sucking, and pulling hard on her nipples. He was merciless. As he kissed and sucked her breasts his long thick fingers found her core and started stroking her hitting her spot. She came almost immediately bucking into his hand. She screamed his name out loud as her orgasm went on and on. Before her last spasm had ended he had his mouth on her sucking, licking and probing with his tongue. That probing was just as deadly as his hand. She was rolling into it, feeling it. Damn, orgasm number two struck her hard. It was so fucking good; what he did to her.

"Fitz please put yourself inside me now, please!"

He pulled up from her licking his come covered lips. "You taste divine Livvie, so sweet like honey." He placed himself at her entrance and started to tease her with the tip. "You do it Babe, put in as much as you want and work it. Make me come so hard and fierce like only you can. Make me scream Livvie, make me!"

She took hold of him and he eased down as she eased up. She loved that first entry so slow and raw. She could feel every vein, every ridge, and every furrow. He entered her slow and with purpose for her to feel and enjoy him. With about half of him inside of her he started to just swirl in it, touching her spot, her walls, and her heart. He meant to pleasure her so she was branded with the memory of it. God she was going to come all over him and she told him so. He pushed inside to the hilt and started to pound into her. She burst into a million pieces as orgasm number three overtook her!

Was there anything better that making love to a woman you loved and that loved you back? Fitz doubted it as he continued his journey to glory. Suddenly he reversed them never losing his place within her body or never losing his rhythm. Liv was weak from her orgasms but she knew what he wanted and she would give it to him. He kissed her long and hard as he continued his assault on her senses. He praised her for her sexual prowess and her beauty. "Look at me Livvie and finish this at your pace. Brand me Sweet Baby make me never forget, come with me, come for me again."

He was planted fully inside her but he stopped moving his body and just simply started kissing her as he fondled her breasts. As she shared his drugging kisses she started to move, just her. She rose up and down majestically. She swirled her body upon him. She would come up right to the tip and slam herself back down. As she laid what she knew on him, she looked him in the eyes and professed her love for him. He was close, yet he still was not moving, she was to drive him over the edge. She was in charge of where they went and when they get there.

Unable to bear the sweet torture anymore he stopped the kissing and was lulling his head from side to side calling her name. She bent her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Come with me Fitz, move with me." He grabbed her ass, anchored her to him and finished it. They exploded together in a ball of fire as they called out the other's name. They collapsed in each other's arms. "I love you," they said almost simultaneously.

Olivia was luxuriating in that last orgasm when she realized someone was shaking her shoulder and calling her name and it wasn't Fitz. She opened her eyes to see Tom. "Ms. Pope I hated to wake you with you sleeping so soundly but it is almost eight AM and I knew you do not wish to run into Mrs. Grant."

She sat up and turned back to Fitz. She touched his face. She touched his chest and then she touched his hands. He was no longer cold as ice. He was warm, Fitz was warm. She took a deep breath and said a prayer of thanks. That dream was more real than she wanted to admit because her panties were soaked. She wasn't sure but she suspected she was blushed a deep rose. She turned around anyway to face Tom and said, "Thank-you Tom, you are right I need to get going. Again I am so happy you are here with him. Watch over him. I'll see you tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mellie entered the room. It smelled antiseptic mainly, but there it was. Yes, there it was the stench of Olivia Pope. She would know that smell anywhere. When she had first met her she had wondered what combinations she had used to get that particular scent. It was masterful, it lingered long after she was gone. And now it clung to her husband. Would she never be free of that woman? Her mind went back to the first meeting with the infamous Olivia Pope.

She and Fitz were sitting on the couch in the family room waiting. They had just had an argument about this DC fixer that Cyrus had hired to fix the lagging Grant campaign. They were down in the polls. Fitz was losing everywhere. Cyrus had said it was because of them. People could sense that they were fractured. And in his opinion America would never elect a man with a fractured marriage on display. "Olivia" fixes things she can help us, he had said.

They had been married for twenty years what did they expect? She didn't love him and he didn't love her. There was only so much faking they could do. He despised her and the feeling was mutual. It was a marriage of convenience, a political alliance for god's sake. Why did the world insist upon the fallacy that marriage is some kind of lovesick fairytale? No one married for love; for lust maybe but not for love, America needed to grow up.

Mellie had not given up her life and saddled herself with this fool sitting beside her to be known as "that Governor's wife" from California. She and Big Jerry had a plan and it had better come into fruition. She had given all she intended to give. Fitz was an actor and a politician he had better get back on the stick. She had been doing her part grinning, pretending interest, abiding sniffling kids, and stupid parents. She wanted to go to Washington, DC. She deserved to be First Lady for putting up with his shit.

Getting back to Olivia Pope she had walked in like she was a Queen, a Nubian Queen. She was Black and she was beautiful. She was drop dead gorgeous and it was like she didn't care that she was beautiful because that obviously wasn't what she was about. She was the smartest person in the room and she wanted you to know it. Her vibes said, "Put on your thinking caps, because I really don't have time for stupid, I'm a very busy woman." It had shocked Mellie because your beauty and your body was how you got along in this world. Men ruled the world, if you ruled the man, well you were in charge. It was how she had lived her life until Fitz.

She had chosen to marry the one man in the world that refused to be led by his genitals. All men loved sex, even Fitzgerald did. But he had terms and conditions. It didn't rule him. Sex was supposed to be some type of out of this world experience because you both wanted it. And the fool believed in love. How quaint! Mellie knew that shit was for the birds. Love didn't really exist, or so she thought until Olivia entered the picture.

They were sitting on the couch and she could almost sense his arousal the moment she came into the room. He had tried to hide it of course but she knew her husband like a book. It had taken him a couple of minutes to regroup. His breathing had hitched. She could actually see his pulse racing at his neck. He had placed his hands over his nose which was flaring. His pupils had actually darkened and dilated.

Watching his reaction to the woman had been very interesting she thought. She had seen his interest piqued by different women a little over the years but never to this extent. Of course she wasn't worried at the time because her husband was a choirboy. His father had been a notorious womanizer. That trait had broken his mother and Fitz too. He had hated his father for it and had spent his entire life proving to himself that he was not his father's son. He had promised her fidelity. "A marriage vow is not to be broken," he said. "My mother's eyes were the saddest thing I ever saw in my life."

So he had always looked at other women and moved on. He had even given up sex for more than ten years once she had finally kicked him permanently from her bed. Sex disgusted her and she couldn't hide it from him. He saw through her almost from the beginning. She had hemmed and hawed like she had with every other man, pretending he was the best and that she was enjoying it. He called her out on it. It was embarrassing. She thought she had fooled him, when actually she was the one that had been played.

So now she sat in a room with her husband practically drooling over a beautiful young Black woman as she told them their marriage appeared to be a sham and the public sensed it. Whether it was or wasn't Olivia Pope informed them she didn't need to know. If they wanted to go to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue they needed to "clean up their out of the house" act.

Pretend they were interested in each other, pretend that they loved each other, she said. Mellie had lived her life in a world of pretend, but what Olivia Pope had been asking seemed insurmountable. They hated each other's guts. "Suck it up people. If you can't do it let me know. I don't sign up for lost causes. I play to win," she said looking them both straight in the eye. She had told Cyrus who had been sitting there listening to it all to let her know what they decided and she made her grand exit.

If only she had known then what she knew now she would have sent that bitch packing. Olivia Pope had single handedly destroyed her life and her marriage. That wasn't true, but wasn't the woman always blamed when in fact it was up to the man to keep his fly zipped? But she would have the last laugh she had promised herself. Coming back into the present she looked over at her husband lying wounded from an assassin's bullets. She doubted if he were going to make it. The doctor's didn't seem optimistic and he was shot in the head for heaven's sake. She could live with being a widow easily. She walked over to her husband's bed and said, "Karma's a bitch isn't it Fitz?"

She hated coming here every day but it was her job as First Lady. Well she was his wife too but that wasn't why she was here. Fitz had discarded her like she was an old shoe. He was heads over hills in love with another woman and in all actuality she no longer existed for him. It was the most humiliating thing she had ever gone through. He had broken his promise. But unlike his father he was a one woman man and Olivia Pope was that one woman.

She had turned a blind eye to the affair because she hadn't any choice. He had threatened to make the affair public and leave her. He loved Olivia Pope and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even the children couldn't hold him. The children she had bore because her father-in-law insisted they must have them to be electable. She had never wanted children. All she had done and sacrificed for this cretin lying in this bed and he had emotionally dumped her. Well no one dumped her, as Fitzgerald Grant would learn as he burned in Hell. She came to this room everyday for one reason only. Her greatest wish was to be here when the President took his last breath. Smiling she took her seat and started to read the daily news.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 To Kill A President

Olivia had been back at her apartment long enough to take a shower. She sat now on the chaise in her bedroom still disassembled because of what had happened to the President. The strawberry-banana smoothie was tasteless in her mouth. She had been surviving on some type of juice or something since the assassination attempt. She was either at the hospital or her office. She had her team on the shooting almost 24/7. She needed to know who had tried to kill him. She wanted them punished, no she wanted them to suffer and then die. She had told Huck he was not to kill people anymore, but this was to be an exception. When they found the culprit or culprits, she would have no quarter. She wanted Huck to peel the skin from their body and torture them. Olivia was in a dangerous mood. Someone had tried to kill her lover and someone was going to pay!

She heard the key rattle in the door and the click of the lock. Damn, she had been avoiding Edison since the shooting. She didn't have time for the questions he was going ask nor the demands he would make. She didn't have time for him. She had used the man and quite frankly she had used him up. She had used him to get into the Presidential Gala and it didn't happen. The President had been shot. She was embroiled in that now. Plus they were done. Of course he didn't know that yet but she was done. If Fitz lived through this ordeal she wouldn't leave his side again. She took a deep breath. Edison deserved better than this she needed to ease into it. But what did you say to a man that thought you wanted to marry him?

She had lain down with him and allowed him into her body to get to see a man who now lay in a hospital bed with portions of his body mangled by bullets. She had used Edison badly but she just couldn't rev up any sympathy for him. She was not a good person. She had put her white hat away when she started sleeping with the President. Olivia Pope was no angel; she was just a woman in love with a man.

"Olivia are you still up?" He had walked up to her bedroom door and knocked. She had given him a key when he had asked for one. She had started sleeping with him again months ago. It was just the bare minimum. He approached her every night she allowed him to stay over. But between her periods and pleading headaches, and anything else she could come up with; she had held the experience to once a week. It was less if she could swing it. Fitz had spoiled her for any other man, nothing could compare with what happened between them sexually. Sometimes she just closed her eyes and pretended. At least then sometimes she would have an orgasm. It was just that though, an orgasm. It wasn't powerful, it wasn't bliss, and it wasn't all she had ever dreamed! "Olivia," he called her name again.

"Yes Edison come in."

"Are you okay? I needed to hear more from you than one phone call and three or four texts Olivia. What in the hell is going on? I know you are back at the White House but they can't expect to you to be there night and day during this crisis. Cyrus Beene is insane to ask it of you. I've gotten the reports on the President and I know he hasn't shown much improvement but you are going beyond the call of duty Liv. You have a life. We have a life. We are going to marry, when you say yes. Look at you. You are worn down. You have lost weight. This has to stop."

"Edison I am fine. I had to go back in. The White House was in turmoil. With the new Communications Director being killed I had no choice. The President had been shot. They needed me. Things will calm down in a week or two and I may be able to turn things over to someone else."

"But you are working at OPA also. You are doing too much Olivia. I won't have it…

She cut him off then. "Edison, I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions. Even if we were to marry you wouldn't make my decisions for me. I WON'T HAVE IT! We are friends that have become lovers again. I do love and admire you, but I haven't said yes. I said I would think about it and I have been. I am not sure I can be what you want me to be. I am a free spirit Edison; I can't fit into a mold."

He bent down and sat on the floor beside her. He took her hand in his. "I love you Olivia. I wouldn't expect you to fit into a mold. I want you to be you. This last week and a half has been hell without you Liv. I was frantic to hear from you. I know you said you were fine, but I was afraid for you. We don't know who did this Liv. We don't know if they will try to strike at the President again. You shouldn't be around him! I don't want you around him, it is dangerous."

She had tolerated him up until now but he thought to separate her from Fitz? He was out of his damn mind. Why had she let this shit come to this? She knew she was never going to put his grandmother's ring on her finger. She already had a ring from Fitz. She had ended it between them but he had come to her and asked her to wear his grandmother's ring because he loved her and wanted to know she was there. She assumed he meant for her to wear it to let him know she was out there loving him back. And she did. What Edison was proposing was nonsense. "Edison surely you take your work seriously? Well so do I. In times of trouble and turmoil I don't abandon my task. Please don't ever ask me to. Because I won't. Maybe we should step back. We may not be ready for the step you seek"

He jumped back in because he saw where she was going. He had been playing his cards right he thought. He didn't push. He let her lead. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Not just because he loved her but she was what he needed for his career. He planned to be President one day and then she could fawn over the President all she wanted. He loved her hot little body too and wanted to be able to play with it whenever he wanted to. Marriage would get him that. "Liv let's not get off track. I would never ask you to give up your work. I know how hard you worked to get to the top of your game. A man is supposed to protect his woman that is all I was saying. I love you babe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Say yes, Olivia. Say yes and put me out of my misery. Let me stay with you tonight Liv. Let me relieve all that stress you have built up over this ordeal."

He placed his hand on her robe, opened it and placed his hand on her thigh. He started to rub her leg up and down toward her center. He placed his hand on her mound and rubbed across her silk pajama bottoms. He delved his finger between her legs and continued to rub her through the thin cloth. She didn't feel shit. Nothing. Not a spark of interest. "Edison, not tonight. I am not in the mood. I don't want to."

His other hand had moved to her breast and he was still rubbing her through her clothing down below. She looked at him then. His eyes were intent he wanted to fuck her. She couldn't do it. She wasn't IN love with him and she didn't want to have sex with him. "No Edison, I can't."

"Okay Olivia. Let me spend the night and just hold you. Please? We don't have to do anything. I have missed you so much. He kissed her cheek and tried to turn her head into his kiss. She didn't capitulate. "Okay Olivia, but can I spend the night or not?"

"Okay Edison. But I have to leave out early tomorrow around six."

"Six o'clock? What are you doing at that time of the morning? You shouldn't be out in DC at that time of the morning alone. Do you need me to take you somewhere Olivia? My schedule doesn't start until nine tomorrow."

"No Edison. I don't. I am going to bed. Good night." She pulled off her robe and got into the bed. Why had she worn this skimpy little set, it was sexy. She pulled the covers over her and turned over onto her side. She was dreading his touch. He heard him undress down to his boxers. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He lay down behind her and pulled her close. She could feel his erection at her back, it was rampant.

"I love you Olivia. You are everything to me. You know that don't you?" Olivia had answered yes. "I know you said no and I respect that. But I need you so much. It has been three weeks babe. I am ready to explode. Let me in Liv. Let me love you. I will make it good, I promise please?" This Ojay begging shit could go on all night.

She hit the switch for the night light and turned around in the bed and faced him. "Olivia Please, he begged." She reached out and touched him through his boxers. He moaned and pushed into her hands. She reached in and pulled him out and started the Olivia Pope hand job. She often employed it with Edison to rile him up so when he entered her there was little time left before he popped. One hand was on the dick, the other massaging his balls and that tender spot between the scrotum and the anus. It was a "coming" combination for Edison.

"Edison get your condom." He had to believe she was really going to let him fuck her. She owed him this final jackoff because she would never ever do it again. He scooted out of his boxers and reached into the drawer and got the condom. She took it from him and tore it open with her teeth. He could barely keep still as he watched her. She placed the condom herself and continued with her manipulations. "You are so big Edison. I want it so much. I want you inside me so much." She was pumping him with one hand as she sucked on her middle finger for imagery. He had to believe he was being fucked. She kissed him briefly. Then she started rimming and laving his ear with her wet tongue as she whispered pornographic images in it. She felt his balls tighten, he was ready to pop! "Olivia lay down right now so I can fuck you babe! You are going to make me come! Olivia don't do that, he cried!" She fingered that soft spot and continued to pump. He blew right inside the condom as she knew he would. She lay down relieved. It was over. That was his farewell fuck of sorts. She owed him that one.

He could hardly get his breath. Shit! Liv was sorceress with her hand, but he had wanted to fuck her tonight and he wanted her to have pleasure too. "Olivia I am sorry. Let me make it up to you. You are so sexy and hot I know I can go again shortly. Let me get you in the mood." He put his hands on her pajamas to pull them down.

"I'm good." Edison and the missionary position were done. "Let's clean up and let's get a good night's sleep okay, she lamented?"

"Thanks babe, you are the best, he said." She smiled at that one. She washed her hands laid back down on her side of the bed and promptly went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Olivia had awaked on the first buzz from her phone alarm. She wanted to be out of this apartment as quick as she could. Knowing Edison was in her bed was making her skin crawl. She had tried, honestly she had. Because she had thought she once loved him, she had hoped to rekindle the feeling and move on from Fitzgerald Grant. It was an experiment that failed. She was never in love with Edison, she knew that now. They had a tryst for years but it wasn't love she had felt. She had been comfortable in the mold they had made. They had gone to their respective jobs, came home to friendly banter and then she let him into her body. Coming into the relationship her sexual experience had been limited and like a lot of women she was having sex for the man because she thought she loved him, not for herself. Now she knew better.

American women had been lulled into such a false narrative. You didn't just lie down receive and give simply because the man wanted you to. You were supposed to want to as well. You had a right to crave for the release of a sexual encounter. You had a right to expect your eyes to roll back in your head. Your toes should curl. And you could scream if it was all you ever dreamed. Oral sex was not dirty as she had been lead to believe. It wasn't an act to only be done under a cloak darkness.

The first time Fitz had gone down on her she thought she would surely die from the pleasure. He had a French lover that had taught him how to please a woman and he apparently had learned every lesson well. Edison had asked her for oral sex once and she told him she didn't do that. He said okay because he didn't enjoy returning the favor, so it had never come up again. She had now been taught by a master. No one before Fitz could compare and she prayed with all her heart there would never be anyone else for her. This farce with Edison was done!

Olivia had awakened early and showered quickly in case Edison had any ideas about something happening between them this morning. He was a sound sleeper but she was tiptoeing around anyway. She stepped out of the shower and there he was. He had a massive morning erection and he was staring directly at her private parts.

"Olivia you are so damned beautiful. Let me dry you off babe and make up last night to you. You deserve pleasure too and I want you so much. Come back to bed Liv. Let me really make love to you this morning, he pleaded."

"Edison I have to be in the office early this morning. I have already told you that. I don't have time for sex this morning and more than that I don't want to."

"Olivia listen to me. We are young and healthy. We don't have sex enough. I walk out of here almost every morning with blue balls. We are a couple and I have needs Olivia. You are skillful with your hands but I want intimate physical contact. Last night wasn't enough Olivia. You understand what I am saying don't you babe? I want to be inside you."

She grabbed a towel and started drying off. She also cut off his speech. "Edison I am not having sex with you this morning. I am not in the mood. So save your breath and put it back in your drawers. I don't want to have sex this morning, she spoke adamantly!"

"Liv what is wrong? I know you are under a lot of stress but you are distant. You are always somewhere else. You are taking on too much trying to save the Grant administration. Sally Langston has taken over, you need to let go. I didn't want to alarm you but Acting-President Langston is quietly putting together her own people. She says she has it on good authority that Fitzgerald Grant is not going to recover from his wounds. Someone working on that floor has told her very explicitly that the President hasn't moved a muscle since his life-saving surgery. You are up there every day I know you have seen this. Is this why you are so upset? I know you want to fix this Liv but you can't. You should be concentrating on us instead of Fitzgerald Grant"

That conniving bitch Sally Langston had better stay in her lane. She didn't know shit. Fitz responded to her every day. He responded to her voice and her touch. She saw the little hitches in his breath and the rippling of his skin when she touched him. He was in that body still and she wouldn't leave his side because he wouldn't want her to. This was stress she chose because she loved Fitzgerald Grant and she would pull him through this. And she would concentrate on what she chose to concentrate on. Edison and Sally had better keep Fitz' name off of their tongues. As for this conversation it was over.

"Edison I have to get dressed I have work to do. We are at a crossroad Edison we need to talk. Now is not the time however. I have to go."

He grabbed her hand and would have placed it on his erection. He would take what he could get for now. But this was getting to be the norm. He was too old for hand jobs. He wanted his woman on her back and ready for him. "Okay babe we will do it you way. Whatever you want to do. I need the release Liv."

She pulled her hand from hovering over his hard-on and looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "I said I don't want to and I meant that. If your needs are that overwhelming I suggest you seek relief elsewhere. I don't want to have sex Edison. I thought I had made that very clear."

He was stunned. He had seen it though it was brief. Pure disgust had shown in her eyes. "Are you saying you just don't want to have sex or is it that you don't want to have sex with me Olivia, he asked?" The light bulb had appeared above his head. Olivia Pope didn't want to have sex with him. She didn't want him inside of her. She had made him use condoms because she didn't want to have a baby with him. The Olivia Pope special, wasn't special. She stood there looking but she had said nothing. Hearing her answer was going to a bummer and he knew it.

"Edison, she finally said sighing."

"Just say it Olivia tell me the fucking truth. You don't love me and you don't want to have sex with me. Say it; he screamed the words in her face!"

She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eyes, "I don't love you Edison and I don't want to have sex with you. I'm sorry."

He looked at her like she was a roach he would crush beneath his feet and said cuttingly," I know that, I'll see myself out."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It had been two weeks since the fiasco with Edison. He had not called and she was glad. She didn't want to talk to him. To be honest she was ashamed of the things she had done with Edison. He was basically a good guy. He probably had really cared about her until he saw the truth in her eyes. She didn't love him and he undoubtedly realized she never had. It was true they had lived together for years and they had been engaged. She had accepted his ring because it felt like it was the next logical step. They were living together, they were having sex, and he said he loved her. She probably would have married him if her father had not talked her out of it. So why in the hell had she gotten involved with him again knowing she didn't love him?

She had only truly loved one man and she had walked away from him so he could be all he was destined to be. It was the hardest thing she had ever done walking away from that man. She loved him, Fitzgerald Grant III, but she had ended it. One thing was certain she was not going to take up with a man again just because she had no one. It was a terrible mistake and she wanted to make some type of apology to Edison. She had led him on and she still had his grandmother's ring. He had given it to her again when he asked her to marry him this time. Her ruse had been she would think about it. But she hadn't thought about it because she had no intention of marrying anyone but Fitz. And since he was never going to be free she would never marry.

Now the man she loved was lying in a trauma center fighting for his life. And every day she was by his side willing him to come back to her. She loved him and if he ever awakened she would take him back as her lover or whatever he wanted. She loved him enough to be a mistress. The doctors had assured her he was mending. A head injury could heal in a day, a week, one year, or years it just depended on the patient.

Sally Langston had been sworn in as acting-President due to the incapacitation of Fitzgerald Grant. She was now running the White House. She had kicked Cyrus out and put in her own people. Olivia was an exception she had said. Olivia had stepped back in as Communications Director when the new Director had been killed during the assassination attempt. She had done it for Fitz she told herself, but it was mainly for herself. She could visit him every day without people asking questions. So she had come full circle. She was back where she belonged with Fitz. He was going to pull through this she knew it! Meanwhile she needed closure with this Edison thing.

She went to her desk and took out the ring. It was his grandmother's Edison had said. It was a beautiful heirloom, but technically it wasn't her style. Or more to the point Fitzgerald Grant hadn't given it to her. She picked up her phone and dialed Edison. Without thinking about it too much she dove into what she wanted to say.

"Hello Edison it's Olivia. I realize we parted on a really bad note a couple of weeks ago. I am sorry things ended as they did but I am sure you realize things happen for a reason. I have something of yours and I wanted to return it to you. Do you think you could get by here in the next couple of days? I will also box up your personal things for you."

He had wondered how long she would wait before she called him. It had been a stunning blow to his ego to realize that Liv didn't return his affection. He knew she was basically a loner but he had fallen for her hard. Thinking that because she allowed him to lead in the relationship he believed she was all in. They had lived together for almost four years when one day he came home and she said, "Edison I don't believe I am cut out to be a housewife. I don't want to keep you from finding someone that wants to settle down and have those kids you want. I want that too but I'm not ready yet. I have decided to start my own business. I am a lawyer but my business will not just be a law firm. Here in Washington, DC the makers and the shakers live their lives one step from the edge. They always need some element of their lives fixed or improved. I plan to fix their lives and keep their images untarnished. I have done the research Edison the beltway needs a fixer, they need me."

It had floored him then that she had rejected him. He was going places and the woman by his side would be in for a spectacular ride. He loved politics. His calling had been to lead people and to also be a voice for those unable to speak. He had worked his way up to the top. He was now majority leader and one day he planned to be the country's first Black President. Olivia had made a drastic mistake not wanting to stand by his side.

When she had come back into his life seemingly having gone through her growing pains and what he called her female crisis he had been pleased. He had never stopped wanting her for his own. She wasn't just a pretty face, she was brilliant too. She was just what a man needed in this town. He had jumped at the chance to be back in her space. After all she had initiated everything. But apparently she wasn't ready to be what he wanted her to be and she was calling things off again.

Other than saying "hello" he had said nothing after he answered the phone. He was still annoyed that she had led him on. She was never really interested in a relationship with him, he knew that now. Olivia Pope wasn't the woman he thought she was. She was involved with someone else and he believed he knew who the person was. She had been on the rebound when she had come to him. He was almost sure of it. So now she wanted to tie everything up neatly with a bow on top. She would give him back his grandmother's ring and give him back the few things she allowed him to bring to her place.

He was still angry but there was still one catch to all that was going on inside him and the simmering anger he had for Olivia Pope. He still wanted her. He still loved her. He was a fool and he knew it. But it was what it was! Finally he said, "Hello Liv and thank-you for calling. No, things didn't end up in a good place for us and I am sorry about that. Life is funny like that. Look I will be free tomorrow night. What is your schedule looking like? Where would you like to meet? That would be fine Olivia. I will see you tomorrow."

He was surprised she had told him to come to her place. He was glad actually. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say to her as they brought their relationship full circle. He had missed her terribly and to be honest he wanted her back. But Olivia Pope was tricky; she had to be the one making the power plays. If you overplayed your hand, you would get nothing back for your effort. He knew her a lot better than she thought he did. Tomorrow then, he would see what it would bring.

Olivia had spent her morning ritual with Fitz talking to him, holding his hands, rubbing his face, kissing his face, trying to will him to return to her. She was there waiting she had told him. All he had to do was open his eyes. She was there. She was his and she would always be his. She loved him more than anything!

She left the hospital and went to her office. Olivia Pope Associates was thriving even with her back at the White House full time. Harrison was an excellent second in command; he had not been her lieutenant gladiator for nothing. His thought processes were pure Olivia Pope. She had felt safe leaving her baby in Harrison's hands he was highly capable. They had more clients than they could take on. Every day the rich and the DC powerful were at the OPA door. They had accepted two new clients today. She had given out assignments and now she was on her way back to the White House to make sure Sally didn't fuck things up too badly. Then she would head home for the dreaded Edison finale.

Edison was coming over tonight and she would officially end things with him. It was time. He had been used like a ten dollar whore and she had performed like a ten dollar whore to some extent because every move she had made with him was to lead her to Fitzgerald Grant. Again she wasn't proud of where she gone with Edison Davis but a girl has do what a girl has to do she reasoned. Edison was a casualty of war so to speak. Tonight she would free him to return to the battlefield.

She had a very small salad and a piece of blackened salmon for diner. It was enough she rarely paid attention to food. She ate very little. Later tonight she would have her "dessert" a glass of delicious red wine and some popcorn. She couldn't wait. Edison would come around eight-thirty he said. The wine would get her through this last encounter with him. She wanted to be pleasant and friendly this evening. Their friendship had been special to her but career wise she wasn't ready for what he had in mind. He wasn't the right man for her.

She turned on the TV to see what she might have missed today. She thought of Fitz who often referred to her as a bleeding heart liberal. She denied it of course. She was Switzerland she declared, "I am party neutral" she would say to him. She turned on MSNBC and smiled.

The door bell rang, Edison was here. She got up and took a deep breath. It wasn't that she was dreading this ordeal, she saw no reason that this encounter wouldn't end well. She had called him here to return some personal items. She would do so and he would be out here before nine.

"Hello Edison thank-you for coming by. I have taken very good care of your grandmother's ring. It was an honor that you ever considered me worthy to have it. From all the wonderful things you have said about her I know she was a fascinating woman. I wish I had known her. Have a seat Edison while I get the ring and your things."

So Olivia wanted this to be quick and painless it seems. Well he had some things to say and he intended to say them. "Yes my Grammy was a great woman. You would have liked her I suspect. She was her own woman too. Papa had his hands full. I am sorry things went sour for us I really am. I believe we would have been a great couple. In fact I still do. You said you didn't love me Olivia; well I haven't stopped loving you. In fact I believe I love you enough for the both us. I know you respect me and you must care for me a little or you would have never have stayed with me for over four years of your life. You made love with me Olivia. We were happy for a long time. We had the same goals. We wanted a home and a family of our own."

She cut him off because she didn't want to hear what he was saying. The only thing that she knew to be true about his declaration so far was that she didn't love him. She didn't want him baring his soul like this it would solve nothing. She didn't want this man. "Edison let's not rehash the past. I called you here because our time together has ended we can't go back."

"Liv many couples go through trials and tribulations and they overcome them. Hear me out please! You said you were involved in a relationship before you came back to me. I don't know what happened I don't need to know. I sense he hurt you Olivia. You have to realize by now that this particular relationship was bad for you Olivia. A relationship should be loving and steady. It should be illuminating Olivia. It should be something you are proud of. It should keep you smiling. Love shouldn't be painful, devastating, or difficult. I can see now you came to me wounded and hurt. I should have seen it then but I was just happy to have you back Olivia I didn't care what had sent you back to me."

"I love you Olivia. I don't care who you have loved before me. It is not an issue for me. I just know you need a man that will cherish you, a man that will show you off to the world, a man that will let you be your own person, a man that will elevate you above himself. I would never ever hurt you Olivia. Think about it Liv, if you gave me just half a chance I could make you happy, I know I could."

"Edison let's not do this. We can't go back. I don't love you and I am not sure I ever have or ever will. You know I don't mince words. I won't let you define my relationships, in fact you can't. I live my life and I decide what is good and what is bad. I decide what love is to me. I may thrive on painful, difficult, and devastating love who knows I may have found it extraordinary? I wasn't wounded and hurt when I came to you Edison, I was moving on with my life. Unfortunately I pulled you into it when I wasn't ready to become involved again. I am very sorry for that Edison. Don't think I have never cared about you because I have, but I don't love you. And no matter what you are thinking right now, you deserve someone that loves you back!"

The door bell was ringing. Who in the world was at her door at almost nine-thirty at night? She walked over and peeped out to see someone wearing a Congressional badge. It seems to be official business. She looked back a Edison and said, "Are you expecting a package or anything that would be delivered here to my apartment?"

"Not really Olivia. I do have to let my staff know my whereabouts as I am the majority leader. It is no secret amongst the staff Liv that I spend time here, even some nights. Perhaps it is something important for me. Let me open the door and see." It was an envelope for Edison a very important envelope apparently. He opened it immediately. You could see the shock on his face.

"Edison is everything alright; you look like you have seen a ghost. What is it? Has war been declared somewhere?"

He looked at her and finally let out a breath. In his heart he knew the man Olivia was in love with was the President. It had all come together for him that last night they were together. She was in love with Fitzgerald Grant it was why she couldn't let go. It was why she was now back involved with his administration. He recently found out she had spend every day since the President was shot at his bedside alone, with no one allowed to enter the room while she was there. What was a Communications Director doing at the President's bedside every day if he isn't communicating, if in fact he is unconscious? Acting-President Langston had assured everyone that would listen that the President had not moved a muscle or an eyelid since entering the hospital. She wanted her position formalized as President. Fitzgerald Grant was a vegetable she had said. God help him he had hoped it were true!

If he remained incapacitated or if he would just die, he might be able to get Olivia back! It was cold hearted but the man had no business getting involved with Olivia. He was ten or fifteen years older than Olivia. He was an old man cheating on his wife. And he was the President of the United States of America, he should know better. And here he stood trying to get Olivia to see she deserved someone free to love her and she was still showing loyalty to her lover. A lover that apparently had regained consciousness and according to this re-instatement letter Sally Langston had just sent to members of Congress Fitzgerald Grant was awake and he wanted his Presidency back. The bastard was awake!

"No not a war Olivia, it seems the President has regained consciousness accord to this memo I received. Of course I don't have to tell you this is classified information. Only select people are to know right now." He watched her stumble into a chair. He watched her eyes glisten with tears. He watched her cover her heart with her hand and just sit and stare. Her first moments after hearing the news were candid and very telling.

"Fitz is awake, he is awake. God I prayed so… This is great news Edison. Thank-you for sharing it with me. I have to get to the hospital. I need to be there. Oh my God, he is going to be alright."

So it was Fitz was it? He could see she was dying to get to the hospital. "Olivia why not let his family absorb this good news tonight. Surely Cyrus Beene would have notified you if you were needed tonight. It isn't your place Olivia. Plus we weren't finished talking. I was making a point Olivia, I do indeed still love you and I want us to give it another try."

This was not happening was it? Edison Davis was talking nonsense about them giving it another try when Fitz had awakened and would be wondering where she was. The man she loved was awake. Fitz was awake.

"Edison I have to go. I need to get to the hospital right now!" She was gathering up her things as she spoke. She was practically running.

Edison grabbed her arm, not roughly or with intimidation, but he did grab it. "Olivia we are not done with this discussion. And you have no business at Fitzgerald Grant's bedside tonight. Slow down!"

She looked at his hand where he held hers and if looks could kill he would have died on the spot. "Edison kindly unhand me. On the contrary we are done and this conversation had ended. Fitzgerald Grant is my business, I work for him. And Edison you don't tell me what to do. I told you our relationship is over and I meant it. Please get your belongings and go. We can't go back to what we never had. For giving you reason to believe there was a relationship in the future for us I owe you an apology. Please leave my keys on the desk. I have to go Edison."

As she walked to the door and reached for the knob, he called out, "Olivia, one last question?"

"What Edison?"

"It's Fitzgerald Grant isn't it, the man that you love. He is the one offering you this painful, devastating, and extraordinary love you crave, isn't he?"

She turned around to face him. "Whom I choose to love is none of your damned business Edison. Please gather your things and get the hell out of my apartment!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

How she had gotten to the hospital she didn't know. She had closed the door, left Edison in her apartment, and ran to the parking garage. She remembered starting the ignition and little more. Now she was being screened to get to Fitz' floor. Once there she should be able to make sense of it all. She got off the elevator and she wanted to run but she didn't. However she was walking as fast as she could. Cyrus was standing right outside of the entrance of Fitz' room. He was talking to one of the Secret Service agents. He looked up when he saw her and smiled.

She couldn't help herself then, she took off at a run. She was screened again just outside of his room. She said to Cyrus, "Why didn't you call me Cy? He is awake! I should have been here. This is such wonderful news."

Cyrus said nothing because he knew what was coming next for Olivia. First there would be sorrow; Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was still unconscious. Second there would be utter confusion because the President would not be looking at her with love in his eyes. And third there would be unparalleled anger because Mellie Grant had the god-awful temerity to forge the President's signature and ask for his job back without a care in the world. She hadn't a thought at all as to her treasonous and felonious actions. He had known Mellie was vicious and uncaring, but he hadn't thought her a fool. Oh well, he said to himself, you live and learn. It was Showtime! Olivia Pope was a fixer, but this pile of shit was the rankest thing he had seen in a long time, and even the formidable Olivia Pope may not be able to tackle this one.

"Liv brace yourself now, take a calming breath," Cyrus said just before they entered the room.

"Cy I just want to see Fitz, move out of my way!" She had to see for herself that he was alright. She stepped into the room. Mellie was sitting by his side with a foolish look on her face. She was staring at Cyrus not acknowledging Olivia at all. That was okay with Olivia, she didn't want any trouble. She just wanted to see Fitz! She knew his wife would be here for such a momentous occasion, but she was going to be here too. Mellie and her rule that the two of them never shall they meet, could kiss her ass. Fitz was awake, she loved him and she deserved to be here. Forget Mellie Grant and the broom she rode here on!

"So he is back asleep? What did he say when he woke up? Could you understand him? Is his speech normal? Is he moving his extremities? What did Dr. Harper say? Cyrus? What did the doctor say?

Cyrus saw no need to prolong this piece of news so he let go. "Olivia there has been a development, but it is not that the President has awakened. The truth is he has not moved a muscle or spoken a word. What has happened is that his wife has written a letter, forged his signature and said he was awake. She addressed that said letter to Sally Langston, acting-President of the United States asking to be re-instated as President. I didn't call you frankly because I am in awe. I am in awe that Fitzgerald Grant would ever marry a woman with so little sense. It is just perplexing as hell. I am stunned speechless," he said shaking his head.

Mellie chose to ignore that dig. Cyrus Beene would pay for his duplicity, she would see to it. He would pay for aiding and abetting her husband in the Olivia Pope affair. Call her names and belittle her all he wanted, but she knew how to get things done. She was keeping Sally at bay!

It took Olivia Pope, fixer extraordinaire more than a moment to actually comprehend what Cyrus Beene had said. But finally it had sunk in. "She did what?" Olivia had screamed the words firing them directly at Mellie. "Have you lost your fucking mind? Have you no sense at all? What the hell were you thinking? You are a lawyer right, you claim to have been first in your class? Did they ever happen to discuss treason? What is wrong with you? What will you have us do when Sally demands to see and talk to the President? Are we to summon Hollywood and use a stunt double? You do know that your forgery will be unmasked? You don't forge a Presidential signature. Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"Calm down Olivia! I know what I am doing. I am buying us some time. I can sign Fitzgerald's signature in my sleep. I have done it for years. Many of his gubernatorial signatures are mine, with his blessing. Fitzgerald Grant was a busy man. I did many things in his absence. We were a partnership before you entered our lives and sank your claws into my husband. Cyrus convinced me that only your presence here would aid in Fitz' recovery, your soothing voice and loving hands were supposed to wake him up. Well so much for that. We were running out of time honey so I stepped in, like I always do to save the sorry ass of my husband!"

Millie's comments were dripping with disdain. How dare this Pope bitch come in here and start screaming at her? She and that cocksucker Cyrus Beene were useless. Cyrus had let Sally kick him right out of the Oval without so much as a whimper. They could have run this thing together until Fitz recovered. Of course in her mind that horse was dead, but she wasn't ready to give up her dream just yet. Yes she had committed a crime, so what? Hadn't they all? This peanut gallery of two seemed to forget that Fitzgerald Grant sits in the Oval because of all their treasonous actions. Olivia Pope had better back off!

"Girl put up the hooch. You are delusional if you think this is okay. It isn't. Sally won't let this stand. She will sort out the truth and all this mess of yours will come crashing down. Fitz is getting better. All we had to do was hold Sally off for maybe a few more weeks. And instead you pull this stunt, to bring us all down. Have you heard from Sally yet Cy?"

"Not yet. I figure she may wait until morning. Little Miss Forgerer here just sent the letter a couple of hours ago. How did you hear Liv?"

"I have connections in this town Cyrus. Sally will make her move soon you can count on it!"

Mellie chimed in, "You two losers surprise me, you are supposed to be political geniuses but you don't want to fight for the political power we have. If Fitz is displaced we will lose everything. Olivia Pope you are supposed to be a fixer, well fix this. I did my part. I stopped Sally Langston for now. Get on your knees and promise your boyfriend a blowjob Ms Pope, do something, but wake his ass up."

"Mellie please control yourself, you are out of order," Cyrus inserted into the fray!

Olivia had taken Mellie's abuse silently for years after all she was fucking her husband and she would again; well not tonight! She turned on her adversary and let her have it. "You conniving bitch, you are sickening. Keep me and Fitz and our relationship out of your mouth. You don't know a damned thing about it. You can't sully what we have with cheap and vile comments. Any and everything we do in our relationship is Holy and about the love we have for each other. So shut your trap! This mess you have made is not going to help Fitz it will hurt him. I need to think so I need you to shut the fuck up!"

"Well, well, well, you can speak up for yourself, how quaint. Call your adulterous relationship with my husband Holy all you want, but it isn't. It is filth and you my dear are a filthy whore!"

Olivia fired back! "I bet you one damn thing. I didn't trick a man into marrying me and then expect to hold on to him while refusing to have sex with him for more than ten years. I would love my children and not pack them off to boarding schools as soon as they were out of diapers. I wouldn't use every trick in the damned book to hold on to a man that doesn't love me. I wouldn't open my legs, lie down, and make a baby for political gain with a man that hates my guts! I wouldn't pimp my husband out to another woman just to call myself "First Lady" and keep my ass in the White House. Call me whore if you want, but look in the mirror my dear and come up with a name for yourself, you frigid bitch! Back off!"

"Ladies, ladies, and I use the term loosely," Cyrus said. He thought to himself, these two bitches are out of control. Time to end the madness, too much was at stake. "I have let you two vent for a moment, but enough is enough. Cut it out. We have a problem."

The door to the room opens and Tom comes in with the phone. "It's President Langston, she want to talk to the President."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He was hearing something. It was a voice. It was the voice. There was something about that voice. Right now it was loud and boisterous. It was angry. He was accustomed to the voice. Most of the time when he heard it, it was calming and soothing. Today he thought there might be two voices. They were angry voices. He tried to open his eyes to see who they belonged to but they wouldn't open. He wanted to lift his hand, but it wouldn't move. He felt cold right now. Why in the hell was he so cold? And trying to open his eyes made his head hurt. What had happened to him? In fact who in the hell was he? He thought he was a guy because he kept dreaming about a girl. He was with her. She was touching him and he was touching her. The voice and the girl were in his dreams. It made him smile those dreams.

He went back to the voices. He wanted to know who they were. If he knew who they were then perhaps he would know who he was. He was in some kind of limbo. Something had happened to him, but he couldn't remember what. This god-awful pain in his head if it would stop maybe he could open his eyes and his memory would return.

When the pain in his head was unbearable he would will himself back into that place where everything was just a void. He was willing himself to go there now. He went back into this place where he felt nothing and there was nothing to hurt him.

Cyrus looked at Tom and the phone he was holding. He shook his head. He wasn't talking to Sally Langston. Tom looked at Olivia Pope to see if she would take the call. She shook her head no. When he walked into the room he had known the President wasn't awake. Cyrus had already told him what the First Lady had done. It was just unbelievable!

That woman was going to end the Grant Presidency yet. She was the most selfish and conniving woman he had ever seen. She had come to him and offered her body. She wanted him to tell her of the President's comings and goings. She was trying to protect him from himself she had said. The President had a penchant for beautiful young women she had said. It was bullshit! The President had a penchant only for Olivia Pope, he loved her. Those two, he worried for them. Anyone with half a brain could see the love they had for each other. They tried hard to mask it, but their unguarded moments told their story very clearly. They loved each other to death.

"Give the phone to the First Lady Tom, Olivia Pope stated dripping with sarcasm. "She can explain to President Langston that the President is napping. Please give it to the First Lady."

Tom turned to the First Lady. "Madame?"

Mellie snatched the phone from Tom's hand and rolled her eyes. "Hello Sally, It's so good of you to call. The President is sleeping right now. All the excitement of waking up from a coma, it's tiring you know. Yes so you received the President's letter. He could barely wait to dictate it and sign it! He is very anxious to get back to work. Oh no Sally, the President is only receiving immediate family right now. As soon as he is up to it I am sure he will give you a call. In the meantime Sally you continue as you have. And Sally thank-you so much for your service to the country, what you have done for the President stepping in as his second, is commendable. You are a special lady Sally." With that the First Lady returned the phone to Tom.

"Tom if that dreadful woman calls here again, please tell her the President although he is awake isn't taking any calls. She is such an over-bearing personality. She knows that Fitz is still the President. She acts as if he is dead and buried," Mellie lamented.

Tom took the phone and quietly left the room. Silently he said to himself, "The President had better come around if he wanted a Presidency to come back to. And from the sound of things minutes ago his wife may get her wig snatched if she pulls another ridiculous stunt like the one she just pulled. Sending a forgery out in this political climate was very tricky. She may be looking at ten to twenty at Leavenworth. What a dingbat!"

Meanwhile back in the hospital room of the President Olivia Pope is just staring at Mellie Grant shaking her head. "But he isn't dead is he Mellie? He isn't awake either and because of your not so ingenious move to keep Sally "at bay" she is now knocking at the front door. You are the most dense woman in the universe," she said, still shaking her head.

"Not so dense Olivia, I saw your game early. Again Ms Pope, you are supposed to be a fixer, fix it! In the meantime I am out of here. The room is filled with stink. I am very familiar with the odor though; my husband was wearing it home at night for years! Let me make myself clear, I didn't marry the fool lying in this bed to have it all go up in smoke Cyrus Beene. You and "Livvie homewrecker" had better do your jobs. I have done mine, she said aloofly as she approached the door.

"You are a piece of work. You walk around the White House, no make that the planet, professing to be the model of Southern gentility when in fact you are nothing but a status seeking bitch riding on the coattails of a rich White male. I saw your game early too remember. That man lying in the bed could hardly stand to be in the same room with you. I had to coach him to pretend he even liked you, so stop placing your failed marriage at my feet. Your stinking marriage was at level ROT when I walked in the room sweetheart, I wrecked nothing. As for that "scent" your "husband is wearing, get use to it!"

Mellie turned from the door and lunged toward Olivia. Cyrus ran in front of her and grabbed her. "Okay I said enough, E-fucking-nough!

"I WISH SHE WOULD, let her go Cyrus. I swear to God," Olivia Pope said calmly behind him. Her eyes were dilated and fixed on Mellie Grant.

Unbeknownst to the two combatants and their referee the comatose man on the bed moved his hand and he had moved a leg too. You had to be watching to see it but it had happened. Fitzgerald Grant III was starting to awaken. Dr. Harper had been watching, these were signs he was looking for!

All that had taken place was the result of what Dr. Harper and his wife had been doing toward the recovery of the President. Initially his body temperature had been lowered to retard the swelling going on in the President's brain. Drugs were given to keep the body from over-exertion, to keep his brain from sending signals to his body to fight against the things that had happened to him. They were slowly weaning him off of the drugs that had kept him comatose. His thoughts processes would be returning to him soon. He would begin to remember his life and what had happened to him hopefully. Doctor Harper was praying for a full recovery, but all of this was very tricky.

Ms Pope had been very concerned that the President had not communicated with her since that first night. Their telepathy was apparently very real to her and she feared because she had not been able to reach him that his brain injury may have been insurmountable. He couldn't say the President would not have some brain damage. Initially when he had seen the President covered in blood and a portion of his brain exposed he assumed the worst. But Fitzgerald Grant had defied the odds. His initial life-saving surgery, cryogenic techniques, and some very ingenious medicine were what saved the man. The brain though not regenerative can heal itself if given half a chance and the damage not too traumatic.

President Grant was monitored 24/7. Today was no different. What they didn't see themselves was recorded through EEG, ECG, and electrical impulse emission therapy. The job of Dr. Harper and his team was to monitor the President's vital signs and progress. They were determined to return him to a degree on normalcy. They administered and stopped medications as they were needed. They recorded every motion. They were doing their jobs.

As a matter of established Presidential protocol Dr. Harper stayed away from the personal side of the things going on in the President's room. Every day the President's wife came and left and then the mistress would come in. The President's Chief of Staff was there every day as well. His daughter had been there only once. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the observance of his patient. He rarely looked at what happened inside of the room. He, his wife, and one of their most trusted assistants observed the patient directly on entry when they made exchanges and every hour to record data.

Secret Service had gone over every aspect of his monitoring system. The head agent had advised him that all tapings of the President would be screened daily and that anything they deemed to affect the office of the Presidency would be erased. He very much suspected the nights Ms Pope slept beside the President would never see the light of day.

Today had gone as every other day until about thirty-five minutes ago when the Chief of Staff and the First Lady were being very animated with each other. His coordination with the Secret Service had included a rule he felt was appropriate in order to preserve the privacy and dignity of the President. The volume on the monitor in the room would be turned off when any one was in attendance with the President. He was the President but it was a common courtesy which any patient deserved under the circumstances.

He was observing the patient when Ms Pope came into the room. This was odd; the two women had never been in the room at the same time before. Every forty-five minutes a ten to fifteen minute observation of the patient takes place. Dr. Harper was doing that evaluation. Mr. Beene had ushered Ms Pope in and told her something. If looks could kill the First Lady should have withered and died on the spot. He broke his own rule and turned up the volume. Olivia Pope tore into Mrs. Grant for forging a letter saying the President was no longer in a coma. He had surmised that Mellie Grant was nuts, but this act if true had certified it.

Mrs. Grant was torn a new asshole by Olivia Pope, but the First Lady gave as good as she got. The woman was evil and apparently didn't play but neither did Ms Pope. This was unbelievable theater but he was eavesdropping on private business. He turned off the volume. He just felt such a connection to the President. He had been there, between a rock and a hard place. Married to one woman and loving another was not an easy situation. He needed to bring the President back amongst the living so he could take control of his live. he was one of the best trauma surgeons in the world, specializing in brain injury. He had saved lesser men, He would save this one too!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The debacle with Mellie had left her cold. Olivia didn't like scenes and she had been a part of a big one. She had let Mellie gloat her into going to a place she shouldn't have gone. It was just all so senseless. To forge the signature of the President of the United States, it was the epitome of White female privilege. She believed she could do anything and just flitter along as if it were nothing. How in the hell was she going to fix this mess?

She had gone back to OPA and locked herself in her office. She needed to focus on her options, which were not many to thwart Sally. She was coming for the Fitz' Presidency hard. Mellie had given her the ammo she needed to rally the cabinet and the Congressional whips around her, if she chose to use it. And there was no doubt she would. She had already gotten herself sworn in as acting-President; it would be just a formality to change the title once she proved Mellie's letter was a forgery. Fitzgerald Grant was not awake and Sally knew it. That little phone call was just the beginning!

Sally would come for them all. She would want Mellie, Cyrus, and herself to suffer. Even though she had jumped back in as Communication Director, Sally had hinted as soon as she became President she would choose her own Director. She would always be part of the Grant team in Sally's eyes. She would see them all charged with high crimes and misdemeanors! Cyrus had sucker-punched Sally the night was Fitz was shot, shaming her in front of everyone. He had thrown her ass right out of the Oval declaring there was only one President and she wasn't it. It was classic Cyrus; he considered the office his and he wasn't in the mood for a usurper that night!

Back to the Mellie fiasco, it had felt good though to finally tell her what she thought of her and to defend her right to love Fitz. No he hadn't been free when their affair started, he still wasn't. But the marriage was shattered beyond repair. She saw it from day one and yet Mellie had tried to blame her solely for the demise. Mellie and Fitz destroyed their loveless marriage themselves. You can't build a marriage on a scaffolding of lies. For his part Fitz should have walked away years ago and maybe he would have been free when they met. So in the meantime she had become a mistress. She had thrown down the gauntlet though; she wouldn't take anymore of the name-calling from Mellie. Fitz had been defending her for years, now she would defend herself.

How long could she reasonably keep Sally from the truth? She could keep her out of the room. Dr. Harper to his credit had agreed to have anyone at all in the room with President, it wasn't his first inclination. But he had agreed to allow immediate family, his Chief of Staff, and his closest advisor aka his mistress in from day one. He would keep Sally out if asked until she got the courts involved. Once that happened the vultures would start circling the hospital more than they were already. God, Mellie was so fucking stupid! Olivia had come up with what she thought were two viable scenarios to fend Sally off for now. One of the two just might work.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She had left her apartment with her heart in a flutter when Edison had told her Fitz was awake. She didn't even try to hide her feelings about it. The President was awake she had to go. Edison could make whatever he wanted to out of it, and he had. He had accused her of sleeping with the President. She denied it. Who she was screwing was none of his business.

He had sensed the truth she could tell. Well guess what, she didn't give a shit. She was done with Edison and his one trick pony. She didn't love him and he made her feel absolutely nothing between the sheets. That was the fault of Fitzgerald Grant; he had ruined her for other men. Once he had showed her what sexual love was supposed to be, how could she settle for anything less? Edison had taken his stuff and his grandmother's ring and vacated her place. She had her key back and she was sleeping well on the nights she spent at home.

Most nights since the assassination attempt she had gone to the hospital and would spent two or three more hours with Fitz in the wee hours of the morning. She would just climb into bed and lie beside him. Sometimes it was all just talking to him. Other times she would just watch him until she would fall asleep. She would set her clock for six o'clock and start her day all over. Speaking of the hospital, she was going over there tonight it was where she wanted to be.

Fitz wasn't awake as she had prayed he would be. She would have to set her Plan A into motion. A diversionary tactic would buy them a little more time. The Prince of Tasmar, Telief Omar Dasneer, better known as "Leif" to his friends was a very good friend of hers. His country played a very big role in the preservation peace in the Middle East. He had agreed to call the acting President and discuss a "clear and present danger" to that peace. He would advise the acting President that he needed to come to America right away and discuss some very disturbing news with her. There was nothing Sally wanted more right now other than Fitz not to wake up, than an international crisis that placed her in the spotlight.

On arrival at the hospital she started talking to Fitz right away. She could reach him, she knew she could. "Fitz it is me Livvie. I am so flustered right now. You are not going to believe what Mellie has done. She has written a letter to Sally Langston asking for your job back, she forged your signature Fitz. She is incredible. I can't take her any more Fitz. I realize now that the hate Mellie has in her heart supersedes any reality. If she will not let you go, then she had better get accustomed to me and my scent too. I told her that Fitz, I basically told her I was your woman and I don't feel even a little ashamed. She doesn't deserve the civility I afforded her as your wife. So I am done with all that. But I need you to wake up so we can stop this madness. Sally Langston has to go back to being #SecondHandSally, you are the President, you have to wake up and help me!"

She climbed into the bed with the President and just stared at him. She was going to try to reach him through their telepathy again. Dr. Harper said he was weaning him off of the meds that had been keeping him comatose. She wondered if she would make a breakthrough tonight. "Fitz wake up. I need you. Fitz can you hear me? It's Saturday and it is supposed to be a beautiful day. I wish I could share it with you. Open your eyes Fitz look at me!"

The voice it was back. It was calm and it was soothing. He loved that voice, he was sure of it. Every day he listened for it. Who was it? Was it the girl in his dreams the one he remembered kissing? He remembered his mouth on her, all over her licking and sucking at her like she was candy, what and who was she? He couldn't understand her words they were warbled and distorted like they were in a form of slow motion.

There it was that touch, he knew he that touch, he craved it very much. God he wanted to see her. What in the hell was her name, he had to know her? Open your eyes, open your goddamned eyes! He was trying with everything he had. His hands would do nothing. Was he paralyzed? What had happened to him?

Olivia was no longer talking she was just lightly touching his chest running her fingers through the hair on his chest. She touched his precious jaw line and she just held onto his hand and rubbed. "I love you Fitz more than anything."

He put all the effort he had into moving his hand within her hand, he needed to touch her. It seemed imperative, he had to do it. And he did. Olivia was rubbing his hand when suddenly she felt it, his hand moved within her own. She looked down at his hand. His fingers were outstretched, they were moving and she could see it! She took that hand and held it up and then she put her fingers through his and she waited.

Her eyes were fixed on their two hands. She was waiting for something else; she needed to know he was there with her. "Fitz can you hear me. Fitz can hear me please open your mind to me. Speak to me, please; I need you to speak me." The President didn't speak out loud nor did he send her a message through telepathy. But something happened that made Olivia Pope fixer extraordinaire and slayer of dragons weep. The President's extended fingers closed around hers and squeezed. It wasn't a gentle squeeze it was grippingly tight. Olivia closed her fingers around his and she squeezed back.

This was reminiscent of the first night they held hands on a bus in rural Georgia. He was coming back to her she knew that as sure as her name was Olivia Pope. Fitz knew she was here. She started to cry then in big heaping sobs. She couldn't help herself. She had been so strong through all of this. Her moments of grief had been silent and personal. Tears were often streaming down her face but never had she wept and wept aloud for anyone to hear. She knew right at this moment that the doctors may be watching her and without a doubt the Secret Service right beyond the door they all would hear her sobs. She didn't care she cried on.

She was right. Tom was right outside that door and he heard the weeping. It broke his heart. He knew how much Ms. Pope loved the President. He had been expecting her breakdown long before this. She would call if she needed him. He stood steady at his post. Dr. Harper had risen from his seat in the back to see what was going on. Every vital sign on his patient had risen. There was a spike in EEG numbers, a good spike, an encouraging spike. He went to the observation window. She was there still. She was on the bed. He could see she was sobbing. The volume was not on. It didn't have to be. He knew the sobs would be heart-wrenching.

She was holding his hand and he, the President seemed to have a grasp on hers. Their hands were entwined. The optic was a sight to behold. She was kissing the entwined hand so reverently as she sobbed. It wasn't lost on him the symbolism that he saw. The President's hand white and larger swamped the small brown one. He turned from the sight, her shoulders racking and the pitiful sobbing should be private. The President was returning to this world. It would be sooner rather than later he surmised. He was pleased with his work. Now if and when the President awaken would be anywhere near the man he was? He hoped so!

Olivia couldn't take her eyes from their joined hands. She was watching hoping he would squeeze her hand again. He hadn't but he was still holding hers tightly. He hadn't responded to her pleas, the oral emotional one or the telepathic one. But he knew she was there and he didn't want her to let go, she knew this. She had cried her heart out. She didn't like to cry but these were tears she had held in for too long. She took a calming breath and finally took her eyes off of their hands that were still tightly wound. She looked at his face. It was pale, it was bruised, there was stubble on his perfect jaw, and his eyes were still closed in sleep. He was in there, Fitzgerald Grant, the man she had chosen to love. She would bring him back to her, she had to. "I am here Fitz. I am here!"

The pain in his head had come back with a vengeance as he tried to respond to the woman calling out to him. His name was obviously Fitz and he was special to this woman and she was special to him he could feel that. She had wanted him to speak to her and he had wanted to. He need to. He needed to because he loved her. He knew that now. He belonged to her and he hoped like hell she belonged to him.

She was beautiful. And her smile it was everything. When she came to him in his dreams it was heaven. Open your eyes Fitz and speak to her. He was trying so hard. His hand it had moved so he had reached out to her and he moved his fingers. At least he thought he had. And then she grasped his hand and meshed her fingers with his. He closed his hand around hers instinctively and squeezed with all he had.

He couldn't let go because Livvie needed him. "Livvie." "Livvie, was her name was Livvie. Olivia. Oh my god what has happened? "Olivia!" "Olivia!" "Livvie!" He wasn't speaking out loud but he was calling her name because he remembered. He remembered his life. This revelation came as Olivia Pope was crying her heart out and for some mysterious reason she didn't hear the President as he called out to her. And then the pain came and he swirled into oblivion again.

Dr. Harper seeing the President's agitation decided to reduce the President's obvious stress by medicating him and putting him back to sleep. Tomorrow he had plans to bring the President out of his comatose state completely. He had informed Mrs. Grant, Olivia Pope, and Cyrus not to visit the President today because he would be doing testing and evaluations today starting just before noon. The battery of test would go on for about four to six hours. The earliest he suggested anyone come by would be probably around seven or eight tonight.

The effect of the medication was quick and to the point. The President's grip on Olivia's hand slackened and then it was no more. It devastated Olivia for a moment and then she smiled. He had held her hand, no he had squeezed her hand and he had not let go until he had to. She got up from the bed and looked loving at him. He was coming back to her. Soon he would be back and maybe she wouldn't have to use Plan A or B!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dr. Harper had begun the process of awakening Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He had been lowering the dosages of certain medicines for days now. The swelling had stopped days ago and the slender track that had been made by the bullet had been covered with a titanium strip inserted into the cranial bone, more specifically the parietal bones. The skin originally ripped apart by the assassin's bullet had started to heal. Those ragged pieces were cut off making smoothed edged cuts that he had stretched across the injury and meticulously glued together. A couple of well placed stitches provided the smooth aesthetics needed for proper healing.

He had to cut away a portion of the President's hair from around the wound. No doubt it would grow back just as thick as ever. The man had a head of hair to die for. It was so thick and curly. He was fifty-two years old with minimal streaks of gray, he had amazing hair. With the dressing removed from his head and most of the facial bruising gone, Fitzgerald Grant looked very good. The wound was reddened and oozy but he looked like the President again.

He was moving his arms and legs and it was purposeful movement. His responses and reflexes were good. They were not quite normal, but they were good. His vital signs were excellent for a man his age that had experienced such trauma. The bone in his arm that had been shattered had been repaired with pins and was healing nicely. One of the bullets had torn through a lung. Even that was healing well. And the President had been breathing on his own since the endotracheal tube had been removed. Fitzgerald Grant was a lucky man. He had survived an assassination attempt and he was on the way to recovery.

Dr. Harper's wife was with him today. This had been a joint venture for them. It was a chance for them to tout their stuff. He was the best and he knew it, it was why he traveled with the President and literally stayed on call. His wife Jana was his rock. She understood his ambitions and she stood with him. They were writing notes and making calculations concerning the President's recovery. They were anxiously awaiting a notable response from the President. The fact that he seemed to have no motor deficit was good news. They were hopeful he would speak and when he did, they were hoping for it to make sense.

The President was restless as his body was acclimating to the world of the actual living again. His eyelids were fluttering but they had not opened yet. His hand had moved through his hair. Dr. Harper was hoping he wouldn't touch his healing scalp injury. Gluing injuries was commonplace now, but like any freshly sutured cut there had to be a period of inactivity so the process could take hold. Fitzgerald Grant was moving his head from side to side and squeezing his eyes together over and over again. Soon he began to blink his eyes, once, twice, and then three times. Then they opened and he just stared. He said nothing.

Dr. Harper moved into the President's line of vision. The President didn't acknowledge him in any way. The doctor moved his hand in front of his patient's eyes and nothing happened. "Oh shit Jana, what is going on? Did we miss something? We should be getting some type of reaction. He is not responding at all!"

"Ray give him more than a minute. The man has been in a coma for almost two months. He was shot in the head. Plus he has been on hellacious sedatives all that time. We had to expect some deficit, after all the man's brain imploded from his head. We literally had to almost freeze it and shut it down. Only so much healing could have taken place this quickly. It is true his responses have been good and his response to Olivia Pope has been extraordinary, but the man was severely traumatized. His recovery, his numbers, all have been phenomenal up to this point. We were expecting miracle after miracle because that is what we have seen this far with this case. Maybe Fitzgerald Grant has run out of miracles."

"You are right of course. I was expecting, I am not even sure what I was expecting. Let me tamp my expectations down and get back to the patient. Mr. President can you hear me? I need you to squeeze my hand Mr. President, can you do that?" He had the President's hand within his own, he was waiting.

The President could hear voices. It wasn't the voice. It wasn't the voice he craved. It wasn't her voice. It wasn't Olivia. That was what he was trying to remember. Olivia, he loved her and she had been here with him. Where was she? And these voices were garbled and couldn't understand what they were saying. Someone was holding his hand but it wasn't Olivia. Where was she? His eyes he was sure they were open, but he didn't see anything. And his hand he wanted to move it but nothing was happening.

"Look at this, Ray!" Tears were slowly flowing from the eyes of the President. And the left hand of the President had curled into a fist. The right hand which the doctor had been holding was still not moving. "He's left-handed, remember Ray? He would move his dominant side first. And it is where he first responded to Ms. Pope with his left hand. There could be significant injury that would manifest itself on the opposite side of the President's injury. We just have to be patient I think. He has only been fully out of the coma for a couple of hours."

"You are right of course. I want him to be whole so badly. Let me get my professional coat back on. Jana you keep me on track. I hadn't realized just how emotionally involved in this case I was until now. I know better. He is the President of the United States and deserves better."

"Ray, he has gotten the best care out there and you know it. Don't down yourself for that one little lapse. The President wouldn't. He is a good man and you are a great doctor. He will know that and when he is able he will thank you personally for saving his life."

"Girl you are such a rock, and I love the hell out of you. How did I live a life for one minute without you?"

"I don't know. But you will never have that option of being without me again. You are stuck with me. Now let's get back to our patient!"

Mellie had made up her mind not to go to the hospital at all today. She was going to call Cyrus "the traitor" Beene later and get an update. She needed her husband to wake up, but she personally hoped he remained a vegetable. And she wasn't the least bit sorry that she felt that way! He had hurt her so much with this Olivia Pope thing. It was so embarrassing knowing everyone in your inner circle knew your husband loved another woman. And fool that he was, Fitzgerald Grant didn't even try to hide it. She didn't believe he could hide it! He deserved his present misery. And she was thankful to the assassin whoever it was for shooting him. She knew it was wrong but she hated his guts. Maybe she would pray for her own battered soul later on today.

Olivia knew that Fitz was coming back to her; he had basically spoken to her last night. Today was doctor day. She was going to let them do their testing and she would go to the hospital after midnight tonight. Cyrus had promised her an update after he saw Fitz. Mellie would be there today, possibly with the children, she wouldn't intrude on that. She and Fitz would have their time.

Cyrus showed up promptly to the hospital at six o'clock. He wanted to see his friend and know what his prognosis was. He needed him to wake up so that they could put Sally in her place. He couldn't wait to put her back in the vice-presidential office. The uppity usurper actually thought she was the President. Fitzgerald Grant wasn't dead; he was just sleeping off a gunshot wound to the head. He laughed out loud and knocked on the hospital door of the President.

"Come in. Hi Mr. Beene. The President is awake, but he isn't speaking, not yet. He is actually moving all his extremities, his left side much better than the right. He had just begun to focus within the last hour. He has been following my movements around the room. He has been watching the door. I believe he is looking for Ms. Pope. Mrs. Grant called. She is not coming in today. When the President is "talking, walking, and acting normal" I am to call her. The President is actually doing quite well considering what he has been through. We have to be patient. Come in and let's see what his response is to you."

Cyrus came into the room and walked up to the bed of the President. He smiled at what he saw. The man still had some residual bruising. His hair was phenomenal. Even that sutured cut was perfect. He looked gaunt though, he hadn't any solid foods for weeks. He was wearing a blue hospital gown but Fitzgerald Grant III still looked good. The man was something else. "Mr. President, how are you?"

Fitz had already been looking at the door. He was waiting for her to come back. He needed to see her. He needed to place it all together. The doctor had told him what had happened to him. There had been an assassination attempt. Three bullets had ripped through his body. The doctor described all his injuries. He was told of the all that had been done to save his life. He was a lucky man. He understood it all. But for some reason he couldn't speak. He wanted to but he couldn't. He was a lucky man, but he would be luckier when Olivia came through that door. He just had to wait.

I am okay Cy. But where is Olivia? That is what he wanted to say but not a goddamned thing was coming from his mouth. Why in the hell couldn't he talk? He had actually gotten into a wheelchair and gone to the bathroom about an hour ago. He cringed thinking about it. They removed the catheter from his penis and it had hurt like hell. Shit peeing had hurt like hell. But it had to be done.

Cyrus started talking. "I know you are looking for Olivia. She said she would be here later tonight. She wanted to give you some time to see your family. Of course she didn't know Mellie didn't intent to visit today so she stayed away. She will be here later Fitz. You have to concentrate on the Presidency right now. Sally is making her move and we have to stop her. Mellie has complicated everything by forging your signature on a document saying you are hale, hardy, and fit to return to the Presidency. We have stalled Sally up until now. But you have to make a move Fitz. You are going to have to get up out of bed and start talking. I need you to open your mouth and speak to me!"

He was listening to every word Cyrus had said. It had purpose of course. He was still President of the United States of America and he had obligations. He knew that but all that was secondary, it always had been. He needed to see Olivia. He needed to get through to Cyrus that nothing else was happening until he saw her. He wanted to open his mouth and just say it, "I need Olivia here right now. This can't wait." But he couldn't even form the words.

Cyrus continued on about the best route they should take on getting him reinstated. He mentioned that Sally had shut him out completely so they both would have to be updated from scratch. He was going on and on. Cyrus Beene lived and breathed his Presidency he knew that, but Fitzgerald Grant didn't want to hear this shit right now. He needed Olivia.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III wasn't a hard man but he had done some hard things in his life. He had done some regrettable things. He had married a woman he didn't love, had kids with her, and he had stayed faithful to that loveless marriage for years. He wanted out now that he had found the woman of his dreams. He intended to have her and he wouldn't lose her just because a would-be assassin put a bullet in his brain. He needed her with him and he needed her now! He reached down into recesses he knew he didn't have and tried with all his might to speak. Just one word, please God, let me speak. Nothing happened, not a damn thing. He turned his head in frustration and closed his eyes.

Cyrus started to drone on and on about the damned Presidency again. Why didn't the man get it? Without Olivia all this shit was meaningless. And at this point he was useless. He couldn't speak and he couldn't really move without assistance. He was fucking useless! Cyrus was still talking. It was then that the President lost it. He started concentrating with everything he had to open his mouth or move his hands. He had had enough! He wanted to see Olivia. He wanted to speak to Olivia. Cyrus needed to shut up about Sally. Suddenly the President raised his hand and slammed it onto the stand beside his bed. For good measure he then moved his hands in a swiping motion and knocked the water pitcher and paper cup from the bedside stand. Cyrus and the doctor turned and looked at each other to ensure that what they had witnessed was real.

The President had their attention now he was sure of it. He took a deep breath and looked hard at them both. He parted his lips and started gathering all his energy and effort into making a sound. He spoke so softly you could barely hear him. His first word was, "Olivia." Next he shakily and softly spoke three more words, "I need her!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dr. Harper could hardly believe his eyes. His patient had just had a temper tantrum. The President's Chief of Staff had drudged on and on about the need for the Grant Presidency to be saved. He had extolled on what needed to be done to keep the dreaded Sally Langston in her lane. Cyrus Beene had wanted the President to speak on these topics. Mr. Beene had been insistent. Well apparently Fitzgerald Grant III wasn't interested in that today. He had just told Mr. Beene so by slamming his fist down on a table and knocking the contents of the said table to the floor! It was startling but it had been a sight to behold. Jana was laughing behind her notepad and Cyrus Beene had nearly lost some pee.

"Well that wasn't very nice Mr. President, you scared the beejeesus outta me. If I was boring you, you could have just said so. I'm sorry Fitz I should have known you would want to see Olivia first. It is just that Sally is…"

The President shook his head and mouthed the word "No" he wasn't going to listen to that shit right now. He wanted to see Olivia. He remembered in the recesses of his mind that she had told him that she was back with him where she belonged. She had dropped Edison from the equation, they were back on. He needed to hear it from her lips. She had been here day after day the doctor said. She had stayed with him hours on end. He remembered, she had said how much she loved him and how she would never leave him again. He may have been unconscious but some things you never forget!

"Want to see Liv; I need to speak to her." His words weren't perfectly enunciated but he was clear. He wanted to communicate with Olivia Pope. Anything less than that wasn't happening right now!

"Okay Fitz, I get the picture. Let's call her." Cyrus called her and he didn't get an answer. That wasn't good; Olivia had not answered one of his calls since Fitz was shot. He didn't want to tell him she hadn't answered the call especially after that bang and spill episode. But what else could he say? "Fitz there is no answer, I'll call back in five minutes okay?"

What choice did he have but to say okay? But if Cyrus steered off track again he would lose it again. He needed Olivia. He needed to know they were okay.

Olivia was at her office. She and Quinn had a spat weeks ago that had finally reared its ugly head again. Quinn wanted answers and Olivia was going to give them to her. They had agreed to turn their phones off for ten minutes and duke it out. Quinn laid her position on the table. She was running things at OPA with Olivia back at the White House and spending so much time at the hospital. Why was Olivia spending so much time at the hospital? Was OPA still a priority for Olivia?

Olivia was telling Quinn the things she needed to know about OPA in order to lead and she was about to tell her a small detail concerning her relationship with the President. She looked at her watch and saw that the ten minutes she had allotted herself without phone access to Fitz was up. She turned her phone back on. As soon as she did it started to ring. She grabbed it right away, she saw it was Cyrus. Oh my god, Fitz, was he alright?

"Hello Cyrus is he alright? I turned my phone off to talk to Quinn. Is he alright?"

"Hold on Olivia someone wants to talk to you."

If she had been messing around trying to placate Quinn and something had happened to Fitz she would never forgive herself. "Hello, is everything alright? Dr. Harper? Cyrus?"

It was only seconds with nothing being said, but it seemed like minutes to Olivia. No one was saying anything on the other end. What was going on? And then she heard it, so soft, yet it was so very masculine. "Hi." That was Fitzgerald Grant talking. Hi was code for I love you, still. She left Quinn sitting at the conference table and ran back to her office and closed the door. "Hi," she said back, followed by "Fitz, you have come back to me."

He followed his "Hi" with an "I have, come to me Olivia."

Olivia Pope grabbed her purse and started to run from her office to the parking garage. Once behind the wheel she practically flew to the trauma center. She wasted not a moment more than was necessary in being searched and getting past the Secret Service. Tom ever ready to protect the President was standing diligent at his post. "Tom he has come back to us. The President he is really talking this time. He spoke to me Tom!"

"I know it is a miracle. You can go on in Ms. Pope, you are cleared."

She knew she was cleared. Yet she was just standing there. So many emotions were going through her head. Fitz was awake. He would see her for the first time since she couldn't remember when and she hadn't even looked in a mirror to see what she looked like.

She had left him and taken up with Edison Davis flaunting the relationship in his face to punish him for still being with Mellie. She had been so angry even though she had signed off on him staying in his marriage and making a political baby with Mellie in order to save his Presidency. She had walked away and she had regretted every minute of it.

Even before he had come back from the European Summit she had made up her mind. She would take stolen moments with Fitzgerald Grant rather than none at all. Then the assassination attempt happened and everything was more than put into perspective for her. She would rather have bad times with him than good times with someone else. She wanted the painful, devastating, extraordinary love she shared with Fitzgerald Grant. She had thrown down the gauntlet with his wife, daring her to try to keep them apart. So now she stood outside of his hospital room thinking she should have combed her hair and wore his favorite lipstick? She was being ridiculous.

Stop it Olivia! Fitz had seen her in all her Nubian glory. He knew everything about her and he loved her anyway. She had made love with him all night with her hair all over the place the next morning and he still praised her beauty. He loved her no matter what. He had awakened and he had called her to his side, not anyone else, her! Go to your man Olivia and welcome him back amongst the living. Welcome him back with open arms. She opened the door and she looked at him. She had promised herself no tears but her body failed her. With tears running down her face she stood there taking in all in.

The President wasn't emotionless either. Men were never to show emotions. And Grant men were never to shed tears. But this man was different. His eyes were glistening with tears. He had survived an assassin's bullet through all the odds according to his doctors. He had defied death. And Olivia had come back to him. He had his woman back. He reached his hand out to her and said, "Livvie."

She ran to him then. She dropped her purse to the floor and ran to his bed. She didn't jump onto the bed and into his arms the way she wanted to because she wasn't sure that she wouldn't hurt him in some way. But she did take his outstretched hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it over and over again as she called his name. "Fitz, you came back to me. You can't imagine my horror and concern that you would die and never know how much I still loved you. I should have never ever left you Fitz. I know you have forgiven me, but I need to say it, I am so sorry."

"No, you never have to say that to me Olivia. Love means never having to say you are sorry. Never! Come here, sit beside me."

She looked at Dr. Harper. "Is it alright doctor? I know I have taken liberties in the past, but he is awake now and I don't want to do anything to impede his progress. Do I need to get in a hospital gown or something?"

"It is okay Ms. Pope, sit with the President. I initiated and oversaw his care through this traumatic event but don't underestimate your part in his recovery. He is alive today as much because of you as me. Have your reunion. I am going back to the observatory."

Cyrus chimed in. "I am out of here too. You two deserve a private reunion. But let me just say we have work to do to get this Presidency on track. You know that so as much as this little reunion is inevitable and needed, it must be brief. We have work to do. And let me put it on record, no hanky panky from you two. I mean it. And something else for the record, I love you guys. It is good to see smiles on your faces." With that said, Cyrus left the room.

Alone at last they both said "Hi" again. It put a strain on his bad shoulder but he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Livvie."

Olivia squeezed his hand in hers and said, "I love you more, Fitz. More than anything in this world, I love you back."

Meanwhile Mellie's mole had just gotten through to her, the President was awake. Her husband was awake and she the First Lady of the United States of America hadn't been notified. She expected no less from Cyrus Beene or even the doctors. They had favored the "other woman" from the get go. It didn't matter, she was still his wife and she had a wild card to play. This baby Fitz had put in her while pretending she was Olivia Pope it would keep him in line. It was all very distasteful but she still had the upper hand in this mess. Let her husband continue his sordid affair with that harlot, she could care less. Olivia Pope was serving her purpose. She was little more than a handmaiden in her book. Mellie still had no intention of going to that hospital tonight; she would face her tormentors tomorrow.

The two people in the hospital bed, the President and his lover, fell asleep in each other's arms. No one dared to disturb them, not even Cyrus Beene. Cyrus had gone up to Tom and said impassionedly, "Don't let anyone else in this corridor tonight Tom, not even the wretched one, Mellie Grant. Give them tonight. Awaken Ms. Pope sometime before seven and get her out of here in case Mellie shows up at her usual time. We don't need another scene in here. Good night Tom."

Tom stepped back into the President's room to observe his charge and his lady sound asleep. They both seemed at total peace. "Good night Mr. President," Tom said and exited the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Fitz awakened first. He felt her lying next to him and he smiled. He remembered it all now. He had been shot and Olivia had come back to him after it happened because she realized life was too short and she loved him just as he loved her. He had been unconscious for weeks and Sally Langston had harnessed the Presidency from him. She was trying to have him stripped of his office and declared incompetent. News flash Sally it isn't going to happen! He was awake and he was in his right mind. And Olivia was back in his corner. He could conquer the world with Olivia Pope in his corner; Sally didn't stand a fucking chance.

Olivia was sleeping soundly beside him. He wouldn't lose her again. It had been a horrible year. Getting those reports of her and Edison Davis had nearly destroyed him. The thought of Edison touching her, he wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. He had to free himself from Mellie so he would never have to go through this shit again. He needed a divorce. He couldn't honestly expect Olivia to wait forever and she shouldn't have to. Divorcing Mellie was number two on his list; number one was to get Sally out of his office before his chief of staff had a heart attack and died!

He had just flashed through priorities one and two. Actually there was a minus one priority and she was lying in his arms. Nothing came before Olivia; she linked everything in his life. She had made him see so many things he needed to change about his life. The most important thing had been the resentment he harbored toward his own children. They had not asked to be born into his and Mellie's mess. And no matter who their mother was, he was their father. So he had gone to his children and asked for their forgiveness for his neglect and uncaring attitude. He had promised to be a proper parent to them and he had been for the last three years. He had slid down hill a little this past year as he tried to come to grips with the fact that Olivia had left him. But he would make it up to them.

They had known that their parents weren't a love match, but neither Karen nor Jerry understood why both parents seemed to dislike them. Their mother had basically told them she didn't like children and she didn't want to be bothered. Their father smiled at them and welcomed them home from boarding school, but he had been indifferent to them. Fitz had finally told them the truth at the tender age of ten and eleven. He didn't love their mother and she didn't love him. They had married for political reasons but he assured them that he had loved them all along and he would make up for his years of indifference.

His children were brilliant kids, apparently much more intelligent than their chronological ages would belie. Karen was actually the smartest one. She had asked him one day out of the blue about Olivia. She said, "Daddy I know you don't love my mother but you do love Olivia don't you? I can tell by the way you look at her. Plus she makes you happy doesn't she daddy?"

It was then that he decided he was done lying to his children. "Yes I do love Olivia Karen. I have loved her for a long time. But when you are married to one person you aren't supposed to love someone else. Could you keep my secret Karen?"

"Of course I can. I know the rules of marriage Daddy. Jerry and I both do. You are President of the United States; you have to be above reproach. But you deserve love and happiness too Daddy. I won't tell and neither will Jerry. We are both good at keeping secrets. We definitely won't tell mother she would go completely ballistic I think."

What was he supposed to say to that? He hugged his daughter and told her she was old beyond her years. His kids had learned probably more than they should have being shuffled from boarding school to boarding school. Having Mellie as a mother had been no walk in the park for them and he had not been the father of the year. He was glad he had the opportunity to come clean it had made him see his future much clearer. He had assured his children of his love for them. And he even made it clear that their mother loved them too as much as she was capable of loving anyone. He had told them they no longer had to be separated as a family they could come home and live in the White House. He was afraid that they wouldn't want to come home, but they had. They had always wanted to be at home they had said. Having his children around him had become another of his greatest joys.

He wasn't proud of what had occurred with his children but over the last three years he had attended plays, baseball games, tennis and chess matches just like other fathers if he were in town. Olivia had told him it was up to him to make amends, not his children. They had been receptive to his overtures and he had become a doting father. Mellie tore into him for trying to be "something he was not." He just looked at her and said. "I am the father of Karen and Jerry right? If that is true, then what in the hell do you mean?" She didn't say another word about it after that. However her indifference to her children remained the same.

Like he had said Olivia was the ultimate force in his life and she had come back to him. Of course it was on the back of an assassination attempt, but beggars couldn't be choosy. He would have taken her back on any terms. He loved her. He pulled her close and breathed her scent. He was going to live and get another chance with her. He needed to set a plan in motion.

"Fitz are you awake?"

"Yes I am awake Olivia, good morning. You can't know how good it feels to have you here with me."

"Where else would I be? I was wrong to run Fitz I know that now. My place is with you."

"Olivia I intend to ask Mellie for a divorce. She is going to fight me tooth and nail. All I ask is that you let me end this farce knowing that we are together no matter what. I just need to know you are there with me. It will not be pain free, Mellie fights hard when she perceives herself as wronged or wounded. But I won't back down. I just need you to believe that I am going to be free to be just yours. Believe me I will be free Olivia. I should have ended this marriage years ago."

"I love you Fitz, I will wait for you."

"God I want to kiss you Olivia but I need to get cleaned up. I need a proper shower and my teeth need a real brushing. Thank-you for even staying this close to me, I know I must smell medicinal and funky. I understand I have been bed-bathed and my teeth cleaned with what amounts to a Q-tip. Give me a rain-check for a hundred kisses when I am able. I have just had a catheter removed from my private parts and to be honest right now I don't know if they will ever work again. It hurts like hell down there. But I am hopeful. One of my greatest joys is going to be to make love to you again. It has been almost a year Olivia, three-hundred and forty-nine days in fact. I have missed you Livvie."

"Oh my god Fitz you have been counting too. You know about me and Edison but it wasn't making love Fitz, it was just sex because I was trying to forget you. It was like my body wasn't even there, I"

"Don't Olivia, I don't need the details. Your relationship with that guy almost derailed me. I became a functional drunk and someone my kids were not proud of. I was a bad President and most detrimentally to my children, I was a bad father. But that is all on me. You have the right to do what you will with your own body Olivia. We are not children."

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused you Fitz, believe me I am! I was only trying to say I may have lain down with someone else but there has never been anyone else for me but you since that first night in Georgia. No matter what you think or feel about it, it meant nothing. I live to have only you make love to me Fitz and we will have that again."

"Olivia I love you with all my heart, believe me nothing is going to change that. I just need to heal. I need to get out of this bed and reclaim my Presidency. I need to reclaim my life and I will. You have come back to me and that is my start to healing. We will get through all of this and everything that would keep us apart by standing together. That is all we have to do."

She kissed him anyway right on the mouth and he kissed her back it was an automatic response. They started exchanging spit and swiping tongues before they knew it. It was what they did when they kissed. It became all consuming. He broke it off because he was starting to stir down there and it was hurting him. Damn he thought to himself, if he couldn't get an erection without pain, that wasn't good news. When he spoke to his doctors today he would get a complete prognosis on his recovery in that area.

"I have missed you so much Fitz. You have a lot of healing to do I know that. We are going to have a lifetime of loving each other. You have only just awakened from being comatose for weeks. I am so happy to have you back. Just concentrate on that Fitz. However we do need to discuss how we are going to handle this Sally thing. Cyrus is going batshit crazy. We can't expect you to get out of your sick bed today. But you are going to have to make a Presidential appearance soon. What are you thinking?"

"I have been walking around yesterday although it was very shaky but I did it. Sally will call in the cabinet soon and have her ducks lined up in a row to prove my incompetence. We find out when she plans to strike and I will make a dramatic entrance and put her coup down. I will have problems with my speech as my brain tries to catch up with me but I can do it Olivia, don't worry. I am the consummate politician, which means I am Oscar ready. We will pull it off and shut Sally down."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in Tom," the President said.

"Good Morning Mr. President. It is good to see you awake. Good morning Ms. Pope, it is six o'clock and I was to awakened you at six."

They both spoke simultaneously as they often did. "Good morning Tom, thank-you." They both laughed at the timing and their apparent synchronization. They were still soul mates and one single spirit even after being apart for almost a year. Tom acknowledged their good morning and backed out of the room.

Olivia had stood up and was just standing there looking at him. "What is it Olivia? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Fitz. You are such a miracle to me. You are awake and talking and making complete sense. When you were shot, I saw you as they rolled you away to surgery. I could see your brain Fitz. And your arm it was at such a grotesque angle and all that blood. It was the worst day of my life when you were shot. By the way I felt the pain you felt that day. My head, my arm, and my chest were on fire with pain. I knew something had happened to you, I knew it. But you have survived and I am so grateful that we have been given another chance. We can't squander this one, it is too big. I could stare at you all day because I am just so happy. Forgive me for being obtuse. But I can't stop smiling and looking at you. You look good by the way, impressive for a man that was felled by an assassin's bullet."

"We won't squander this chance Livvie I can promise you that. We are going to come out of this better and stronger. We are together, that is what is most important to me. Thank-you for being here."

"Yes we are together and there is nowhere else in this world I want to be right now than here with you. I will set in motion the political tentacles to find out exactly what Sally is up to and we will be ready! Do what the doctor tells you to do Fitz. And don't worry about anything else. I mean it Fitz, NOTHING ELSE! I will see you later. Have Cyrus call me if you need anything at all, okay?"

He shook his head in the affirmative and smiled. She left the room. He let out a big sigh. She was right. He had only been awake for one day. He had to give his body a chance to heal. He couldn't help himself though he was worried about a lot of things. He was the President of the United States of America. He had monumental responsibilities. But in the end, he was just a man. A man that loved a woman and he worried if he would ever be able to make love to her again.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She had called the children after she had been told her husband was awake. She had refused to have them at the hospital. She had not wanted them to see their father dying. Well wasn't that a hoot, the son of a bitch wasn't going to die. Fitzgerald Grant was awake and talking. Of course she pretended that she had not been the last to find out this bad news. Olivia Pope had been called almost as soon as he had opened his eyes she was told. As he had when he had been shot, she was the first one he called for. He opened his fucking mouth and asked for his mistress.

God she despised him. How could he continue to do these things knowing he was the President of the United States and people were always watching? Everyone in the White House apparently had turned a blind eye to the President's sexual tryst with his Director of Communications, but they knew. He was like a bitch in heat and so was Olivia Pope for that matter. He was actually banging her in the Oval Office, the kitchen, pantry, the library, and he had even "shown her the bunker" she had been told.

She had turned a blind eye to it too. He had come into the master suite one morning around two in the morning and he reeked of sex. It was practically all over him. The scent Olivia Pope wore, lavender and spice, had been all over him. He had just walked into the room and it overwhelmed her. She of course had feigned sleep as she always did when he entered their bedroom at night. He had the decency to go into the bathroom and shower but the smell lingered for a time where he had stood to get out of the clothes he was wearing. When she knew he was actually in the shower she had walked over to his discarded clothing and picked them up. She could smell Olivia Pope all over them. So it had begun, Fitzgerald Grant III was no better than his father. He was an adulterous fiend who had betrayed her.

She had thought he would honor his vows to her. She thought she had him over a barrel and eventually he would turn back to her for sexual gratification, she thought he would accept her terms. But he hadn't. For almost thirteen years he had turned his back on her and what she offered him and then he had taken up with a Black whore from Washington, DC. And her life of pretend had begun. Her smiling at Olivia Pope befriending her while actually hating her guts. She had taken her husband from her for the moment but she would have him back.

Back to the present, the kids would talk to their father on the phone this morning when she went to the hospital. Once she knew exactly what was going on she would decide when they would come to the hospital. She wanted a full photo op with the kids and her smiling their asses off because the President was going to live. They were political gold, her children. And they were her ticket to keeping Fitz in line. He loved them and wouldn't see them hurt by a sex scandal.

She arrived at the hospital with as much dignity as she could muster. Knowing Olivia Pope had been here and undoubted spent the night galled her. She had been here every day and night since the shooting. You would have thought she was the wife of the President and not herself. She said good morning to the agents she passed. Of course that aiding and abetting head agent Tom was guarding the door. He guarded Fitz like a hawk. And he had apparently laid down the law. The President was entitled to a private life. And what the President did and with whom was no one's business but his. If you breathed anything about the President good or bad you were finished on the Presidential detail.

Secret Service agents had been keeping the secrets of Presidents for generations. Thomas Jefferson had not had Secret Service agents but he had an entire suite built for his mistress at Monticello. He had a passel of children with her. He brought her to Washington with him. FDR had polio and was in a wheelchair fucking some other woman not his wife! Look at JFK; he was doing Marilyn Monroe at the White House in the pool. Men were so fucking asinine why in the world did they even exist? The one she was about to see existed to make her life hell. Only thing was the stupid fool didn't realize she was a disciple of the devil and had learned evil at his feet. She would make him pay one day.

She walked right past Tom without saying a word and entered the room. Fitzgerald was sitting up. He looked well for a man that had taken a bullet to the head. He was pale and had bruising in the appropriate places. "Good morning Mr. President, Cyrus. I hear you are talking? What a great thing! I have spoken to the children. Depending on what your doctors are saying I was hoping they could stop by later today or tomorrow. They are anxious to see you. And it would be excellent to have a photo op of you with the kids. It will be beneficial in our fight against Sally."

"Good morning Mellie. Yes I am talking. It is great news. I want to see the children. They are welcome here. If they really want to come here bring them. But don't plan to use them as a photo spectacle. I won't have it. The fight with Sally is mine, stay out of it. You have done enough I think"

"Fitz I wrote that letter to give us some time. It was a necessary evil. If you had been able you would have written it yourself! And what on earth do you mean? They are our children. They are glad that you are alive. What is wrong with the American public and the world for that matter knowing that? It is simply a way to let everyone know you are okay. You are not thinking clearly. This adds to your political capital. There is never a bad time for a photo opportunity especially with you running for re-election. People haven't seen us reacting as a family for a long time."

"There is a reason for that Mellie. It is because we aren't a family. We are a group of individuals thrown together by a political misstep. We aren't going to use those children as props any more. I, I, I… He knew what he wanted to say but nothing was coming out. This had happened a couple of times with the doctors yesterday. They had told him to expect it as his body healed. But he had talked to Olivia for hours last night and early this morning without an issue. Presently he was just stuck on the word I. He closed his eyes because his head had begun to hurt terribly. He pressed his hand to his forehead where the pain was most intense and started to move from side to side.

Mellie looked at Cyrus who other than to acknowledge her when she first walked into the room had said nothing. "What is wrong with him? What is happening Cyrus?"

"Dare I say it is you Madame? It is you. The man has had a perfect 24 hours and then you arrive…."

"Wait just a minute! You saw what happened. I only suggested I bring his kids in to see him. Why is that a problem? Why would that render him speechless? You are being ridiculous to blame me. I may not be Olivia Pope, but he is my husband and I have a right to talk to him. I did nothing wrong!"

"You suggested that his children be turned into a photo op instead of just letting it be a reunion between a father and his children. I heard you Mellie. And I heard him say he didn't want that. And now he can't talk again!"

The President had opened his eyes and was just staring at the two of them. He was opening his mouth but still he couldn't get his thoughts out. He clasped his hands together and pulled them back through his hair. Finally he knew he could speak again.

"I'm okay. It is alright. I have been told to expect some bouts of aphasia. It is no one's fault. My injuries especially my head injury it could take years to heal completely. I want to see my children, but there will be not one camera in this room is that clear Mellie?"

"Yes it is clear. It is clear that you are a fool. But I have known that for years. I single-handedly saved your ass from Sally Langston's takeover weeks ago. And you can't even thank me. I have written letters for you before at your fucking request. You are an ungrateful bastard. I am out of here. Have someone contact me when the children can come over. As you know they are both home from school by three thirty." She left the room.

"You can't let her into your head Mr. President. Fundamentally what she did, it did give us some breathing room. But it could have tarnished and possibly toppled your entire Presidency should you not have awakened. She shouldn't have gone rogue like that. And you sir are trying to recover from an assassination attempt. You are going to have to speak to your cabinet within days assuring them you are still fit to serve. You are going to have to face the American people and let them know you are in charge. You don't have time for the machinations of Mellie. And when you face your cabinet and the American people you can't be slurring your speech and forgetting words. Sally will pounce on that shit like the predator she is."

"Cyrus I am okay. I just became a little stressed at Mellie attempting to use those children as pawns in this setting. They have been used enough for political gain. I promised them it was over and it is. I will not have one camera in this room. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. It always has been to me sir. Your wife spends her days thinking of ways to stay in the spotlight Mr. President. She wants to be relevant and those kids are basically all she has to put her in the light. She has no initiatives on the table. All her efforts to be a Jackie O have failed. She is not above using kids to promote herself."

"I know who and what my wife is Cy. My children are not to be used in mess. I will make that more clear to her. Now Olivia should have news for us later today on what Sallie planning. I want to be ready. Let's continue with the updates we were working on before Mellie arrived. Also I feel like I could eat something more palatable than poached eggs and toast. I want to try maybe at least some grilled chicken or fish for lunch. No red meat for the next eight weeks is going to be pure torture. I want steak and potatoes."

"I have seen the diet you are on for the next eight weeks. It is a real bummer. But I totally understand the reasoning behind it. As you are healing a clean and healthy body is what you need. Let's get back to business Mr. President. Read this while I see what can be brought in for lunch that will be edible."

Olivia had come back to Fitz and she was hell-bent on seeing him back where he belonged. She should never have left him and maybe none of it would have happened. One thing was for certain though she was back in charge. She had found out through her network that Sally was having a big cabinet meeting in four days. The hussy had drafted letters and they were ready for Fitz' cabinet to sign. Those letters would make her the President of the United States. Her acting- President status was being withdrawn.

She had been intimating for weeks now that the re-instatement letter that had come to her was a forgery and she had proof from handwriting experts. She had also been lobbying specific Congressmen that she knew and that she could count on. She had a list of specific cabinet members and appointees that she wanted gone. She and Cyrus were at the top of that list.

Well Mustang Sally was about to get sugar put in her gas tank. Fitzgerald Grant was awake and talking. He was going to take back what was his! She was going to see to that personally. And once Fitz was back behind that desk in the Oval she wanted Sally relegated to fluff. Her ambitions were about to snuffed out. If she wanted to be President she would have to do it the old fashioned way, not on the back of Fitzgerald Grant III.

She was planning for Fitz to waltz right through the door of Sally's "meeting" and move her ass right out of his chair. Again Olivia didn't like to strike against other women. Women had been subjected to second class status for much too long. This was personal, Sally had overstepped her boundaries. This Presidency was hers and Fitz. She had sacrificed her integrity to put this Presidency at Fitzgerald Grant's feet. It wasn't just because she loved him, he was the better candidate and he was the better man.

Mainly she had just wanted Fitz happy and whole. His father had worn him down over the years saying how he was just a pretty face and had only become Governor because he had been Governor. He had even told Fitz without him he couldn't win the Presidency. For that reason alone Fitz had shown him the door and he was determined this would be a win based solely on his own merits. And he had won on his own for the most part. His father had died while they were on the campaign trail and it had shaken the candidate to the core. Fitz had broken down after his father's funeral and told her the ugly truth of his childhood. His father had physically abused he and his mother his entire life until at fourteen he had become strong and big enough to fight back for both he and his mother. His father had been a monster. She was glad he was dead.

There were things about his win that she prayed that Fitz never came to know. She shook the ugliness from her head and moved on. Sally was her target regrettably but she played dirty when it came to Fitzgerald Grant. Sally would learn her lesson, Fitzgerald Grant III was married to another woman but he was hers and no one messed with what was hers!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

His children had come to see him today and things had gone well. They were relieved he was alive and normal. They had been led to believe that their father was going to a vegetable if he lived at all. When they had seen him actually sitting up in a chair and talking Jerry and Karen had been floored. Their mother had told them the head injury their father had would more than likely be fatal and if not fatal he would no longer be a regular person, he wouldn't be normal. But their father was acting normal and he had been so glad to see them. He more or less told them he was being given now a third chance to be a better father to them. He promised them he wouldn't squander it. He was weak though and his speech sometimes left him for minutes at the time. But he was improving every day.

Mellie had come with them, but she had the grace to stay back out of the mist of the reunion of sorts because it was obvious that she had given the children some misinformation about the state of his health and recovery. They had talked for a little over thirty minutes when Mellie had come forward and said that agent Foley was outside waiting to take them to school and they didn't want to be late. Karen had said, "We are the children of the President of the United States, we can be late if we choose to be."

"Don't be flippant Karen. You father is recovering from a gunshot wound to the head; he needs to rest and recover. And you young lady need to get to school."

"Karen go on to school, come back after school for a longer visit. I can handle it. I feel great. So come back if you want. I would love to see you later. You too Jer. I am working hard to get out of here in the next day or two. So I will be coming home soon. But you two can come any time before then, okay?"

"Okay dad, we got you. We will see you later," Karen said.

Jerry walked up to his father and picked up his hand. "Daddy I am so glad you are ok, she basically told us you were going to die. I don't know what I expected but to see, but you sitting up and talking wasn't it that's for sure. I love you dad, hurry home." There were tears in his eyes as he spoke.

Fitz opened his arms as much as he could to hug his son. "I'm alright Jerry. I'm going to be fine."

The children left to room to go off to school. Their mother exited with them. Fitz was glad she had. She had unnecessarily frightened his children by giving them bad information instead of just waiting for a prognosis from his doctor. No doubt in his mind she had projected onto his children what she wanted to happen. She wanted him dead and then she could play martyr for her remaining days. Mellie Grant the poor widow of President Grant with three fatherless children. She was a piece of work!

The door opened and she walked back in. He couldn't believe she would have the nerve. Did she honestly believe he didn't see what she had done? How many times would he have to tell her to keep his children out of their war? He looked up at her with fire in his eyes. She made him so angry. He had to tamper it down because anger and rage made his head hurt like hell. The doctor had explained to him how his brain worked. He now knew what chemicals his body released during pleasure, pain, and anger. They were three things the doctor had asked him to avoid for the next four weeks or so. It would be a trial the anger part with Mellie. And as for pleasure he was still healing in his nether regions and heaven only knew when he and Olivia would be together again.

He had turned his head when he saw Mellie come back in. He would not develop a splitting headache because of this woman. He just wanted her out of his life.

"Fitz I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mislead them on purpose. I thought you were going to die. You were very bad off. The doctor even said he didn't expect good things. I was just trying to prepare them in case you died or you became incapacitated. It was my right as their mother to tell them!"

"Just take your hollow words and go. I don't want to hear your excuses for upsetting those kids like that. Do me a favor and stay away from Karen and Jerry until I get back to the White House. Let Cook and the nanny take care of them. You have no idea how to be a mother!"

"And I suppose you are father of the year because you rescued them from boarding school? You have spent years doing nothing but sniffing after Olivia Pope. You've no time to be a father. So spare me the bad mommy meme."

"Get out! Just get out. You are impeding my body's ability to heal. And I need my body to heal so please don't bother to come back here again for your daily photo op. It is serving no purpose. I will be back at the White House in a few days. We need to have a serious talk when I return."

"I said I was sorry. You don't have to be so mean. I am about to have a baby Fitz. I nearly lost my mind when you were shot. Your blood was splattered all over me. When I cried for you blood soaked tears ran down my face. You looked like you were going to die. And Cyrus purposely kept things from me that I should have known. I am still your wife Fitz, yet I have to schedule my visits around the visits of your mistress. I kept my children from here because who knew who you would ask for when you awakened your wife or Olivia Pope. I made some mistakes Fitz but nothing I did here was purposeful."

"We have grown to hate each other and it is sad. But you are the President and we have children to raise. Apparently you plan to take up with Olivia again, go ahead it's your political funeral. I don't want her at the White House or around my children. You are going to have to find somewhere else to fuck her other than there. It is my home."

"I will not do this today Mellie. Again I ask you to please leave."

She walked out. This was a mess he was in. But he was getting out of it. She was going to give him a divorce. And make no mistake about it when he was again able to make love to Olivia he wouldn't be choosy. The White House was his home too.

Meanwhile Olivia had worked out the details for the President's return. They was going to play it for all it was worth. The wounded hero returns to the White House. He gets out of his sick bed to attend a meeting where his vice-president is trying to wrest the Presidency from him. It would be headline news in DC.

She had called Fitz this morning to let him know she would not be at the hospital until later on tonight. The new client was a doozy and she had to give much more input than usual. Her team was efficient but their efficiency was at its best when she was there. The agency was called Olivia Pope Associates for a reason. It was becoming clearer that her client though he had come clean, he was still hiding something. She was concentrating so hard on Fitz right now she was missing something about this case. Now that he was awake and mending maybe she could figure it all out.

It had been so good to hear his voice to know that he was going to live. They were going to be together. He was going to get a divorce. She had slept so soundly last night in his arms. She didn't want to leave him ever again. Somehow they had been given another chance to get this right.

When Olivia returned to the hospital later that night she had found out that the doctor had agreed to let Fitz continue recuperating at home. He was going back to White House tomorrow. He was going there with a nurse and his doctor who would spend significant time there monitoring him throughout the day. The doctor was not exactly all in on the move. He actually wanted the President to continue his recuperation in the hospital. The President however wanted to go home. Sally's meeting was just a few days off and he had to be ready. Sally was still living at Blair House, working from the Oval during the day. So the plan was for Fitz stay away from the West Wing. He would be in the family wing and prepare for her there. He could count on Tom to keep his return to White House secret for now!

He told Olivia about his encounter with Mellie. Damn that woman had no shame at all. She was forever pulling some stunt involving those children; it was just wrong what she had done. So the President would be secreted from the hospital to the White House tomorrow. Sally he found out was down to Camp David strategizing her moves for Friday morning. She had planned to become POTUS on Friday but Fitzgerald Grant was going to bust her bubble.

The President arrived at the White House the next morning. He had wanted to go anyplace but back to the master suite he shared with Mellie but it was most convenient and spacious for all the equipment the doctor was insisting come home with him. Before he had been shot he was sleeping in the nursery in a chair or on the couch. He had hoped to never be in a bedroom with Mellie again. He had just a few days to get this right. He had to pull it together. He needed Olivia and her calming force on him. He called her to find out what time he could see her today. He was clean and groomed. He wanted to hold her. He missed her.

It would be four weeks before he could even think of making love to her. Of course it had crossed his mind. He tried not to bring into his head the sexual images of he and Olivia because getting an erection still caused him considerable pain. Thus his erections fizzled out almost immediately. He had a very frank discussion with Dr. Harper about this development. A Urologist had been called in for a joint consult. He had been examined and tested. His condition he was told was not unusual. There was a fancy name for the condition. He had been assured it was only temporary. The combination of his head injury and the insertion of the catheter which had irritated his urethral lining was causing his problems. He would know when he was healed the doctor said, there would be no more pain. Fitzgerald Grant had no intention of not making love with Olivia again, it was part of their bond. It had been almost ten months since they had been together. He had missed having sex with her. He refused to call that encounter he had with Mellie almost eight months ago sex. It was political stunt and for the rest of his life he would regret it. He couldn't help but think that the baby Mellie would deliver in another month should have been he and Olivia's. It haunted him a lot.

He was the President but he was still just a man. He was a man that loved a woman to distraction. He missed her and he had missed her body. He couldn't deny it. He loved Olivia more than anything. She had come back to him and he was grateful and he couldn't wait to be with her again.

Olivia promised she would be at the White House no later than ten and yes she would have lunch with him. She had all of the particulars of Sally's intentions and she had choreographed exacted what he was to do. It would be simple and succinct. He was hardly healed from his injuries and he really didn't need this shit. But he was going to see that Sally's little coup went up in flames.

Cyrus Beene was practically clacking with glee. He despised the woman. She had crossed too many lines for Cyrus the night Fitz was shot. She deserved to be tarred and feathered in his opinion. But he would settle for her being thrown out of the Oval Office on her ass. He was going to be there to see it; in fact he wouldn't miss it for cash money.

As for Olivia she had two quick meetings at OPA and then she was off to the White House. Doing two jobs was easy for her because she knew both jobs so well. But what she loved most was that Fitz was going to be okay. He had welcomed her back with open arms. They loved each other and she was willing now to go on as they had until Fitz was divorced. She was too miserable without him. She would take stolen moments because her heart wouldn't let her do anything else. She wondered what he would choose for lunch. Believe it or not she was hungry. She tried to think if she had eaten anything at all since he had awakened. She couldn't remember eating a thing. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III the blue-eyed handsome man that she loved, he encompassed her every thought. She was playing with fire but she literally couldn't help herself!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

TGIF. It was here. It was D-day. He had practiced, he had read all the updates over and over, he knew Sally's plan to oust him. She still thought him unconscious and helpless in a hospital bed. Well he wasn't. He was standing in front of a mirror with Tom tying his tie. His arm was still working like a piece of shit and he couldn't tie the tie himself. If he stood up for too long he started to feel dizzy. He would also break out in a cold sweat. He had pushed himself and fooled even Olivia into believing he was ready. He knew what to do and say, he was the President of The United States of America for god's sake. He knew this stuff backwards and forwards. It was his damn body that he was afraid would let him down.

Dr. Harper didn't like what was going on one bit. This pretending to be healed when he wasn't was bullshit. Fitzgerald Grant had made a miraculous recovery, why endanger it. He could formulate letters to hold the ambitious Vice-President off, he was sure of it. But the President wanted to shut the woman down. And he was going to shut her down today.

Cyrus Beene was all in. He wanted Sally out and that cretin she had installed in his office. He would get no help from him on that front. And surprisingly he was not getting support from Ms. Pope. She had told him this was a matter of honor for the President. "Let him do this doctor and I promise I will get him back on track and back on regiment."

If his patient had a relapse he would be mad as hell. But he had gone along with this bit of foolishness. The President was a man of action and he was accustomed to having his way apparently. So here he was at the White House in a state of panic praying his charge would be okay after this meeting with the Cabinet.

Mellie had the decency to not come into the bedroom since Fitz had been installed in there. She knew he didn't wish to see her and if she dared to try to get in the bed with him, he would leave the room. What she had done with Karen and Jerry was sinister and he wasn't going to let her forget it.

She had very politely knocked on the door as Tom was tying his tie asking if she could come in.

"Of course, come in."

Fitz knew she wouldn't leave well enough alone. She came into the room basically singing, "Memories" just like they weren't an estranged couple. "I remember when I used to pick out all your ties and tie them for you too. Remember those days in that tiny little apartment in San Francisco Fitz?"

"I do remember them Mellie. What do you want?"

"Tom would you give us some privacy please," Mellie asked? Tom nodded and left the room.

"Fitz I said I was sorry. Please let's get past this. We are a family. And all I have ever tried to do was keep us together. We have children to raise Fitz. I am about to have another baby. Your poll numbers have dropped since Sally has been on her tear. We need to do something. A family outing or something, we need to do it as soon as you are on your feet. Once the baby is here we can capitalize on that. I know what you are planning today. I hope all goes well. Sally Langston is way too big for her britches. I am hoping you have seen that what I did, writing that letter saved us, saved you. You don't have to thank me. I would just appreciate you not being so mean. I will even stay out of your way with the Olivia thing. We have to start thinking ahead. Re-election will be upon us before you know it I…"

She was out of her fucking mind. There was no we or us. He wanted a divorce. He didn't have time for this shit this morning. He had a date with Sally Langston. "Mellie I don't have time to have that talk with you this morning. It is important that I concentrate on this one issue this morning and that is getting Sally Langston out of the Oval Office. I said we would talk and we will. Now please excuse me I need to gather my thoughts."

He had come home two days ago. She was surprised he had allowed them to move him into their bedroom because he didn't sleep there. He had been sleeping in his office or anywhere but there for almost a year except for that one night when they had conceived "America's baby." She often wondered if he would have kept trying if they had failed that first night. He couldn't bear to touch her. He couldn't even get an erection. She lay there naked and willing and he couldn't even get it up. At least not for her. Why was dredging up that humiliating night?

She had stayed away from him on purpose. She knew when he was angry and he was raging mad. He was hiding it well but she knew. And that rage was all for her. She had to get him out of this mood. She couldn't control him but if she kept quiet and let Olivia Pope satisfy his sexual needs she could at least manage him. He was calm and agreeable when he was engaged in that sordid affair. He left her to her own devices and he was a much better President.

He had brought Jerry and Karen home from boarding and was actually involved with them. She had made up her mind to just let the Olivia thing go. He would tire of her soon. No man wanted to keep fucking the same woman over and over. They all eventually moved on from the monotony of it. Fitz was claiming to love his whore but she knew better, men only wanted one thing from a woman. Her husband had never gone Black before and he apparently couldn't get enough of Olivia Pope yet. She just had to wait this thing out. When he came back to her she would have to re-evaluate their sex life. She could pretend again if she had to.

So her husband had literally thrown her out of her bedroom. He was extremely mad. He hated her and she hated him back. She had endured his father's touch for all those years pretending she enjoyed sex with him and she had hated his guts too. The things he had made her do to get his rocks off were disgusting. All men were disgusting. Once she had Fitz back she would just moan and groan like she had in the beginning. It would mean she would have to have sex more often. How would she bear it? She would though. She would get this thing under control once Olivia Pope was out of the picture.

The Resident Wing was two floors and a wing away from the Oval Office. Fitz was almost tempted to have Tom drive him around there. It was quite a distance. He didn't want to arrive short of breath or seem any way out of sorts. Sally's meeting started at eleven. The meeting was to be held in the big conference room. He was to walk in just as they got started. There would keep what he had to say short and sweet. He was back and he wanted Sally out of his domain.

Sally had gotten there almost thirty minutes early. She wanted to set a precedent for the future. If you were on her team she not only expected you to be on time, she expected you to be early. Today was a big day for her. She was going to present her evidence that Fitzgerald Grant was incapacitated as he had been since a would-be assassin had put a bullet in his head. Her sources had been thorough.

His wife, his Chief of Staff, his Communications Director, even the Secret Service; they were all lying their asses off. She had called that hospital everyday to talk to the President, he was never available. And the forgery they had tried to foist off as a re-instatement letter was the icing on the cake. The half-baked scheme was going to land the President's wife in jail. She intended to prosecute all of them for treason.

Mellie Grant, bless her heart believed she was smarter than everyone else because she had somehow get herself into Harvard and had gotten good grades there. She had gotten someone to forge that letter. The bitch could have done it herself for all Sally knew. The forensic scientist and forgery expert had told her it was as good as they had ever seen. But they were sure it was not written by the President. The President being left-handed was what had tipped them off. The Grant team had said any discrepancies in the handwriting were merely the side-effects from his head injury. They had experts that would say so. Well they were going to have to prove that Fitzgerald had actually written that letter in a court of law. And they were going to have to produce an alive and well Fitzgerald Grant. She had written affidavits from medical people in that hospital that said otherwise. Fitzgerald Grant was a vegetable and was unfit to be President of the United States!

She had already chosen her pick for her Vice-President. Once she got all of the Grant misfits out of her hair she could start running the country as a real God-fearing conservative. Fitzgerald Grant was a bleeding heart liberal masquerading as a conservative. The sooner people like him were removed from the party the better off they would be. Look at the time; it was 10:55, five minutes to Showtime!

Fitz had been hanging out in one of the outer offices that belonged to no one. His anxiety level was high but he had this. Olivia and Cyrus had been with him for the last hour. They both had been right here encouraging him, but he had needed Olivia's resolve. And the fact that she was looking at him with love in her eyes had him standing taller and more determined than ever to get his life back and put the things in play that would free him from his unholy alliance with Mellie.

At 10:55 Olivia had come up to him and asked if he were ready. She had wiped his brow, straightened his tie, and kissed him. She hugged him and told him he could do this. "Walk down these halls and get your Presidency back," she had said. He crushed to him; it actually hurt his arm to do so but he had done it anyway. He whispered in her ear. "I love you Livvie. I am so glad you are here." It was now eleven o'clock, it was Showtime!

Fitzgerald Grant III opened the door to the conference room. They were all sitting there, members of his Cabinet, a couple of the Joint Chiefs, the whips of both parties; in his mind they were traitors all. They were all assembled here for his downfall. Look at Edison Davis who was only here because he had thrown his support behind him. He had been trying to prove to Cy that he was over Olivia by giving her boyfriend the nod. He hated his guts. The man had touched her and gone into places only he should go. He wanted to tear him apart limb by limb. Stop it he said to himself, you can't afford to lose your concentration right now and go blank or start stuttering. He cleared his head of the negativity he felt.

Ironically Edison Davis was the first one to notice him; he sat at the end of the long table. He stood up his eyes bugged out of his head. He was shocked shitless of course, but not speechless. He croaked out, "Mr. President."

"Good Morning everyone, I hope I am not too late. I understand I am missing a very important meeting." The words rolled out of his mouth like honey. His words were friendly and folksy, but he was mad as hell. Cyrus and Olivia were right behind him. Cyrus knew just how incensed Fitzgerald Grant was, he knew the man best. He knew the man was getting ready to "work" the room. Cyrus was almost jumping glee.

He watched them rise from their seats one by one. "Mr. President." "Mr. President." Over and over the words were being said by everyone it seemed, except Sally Langston. She was at the head of the table. She had been speaking when Fitz had entered the room and her back was to the door. She was watching them all rise from their seats with awe written on the faces. Even before they had started rising from their seats and saying Mr. President she had known it was him. The President had a very distinct voice, combine that with his movie star looks he should have been in pictures.

She finally turned her head and there he stood, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III looking like he had stepped off of the cover of GQ magazine. He was smiling at her but the smile didn't quite seem real. She had yet to say a word and she couldn't get her body to rise from the chair.

"Sally I know; its shocking isn't it, almost like I have risen from the dead? Cyrus would you get Sally another chair, she is in mine. Place it here to my right. She has proven that I have chosen well. She was the right hand of the President before the assassination attempt and while I lie wounded and nearly dead she stepped in and did her duty for the nation."

Sally had finally risen to her feet. "Mr. President, you are awake."

"Yes I am Sally and ready to get back to the business of running this great country."

Cyrus had come back with a small folding chair that he had placed in the room himself first thing this morning. Once he had found out what room she was planning to attempt her coup he had brought it in and propped it up against the wall. "Here you go Madame Vice-President. Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost. Could I get you a drink; some water, tea, juice, vodka?"

"No thank-you Mr. Beene."

In an aside for her ears only Cyrus Rutherford Beene whispered into her ear, "Then step aside Madame, you are in the President's seat." She stepped aside relegated to a fold-up chair to the right side of the President.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant took a seat in the custom made chair that he'd had made for himself. It was unique with its Natuzzi leather and real polished copper nails embedded throughout the piece. He had brought it to the White House from his California home. It had graced his conference room at the Governor's mansion during his tenure. He looked around at everyone, most of them people he had chosen himself to help him run a country. He noted the new faces obviously inserted into the fray by Sally. He knew why Sally had assembled them here and he was about to squash her hopes and dreams. There was only one President of the United States of America, and it was he, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III!

"I was shot in the head, chest, and arm by as of right now an unknown assassin. They thought to take me away from my family, to leave my children fatherless; to leave those I love filled with grief and hurt; to destabilize the country and frighten the citizens of this great nation. They thought to kill a President. They failed. I am alive and well. Sally Langston stepped up to the plate and from all the updates I have received she has done a tremendous job. Thank-you Sally for serving in my stead."

"I understand there have been rumors of my impending demise. I can assure you they are just that rumors. It is true I am not fully healed there is a lot more healing to do. Bullets tore through my head displacing pieces of my skull and injuring my brain. My arm was shattered into pieces, and a hole was blown through my lungs. But by the grace of God I sit before you, functioning and able to do my duties as President. When I awakened it was a touchy situation my doctors can attest to that. I had the greatest doctors on earth working with me to make me whole again. They have successfully put my body back together. I will be under their care for some time. But I am same man elected as President almost four years ago."

"I have no intention of stepping down. I wrote that letter of re-instatement Vice-President Langston received weeks ago. My thoughts were shaky at the time and so was my writing hand but I can assure that I penned that letter. Sally I am sorry if anyone gave you any other impression. And of course I understand your concern. I understand that this is the primary reason for this hastily launched meeting. I am prepared to answer any questions you may have Madame Vice-President and also the Cabinet and the Congress. Do you have any questions Sally?"

"She sat there looking like a fool in a chair obviously brought in from the basement somewhere by Cyrus Beene. She had been played. The letter was real. How could she have gotten this shit so wrong? She placed the prepared notes she had written asking this group of people to declare Fitzgerald Grant incapacitated and make her President of the United States back into the folder she had taken them out of and placed them back in her briefcase. "No Mr. President, welcome back Sir."

He turned to address the men and women assembled at the table. "What about you ladies and gentlemen, any questions?"

There was some buzzing in the room but no one said a thing out loud.

"Well then this meeting is adjourned." He remained in his chair after taking a deep calming breath. One by one the group of men and women came forward to wish him well and shake his hand and remove themselves from the room. He smiled and thanked each and every one of them. Sally still to his right was still fumbling with the papers that she thought to use remove him from his Presidency.

The room was empty now except for him, Sally, Olivia, and Cyrus. The President turned to Cyrus and Olivia and said, "Would you two excuse us for a minute. I need to speak to the Vice-President in private." They exited the room. Cyrus had his ear up to the wall. Dammit he couldn't hear a thing! He threw up his hands in exasperation. He walked over to where Olivia was leaned against a wall. "We deserve to hear what he tells her and you know it. He is going to ream her a new one!"

Sally was still just sitting there pretending to adjust and re-adjust things in her briefcase. She knew Fitzgerald Grant; at least she had come to know him. He was a well disciplined man for the most part. She couldn't prove it but she knew he had been having an affair with Olivia Pope and his wife had found out about it and outed him on national TV for it. That one, his wife, she was a most ungodly woman. That was why she was sure she had forged the letter. And she appeared guilty as hell. Obviously she had been wrong.

As to the President's affair, they had somehow changed the narrative and said basically he was banging a low-level staffer that had literally run him down and forced his dick in his mouth. How did men get away with this shit? His wife had forgiven him, he was born again, he was back with the said wife, and now they were expecting "America's Baby." It was all bullshit and she had known it. Fitzgerald Grant was a sinner and he always would be. She had skeletons in her own closet though so she had let it alone. America had bought it hook, line, and sinker. He became even more popular. On the night of the assassination attempt his poll numbers were the highest of any President in the modern era.

She had been thrust into the role of President and she had been doing very well. She had put on a very conservative mantle right from the start and her constituents had loved it. She had spread the rumors that the President was no longer able to do the job and America had flocked to her. His poll numbers were now her poll numbers, she was America's first female President and she wanted it to be permanent status. So she had started her mini campaign to oust the unresponsive vegetative President. But that wasn't the case was it; the sinful man was alive and well and now sat staring daggers at her!

He had pushed back from the table. He was sitting there so tall and majestic in that unbelievably expensive chair like a king on a throne. If not for the track of missing hair from his head along with stitches and staples that lined about a four to five inch laceration on his parietal skull you would have never imagined that he had a brush with death. He had tented his hands in front of his face as if in prayer. He shook his head and began to speak.

"Sally you disappoint me. We waged a primary battle for the soul of the Republican Party. It was long and it was harsh. I won. You came to me and asked to be my running mate. Even though we had been bitter enemies on the campaign trail you said we shared a common goal. We wanted our party in power so that we could advance our agenda while doing for the common man. We were committed to shaking Washington, DC up a little. You were to be my right hand "man." Working together we were to do great things. I highlighted your abilities. You had proven you weren't just fluff. I spoon fed your intelligence to everyone that would listen. I gave you duties that no other VP has ever had. I sent you on assignments that were guaranteed to make you look Presidential. My Presidency was to last for eight years and then you would get your turn. I would campaign for you and make sure you walked into the Oval Office as I exited."

"I am shot in the goddamn head fighting for my life and you give me another wound, a deep knife wound in the back. I expected more from you Sally I thought we were partners, hell I thought we were friends. This is a harsh town Sally, if you can't play with the big boys you will be mowed down accordingly. I see you were surrounding yourself with sycophants and "yes" men. It is a piss poor combination if you expect to lead people and get them to act on your behalf. Apparently you have a pressing agenda Sally; you want to venture out on your own. Well you can't. This is my shift, not yours. I am the President of the United States not you.

"You don't diminish my staff as I lay in a hospital bed fighting for my life within days of me being there. You didn't even give them time to grieve my injuries before you pitched them out into the goddamned street. Cyrus Beene a man with impeccable credentials you tossed to the curb because he embarrassed you the night I was shot? He knew every move I planned for the next six months and yet you asked him nothing? Members of my Cabinet reduced to paper shufflers while you drive a right-winged alleged Christian based agenda? What the hell were you thinking Sally?"

"When will you Bible belters learn that politics and religion do not belong on the same page? You know what I stand for, I am a centrist. If you can't work with that if you want to stay on your mutinous plan you can. I in turn will reduce your role to ornamental status and you can shuffle papers for what is left of this term. I don't have a problem with that Madame Vice-President because once a person has shown me who they are, I believe them. And you, you should believe me. I will crush you Sally if you ever think to thwart me again. It is not a threat it is a promise. I wear the mantle of the most powerful man in the world for a reason."

"In case you have thoughts in your head you want to say right now don't. I don't want to hear them; I don't want to hear your voice. You have a dilemma Sally. I can't tell you what to do. You are a grown woman and can make your own decisions. I will be at my desk bright and early tomorrow morning. You can bring me your resignation papers or you can have a plan of action to advance my agenda, not yours. You have a choice to make Sally. Now please get out of my conference room!"

Sally Langston closed her briefcase and she left the room. As she walked the hall looking straight ahead she saw them. Olivia Pope and Cyrus Beene they were waiting there in the hallway no doubt for her. They wanted to see her after the fall. She straightened up to her full height to walk pass them. She had no intention of engaging either one of the President's women today. She had miscalculated and she had lost. She had thought she would be throwing out ultimatums today, boy was she wrong.

Cyrus Beene was bad man he always had been and always would be. He stepped into her path. "Madame Vice-President you are not looking well today. In fact you look downright peaked. Can I get you something to drink; some water, tea, juice, vodka?"

"You can get the fuck out of my way Cyrus!"

"Well as I live and breathe, Sally "I am the voice of Jesus" Langston is cursing like a sailor. What is the world coming to?"

"Leave her alone Cyrus," Olivia said as she walked away to go check on the President.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

She opened the door and found him just sitting there in his chair with his head bowed and his forehead being cradled by his hand. She dropped down on one knee in front of him and took his other hand. "Fitz are you alright? Fitz talk to me?"

He removed his hand from his forehead and wrapped both of his hands around hers. "I'm okay Olivia. My head hurts like hell though. I know better than to let the anger overwhelm me, I know what it can trigger. But what was going down in this room, it was so distasteful to me. I have never expected blind loyalty from anyone. I just expect decency and civility. Is that too much to ask? Someone tried to kill me, but I wasn't dead yet. But she swooped down like a vulture and began picking at me and I wasn't even a rotting carcass yet? I thought we were friends Olivia. Sally came to me and asked to be my Vice-President. How could I have gotten this shit so wrong?"

"You didn't get it wrong, I did. You didn't want her. I talked you into it remember. A woman on the ticket, I saw it as gold. I persuaded you to do it. You never wanted her, it was me. Fitz I am so sorry. I misjudged her. This is my entire fault. You listened to me because you love me."

"No, Livvie I won't let you take the blame for Sally. It is not your fault. It is her fault for walking around toting a Bible, quoting things from it when she is nothing but the devil's right hand. The religious right, they are going to be the downfall of the Republican Party one day. There is no doubt in my mind that Sally's Evangelical fanaticism brought her to this point. I expect she will bring me her resignation tomorrow. I asked for it. Obviously I can't trust her. I told her unless she came to me with proof positive that she is on my team, I need her gone."

"Sally wasn't the only one that was bugged out to see me rise from the dead. Edison Davis was downright staggered when I walked into that room. The son of a bitch probably thought he had a chance with you if I were dead."

"Fitz I told you I suspect he knows about us, he implied as much, but I never confirmed it to him. My affairs are none of his business. He never stood a chance with me Fitz, never. I should never have started up with him again. It was a lapse in judgment and I regret it. You are the only man I have ever loved and you have no reason to be concerned about Edison Davis. I told you it was over.

"I can't get the images of him being with you out of my head. I could kill him for touching you."

"Fitz you are upsetting yourself for no reason. Stop it now! You got through this hurdle with Sally. You are back in the Oval where you belong. I am back with you where I belong. You said it yourself; nothing else matters because we are together. Not Mellie, Not Edison, no one matters but us because we love each other. No matter what has happened we have always come back together. Get Edison out of your head, he doesn't matter, he never did. I only love you, it has always been you."

"Livvie I am sorry for bringing it up. I think I just want to lash out at someone. I honestly wanted to shake Sally. What she did was so stupid. I would have given her my full support; she would have been a shoo-in. But her need to grab power by any means necessary tells me she is not ready to be in that room down the hall. I do understand about Edison, I do. Forgive me for being obtuse. I love you and I don't want to share you ever. Yet I ask you to wait for me while I am being a President and a husband to another woman. You are a single woman embroiled in an affair with a jealous man Olivia and I know I have no right to be. Again I am sorry, forgive me?"

"The one thing you have taught me over and over again is that love means never having to say you are sorry. No matter what I have done or said, you have always been waiting for me to come back to you, always.

"And I always will Olivia. Get up from there and come here and let me hold you."

She got up from on her knees and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back the same way. Their tongues were doing a mating dance. Immediately he was aroused and immediately his head started to hurt. His erection didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had days ago. It was still there, it hadn't "deflated" in combination with the pain in his head. He broke off the kiss and forehead to forehead he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh Livvie, I can't wait until these headaches go away and my private parts are healed from that dreaded catheter. I have missed you Olivia. I have missed making love to you. I dreamed about us so much before I was shot and even after too. It has been almost a year for me. I didn't have you to be sexual with and I just had no interest. I was drinking; no I was drunk most of this year. I am ashamed to say it, but Cy was more or less running the country while I mourned your loss. I was a pathetic shell and watching Mellie's belly grow with what should have been our baby was too much. I neglected my children. I neglected the country. I was a sad man Olivia. But I have you back. Thank God you came back to me."

"When I am healed and able to make love to you again we are going to ditch this place and go some place private for as long as I can swing it. And you and I, we are going to make the most glorious love. I can't wait Livvie. I can't wait to be inside you again."

"And I can't wait either. Making love with you makes me so happy. I have missed you so much. We are going to break a bed or two, no doubt," she said laughing out loud. "Come on; let's go down to the Oval and see if Sally has started moving her stuff out yet. From the perp walk she did down the hall I would say she knows to clear her shit out." She stood up looking at him with love in her eyes

"I think she does." He stood up too. "See what you do to me Livvie, he said looking down at the huge bulge in his pants. I am happy though, this sustained erection is a good thing, I am coming back babe and I am going to make you walk real funny sometime soon."

"Yes I can see that and I like what I see," she said licking and biting her lips. "You can't see what you do to me, but let me tell you, I am soaking wet."

"Cut it out the dirty talk girl, my erections aren't pain-free yet. And I need this monster to deflate so I can walk down the hall to my office."

"Oh my god, I am sorry Fitz. That kiss it was our first passionate one since I walked away from you. And it brought back so many memories. I have to say this to you Fitz. You know I have been with someone else, but I may as well have not been. I felt absolutely nothing unless I pretended it was you having sex with me. It is something I should never have done. I am ashamed and I regret it with all my heart."

"That kiss brought back so many memories, I did become soaking wet just that quick thinking about it. But I shouldn't have voiced it; you are still injured Fitz and having problems because of those injuries. I love you and I can't wait to be with you again but today is not the time or place to bring it into play. It was so inconsiderate of me. You told me that having an erection was painful; I don't know what I was thinking!

"Livvie the kiss affected me the same way, memories overcame me. You excite me Olivia, a lot. That is a fact. I can't help but respond to you and it is how you affect me. We will get through this and we will be a better couple because of it. But I still have to get rid of this bulging erection before I leave this room." He closed his eyes and thought of Mellie. And just like that it was gone! "Let's go Livvie I have it under control."

They walked back to his office and sure enough Sally had removed the things she had in his office. Some of his things he noted had been placed in a box atop of his desk. "Look Olivia she even put my stuff back." He felt underneath the desk and something made a clicking sound. He pulled out a small framed picture of Olivia. "She didn't find my stash though. This picture of you happy and smiling at me saved me. Remember when I took it?"

"I do. You kept that ugly thing?"

"It is one of my most prized possessions. I love this picture Olivia. It was taken after the first time you told me you loved you me. It was the happiest day of my life, knowing you love me back."

"I will always love you back. I'm just so glad to see you up and about. You were so powerful and forceful today. When you walked into that room you owned it. There was no doubt you were back and you were in charge. The way you neutered Sally in front of her hand-picked colleagues was masterful. But enough of this for today you look beat. Go back to the residence and let Dr. Harper examine you to make sure you are alright. Take the rest of the day off. I will see you tomorrow. If you feel like it call me to say goodnight. I need to get back to the office."

"She walked to the door and looked back at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He sat there long after she had left just staring at her picture. God he loved that woman, what he wouldn't have given to have been able to make love to her today. He would get there he knew that but the wait was going to be pure hell. He got up to go back to the residence and the pain in his head just about brought him to his knees. He broke out in a heavy sweat. He hit the panic button on his desk and before he could sit back in his chair Tom and two agents were in the room with their weapons drawn.

"Mr. President are you alright?"

He opened his mouth and not a damn thing would come out. He picked up a pen and wrote on his note pad. "Back to the residence, please. I really need to see the doctor."

"I'll have the car brought around right away. Sir you shouldn't be walking that far. I'll drive you back." Fitz acknowledged him with a head shake.

It had been a good day for the most part he had gotten his Presidency back. His body didn't fail him until after that was done and that was a good thing. It was still failing him in other arenas; it would be weeks before he could resume a sex life that had been dormant for almost a year. He suspected that if that erection he had wasn't causing him so much pain he would have come with Olivia on his lap. He didn't realize just how much he missed her until her had her back. As he said he had his Presidency back, but as for his life it was still in limbo. He had hopes and dreams to advance.

In the mean time Cyrus Beene was back standing at his office door, watching William Chambers better known as "Billie" pack up his shit and get the hell out of his office. He didn't mince words when he came into his office. He told Chambers his gig as Chief of Staff was up. Sally's little coup had failed. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was alive and well. President Grant had written the letter. Get the hell out of my office. He didn't believe him at first. Then he saw Sally walking the hall toward the office of the Vice-President. Billie stepped out into the hall and called out to her, "Madame President?" Sally had simply said, "It's true."

Cyrus still stood firm in the doorway of his office grinning like a hyena. "Told you this morning when I saw you in the hallway there might be a miracle today. Don't you just love miracles Billie?

"You fucking fag…"

"Now, Now Billie watch that filthy mouth of yours. You forget I own this town. I know all the intricate dealings and just about all the undercover and on-the-down-low shit. You and that blonde bimbo wife of yours living it up in the Alexandria suburbs in your 3 story house, 3 car garage, 2.5 requisite brats and you are on top of the world aren't you? I know your type Billie, you have been in the "quote on quote" back door probably as many times as me and I know how much you love it. I wonder how long Sally will keep you on her payroll if she knew just how much you "liked" her husband Daniel Douglas? Don't project yourself onto me, Billie I own my shit. Get your cracker-barrel ass out of my office. If you don't have it all right now, check with Marcus at the gate tomorrow, I will leave it there for you!"

William "Billie" Chambers had turned a bright red because this mutherfucka knew his personal business. He looked at Cyrus Beene and his face was filled with rage. But he didn't open his mouth. Fitzgerald Grant was awake and alive. Sally Langston was just a Vice-President. And he, Billie Chambers, he no longer had a secret! He picked up his jacket and the one box he had filled and he left "his" office.

"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Dr. Harper had been notified that the President was on the way back to the residence. He had some type of relapse. The Secret Service would have him here in just a few minutes. He was not a happy doctor! He knew it had been too early to press on with this. He had looked good and the President was the ultimate showman but he had a bullet transverse his skull and skip across his brain. He had a hole in chest, less lung than he should have, and his arm though it now looked normal could be termed bionic. Put that together with the fact the man was fifty years old he should have had his ass in bed mending. But Fitzgerald Thomas Grant had to save his Presidency from a usurper and according to Secret Agent Tom he had!

Being the attending with this President had been something else. First he had to save the guy from traumatic injury, now he must save him from himself. No one told the most powerful man in the world what to do, except apparently a woman named Olivia Pope when he would listen. He had his work cut out for him. He had his wife with him today because he was not expecting this to end well. They awaited the patient to evaluate him. To be honest he should never have left the hospital. They had equipped his bedroom, with the basics. There was an infirmary on the grounds available to the White House physician. There was a portable ex-ray machine he could use if he needed it. He had an extraordinary set-up in the master suite of the Presidential wing, but if he found himself in the position of having to operate he would need fine instrumentation, a hospital, and time would be of the essence.

The President basically staggered into his bedroom. He didn't go to the bed he sat down in the closest chair. His head felt like it would explode. The pain was the worst yet. It was literally paralyzing. Tom had offered to carry him himself or call for an ambulance when saw the President could barely stand upright. The President had no intention of not walking on his own, none!

He looked up into the face of Dr. Harper who was shaking his head. "Mr. President I warned you about this. You want to do too much too soon. Your body is still adjusting to a catastrophic event. You do not play around with your brain. If it decides it has had enough, all this other shit becomes a moot point. You could have a stroke, you could become paralyzed, and any number of bad things could happen to you. I have tried to get that through to what is left of that thick skull of yours. Get into a gown Mr. President I need to hook you up to some machines!"

Tom interjected to the physician, "He hasn't been able to speak for some time now doctor. I wasn't in the room with him when this started. But he seems to be writhing in pain, in his head I think. He has been just holding his head. I know there was a showdown with the Vice-President. After that he had asked to be alone. Ms. Pope came into the room; I think they were just talking for about fifteen to twenty minutes. She left and shortly thereafter he pushed a panic button. Of course me and my detail entered the room. He was able to write down on paper that he wanted to go back to the residence. He had actually walked over to the West Wing by himself; however I transported him back here by car. There was no way he could have walked back here."

"Thank-you for that information Tom. Mr. President can you hear me right now? The President shook his head in the affirmative. With assistance from Tom the President had undressed and was now in a hospital gown, and ready to be examined. "Can you speak right now," the doctor asked?

"No," the President acknowledged by shaking his head. Fitzgerald Grant was afraid right now. If he had somehow fucked up his chances for a normal life of love and happiness with Olivia in order to save his Presidency, something that was in fact secondary to that love and happiness, he was going to be pissed. He was able to move his arms and legs so he was assuming he had not had stroke. But goddammit this headache it was so intense. He couldn't do anything but try to fend off the pain. He placed both hands on his forehead and mouthed the words, STOP AND PAIN!

The doctor said no he couldn't give him anything until he had done the EEG, drawn blood work, gotten a profile back, possibly taken an x-ray, and done some other preliminary testing. It was possible that the president may even have to have to go to the hospital for a repeat CAT scan. The doctor was thinking this was more than likely just a reaction to overload. Fitzgerald Grant more than likely had neurons going every which way in his brain. There had been a lot to confront this morning and it probably should have waited. It was done however and now they had to see what the consequence would be.

The President laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. He tried to will the pain to go away. He was now holding the sides of the chair so tightly his hands had gone pale. The doctor was busy hooking the President up to machines. His wife had been standing beside him as he spoke to the President. She had come up to the President and taken his hand. She had taken it into hers and was squeezing it.

"Give us a couple of minutes Mr. President," the doctor's wife said. "This preliminary testing is very important. As soon as we can we will give you something for that pain. I am going to start an IV in this arm, your good arm, and also draw some blood. We have the ability to do some things quickly and get some immediate results. Bear with us Mr. President you will feel better soon."

The testing was coming through quickly as it was designed to do. EEG's were complex but they were also simple they showed you what the brain was doing and why. Your brain responded to every single thing you did good or bad. Dr. Harper and his wife had developed some very innovative things. They had written numerous papers that had been published in medical journals all over the world. Most of their research was heralded as the most remarkable of its kind. There were some in the medical community that considered their work very controversial and over the top. But he and his wife knew what they were doing. Many of their initiatives worked and that they worked well. They had TBI patients all over the world that were now leading normal lives again.

The brain is made up of 100 billion nerve cells. Working together these nerve cells or neurons are gathering signals and transmitting signals all over the body. The President had received injury to his skull and brain. A bullet had actually struck the President literally split his skull causing his brain to more or less implode from his head. Upon impact his brain started to swell, so the injury looked far worse than it was. Retarding that swelling had been the main key to the President's recovery. Literally cooling the tissue and allowing the swelling to go down performed the miracle Dr. Harper had here. And it had all been jeopardized for a political stunt in Dr. Harper's mind.

Dr. Harper was basically sure the aphasia and the blinding headache the President was now experiencing were side effects of the injury. Side-effects could be small, overwhelming, or anywhere in between that spectrum. He was hoping for somewhere in between in the President's case. He had gone through a lot today. His brain no doubt had to go into over-drive to process all that was going on around him.

The EEG looked good. Blood work had just come in; there appeared there was nothing there to worry about. He would hold off on the x-ray and a CAT scan wasn't going to be necessary tonight. He was about to start his physical exam of his patient. "Mr. President, I realize you are in a lot of pain, but can you hear me?"

The President didn't want to open his eyes because it seemed to intensify his pain, but he had to do this. He had to know where he was with this thing. He removed his hands from his head and opened his eyes. He could see Dr. Harper clearly. That was a good thing he assumed. The pain was still lingering but no where nearly as bad as the pain he had experienced in the conference room. He opened his mouth and was trying to form a reply. "I." "I." "I can hear you." He let out a sigh of relief and repeated himself. "I can hear you. What happened to me doctor?"

The doctor talked as he continued his examination. "It is a phenomenon that I call Traumatic Brain Injury Overload (TBIO). You did too much too soon Mr. President. Very specifically I asked you to avoid trigger points that could cause you to experience anger and passion. These things could put the brain in overdrive. What you need to do is to give your brain the time it needs to heal. Exactly how much time that is I don't know Mr. President. I have had similar patients but I have never had a patient like you before. You are unique. Why you aren't dead I don't know, other that my belief that God has a plan for you and you must be alive to enact it, I don't know why!"

"You wanted to save your Presidency I understand that. I wanted that for you too, but I want you to listen to me and take my advice in the future. When you entered this room and I hooked you up to the EEG. Your brain cells were jumping all over the place, nothing was in sync. You were in a state no different than a person having a seizure. Your brain is injured. It is trying to heal itself with the medicines I am giving you, the therapy you are receiving and by just sitting in its box, the skull. You need rest and relaxation to heal. The electrical signaling system of your brain was damaged. Groups of brain cells are firing because they can, in your case it seems excessively. This excessive firing is what is causing you all that pain. The brain goes in shut-down mode, protective mode; it shuts you down and shuts you up."

"Your day was too much Mr. President. I can imagine you have not avoided the trigger points I have asked you to avoid. I know you are angry Mr. President, your Vice-President tried to overthrow you, your wife is trying to use your kids as photo opportunities, and you are in love with a beautiful woman that as of right now if you attempt to show the slightest attention to, you are in pain. I know this is difficult Mr. President believe me I do. But triggering certain emotions isn't good for you. Anger and passion Mr. President put them on the shelf for now."

He had already been angry when he left the residence to go and confront Sally. Mellie had enraged him with her intent to try and use their children in her manipulations again. Then he had actually had the opportunity to tell Sally NO, she would take his Presidency from him. He was alive and well and she had been thwarted. He has relished the fact that he had outsmarted her!

Seeing Edison Davis had triggered something dark in him too. Olivia said he had accused her of an affair with him but she didn't admit to it. Well he had seen the hatred in the eyes of the man when Davis saw that he was still breathing, he knew! It also could have been because Davis had seen the hate staring back at him in his eyes. He couldn't hide it when he saw him. The bastard had been sleeping with Olivia. He had been moving inside her body. He wanted to strike him down as he walked past him.

And then there had been the little episode when Olivia had come back into the room. They had kissed and things had quickly turned into a conflagration. He was on fire for her. Before today any erection he had fizzled out as soon as the pain started. But today he had sustained his erection and he had to concentrate on something other than Olivia to lose it. In his heart he knew that his need for Olivia, wanting to be with her had triggered that god-awful bout of pain he had just had. What in the fuck was he going to do if he couldn't even think of making love to her without this type of reaction?

He finally looked up at Dr. Harper and said, "You are right doctor I did this to myself. You told me what to avoid. But how in the world will I avoid Olivia Pope and my reaction to her. We kissed, I became aroused, and my erection became full blown and it didn't wilt. Shortly after that I had the absolutely worst pain I have ever felt in my life. Anger and passion, how do I avoid them for what did you say, four to six weeks? I know I can control my anger, but what I feel for Olivia, I don't know. I am a man doctor I see her and I want her. It didn't help that is has been a long time for us. Nothing happened today but believe me I wanted it to."

"Well Mr. President if you can curb your anger I can give you medication to curb your enthusiasm for Miss Pope until your brain isn't as excitable."

"Dr. Harper I want to be well. But I don't like the sound of that. A drug that curbs your enthusiasm for sex, that sounds ominous. What happens if you can't get your 'enthusiasm' back when you are healed? I don't want to even think of that. What I feel for Olivia is much more than sex but sex is a very important cornerstone of our lives."

"Mr. President I am a man and I love a woman too, this woman beside me. I would never want to give up the sexual energy between us. I understand your concerns. But this is not an experimental thing or an experimental drug. It is normal procedure in a case like this. I can call the Urologist back in and let him talk to you about if you like, but I can assure you this will not be the first time I have used this procedure in my practice. There can be side-effects from taking the drug, most are minimal, but they could occur. I know you are anxious but I know where you want to be Mr. President. You want your old life back before you were shot. Not everything will be exactly the same but I can put you in a good place. Let me guide you there."

"I do want my old life back, like yesterday. I am the President of the United States of America. I have obligations to fulfill. I need to face the American people and let them know I am whole and hardy. I must have a press conference very soon! I know Dr. Harper. I know what you are thinking. Didn't today teach me anything? Do I want to go through what happened to me an hour ago again? Hell no, I don't. It was awful doctor, I do get it. But as I heal I must be a President too. I must regain the trust of the American people. I can do a press conference with my hands tied behind my back. I can guarantee you also I can control my anger. The number one thing for me to do is to stay away from my wife. She is my greatest source of agitation, but I know I can control my interactions with her."

"Controlling myself around Olivia is another thing altogether. I know you have been candid with me about the 'curbing my enthusiasm' drug but I am not feeling that one. I have bad vibes about it. What I feel for her and what goes on between me and Olivia Pope I just want that back. If I have to back away from her for a couple of weeks I will reluctantly do that. I can do that. But even a minor side-effect to the way I react to Olivia I don't want to accept that. I can't accept that!"

"I am just giving you some options Mr. President. You let me know what you decide on that score. Do you still want something for pain now?"

"No, I am actually pain-free right now. But I would like to have something at my disposal for the future especially if the pain should ever be as awful as it was today."

"Of course, I will see to it. As for avoiding passion the key is not to put yourself in shall we say compromising situations. The medication I am speaking of only dulls the senses anyway; you would still have to show restraint. I can see how much you love her and how it would be hard not to emote it. Maybe you two should plan to be apart for the next several weeks and concentrate on a reunion of sorts in about a month or so. Time flies when you know what you have waiting at the end of the rainbow. I think you are going to be okay. Either I or my wife will be back in about four hours for another assessment. I think you have made your decision but just let us know then Mr. President."

So this was his life right now. He was to avoid Mellie because she brought out the worst in him and stoked his anger almost daily, DOUBLE CHECK, he could do that. This anger and pain thing he had solved just like that. How was he going to get past this passion and pain thing he didn't know? Hell his nightly dreams were about he and Olivia, he loved her for goodness sake. He wasn't going to take that medicine he knew that. So he would talk to Olivia.

Olivia Pope's beautiful brown eyes were raised in dismay. "Dr. Harper suggested what?"

"It is only for a month or so Olivia. You know how you affect me. I wish I could I could help it babe. It has been a struggle for me since the day I met you. But I am not taking a medicine to dull my sexual appetite, I'm not. We are more than sex Olivia you know that. Surely we can conduct business for four or five weeks without going off the script. We have been without each other for months, one more month will just about kill me but I can do it."

Olivia could hardly believe it when Fitz had said his sexual desire for her was what had triggered that terrible attack he had the other day when she left him. She blamed herself of course. She had playfully taunted him with how wet she was and how much she wanted him. She did want him so much. She was getting wet right now thinking about the things he did to her. She had images him of him being deep inside her. She closed her legs together tightly and tried to think of other things before she looked up at him.

"You are right Fitz we are grown-ups and should be able to control our passion for one another for another few weeks. I could just stay away from the White House and let Marcia work with you. She is more than capable. I want you whole and healed. We haven't had sex in almost a year, another month won't kill us. We will be fine. I leave it up to you. I want you to be comfortable. We could keep in contact by phone of course."

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! Olivia you will come here to the White House as you have been doing. When we need to have contact we will. I won't give up not seeing you every day. I won't do that. I can have a great deal of control over my body if I choose to I think. I can be a very disciplined person." As he was speaking images of he and Olivia in the throes of passion were swirling in his head. He was buried so deeply inside her and she was looking at him… SHIT, this was not going to be easy!

She looked up at him and smiled, it was a fake smile. It took this man getting shot in the head and having his body riddled with bullets for her to see that her place was beside him. She had run to his side and spent every day and night praying for his recovery and he had lived. She loved him more than anything and now she couldn't let him know how much she wanted him, she didn't even dare touch him. Lord, she said to herself, will you ever give us a fucking break?

Fitz was glad Olivia was with him and he was sure he had made the right choice. He wanted to get well and be his old self if he could. He wasn't happy about it though, another month without holding her. And God he wanted to make love to her so much but he didn't even dare think about it. He smiled back at Olivia but it wasn't a true smile. He was sad on the inside. An assassin had tried to kill him, he had failed. He had Olivia back and by some twisted turn of fate, now he couldn't even touch her. Lord, he said to himself, will you ever give me and this woman a fucking break?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was working, but it wasn't really working. He and Olivia Pope were trying to have a working existence where they were platonic friends who work together and had never shared an intimate loving relationship. They are pretending there is and never will be anything sexual between them. They are not to look at each other for longer than a few seconds, less the other sees the love and longing in the other one's eyes. It is a maddening situation. It's about to drive the President to madness. And Olivia is at the end of her rope.

It has been almost three weeks since they started (as the President calls it, this bullshit) this process out of necessity. The President must heal from his injury without adding stress to his brain. Anger and excitement, especially excitement of a sexual nature triggers the release of chemicals that sends his brain into overload and his head literally explodes trying to process it all. Jesus H. Christ, he just wants his fucking life back. He wants to hold his woman in his arms. He wants to make love to her again. Fitzgerald Grant III ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Doctor this is killing me. Tell me I am getting better and that soon I can start being myself."

"Mr. President you are doing magnificently. I am very pleased with your progress. Surely I don't have to remind you that you were in an induced coma for thirty-nine days. I brought you out of the induced coma and you remained unconscious for another twenty-one days. All of this happened because a bullet cracked your skull open and exposed your brain to all sorts of bad stuff. Your brain has been put back in its box and you are healing nicely."

"Because of that magnificent head of hair of yours you would never know a small titanium plate covers a portion of your skull. You have no motor deficits; your speech impairment seems to be limited as it gets better every day. The fact that you have a bionic right arm from the elbow up is hardly even noticeable. You have started a very reasonable work-out for a man that experienced so much trauma. Why you hardly break a sweat or breathe excessively during your workout. Mr. President you are miracle!"

"Have I not been right about your recovery thus far? For four to six more weeks, I have asked you to show restraint and not test your body's resilience. I can imagine how hard this is. I know how much you love her and miss her. But believe me what we are doing is for the best. Please Mr. President, give it three to four more weeks of healing time and I will give you a green light to do everything you have done in the past. You are passing all your tests every week with flying colors. We don't want to rock the boat. You haven't had one episode of extreme pain. And on Wednesday I have cleared you for a live press conference. America will get to hear from you in person, not by telephone or magazine interview, you are going to go live Mr. President."

"Ray I have asked you to call me Fitz. This experience has been one of unparalleled enlightenment. You saved my life and you have become a good friend to me as well. You and Jana are two of the best physicians on the planet and you are great people. I am so thankful that Cyrus told you my story right in the beginning, because I needed Olivia's presence to have gotten through this. And the fact that you understood and allowed her to be part of my recovery is my very own blessing. If I haven't said it enough let me say it again, thank-you Ray. I owe you and Jana and if there is ever a reason that you two need me for anything you have but to call."

"Mr. President let me clear you of this last hurdle; let me get you out of patient status. Then perhaps I can swing it around in my head that you can be the President of the United States of America and still be my friend. I can assure I am going to come out of this your friend. These last months have shown me the quality of the man that I have saved and voted for. You are indeed a great man, flawed as most of us are, but I sense greatness just the same."

"I plan to clear you to resume all normal activities in about a month. We will do preliminary testing right here at the White House and go in the following day to hospital for testing that can only be done there. There is light at the end of the tunnel. I can see it Mr. President."

"You are right of course. I am just anxious as you can see. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel and I am grateful that I can see it, thanks to you. If we are done then, I am going to head back to the Oval. Olivia, Cyrus, and I will be doing some mock interviews and of course we will go over other things. My memory had been good. I have done very well answering even tough questions. I expect to do well on Wednesday. I hope you will watch."

"I plan to, you are still my patient. I don't mean to trivialize what you will be doing on Wednesday but I consider it home work. I will be monitoring to see how you do. I plan to record it and I will be checking for things that might be in my power to correct or improve. So I will not see you unless there are problems before Friday, good luck Mr. President."

He left the infirmary with Tom by his side. Tom had been a stalwart supporter in all of this. He rarely left his side except for the one and half day that he took off. Tom was dedicated to the President and his safety. He had helped the President with his request to hire a private team to guard Miss Pope, abet it was without her knowledge but the woman was very important to the man. He was paying a small fortune to a select group of ex-agents from several agencies to keep his woman safe. His exact words to Tom had been, "She is way more than a mistress to me, in fact she is more than any wife could be to me. She is the woman I love and she has to be safe. She needs around the clock protection. Cost is not a problem, set it up on a yearly basis and send me the bill."

He looked up at Tom and said, "My life is getting back on track Tom. Everything is falling back into place. I am President again; my children are home with me where they belong. And Mellie was thrown out of the master suite when I returned home and she has stayed out. Now that is another blessing. One day soon, in about a month or so I will have Olivia back in my bed Tom, which is going to be a great day. You can't possibly know how happy I will be to have her back in my arms again. It is going to end up being over a year since I have touched her in that way. It has been hell here on earth."

"But I do know sir; I have been by your side through it all. I watched you mourn her loss when she left you. I know what she means to you. You weren't yourself without her. And she was lost also sir. You two should be together. You can depend on me sir in your endeavors to be with Miss Pope. You have but to let me know how I can assist you."

"Thank-you Tom for your support. I need someone on my side for now. I know you are aware that I plan to ask Mellie for a divorce. If she fights me it could drag on a bit. So I may indeed need your assistance with that part of my life. With or without the divorce I plan to see Olivia." They had arrived at the Oval. To Charlotte the President asked, "Has Miss Pope arrived?"

"Yes sir she is in your office. I took the liberty of letting her in, I hope you don't mind sir?"

"Of course not. Thank-you Charlotte."

"Tom if you will please give me and Miss Pope a few minutes before you allow anyone else in. I have a private matter I wish to discuss with her."

"Open the door when your discussion is done sir, until then rest assured of your privacy."

Fitz entered his office and Olivia was sitting on the sofa closest to his desk perusing some papers. She looked up and said. "You are here. How was your doctor's visit, are you doing okay? Did you get any test back today?"

"Everything is going splendidly Livvie. All the testing came back good and I expect to be cut loose in about a month or a little more. I will be able to resume my normal life and normal activities."

She jumped up and had started to run to him and she caught herself and stopped a few feet from him. "That is wonderful news Fitz. It will mean the world to me to have you back to normal. I have missed you so much. Forgive me for saying so, but I do miss you and want you so much. Let me get back to business. So are you ready to go over the notes I have prepared for you?"

"No I am not Olivia I don't want to talk about notes I want to talk about us and these barriers we have had to put between us. It is killing me. I miss you. I love you. I need you."

"Don't speak of it Fitz please. I can barely stand it, being in the same room with you day after day and pretending that I don't love you with all my heart. It is killing me too." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Another month or so? In another month or so it will have been an entire year without you. The last few weeks have been awful. You can't imagine how much I miss you. Even when you were unconscious I could lie next to you and at least touch you. This is unimaginable torture."

"Yes it is. It is the worst thing I can think of right now." He kissed his fingers and reached them out toward her. She kissed her fingers and reached out and pressed her kissed fingers into his. They both said at the same time, "I love you." Their fingers meshed together, his large pale hand engulfed her small brown one just for seconds and then they broke apart.

"Are you ready to get to work? Did you want to work in here or in one of the work rooms, something a little less formal?"

"Whatever you and Cyrus decide Fitz is fine with me."

He walked over to the door. Just before he opened it he said to her, "Olivia you are the reason I chose to breathe this morning, you know that don't you? We are going to have some reunion."

"Yes I do and yes we are. I intend to see to that, Mr. President."

"He opened the door. Cyrus was leaning against the wall talking to Tom. He smiled at the President and said, "Now that is progress. In the good old days I would have expected to be out here for at least another solid hour. But alas you are somewhat incapacitated and sacrifices must be made." He walked into the Oval and acknowledged Olivia. "So where are we going over probable questions for tomorrow in here?"

"Let's stay here guys, we can be more comfortable. Is that okay Olivia?"

"Of course, Mr. President."

"How much time have we set aside for this Cyrus, two or three hours?"

"There is no need to over exert Sir. You know this shit backwards and forwards. We can wrap this up in probably less than two hours, what do you think Olivia."

"Let's plan for no longer than that. The President doesn't need to over-stimulate his brain. As you said he knows the answers to this stuff. Shall we get started?"

They wrapped in up in two hours. Olivia suggested she would bring anything she felt was newsworthy over tomorrow in the form of a bullet sheet. There was no need for another session like the one they had today. He would have two more national headline briefings before the presser. He would know everything he needed to know by Wednesday afternoon. Plus as Olivia had said when he tired of answering questions, simply end the Press Conference.

He had tried to get Olivia to stay on for lunch, dinner, light hors d'oeurves, anything so he could continue to look at her face. She couldn't stay she was leaving here going straight to OPA; they were working on a big case. She said goodbye and she and Cyrus left together.

He had been avoiding his wife like the plague. He had no desire to neither see her nor converse with her. He had not forgotten that stunt she pulled with kids and he never intended to forget. He had started eating in the dining room with the children at dinner. So far she had not shown up. He was counting his blessings when Charlotte rung in and said the First Lady was asking to see him. He and Charlotte had a code if he was refusing to see her, he simply said, "I am in a meeting" and Charlotte would turn her away. Tom wouldn't let her in regardless. But no doubt her spies were at work. He told Charlotte to show her in.

"Fitz I know you have been avoiding me and I have purposely left you alone. I heard you had some trouble a couple of weeks ago and I don't want to put anything else on your plate. I did speak with Dr. Harper and he said it was best for you to avoid all stress in order to get well. You need to be well so you can put yourself out there again for the public to see.

"So as I said I have purposely stayed away. Your poll numbers are out of this world Fitz. I am sure Cyrus has told you. You could politically have anything you want right now. Any agenda you put forward right now would fly like a wild fire. As First Lady I am prepared to push any agenda you may have. I wouldn't mind at all.

"I know you didn't want to hear it six weeks ago but your family, the children and I, are three of your greatest assets. If you would utilize us your poll number would be insurmountable come re-election time. What would you like to do? What would you like to work on? After your shooting many Republicans are even discussing gun control. I know you have long been on the side of the Democrats but you may even be able to get some of the GOP onboard. So tell me what have you been thinking, what do you want?"

Didn't he just tell her six weeks ago when he awakened and was able to speak what he wanted? Not a goddamned thing had changed, he wanted a divorce. He wanted her out of his life. He was fifty years old and he intended to spend the remaining years he had on this earth with the woman he loved and his children. And that sure as hell wasn't Mellie!

He could start with Mellie right now and possibly put himself into another problematic situation but it wasn't going to happen. He had a month to go and he would be free to claim his life again. For all he knew Mellie could have planned this entire scenario. Well she could count him out. "Mellie I have told you there is a time and place for us to have a discussion, now is not that time. If this is not concerning the welfare of the children I am afraid I must end this meeting. I have an agenda for this afternoon and you aren't on it. So if you will excuse me."

He was going to be stubborn she could see that. She had to be careful and play her cards right. She had gotten the word today that he and Olivia Pope were not on the radar. Something had happened and they were barely being cordial to each other was the word she had gotten. They had some type of blow-up after he had thrown Sally out of the Oval. She was still back as his Communications Director but they were barely talking Hal had said. The bitch had done something because Hal had noticed that the President wouldn't even look her in the eye! She had thought she may have to look the other way while he started up with her again, but just maybe that bullet had knocked some sense into his head. Perhaps he had come out of his Olivia Pope stage.

If so it was an opening for her to ease back into his life. If Olivia was out, eventually he would want some of what he had with her, the sex. He had been steadily fucking Olivia Pope for over two years before she nipped it in the bud. She had made it too hot for her to stay in the kitchen and she ran like the common whore she was. He and Olivia were accustomed to fucking like rabbits. He would want to stick it in someone because he was now accustomed to it. She knew a little something about the way of men. They were all animals with animal instincts. She was prepared to do her duty this time and she would pretend she liked it!

"Of course Fitz thanks for seeing me. I know how busy you are. I know you have returned to dining with the children. Do you mind if I join you? It is imperative that we establish a good family dynamic as we approach re-election time. I love them too you know. As soon as you feel like it, what about a picnic or something? I know I couldn't convince Karen to do it but you could. Don't say anything yet Fitz, just think about it. Again thanks for seeing me."

Whatever Mellie was smoking it was some potent shit. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was she not paying attention? He despised her. They were never going back to anything. Her spies had fed her something about him and Olivia he could sense it. He wondered if she would sashay her ass into dinner tonight. He shook his head and started to look at some information coming across his computer screen. He shook his head. The fucking Chinese were so predictable. What else had happened in the last twenty minutes while his wife was spewing her garbage?

Olivia Pope was back at her office at OPA. She and her team were working hard for their newest client. They were checking every nook and cranny. There wasn't a stone she would leave unturned. She had Huck on the computer almost 24/7 looking for leads. Harrison was digging deep and had come up with some interesting leads. They had honed in on a person of interest, a killer for hire. He was an international phenomenon. Supposedly he had killed dictators, kings, princes, and the like. The Supreme Court Judge that supposedly died in his sleep right after Fitz was elected was supposedly killed by this person. Allegedly he would kill anyone for the right price. They were following a money trail from this monster, but currently it had run cold. But Huck was on the case. He knew how much it meant to Olivia. She stood there looking at the face of the client plastered to the windowed wall with all the information that had been gathered over the last three plus months. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She loved him and someone had tried to kill him. They had tried to kill a President, not just any President, but hers. They were going to pay!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Olivia had come home and she was restless. This not being able to really touch Fitz was killing her. At least when he was unconscious she could touch and talk to him close up. This was some horrid mess and she would be glad when it ended. She was miserable.

She went to the refrigerator and looked inside even though she knew there wasn't a damn thing in it. She didn't buy groceries. She sometimes had a taste for something and she may ride through the drive-thru. At the height of her romance with Fitz when she more or less lived at the White House, those cozy lunches and dinners were her nibbling and watching Fitz devour his plate. The man ate like there was no tomorrow but he didn't gain weight.

He kept his body in good shape by working out and eating the right foods. And she was grateful. He had the body of a man in his thirties or forties. He had the stamina in the bedroom of a twenty-five year-old, but the discipline of someone far older. He could go on and on. He would let her sleep and then ask her if she wanted more. Of course she did. He had to be the best lover in the world. Her experience coming into the relationship had been limited, but she knew for a fact that most women didn't even have orgasms during sex. Each and every time he had her crying out his name. God she missed him. She had come back to him and she wanted him with a vengeance!

Get off of this subject Olivia. It was going nowhere. She closed her eyes. She was hungry, what was she going to eat? She walked to her pantry and opened the door, nothing. When Edison was here he had cooked a few times, but that was fresh stuff he had brought in to cook. He had some stuff in the cabinet, what was up there? She when to the cabinet and opened it. There was a bag of potato chips, a package of chocolate chip cookies, a half a box of thin spaghetti, a can of sliced mushrooms, and a package of albacore tuna. She couldn't see anything being prepared out of that mix and she hated potato chips and sweets. Girl pop yourself some corn and go to bed! She did.

She turned off the television and closed her eyes but sleep would not come. Maybe she would just get up and go over the notes from the assassination attempt. She was missing something and she knew it. There was something in that file she was overlooking. They had meticulously gone over suspect after suspect; even Mellie was in the mix of people that may have wanted Fitz dead. That assassin was still number one on the list but so far they had not been able to find him. Fitz had let her in on what the Feds knew, which surprisingly was no more than her team did. She decided to get up and go through the file again.

After an hour she'd had enough and decided to try to sleep again. It had been weeks since she had last stayed at the hospital but she still was on that schedule it seemed. Was there anything on TV worth watching? She turned it on and started flipping channels. A phone was ringing, shit it was the Fitz phone. They weren't going to call each other away from work. It was part of the therapy they practiced. Fitz needed to whole and healthy. They were doing this distance thing for a reason. However right now Olivia almost killed herself trying to remember where her purse was to answer the phone. She grabbed it out of her purse and hit the talk button. "Hello," she said anxiously.

"Olivia it is me. I know we said we wouldn't call until I was cleared by Dr. Harper, but I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so damned much Livvie. I am dying. Just three to four more weeks Sweet Baby and I have you in my arms again."

Jesus just hearing his voice on the phone and her pussy had started clutching. Shit, she held the phone so tightly her hand paled. She took a deep breath and held it minute before she spoke.

"Livvie are you there?"

"I'm here Fitz. I'm sorry it's just that I didn't expect your call. You are okay aren't you?"

"Physically I am okay, emotionally I am a wreck. I know that we agreed not to even call each other. But I figured we could get through one phone call. I can control my need for you through one phone call. We are more than sex Olivia, I know that and you know that. There are all sorts of thing we can discuss without putting sexual thoughts in my head, I think," he laughed out loud.

"Fitz it has been so long. I am so glad you are so strong. Hearing your voice had me squirming in my seat. Your voice is so sexy and a catalyst for fucking and you know it."

"Olivia please don't say it. I didn't want to bring it up but I have been thinking of nothing but being with you all day. I was thinking a little trial run wouldn't hurt Livvie. I think I would be okay. I haven't had a headache since that episode in the conference room."

"No Fitzgerald Grant we are not going to even try it. We promised we would wait and we are going to. You have a press conference day after tomorrow. There will be no trial run. We can wait this one out. You can't believe how much I want you too. But your health comes first. Let's change the subject right now. Any news about who shot you?"

Well you can't blame a guy for trying. Phone sex surely wouldn't throw him into that "seizure-like" status where his brain cells were shooting all over the place, would it? Hell he hadn't had sex in over a year, not even a do-it-yourself hand job. He wanted only one woman. He had known they would see their way back to one another so he had waited. It would probably take all of one minute of him telling her what he wanted her to do and her visualizing it for him for him to blow like a gasket. But she had said no. So that was the end of that.

"Thank-you Olivia for pulling me back from where I was trying to go. I had sat here and I couldn't sleep. I walked down to the kitchen for a snack, came back to the residence and I still couldn't sleep. I finally started flipping channels and 'Kate and Leopold' our favorite movie was on tonight. I watched it and fell asleep. The problem was I was dreaming about our first night together and I awakened hard as a rock. I was reliving it Livvie, the first time I put myself inside you. I woke-up wanting you so much. I sent all sorts of weird shit to my brain trying to get this bad boy to go down but it has been so long, the usual things I use, Mellie, my dad, the war, they didn't work. At least not well, so I picked up the phone and called the one woman that fills all my dreams and fantasies, you. Don't be mad at me Livvie for trying that stunt. And no there is nothing new on my case."

Damn did he have to mention their first time together? She was getting damper and damper down there. She remembered the first time she saw it so long, hard and enormous. That huge vein running straight down the top and that crown that for some reason reminded her of a mushroom had rattled her. She had thought, no way she could take all that inside her. She had done a double-take at the sheer size of it. He was a tall guy and at the time she was thinking he weighed about two-hundred pounds. A tall two-hundred pound guy with big feet, she should have known. She had swallowed hard as she looked at it.

She was saying to herself, he is going to split me wide open with that thing. Suppose I can't take it? Edison and that clown from Georgetown had nothing in their pants that looked like that. She must have looked unsure if this was going to work, because he had taken her hand and kissed it gently and sweetly. He then said looking right into her face as he spoke, "I would never hurt you Olivia. We will fit I assure you. When I come inside you, you will be ready for me. You will be wet for me."

Plus she had asked him to use a condom and he had. Fortunately he had his own magnum sized ones because no way in hell the normal ones she had were going to contain that thing. She had asked him how he happened to have condoms on him. Was this something he did all time? No he had said. He had seen them together in a vision he said on the very first day they had met. He knew they would be lovers someday and he wanted to be ready. Damn she already loved this man, everything he had said and done that night had pulled her in deeper.

Before he had put himself inside her he had gone down on her and she had two powerful orgasms in a row. She wasn't sure she could come back from the pleasure. She had never in her life felt anything so wonderful! She had been given oral sex before but it was a hurried couple of instances that were obviously done by a novice, she had felt nothing. She was asking her friends at the time what was the purpose? Because of those experiences she had blown oral sex off as a fallacy until she had been stroked by a master, Fitzgerald Grant.

She closed her eyes and her legs voluntarily locked together as she remembered that first night with him. She remembered him easing into her inch by glorious inch. "Are you okay, he would ask every inch or so until finally he had it all the way inside of her. He pulled back about half way and then he would slide all the way back in over and over again. That vein or something was stroking her clit and she couldn't stop herself, she came again. She had been left weak as shit after number three. She may have drifted off or passed out she wasn't sure. But when she opened her eyes he was still there stroking inside her.

"You feel so good Olivia. You are so tight. You fit me around me so perfectly. I wanted to tell you that you are the first for me outside of my marriage. It is important that you know. And another thing, I love you Olivia. I would never have started this otherwise, I love you."

She didn't tell him she loved him back, she was afraid to. But she did cradle his face and say right back to him, "I know." It was why she lay beneath him. She knew he loved her and she secretly loved him back so why shouldn't they share each other's bodies she had reasoned.

He had picked up the pace and instinctively she was meeting him stroke for stroke. She had rarely if ever had felt the need to move and be so involved. He was praising her, telling her all the things he felt being inside her. He couldn't get close enough, he said, could he lift her legs? Anything she had said, anything he wanted she would give him. He had placed both her legs on his shoulders and oh my god, she was dying. He was telling her of the imagery of him watching himself go in and out of her. Her pussy was so pink and how he loved her pubic arrow telling him where to go. Was she ready to come again because he wanted to come but only if she were ready for number four? She was right there but not quite she had said. He took one leg down and turned her just a little and she screamed out loud the jolt of please was so intense, she burst into a million pieces as he began stroking himself to completion. He cried out her name as spasm after spasm hit him. When he could speak, he said, "I knew it would be heaven Olivia, you are all I ever dreamed."

Dammit Fitzgerald Grant had her reliving that night and it was killing her she was soaking wet and wanting him inside her. This was madness. She had to get them off of this sexual haze they were both in before she broke her vow and asked him to have phone sex with her. She had only remembered round one of the glorious rounds of sex they had that night and into the morning. She didn't dare continue to remember, it was too much knowing nothing could happen between them for weeks.

"Olivia are you okay you aren't saying much? I am excited about the press conference it will feel good to face the media and let the people know I am okay. I am so lucky Olivia. I have been given a second chance. I should be dead right now. This experience has made me see I have no time to waste. I love you so much and we are meant to be together. Another thing that is going to happen when I am cleared by the doctor is my talk with Mellie. I want a divorce. And I intent to wait just a hot minute after I get a divorce for us to be married Olivia. I want to start a family with you."

"I don't know if your Presidency can take a divorce Fitz. Your wife is pregnant. They will crucify you and want you to resign. I don't want you to lose your presidency because of me. I came back to you because I love you. I will accept being the other woman. I don't care anymore as long as we are together. You were right a stolen moment is better than no moment at all. I realize that now. I have made my peace with that and I have said my piece to Mellie. I won't let her bully me again. We are in this together."

"That makes me happy Olivia to know you feel that way. I don't ever want to be without you again. I don't want to consider waiting until the end of this term and/or after the baby is born. I want out. I plan to talk to Cy to see if he has any ideas."

That erection of his was finally fizzling out and he was glad because as God is his witness if he had continued to remember that first night he had made love to Olivia he would have been begging her for phone sex. It was so unmanly begging for sex, he didn't do it. All those years when he had abstained from sex had taught him one thing for sure. If sex was not with the right person it was a futile exercise. It was meaningless. Olivia was his person, she was the right person. All he had to give sexually was for her.

"Livvie I am so glad you came back to be. From that aspect being shot ironically has been a blessing for me. It has opened my eyes to so many things in my life that are correctable. I was being obtuse tonight and you were right to refuse me and get me back on the road to recovery. We will get through these last few weeks with flying colors. Why don't you take the day off tomorrow and get caught up at OPA. I have got the Press Conference covered. If I have any questions I will go to Cyrus."

Of course he wanted to see her but this perpetual hard-on he was having in her presence was not very Presidential. He wasn't getting those blasted headaches so his mind hadn't gone completely off kilter. She was his mate and he wanted to mate with her. His reaction to her was as old as time. And the fact that he was becoming more adept at controlling his reaction to her let him know that he was recovering from this thing.

He had confided everything to Dr. Harper about this latest development and his reaction to Olivia. When he told him the full story about his almost thirteen years of sexual abstinence before he began their affair and how he had refrained again from sex for more than a year right now the man was floored! Ray had said, "No wonder your brain went so fucking crazy. This is some amazing stuff Mr. President. It is unbelievable the level of discipline you have. I don't know another man in this world that would have basically become a monk if their wives had cut them off for thirteen years. They simply would have gone elsewhere long before you did. But as you have said, once you realize sex is nothing without the right woman, why seek it with anyone else? I can't imagine an entire year without Jana in my bed, I couldn't! Keep the faith Mr. President; good things come to those that wait."

He was the President of the United States of America and he was a disciplined and determined man. He would get through this and everything would fall into place. Patience was a virtue and he was a patient man. He brought his mind back into the present. "So will you take tomorrow off Olivia?"

"I think I will Fitz that is a great idea." This need for him was killing her. For lack of better wording, she was like a bitch in heat. She didn't want to distance herself from him but he had unleashed something primitive in her. It was like she knew he was her mate for life and there was always this overwhelming urge to "mate" with him. She knew she wasn't a nymphomaniac; she only wanted one man with such ferocity, Fitzgerald Grant. She knew what lay between them was much more than sex but sex played a big part of what they were. She would see him and she would want him.

So yes she would not go to the White House tomorrow. Limiting their interaction with each other was the best route for them until he got the green light. Fitz wasn't saying it directly, but she knew he was having a hard time with this thing. She needed to devote more time to the assassination attempt anyway.

"I'll check on you tomorrow then. I love you Mr. President more than anything."

"I love you too Olivia. Good night."

He had settled down and was asleep when he realized there was someone else in the room. He wasn't too alarmed because he had trained agents outside this room. He turned over in the bed and there was Mellie coming out of her closet. She had the light on in the closet and she had turned on a lamp on the other side of the room. She had on a robe but it lay open. It was a long black robe, it was opaque but the thin silk see-thru night gown she had on wasn't. Her breasts were huge and the pink tips were pressed tightly into the black silk. The gown hung just above the knees as it covered her pregnant belly. But you could see her hairy pubic triangle clearly. Little did she know only a mons covered with a tiny little arrow interested him now.

"Fitz I was trying not to wake you. I needed a particular outfit for tomorrow. I had purposely moved most of the things I needed out of here. But I really needed something with a red, white, and blue theme for tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up. How are you? Are you feeling okay?" She walked over to the bed and stood there. It was obvious she wanted him see her breasts and her triangle. "You look good Fitz. I am so happy you are recovering so well. I know I haven't been part of your recovery up until this point. But I am here for you as a wife or anything else you may need. You can count on me."

Her hair had been let down and flowed around her face. He had once thought her beautiful with her hair flowing around her. She had on make-up and lipstick for christsake. What time was it? He and Olivia had talked until well after midnight. Did she really believe he was so desperate he would pull her into this bed and have sex with her? He had felt nothing looking at her. His dick was as limp as it could be! And oh my god, she was still talking.

"Fitz we still haven't talked about where we are going with this assassination attempt. As I told you a couple of days ago we need to capitalize on this. This is a gold mine for us right here as we near re-election time. I am telling you." She actually then sat down on the bed. She took his hand into hers and used her thumb to softly rub across his. "Fitz I want us to re-new the partnership we had coming into the Presidency. We can become a strong family unit again. Me you and the kids we could own this town. Especially with this new baby we can be on top of the world." Next she placed his hand on her belly. "Feel that Fitz our baby is moving. This is America's baby. This baby can propel your Presidency into the stratosphere." Next she moved his hand to her breast attempting to get him to cup it. She looked him in the eyes. She seemed determined as she pressed his hand to her bosom.

"Fitz I know we have had our ups and downs but we are a family. We can get through anything if we try. I want us to try. I can be a better wife and mother I know I can. I can't imagine what you have gone through, but I imagine it has made you a better man. Family is everything." Next she put her hand on his crotch and started to move her hand back and forth. "Let me take care of you tonight, in that special way. Let me relieve some of your tension and stress. I want to do that for you."

He had taken his hand from her breast almost as soon as she had placed it there. Everything about this woman repulsed him. He felt as if he had been contaminated by her touch. The fact that she carried another child of his in her womb was his greatest shame as a man. And now she was in here asking to take care of him in that special way, she was willing to suck his cock tonight for old times sake to relieve his stress. This entire scenario was laughable. He had to basically spent hours trying to deflate an erection he had for a woman he loved and now this woman could do any trick known to man and he knew there wouldn't be a stir out of him. He had no sexual interest in this woman, none.

He wasn't going through another swearing match with Mellie tonight. She was still delusional. Apparently she still didn't get it. He wasn't going to endanger his recovery by having a knock down drag out tonight. He wasn't going to do it. He removed her hand from his crotch and said, "Mellie please let's not fool ourselves we are estranged for a reason. Let's not play games okay? Please just go back to whatever room you are sleeping in and let's just pretend none of this happened."

"I was only trying to do what wives are supposed to do. I have had time to do a lot of thinking since the shooting. And I know now I was wrong to turn you away for all those years. I understand now why you sought out Olivia Pope for sex. I failed you as a wife. I wasn't doing my duty which is to take care of your sexual needs. I am prepared to submit and do whatever you want."

"Mellie I am in no mood for this tonight. I just need you to go. Please just go!"

"Okay, but please think about what I said. We can make our marriage work if we keep outside forces out of it. You do understand what I am saying don't you? You don't need an Olivia Pope. I can and will take care of your sexual needs."

"Good night Mellie."

She got up and closed her robe. So he was turning her down tonight but she had made her case. If in fact Olivia was out of the picture, this was the time to make her move. Her plan had been to wait until after the baby was born, but she had sensed now was the time to strike. She could break him she knew she could. However she hadn't got a response from him by sticking her breasts in front of him nor by stroking his dick. He wasn't shot in the groin but maybe his injuries affected him sexually. All men were turned on by big titties and a woman rubbing their crotch. She remembered, Fitzgerald Grant was no exception. She would back off for now. "Good night Fitz, please think on all I have said." She left the room.

Oh my god, tell me that didn't just happen? He wouldn't even try to process this shit right now. In her warped mind Mellie still thought he and Olivia were just about sex. Like he said, not tonight Satan, not tonight! However he would inform Tom first thing this morning that Mellie is not to be let into his bedroom after hours, after he is asleep. These are the times when he wished his father were still alive so he could have the pleasure of killing him himself. Big Jerry had brought this horrible person into his life and he should have rejected her. He should have waited for the love of his life. But at least now she knew her game plan and for sure it was dead in the water. He turned out the lights and went back to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It was the night before the Press Conference. In the mind of Fitzgerald Grant it was just another Press Conference, not unlike the ones he had been doing for more than two years as President, and as he had done for eight years as Governor of California. Of course he had been shot in the head and now suffered from a slight seizure-type disorder that could cause the neurons in his brain to go haywire, but really he was good. He was going to nail this thing and a few weeks from now he was going to be cleared. He had his woman back and that was what was motivating him. Olivia was waiting for him to get well and come to her.

On the home front his kids were doing well. Mellie may have finally gotten the message; he wanted no parts of her. It had taken Tom only two times to turn her away before she realized they weren't going to happen. Her next tactic had been to start coming to dinner with he and the kids. It was something she hadn't done for years. It was very awkward because the kids had no idea what to talk to the mother about because in truth they had never really shared much with her. She had never shown one bit of interest in them and trying to show it now had been awkward and to be honest silly.

If you wanted to start rebuilding a relationship with your children you start out as he had by being truthful. He had gone to the boarding school himself and removed his children. They were in classes and he had just taken them out. He had awakened one morning and he knew that it was imperative that he bring his children home. And home was where he lived. That was where his children belonged. He had sat down with Cyrus and made the arrangements. Air Force One had flown into JFK. From there they had taken the Presidential motorcade the ninety minute drive to Wallingford, Connecticut.

The President had one agenda on that cold blustery morning, to bring his children home. He wanted to talk to his children personally and privately away from everyone. A Presidential motorcade to Choate the renown boarding school with its four-hundred and fifty-eight acres of manicures lawns near the Quinnipiac River had been well planned and thought out. This trip to Connecticut was the beginning of him reclaiming his life. And in doing so he had reclaimed his children. Through his indifference to their mother he had formed an indifference to them and it had been wrong.

They started a dialogue even before they left the school. The almost two hour drive back to the plane would have them off to a good start. He admitted to it all. He had failed as a father. If they would let him he would make it up to them if he could. He did love them, he had lost his way. As of course only Karen could ask a question, she said, "But Dad for almost seven years you were lost?"

It was a question that cut at his heart and soul. There was no excuse for his behavior and he wouldn't make any. Initially Jerry had just sat there listening to his father spill his guts and respond to Karen. Finally he spoke. "Dad how could you let her do it? I had heard you argue against us going but you always let her send us off anyway. It is obvious that she hates us but you, you at least tried to father us and in some insane way I think you do care about us at least. If you hadn't insisted I doubt Mother would have even let us come home for holidays. I accepted her indifference to us years ago. But you were different. You loved us as little kids I remember!"

"Jerry you are right about some things and wrong about others. I have always loved you son, both of you, always. My marriage to your mother is complicated for lack of a better word."

They transitioned from car to plane and the conversation continued. Everyone was weighing in and they were all putting the truth out there. It was what he wanted, direct and truthful dialogue. He had asked them not to hold back. Tell him the truth. Even if it broke his heart to hear it he wanted the unvarnished truth. And they in turn had wanted the truth as well.

"We know you don't love our mother dad. You love Olivia. And that's okay. We are not adults but we aren't foolish immature kids either. We are smart younger people and we know things. Please dad, just tell us the truth. Your marriage is more than complicated, you don't have one."

As usual Karen had spoken bluntly and truthfully on a couple of topics and so had he. He told them that he and their mother should never have married. They weren't in love with each other. They had met through their grandfather. They had been friends that had formed a political alliance. But friendship and politics hadn't been enough to sustain a marriage and they had grown apart early on. They had stayed together for all the wrong reasons. Hoping to bring some purpose into the marriage they had decided to have children. It hadn't. He had loved them but nothing changed for him or their mother.

Theirs was a marriage doomed to fail. He paused and took the time to tell his children to never enter into a marriage for the wrong reasons. You marry someone because you love them and want to share a life with them. You want to make babies with them and be a family. The person you marry should mean everything in the world to you. That person should be the reason you wake-up in the mornings."

"Like the way you feel about Olivia," Karen had asked?

"Yes, that is the way I feel about Olivia. I fell in love with Olivia years ago and I have never stopped loving her. I shouldn't have acted on it but I did. Morally it was the wrong thing to do. I was and I am still married to your mother. However we should have been divorced years ago. For reasons of her own your mother refuses to let go of something that truly never existed. I could have fought harder to end it, I realize that now. Your mother and I aren't in a good place and to be honest we never will be. However that doesn't mean the two of you can't try to forge a relationship with her. If I honestly felt that I could play a part in that process I would try, but the relationship that your mother and I have now is even more toxic than what we started with I am ashamed to say. But the sins we have instigated have absolutely nothing to do with the two of you."

"I came to Connecticut today to bring you home where you belong. I love you Karen and Jerry, I swear I do. It is not too late for us to make up some lost time. We can never regain all that was lost but give me a chance and I promise you will see a change in me. I won't let you down again!"

The sight of the President and his children with tears in their eyes sometimes outright crying, hugging, and professing their love for one another was something. Tom and the other agents on board Air Force One sat stoically by saying nothing as the President and children talked and rehashed their lives. They had sought a plan of recovery. Hopefully it was out there for them. It was obvious that emotions had run high in the beginning. That first round of discussions had been tumultuous, but things had calmed down. The President and his children had talked about their lives and where they hoped they would go.

The Grant children loved their parents, yes they even loved their mother in a warped sense even with all her indifference but they knew they couldn't trust her. She had shown them too many times that the world in which she lived was about her and only her. Karen had analyzed that to her father. She had said, "If you know a dog has teeth you don't continue to put your hand in its mouth. We understand our mother Dad; we know what we can expect from her. And it is very little."

In the relatively short time it had taken them to reach Washington, DC from JFK they had ironed out a shitload of problems. He told them he had enrolled them in the Sidwell Friends School. They would start tomorrow. They were home and they were home to stay. The kids admitted they would miss their friends and the place they had called home for so many years but they wanted to be here. They belonged here with him. He promised them they were going to be a family.

They arrived at the White House early evening. Fitz had worked this thing out almost perfectly. After gathering their most personal items the children were packed and ready to leave within an hour. A moving company would come in later today and package up the remainder of their things and bring them to DC. His carefully planned trip hadn't included his wife. He hadn't told Mellie a thing! He wasn't in the mood for a battle so he had circumvented her. When he had walked into the residence with the children Mellie had done a double-take.

"Jerry and Karen what are you doing here. If you two have done something to get you expelled from that school, I swear I will cut off your allowances and some other privileges too. Your father and I pay over $110,000.00 a year for the privilege of you two brats to attend that school. What did you do," their mother yelled?

"In unison the Grant children said, "Ask him." And they both turned around and headed for their prospective rooms.

"Karen and Jerry Grant, don't you walk away from me! Fitz what the hell is going on?"

"I have brought them home Mellie where they belong. I withdrew them from the school. They are done there. I have enrolled them in school here. I want my children home with me. We don't need to discuss this. In fact I won't discuss it. I should have never allowed them to leave in the first place. You don't won't them here but I do, so if they aren't part of your plan maybe you should leave. I guarantee you my children aren't going back to Connecticut!"

"You had no right to remove my children from school without informing me first. I am their mother. They don't really fit into this life. I know what is best for them. You have spent the last four years running in behind Olivia Pope. You don't have time for those children and you know it. I won't be relegated to single parenthood while you spend your days being President and sniffing after your whore. I won't do it."

"You sure won't! You will stay away from my children with your hatefulness. You don't want them here ignore them like you have for the last twelve and fourteen years respectively. Cook and Nanny took care of the children for the first years of their lives until you sent them packing off to boarding school anyway. Karen reminded me they had been gone for almost seven years. Seven years I allowed you to take my children away from me. They should have been with us. Day after day you ignored them, leaving their care to a nanny and a cook. Watching it made me sick. In my mind I said maybe they were better off not watching your indifference and evil swirl around them."

"And you are right Mellie, I wasn't there for them. We are despicable parents. I have joined you for that title, but no more. My kids live where I live. Again you can move from the premises or you can move to a place on the premises where you will not run into your children or me for that matter. Last time I counted there were over one-hundred-thirty rooms in this place. But this is their home for real now and you had better believe it. If you so much as intimate that you don't want them here I will kick your ass out. Don't try me Mellie. You might not like the results. And another thing leave Olivia Pope out of this war. She isn't part of it. Now if you will excuse me I am going to make sure my kids are settled into their home."

He had watched the steam literally blowing from her head. She was mad as hell. She didn't want her own children with her. What kind of woman and mother was she? Jesus he couldn't stomach her. He would protect them from her. Cook and Nanny would help him. He wasn't alone. At the time he was waiting for Olivia to come to her senses. The main thing right now however was that he had stopped drinking and he had his children back. He was going to earn their trust, love, and respect back. It was a must. He would get Olivia back too.

His mind wandered from that past event back to the present, Mellie was sitting at the dining room table attempting to make small talk with Karen and Teddy. She kept trying to impress him with her new found motherhood skills. He wasn't buying it and neither were Jerry and Karen. They were saying nothing. They were still upset because of the mess Mellie had pulled after he was shot. They had talked to him about it. He still couldn't believe it. She had led his children to believe he was all but dead! They had come to the hospital expecting to find him a vegetable or deceased. As Karen had succinctly put it, "You were all we had Dad. We were so frightened that she would send us God's knows where if you were dead. We were afraid that she would even separate us this time. She is a very unpredictable woman."

And they were correct his wife was unpredictable. She was still living in her pretend world, a total repudiation of the facts. Her world was a total lie. She would waltz into dinner as if it was something she had done every night for years. She would start inane conversations that apparently made her believe her pretend world was real. The children unfortunately for her rejected her lies and prefabrications. They refused to participate. They sat there night after night saying nothing. They ate their food in companionable silence. Occasionally they would direct some conversation to him, but they refused to engage their mother.

She had come to him asking him to get his children in line. She wanted him to force them to talk to her. He wouldn't do it. If they decided to embrace their mother they would do so on their own. So night after night they sat down for the delicious meals that Cook prepared. And Mellie continued to make a fool of herself night after night. Cook had been so happy they were back. Every night was a culinary delight and the Grant children had been returned home where they belonged.

In another desperate attempt at seduction Mellie had come into the bathroom just as he exited the shower. He grabbed a towel and covered himself. What game would she play this morning? She had on that black robe again which was tied loosely around her expanded waist. Her breasts were all but exposed and he believed she was naked underneath. He had never touched her during a pregnancy and why in the world would he touch her now? He ran his hand through his hair and asked her what did she want? "I need your help with the children." She walked up to him then and opened the robe. She was naked. "The children aren't responding to my overtures to them. If you will help me with them I will do anything you want, anything." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bush this time.

Oh my god! So this was a quid pro quo. He was to get her into the good graces of her children and she would do what? Let him fuck her or she would suck him off! This was so sickening. He removed his hand from hers and shook his head. He went directly to the sink and started washing his hands. He felt dirty. He could see her in the mirror standing behind him. All pretenses gone, she had the robes laid back on her shoulders now, apparently ready to drop it to the floor. Her breasts were full and her stomach was stretched to capacity with his child. She was majestic standing there in her pregnant glory offering herself as sacrifice for his interference with their children. Mellie was a beautiful woman on the outside. It was what she was on the inside that destroyed everything she touched. She was his wife and mother to Karen and Jerry but he despised her. He really had no reason to purposely hurt her but these antics of hers were just too much. He didn't love her and to be sure he would never go there again. He was going to try to explain it to Mellie one more time. He turned around walked up to her and pulled her robe closed and tied it across her stomach.

"Fitz what are you doing? I need your help and you need mine. I can make you happy." She reached out for the towel he had wrapped around his waist. She caught her hand and held it.

"No Mellie you can't make me happy. I don't want to have sex with you today, tomorrow, or the next day. Don't continue to do this to yourself. I don't want you." He opened the towel so she could see the flaccidity of his dick. "It is just hanging there Mellie. There's nothing you could do to get a rise out of me Mellie, nothing. I know we have been through the thing where I beat my meat and pretend you are Olivia and eventually I can get off. We have done that twice before I believe. It happened once in this very bathroom and another time when I planted that baby in your womb. It is beneath us both Mellie. I know I will never humiliate myself like that again. And you shouldn't either. It is so unlady-like and pathetic."

"I could make you want me. I can, you just have to give me a chance," she said desperately. His wife still believed there was no man alive that wouldn't respond to a naked woman willing to do the dirty deed. And she was willing to do the dirtiest deed of all! It really was pathetic that this woman knew her husband so little.

"Stop it Mellie. Go back to your room. It is over between us. Accept that and get on with your life. I am begging you to please do that so I can get on with my life. You will have to gain back the trust of your children on your own Mellie. I can't help you."

"You bastard. You still believe I will give you a divorce and you will get to put your precious cock inside Olivia Pope again don't you? That isn't going to happen. She has left your ass again hasn't she? She doesn't want you! You would turn down carnal relations with me your wife, when I have offered to do anything you want. You aren't a real man. You are the one that is pathetic. You are an apparent sex fiend. I know your type. You will want what I offer you sooner or later. You had better pray I will still have you!" With that she left the room.

This has to end. These encounters with his wife were getting worse and worse. He hadn't allowed this one to become a knockdown drag out battle like they usually had. He wasn't going to go there. He had handled it well he thought. He didn't get overly angry. He was sad though. Mellie just refused to see that they were over.

All he wanted was to be the best father he could be and get his life back on track. He was determined to get his life back. An assassin's bullets had derailed him for a moment but he was back. And Mellie was just a blip on the radar. Let her continue with her war of words and world of pretense. He would never be a part of it again! Surely one of these days she would get the hint.

It was late and he was restless. He decided he would go to the Oval to go over his notes and mentally get his body in the mood for tomorrow. This was one of his most important performances and he had to nail it. He had been doing great in meetings and thus far had only one stumble. He had been in the conference room meeting with the all of his Cabinet for the first time since he had been shot. He was back and he knew it. He was about forty-five minutes into the meeting and he was talking about an event that had occurred in the Middle East and he was talking to the Secretary of State about it when he couldn't voice his next thought. The words were flashing in his brain but nothing would come out. He had paused and taken a deep breath; he coughed, and shook his head, nothing. Sally was sitting to his right. She had touched him on his shoulder and said, "You were speaking of Qatar Mr. President and the fact that the Gulf States had cut off diplomatic ties with the country. You were speaking of the vessels we have offshore in the Persian Gulf. And of course the action we would take if it were necessary. Qatar you were speaking of Oatar."

Yes it was Oatar he had been speaking of. He fell right back into place. He had missed a beat but it wasn't an unexpected one necessarily, after all he had been shot in the head. What was unexpected was Sally to his rescue. She had come to his office the next day after he had cut her down and dismantled her coup and apologized for her actions. They were inexcusable she had said. Her power trip was over, his agenda was her agenda. He was taking her at her word of course but he would always from that day forward look at her with a side eye. She had come to his rescue for a second time and he was grateful. Ray had told him to just fight through these things, they could happen but he wasn't expecting them to be frequent. After the meeting he had thanked Sally for helping him. She assured him he could count on her.

Only one incident in weeks, Ray said, "Don't sweat it. Concentrate and fight through it. Drink some water, run your fingers through your hair, remember the last thing you said, and repeat it and recall Mr. President. Everything you have ever known is in your head. It is up to you to bring it out. Your EEG says there is not one reason you can't!"

The incident earlier with Mellie had drained him of energy he didn't have to give. However for now he would have to deal with her foolishness and delusion. There was no doubt in his mind one day he would be free to pursue his dream of a life with Olivia.

He had not seen or spoken to Olivia now for thirty-six hours and twenty-four minutes. He didn't like it one little bit. He could control himself around her he had done it for years. He should have never agreed to this shit. He needed her. She had promised by text she would be here bright and early tomorrow morning to cheer him on. One more week, two at best the doctor said and he would give him the green light to resume his life, all aspects of it. He picked up the phone, yes that phone and he punched in her number.

Olivia was so restless it had been thirty-six hours and twenty-four minutes since she had last seen or spoken to Fitz and it was killing her. God, she had him back, yet she didn't have him back. Possibly two or three more weeks of this separation, she wasn't sure she could do it. She didn't want to do it. She held the Fitz phone in her hand. Her finger had waivered over the number. Call him just to say good night and wish him luck. Do it! And then as she held the phone in her hand it started to ring. The phone buzzed just that one ring before she answered, "Hi."

"Hi," he answered back. "Livvie I miss you so much. I had to call just to say good night of course. I know you will be here tomorrow but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Fitz I was about to call you when the phone rang. I miss you so much. You couldn't possibly understand what I have been feeling. All those months of profound sorrow and deep longing and we are brought back together under the most heinous of circumstances, someone tried to kill you, and everything was put into perspective me. All the wasted time, all those months without you, for you not to have known how much I love you; it haunts me day and night."

"I feel the exact same way Sweet Baby. We have wasted a year but we are together now and we are going to work this thing out. Once I am divorced I don't want us to wait around. I want us to be married right away. I mean it Olivia."

"I know you do. And perhaps we can be married right away, but there is still your Presidency to consider. I want the same things you want. I want marriage, a real home, and those squishy babies you promised me. But it is not just me and you Fitz. You have a family and you made an oath to the nation. We will work it out, but one step at a time okay?"

"Olivia Pope, my voice of reason. What would I do without you Livvie? I want you so much. Every day of my life the need to touch you, to be with you, it is so overwhelming. God, I love you so much Olivia! I am making plans for us, for our reunion. Promise me when I send for you, you will drop everything and come to me. Promise me!"

"I promise I will come to you. I will always come to you. I love you with all my heart. I am going to hang up now because we are headed into dangerous waters and you know it. I will be at the White House no later than twelve. Presser is still on for two o'clock right?"

"Yes two o'clock is the scheduled time. I don't want you to hang up Olivia. I will be good I promise. I wasn't calling for you know what? I just was missing you so much. I had to call. Tell me about your day. Distract me Olivia."

"This is why we need to hang up Mr. President because I don't want to distract you, I don't. But I will. We have a few new leads on your case. We are zeroing in on the money exchange with your alleged assassin. When and if we make a connection I believe we will be on track to solving the case. I am excited Fitz because whoever did this to you must answer for their crimes. I intend to see to it."

"I love the way you are pouring your energy into this. I am grateful you are on the job. I just received an update today on what our INTEL has. We will compare notes tomorrow. I know how hard you are working on this Olivia. Between the two of us there will be no place for this vermin to hide. We are going to flush them out and I can't wait. Great diversion Livvie. I am sure you could feel where I wish this could go."

"I did and I can assure it is where I wanted to go too. We love each other Fitz and we are highly sexual beings. I will just come right out and say it. I have had no meaningful sexual experience since we split. I have missed what we shared and I want that again. I know we are both tempted. We have had some phenomenal phone sex, seriously off the chain. But I want you, the real thing and we will wait. And I know it is going to be so great Fitz we are going to make the greatest love." She was so wet right now.

He closed his eyes and envisioned himself buried so deeply within her he didn't know where he ended and she began and she was moving. Oh my god was she moving! He had to stop this. He was so aroused right now. He wanted her so much. He adjusted himself because he was about to bust the seam of his pants. He had to end this right now. "Yes we are Olivia. It is going to be a great day or night when we come back together. You get some rest Sweet Baby, I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The President had gotten up bright and early in preparation for his first news conference since he had been shot. He had given two short phone interviews but this was the first where the American people would see him in the flesh since he had been shot. It was also the first time since Sally Langston had briefly been President. Some Americans had thought he was dead, once Sally had been sworn in, he could see why. Well today he would show them who is the boss? "That would be me," he said silently to himself.

He had a good breakfast with the kids. They didn't have to worry about their mother and this game she was playing at breakfast. Mellie didn't do a thing before eleven o'clock. At precisely eleven she emerged from wherever she had been sleeping to start her daily havoc. Unfortunately he had passed her in the hallway as he was going to Cy's office. He was content to say nothing, because he had nothing to say to her. As for Mellie, that was not the case.

"Fitz I need to speak to you in private for a few minutes."

"Mellie I am on my way to see Cyrus it is a very important meeting. I am sorry I can't see you right now. Check with Lauren and see if she can get you an appointment."

"An appointment? I don't barter for an appointment with my husband. I need to talk to you!"

"I am busy Mellie. I am sorry you will have to make an appointment."

"Don't make me beg Fitz. I just need a few minutes of your time."

He walked into Cy's office and Mellie was right behind him. "Cyrus could you give me a few minutes here in your office? Something is so important that my wife can't wait for me to return to my own office to tell me about it."

"Certainly Mr. President, Madame First Lady, good morning. If you two will excuse me, will ten minutes be enough time for your tall tale Mellie or did you need more time?"

She hated this self-serving deviant. "That should cover it Cyrus, thank-you." Cyrus left the room and closed the door.

"What do you want Mellie? I don't have time for your shit this morning, I really don't. I have said everything I intend to on the subject of Karen and Jerry. Cyrus is willing to give you ten minutes, I'm not. What do you want Mellie? And for god sake please don't start with the sexual intent. I don't want you. I am praying you have come to understand that.

Mellie chose to ignore the statements her husband was making and went right into what appeared to be a rehearsed speech. "Fitz I received a call from my friend Liz Hoffman over at Channel Six this morning and she is dying to interview us as a family. I know you are dead set against it. But we need to put the nation at ease about their First Family. They need to know that we are okay. I know you are doing a press conference today, but as Liz said it isn't enough. America needs to see us as a family. You need to talk to your children and get them on board…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? There is no family! There is no us! Your children despise you! I can barely stand the sight of you! No one is going to sit down with you and pretend we are one big happy family. It is not going to happen. So stop this Mellie. You need to end this farce right now. I want a divorce, end of story. I am done pretending even a little. Let's end this fucked up marriage of ours and get on with our lives."

"Why are you like this? How can you speak to me this way? I have tried to be nice to you. I am willing to do things no other wife would do. I let you fuck another woman for years and never said a word. I slept at night with the scent of her body waffling in our bedroom. I could smell her sex all over you after every sordid encounter. I have watched you out in public looking at another woman as if you could eat her alive. I have watched your nose flaring like a wild animal when you smell her come into your space. I watched this same woman come into my home and steal not only you, but the affection of my own children. Don't I get some credit for standing by and letting this happen and not saying a word? Not even a 'Well done Mellie?' You can't even take the time to insist that my children pretend to love me?"

"I was reduced to making a schedule with your mistress when you lay in a hospital bed riddled with bullets. A fucking schedule with your mistress, what other woman would do that? She tried to attack me in the hospital, did you know that? Cyrus had to hold her back from attacking me! I have endured humiliation after humiliation because of your involvement with that woman and you will give me no credit at all for trying to be a good wife. NONE! All I am asking for is that you ask our own children to show me some respect. They will listen to you Fitz. They won't even speak to me, children that I had specifically had for you because you asked me to. You came to me and asked for children! Now I am asking you to do something that will show the world I haven't been discarded like a piece of trash and you won't lift a finger to help me?"

"We were a team remember? Before you started fucking Olivia Pope we were a team! I helped you become Governor and believe me if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be President. Olivia Pope had to be dragged to the finish line kicking and screaming. She really doesn't have what it takes to play in the political world. Her lot in life is to be a political mistress. Apparently not yours though, she has called off the affair yet again, right? I don't know what you see in her Fitz I really don't. What is it she does in bed that intrigues you so? You are a poster boy for 'Once you go Black you don't go back.' Your nose is wide open. It is a pathetic state and so unpresidential!

"You refuse to have sex with me your lawfully wedded wife even after I said I would do whatever you asked. Look at me; I am a fat cow carrying a baby that saved your Presidency. My body is stretched and deformed yet again for you. And you give me no credit at all. This baby single-handedly saved your Presidency. I did this for you and everyday you treat me like shit. You have the gall to ask me for a divorce while I am pregnant? Even after I helped to nurse you back to health after the assassination attempt. I came to the hospital every day and sat with you for hours with the scent of Olivia Pope still in the room. She is so coarse that she spent her nights lying in the bed with you, no doubt practicing some type of Black magic voodoo to keep you under her spell. You are better off with her gone from her mistress role Fitz. Believe me one of these days you will find out Olivia Pope is not all she seems!"

"I have to chase you down like I am a woman from the streets to even talk to you. You avoid me like I am the plague. It is very humiliating Fitz. Regardless of what you feel I have done I am still your wife and the mother of your children. I deserve some compensation for that. You owe me!"

Fitzgerald Grant was just sitting there behind the desk of another man wondering to himself, how did I get to this place? How did I get here with this woman who is so delusional, so devoid of empathy, so devoid of real human emotion, how does this happen to someone like him? He is a smart man. He is a man of letters, a Rhodes Scholar, a PhD, a past Governor of this nation's richest state, he is now the President of the United States of America; yet here he sits listening to this woman. A woman as deranged as he had ever seen.

He closed his eyes for a moment and raised his hands to his mouth as if in prayer and he said quietly to himself, "Jesus be a fence." The last thing he needed was to go to war with Mellie this morning and get his brain cells shooting all over the place. For all he knew her actions were intentional. She knows he has a presser this morning and she knows he is to avoid stress. He wasn't going to touch this shit she was spouting this morning with a ten-foot pole. He was just looking at her saying nothing.

He didn't owe her a goddamned thing! She was a damned co-conspirator with his father and he knew it. His father's hands were stamped all over this so called political marriage of his. He hadn't run into Mellie by accident. He had been played for a fool. She wanted him without love, without sex, and without emotion. Well beware what you ask for. He had asked her for children because he thought he was building a family. He had thought his wife was human and had a soul at the time. Well he was paying the piper for his folly. Why should she get off scot free? No he didn't owe her shit!

He would be willing to pay her a fortune if she would just go, where, he didn't care. He just wanted her out of his fucking life. At this very moment as she had said she carried another child of his in her godforsaken womb, thus obligating him to another fucking eighteen years of his life with her in it. Should a grown man ever just look up to the sky or ceiling and just scream because he can't make sense of the fucking mess he has made of his of life? He wanted to throw back his head and scream to the heavens. He wanted this woman gone from his orbit and he just didn't know what to do anymore. How many ways can you say I don't want you, I don't love you, and I want a divorce?

"Aren't you going to say something Fitz? Talk to me, please! And why are you staring at me like that?"

"Mellie as I told you ten minutes ago I have a very busy schedule this morning. I had thirty minutes designated to my Chief of Staff this morning and he graciously allotted you ten of those minutes. Well I can't allot you any as I said. Today is an important day. I must stick to the schedule. Tonight after dinner we will sit down and talk when I have more time. So if you will excuse me. I am sure you will find that Cyrus is back and waiting at the door. Even though I didn't call you here or really accept this 'meeting' as it were, that will be all."

She looked at her husband, really looked at him as he was speaking. This son of a bitch wasn't moved at all by anything she had said and she had poured it on thick. She had rehearsed this shit all morning. She could tell she hadn't swayed him at all. "That will be all!" He had dismissed her like a wayward child. He didn't care about her plight at all. She was willing to bet that his radar was still set on Olivia Pope even though she had dumped his ass. Hal had told her that she and the President had a falling out about something he wasn't sure what. Olivia didn't resign this time but she and the President were avoiding each other big time was the story. Mellie had assumed if she played her cards right she might be able to slide back in. After all the man had been shot in the brain and hopefully he wasn't all there. She had played the fuck and/or suck card and he turned her down so he wasn't desperate enough to turn to her yet.

She was thinking once she delivered 'America's Baby' and was back in shape maybe she could interest him again. She hated being pregnant worst than anything she could think of other than maybe the baby-making process itself. Like she said she was a fat cow. If she were a man she sure as hell wouldn't want to have sex with her. So she would switch to another plan to rein her wayward husband in. In the meantime he had at least agreed to talk to her. That was progress wasn't it?

Mellie smiled at her husband and said, "Thanks for listening Fitz. I do understand you are busy. This thing with the children is just so painful. I love them Fitz and I want to be a better mother to them is all I am trying to do. I will see you at dinner then."

Mellie was still standing there waiting for him to say something else; when it dawned on her she had summarily been dismissed. Her husband was reading papers he had in his hand and was completely ignoring her. He was a smug son of a bitch, but if it were the last thing she did in this world she would break him one day. She turned around opened the door and left the office of Cyrus Beene. Sure enough as soon as she closed the door there stood Cyrus outside the door waiting.

"Well how did it go Mellie? Did you get your husband back yet?" He put his hand over his mouth and let out a little laugh and started shaking his head. "Girl one of these days perhaps you will take the blinders off and walk away. He doesn't want you Mellie, he never has. Follow your true calling Mellie. Because I know the patterns these things take I can see you even if you can't see yourself. Go for it Mellie you know what you really want. Stop this pretend world you are in girl. Open the closet door!"

Her eyes were ablaze with hate for this man, this abomination. He was a vile homosexual creature that every day of his life desecrated the laws of God. She knew what he was insinuating. She didn't like women, she didn't! "Fuck off Cyrus you foul-mouthed bastard! I hate your guts and one day…"

"Yeah I know yadda yadda yadda, one day I'm going to pay. Good day Madame and I love you too." He opened the door to his office walked in and slammed the door in her face.

"Fitz that wife of yours is a piece of work. I say to you again. How did she fucking happen? You are a Rhodes Scholar and PhD for heaven's sake. Didn't you learn a goddamned thing? You avoid the devil's spawn at all cost, you just do. Oh well, you didn't and now we all have to pay. Let's get down to business Mr. President. You and I we know this business like no one else does. Can we discuss the content of that file in ten minutes instead of thirty? Of course we can. Did you read it what did you think?"

"Fitz looked up from Cy's desk and into the eyes of his oldest friend and said, "I ask myself the same questions every day since I stood before that minister and answered I do. It is beyond comprehension why I did it. My life is a mess because of it and I must somehow detangle the web I am in. She is straight out delusional Cy. She hears only what she chooses to hear."

"She has come to my bed and even the shower bent on seduction knowing how much I detest her. It baffles the mind the way she is. I speak very plain language to her and still she won't hear me. She is going to have to divorce me sooner or later before we both go mad. As for the file I think it is a great way to go. Let's get on it. I am going to nail this press conference today and then I will do my part."

"This has been a trial these last few weeks. Having to distance myself from Olivia has been so hard Cy. I finally have her back and I can't lay a hand on her without my brain going off the rails. God I have missed her on so many all levels. Emotionally I lost my fucking mind. But you know that, you suffered through it with me. Thank-you again Cy for holding down the fort right up to the assassination attempt, actually even after that, before Sally's attempted coup. You have been the best Chief of Staff and the best friend a man could ask for."

"And what you have done for Olivia and me I can never thank you enough. Ray told me how you came to him and insisted that Olivia be part of my recovery process. You were right I needed her in the worst way. One week Cy, and Ray is going to test me and put me through my paces and I am going to get the green light to get back to my life. I have Olivia back and I will get to touch her and everything. Great days are coming for me."

The President had a smile on his face like he did in the good old days. It made Cyrus Beene smile to see his friend so happy. Fitzgerald Grant III deserved some happiness, because he had been through hell and back. The assassination attempt was the absolute worst, but so was that termagant that just walked out the door. She was a fucking walking disaster. More than once she had almost derailed this Presidency with her jealousy and pettiness. She was the First Lady for god sake what else did she want? She should take a seat and let Fitz be happy with Olivia. She didn't want him. Cyrus knew what she really wanted. But until she realized and accepted it herself, she and everyone around her would steep in a hot vat of misery.

"Yes my man great days are coming for you Fitz and I am so very happy. Take it easy and slow though. You two have been apart almost for year. Be gentle with her Fitz, Liv is such a tiny little thing," Cyrus said giving the President a wink.

"Cyrus she is tiny but don't let Olivia fool you. She is a tiger. She controls me as much as I control her. Cyrus you can't know how much I want her right this minute. I have an overwhelming combination of love and lust swirling inside me right now. I went for more than a decade without a sexual encounter. So I thought I could do without sex period. And then you hired Olivia and I have never been more sexual ever in my life. I wanted her the first day I saw her and I haven't stopped wanting her since. It is going to be a hot reunion Cy, no doubt about it. I have started making plans for a possible two-day get away for me and Olivia. I think I can swing it with your help. Even though I plan to be available for the most part I plan to leave you in charge. If I am needed I will be available by phone or Skype. We need this time together and I intent to make it happen."

"You can count on me Mr. President; whatever you need to facilitate a happy and responsive reunion with Olivia just let me know. Once you two are totally on track this train will start functioning at its utmost capacity. I want you happy Mr. President."

"Thanks again Cy. Sorry for the Mellie thing. Let me go so you can get back to work. I expect Olivia within the hour. She is very anxious about the press conference today. She is going to need reassurance I will be okay. That tiny little thing you speak able can be a real drill sergeant when she wants to be. I have been up since about six. I am going to go down to the Oval and grab a power nap. I will see you at the press conference."

That tiny little thing they were discussing was at her office with her team working hard to find out who had shot her boyfriend. Huck had finally gotten a hit in reference to the money trail they had been following. The would-be assassin had covered their trail meticulously, or so he or she thought. But they didn't know Huck and what he was capable of when he sat down at a computer.

The illusive assassin had been paid in three payments. An initial payment of 1 million cash had been deposited into a dummy account two weeks before the hit. That initial payment basically corresponded with the time that recipients would have received invitations to the Presidential Gala. That meant possibly two things. The person that hired the killer was at that gala and also that literally as soon as the birthday party for the President was announced a plan was thrown into action to kill him. Another 2.5 million was placed into the account the day the President was shot and the day Sally Langston was sworn in as President another 2.5 million was dropped into the account. Sally's swearing in was tantamount to saying the President was dead! The would-be killer used that as proof that the job had been completed. So a cool six million was the going price to kill a President these days?

Olivia was so angry she could barely read the information as Huck was finding it. He had found the killer's stash and now Huck was now trying to determine who the owner was and who had sent the money to the Swiss Bank account. He had pinpointed that the money had come from the Cayman Islands. That was no surprise; the island was a money-laundering paradise. They had strict laws that protected their investors from the outside world. Huck would need time but he would find out who the owner of the account was eventually. Olivia could smell blood essentially. She wanted whoever had tried to kill Fitz terminated. She hadn't any qualms about it. For all he had suffered, for the unbearable pain she had endured watching him suffer, not knowing whether he would live or die, she wanted retribution and she was going to have it!

She implored Huck to keep at it but not to ignore the work of their other clients. The work he was doing on the Fitzgerald Grant case had been personal and Huck knew this. He had determined the status of the relationship between the President and Olivia early on. Olivia had been a life-line for Huck since she had befriended him as homeless man outside of a train station years ago. Olivia had brought him hot coffee everyday when she used the train. They talked and had become friends. He had told her of his old job and his expertise in the IT field. He had offered her his services if she should every need them. She had called upon him during her tenure on the Grant For President campaign and he had been with her ever since.

Huck knew what Olivia wanted and he would see that she got it. No one should hurt Olivia, no one. IT wasn't Huck's only area of expertise. He was good at other things too. Olivia suggested he not use some of his talents ever again but he didn't think so. Sometimes he didn't listen to Olivia. She truly was the smartest person in the room. But she wasn't always right.

Olivia arrived at the White House and made sure everything she was supposed to have gotten done before the press conference was done. She turned the office over to her second and she headed for the Oval. "He is napping Ms. Pope, in the alcove. Will you join him there, asked Tom."

"I will Tom. Hold his visitors for now."

"Of course, Ms Pope."

Olivia pushed the "magic button" and the door opened. She went in and closed the door. He was lying on the couch looking so intent and peaceful she didn't want to awaken him. He looked boyish, this handsome man that had actually lived for a half of a century. It was like his boyish good looks had been frozen in time. When you got close you could see the fine wrinkles around his eyes and of course she often got as close as she could. She didn't care how old he was, she just loved him!

The assassination attempt and his subsequent recovery were keeping her from being as close as she wanted to be and it was killing her. Most of the time when Olivia walked into this room and the door closed behind her she had known her world was about to be rocked by Fitzgerald Grant. Her eyes zeroed in on his crotch she couldn't help herself. She could see he was aroused. She supposed he was dreaming. She could see the length of him imprinted through his trousers. Another day another time and she would have dropped to her knees and taken him out and…

Olivia crossed her legs where she stood, suddenly visions of Fitz pumping in and out her as they both watched him glide against her clit again and again had flashed through her head. The memory was so vivid she reached out and grabbed the couch for support. "Shit," she said as her pussy started to quiver and wave after wave of pleasure assailed her senses. She closed her eyes and stood there having a full blown orgasm and Fitz hadn't even touched her! He was asleep for heaven's sake.

Olivia was trying to regain her senses and calm her breathing, seriously she was breathing like she had run a flight of steps. She had actually walked into a room looked at Fitz and had come in her panties. It had been almost a year since they had made love but this was ridiculous!

Fitz opened his eyes. Someone else was in the room. Something had awakened him from the most vivid dream. He and Olivia were making love. They were telling each other what they were feeling as they were watching their bodies join together. He kept disappearing inside her slowly and surely hitting her spot each time he entered her. She was watching begging him not to stop because she was about to come. He had watched her burst and quiver around him. Using every single technique he had learned from Amalie he watched her explode and held himself in check until he was ready. In his dream his intent was to next stroke himself to completion and bring Olivia to another orgasm while buried deeply inside her when he was jostled awake.

He turned to see Olivia standing behind the couch with her face flushed and her chest heaving up and down. "Olivia are you alright? I know that look babe. You started and finished without me."

"Fitz I don't even want to tell you what happened. It will only cause you frustration and you will want to do things we simply cannot do. Everything was so vivid; it was like I was there and… I can't tell you I don't want you to have one of those attacks. We can't have sex Fitz. I shouldn't have come in here. I know the experiences we have had in here and I knew I would want to relive them but I walked in here and…"

"And what Olivia? You started to see us on that bed sitting upright with me buried inside you at times and at other times just steadily going in and out of you as I stroked your spot? I was having that dream Olivia and you picked up on it as soon as you came into the room. I watched you come babe just now. You did just relive it didn't you?"

She had come around the couch and she was now sitting next to him. "Oh Fitz you are right. I walked in and the images of me and you they overwhelmed me right where I stood. I crossed my legs but I couldn't stop it. It felt so good, but it isn't fair. You don't get to experience pleasure right now, today. You haven't been cleared to resume a sexual relationship with me. It isn't fair that I can walk into a room and come in my panties like that. I feel wicked and I feel bad for you. I see your erection Fitz, you need me and I am not allowed to help you. It is wrong. I was going to try and not tell you about it."

He took her hand and placed it on his rock hard cock and he held it there. "Livvie I do want to make love to you right now in this place more than anything I can think of right now. You can feel and see that. But I can control my urges babe. I can wait until we get the green light. Believe I don't want to. My dreams are so vivid but for some reason I never take them to completion. I am waiting for something very special, you! We have an angel on our side Olivia. You were given a taste of where we are going when I am free to love you again and I will just have to wait."

Her hand was still molded to his most private part. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to drop to her knees and taste him. She wanted him inside her for real!

"Olivia let's get out of this room. I am picking up your every thought. I do have extraordinary control over my body, but you thinking like that is just the same as if you were talking out loud. It is uncanny the communication between us. You are a very naughty girl Olivia Pope and I love you more than anything.

She stood up. He stood up. She kissed him; it was more like a peck, because they both were skating on thin sexual ice. They wanted each other badly and if one or the other of them faltered they could fail at this thing. She had combusted into flames just by looking at the man and telepathically entering his thoughts. She took his hand and they walked from the room.

He had one hour before show time. The President sat down at his desk and his woman pulled a chair up beside him. They went over his prepared statement for the opening of the presser. She bombarded him with some new facts that had hit the AP this morning. Fortunately or unfortunately all the political jargon had finally deflated his erection. He was ready.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant stood at the podium as President once again. He had lain in a hospital bed wounded and rendered silent from an assassin's bullet less than five months ago. He was humbled and grateful to be back amongst these people that would ask him questions of all kinds. They would dig today seeking truth over the course of the next forty-five minutes. He would read his prepared statement and then he planned to take questions for a little over thirty minutes or so. He and Olivia had written the script and he intended to stick to it.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank-you for being here. It means a great deal to me to stand here today. Almost five months ago as I prepared to walk into the Kennedy Center to celebrate my 50th birthday a joyous occasion was suddenly turned into a crime scene. A would-be assassin released a hail of bullets thinking to end my life. They weren't successful. I survived bullets to my head, chest and extremities. I survived injuries that would have felled an ordinary man. But I know now I am not an ordinary man. I am a very lucky man that happens to have the most extraordinary job in the world.

I had the best trauma doctors in the world heading my trauma and recovery teams, without them I can assure you I wouldn't have survived. But I am here alive and well today. My family and loved ones have been my rock through all of this and I want to thank them from the bottom of my heart. And the prayers from all of you have done wonders for my recovery. I want to personally thank Vice-President Sally Langston for stepping up to the plate during my incapacitation and absence. She did a great job! Finally, let me give thanks to the American people for their incomparable support. Let me say gain to the White House Press Corp thank-you for your patience. Now, any questions?

He answered questions steadily right through to the thirty-six minute mark and he only faltered once very briefly. He was talking and his thoughts just left him he couldn't get his brain to spit out his them out. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and he took a drink of water. Lastly, he looked for Olivia she had told him where she would be standing, she was right there smiling with encouragement. His thoughts re-immerged in his head and he continued on with his answer. He answered a final question and again thanked the Press for being there and he exited the room.

Tom gave him a thumbs up and Cyrus said he wowed them. Many of his Cabinet had come to the White House to watch the return of the President to the fold. They were watching the Press Conference from the small conference room. Cyrus suggested Fitz stop by and say hello and receive his due for making a remarkable comeback and for putting the nation at ease. He received a standing ovation when he came into the room. They were all glad to see him back. He was a true miracle and he had just nailed an outstanding performance. He walked back to the Oval smiling. Agent Belko stood watch at the door.

"Has Ms Pope returned yet," he asked?

"Yes Sir she has."

The President looked at Tom and nodded. He didn't wish to be disturbed. There were to be no visitors to the Oval office until either the President or Ms Pope exited the room. Tom nodded in understanding and assumed his post.

Fitz entered his office and she was sitting on the Roosevelt sofa turning the pages of some political magazine. She looked up and saw it was the President. She gave him the most brilliant of smiles. Her love for him was written all over her face. She jumped up and ran into his arms.

He swirled her around just as he had the night he won the Presidency. This swirl ended with a kiss just as it had on that night. But the two lovers broke it off before it ignited into a state of full blown fiery passion. There would be no lovemaking tonight but the star-crossed lovers had eyes only for each other!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Mellie arrived for dinner with the family early. She was anxious. She'd had that talk with Fitz in Cyrus' office. It had gone very well she thought. He had listened to her and heard her out. However you could never tell exactly what Fitz was thinking. He wasn't with Olivia Pope right now. At least he definitely wasn't screwing her was the word from Hal. And if he wasn't screwing Olivia Pope he wasn't with her.

That man, Hal was such a pest. He actually believed he could come to her with trivial information about her husband and she would have sex with him. It wasn't going to happen again. He either bought her something she could use or he could forget it. Mellie had tagged him early as someone she could manipulate with sex. Their little indiscretion had started a couple of years ago once she realized she needed someone on the inside. After she had decided to go along with the conception of "America's Baby" she had closed her legs to Hal but she was still willing to do the dirty deed.

If he actually brought her something of value she would go down there. She had told him point blank if he wasn't clean and fresh he could forget it. Apparently he washed down there with Zest, Irish Spring, or some cheap alpine smelling soap before he came to her. He thought he was Hollywood Hal down there. That tidbit he brought her yesterday was hardly even worth the two minutes she had to smell Irish Spring. It was the same trash he told her last week basically. He seemed to forget the deal was sex for pertinent information, not bullshit. "That info was of very little value. I need valuable information Hal. Next time you bring me shit, I guarantee you will not get what you want."

She was sitting at her place at the head of the table. They should be here any minute. Mellie had worn a black maternity outfit trying to slenderize her somewhat. She was so tired of this pregnancy. She wished she had never done it. This pregnancy was hindering her. She believed she could've had Fitz back in her bed if she weren't pregnant. He was definitely turned off by a pregnant woman. He hadn't wanted anything to do with her whenever she was pregnant. She remembered he didn't even want to touch her when she was first pregnant with Jerry even though she was still giving him conjugal rights back then.

The good news was that in two months it would be over and she would have her life back. She would push this baby out and get her next game plan in place. For now she needed the help of her husband to get the children in line. She wanted those two brats Jerry and Karen to cooperate when and if she got Fitz to go along with the photo shoot/interview once she had the baby. Fitz could get them to act like they were real children instead of pint-sized adults that thought they knew every fucking thing.

What she should have done early on was used corporal punishment on them just like her mom and dad had used on her. Her mom would have worn their asses out for the disrespect they had shown her. So would have her father. Her father was a very volatile man that loved to hit people. However as soon as she realized she could control him by the genitals she never had to worry about his backhand again. Mellie's upbringing had been pure shit!

Once she realized how to manipulate both of her parents she was getting away with murder. She had been doing whatever she wanted since she was ten. She kissed her momma's butt 24/7. She cooked and she cleaned. She even took care of her little sister. She gave her daddy access between her legs and other things. Her tattletale sister was totally jealous of her and she eventually told momma "the secret" and momma threw her and daddy out. Momma threw her out and she was the victim! Her father blamed her too. It was all her fault that he had started doing what he did. Wasn't that some shit?

She had been on her own ever since. She had lived in shelters pretending she was older than she really was. People had always said she looked and acted older than her actual age. Hey if your daddy turned you out at ten years old you might act older too. She started working as a waitress in small towns all around her home state. She was qualified for little else.

Finally one day she just picked up an atlas in the library and decided she was going to move to the state of Nevada. From what she was reading Nevada was an exciting place. Maybe she could become somebody if she moved there. Maybe one day she could even become a show girl and be loved by the people in the audience. She didn't go to Las Vegas, really big cities frightened her. She started out small. She ended up outside of Reno still waitressing.

Seeing she was going nowhere fast on her dream to become a show girl, she decided to get her GED and get herself into college. Mellie came to realize she had a knack for learning so she started to really apply herself. She had a 4.0 and was working her ass off on a student work aid program paying her way. Her intent was to prove to her mother and the world that she could be someone other than a little girl with big dreams from a trailer park and a hick country town.

She didn't have time for boys. They all wanted the same thing and she wasn't interested. She had lay down and let her daddy use her and she had hated every minute of it. She had done what she had to do it in order to live in peace in that trailer. When her momma threw her out she swore she wouldn't do those disgusting things again unless the man showed her he really loved her and was going to take care of her.

While in college she had befriended a girl in her Advanced US History class and they started hanging out after classes. They became pals. Her friend looked and dressed like a model and she lived off campus in a stylish apartment. Mellie couldn't believe Tiffany had it so good. She decided she must have been rich. Mellie liked rich people. Turns out she was wrong about Tiffany. She wasn't rich and her parents had kicked her out too. Not for the same reasons though. She was using hard drugs and they threw her out at sixteen. Tiffany had gotten herself off of drugs and moved on.

She was only twenty-four years old. Tiffany didn't seem to work and always had plenty of money. Mellie wondered if she had gone from using drugs to selling them. That wasn't the case. Tiffany finally admitted that she did work but only on weekends. She worked in a "ladies house." She had been working there since she was eighteen. Mellie's eyes just about popped from her head. She couldn't believe it. She did IT for money? Her friend was a prostitute!

Mellie would never forget what her friend had said. "Prostitution is legal in certain parts of this state. It can be a good paying job and you get benefits. Miss Loretta's place is very different from what you are thinking. You must fill out an application to work there, just like you do for a real job. The men that come there are screened and have to have a certain income Mellie. They sign contracts saying they are free of diseases. You would have to sign a very similar contract if you worked there. You must come in disease free and submit to a complete check-up and physical every quarter. It's a business and Miss Loretta she doesn't play about her business."

"I really admire what you are doing Mellie but you really do work much too hard. You aren't a virgin right? You know what men want, why not make you some real money? You pretend that you like it girl and you get paid. You moan, you groan, you move your ass, and you even suck the rod if they are willing to pay extra for it, and they are. It's a business and it's all very legit Mellie. It's the big league girl. Men come from all over the United States and the world to be serviced at Miss Loretta's. There are no cheap Johns at that place. A man can't even step through the door without a Black American Express Card. They don't even accept the other shit."

"You should let me introduce you to the boss. You are tall and a very beautiful woman. You could be making thousands a week. If you go blonde you could make even more. You create your very own profile and professional pictures of you are attached. The men can either go online or come in personally and choose you from a line-up. If you are good enough eventually you get to set your own schedule."

Here she was busting her butt weekdays at the university library and in a no name bar and grill on the weekend to pay her tuition. After paying for her rented room and gassing up that piece of junk she called a car, she barely had money to buy food. She was sick and tired but she didn't want to end up with a pile of student loans even before she got into law school. Listening to Tiffany talk about her job it was tempting but she literally hated the sex act; make that all the sex acts. It was disgusting all of it. How in the world did Tiffany do it sometimes as many as eight times a day? Tiffany said she closed her eyes and pretended she was doing something else.

Mellie had spent her entire life pretending. It had always been her forte. She let her friend introduce her to the boss. Mellie couldn't believe it. The place was secluded up in the snow covered mountains. It was a huge place a mansion in the sky. Men came here to play out their wildest fantasies. There were over seventy bedrooms in the place she had been told. There was a huge ballroom and an ornate dining room that could easily seat fifty or more. There was a library and a billiards room. There was a game room complete with the latest video technology. There was a card room where poker and black jack were played. There was another huge ballroom called the Orgy Theater. First run movies played there until midnight and then it was used for other things. There was a heated indoor pool. There was a heated outdoor pool. There were two indoor saunas and a huge whirlpool. There was an indoor tennis facility. The place had its own ski lift right up to the mountain next door. The question Mellie decided was, what didn't the place have?

Miss Loretta had grown up in this place. The woman was very nice and personable. The mansion was her childhood home. "My Daddy discovered silver in these parts and some gold also. His stamp is on everything within a hundred mile radius of this place," she said in what Mellie thought was a French accent. "You could be a valuable asset to my business Mellie. Tiffany has told me a lot about you. We have a lot in common you and me. I left home at eighteen when I went off to Paris to study at the Sorbonne. I didn't come back until my daddy died and left me this place. It's now a living tribute to shall we say his loving ways and memory. He is buried in the big mausoleum right at the front door. He gets to welcome all of my guests. Bienvenue a bord, mon cheri."

Mellie changed her name to "Elana" put on a blonde wig and began her new career. She had met the boss on Monday and she had gone to work on Friday. Of course she had to wait for all her testing to come back clean before she actually went to work. Plus there were required classes she had to complete. For almost two years she toiled prone, supine, on her knees, and on all fours for men. She didn't enjoy it, but it was work. She pretended she liked it.

The clientele that came to the house on the mountain wanted to act out their sexual fantasies. That was what they paid the big bucks to do. There was absolutely no harsh treatment to the girls, Miss Loretta wouldn't allow it. You could role play, pull on hair a little, and redden someone's ass with some playful slaps and mild aggression, but sadomasochistic shit didn't go on at Miss Loretta's. Hair pulling and the rest of that stuff upped the cost for the girl however. It also increased the take for the girl as well.

Because she wore a wig it was in Elana's profile "No hair pulling." When she finally realized how much money she was losing she had stripped her hair of its natural color and became a full fledged blonde. She even had her bush stripped and dyed. Once she had decided to go all in she had done serious research her new occupation. Blondes not only had more fun they made more money. Elana became one of the highest paid girls at Miss Loretta's Place For Fine Gentlemen.

Before she knew it she had serious regulars and to be honest she was very popular. She was making all this money and she wasn't doing anything illegal. Plus she was only working on weekends and was able to devote needed time to her studies. She limited her schedule to five men per night unless she was doing a favor for one of the other girls or Miss Loretta had requested her specifically. Five hours of her occupation a night was quite enough. Mellie didn't like the multiple hours or all nighters. She kept that out of her profile.

Mellie had started participating in threesomes with other girls while men just watched or sometimes participated themselves. Threesomes and orgies could really line your pockets. They cost the customer a mint. Mellie had abruptly quit doing threesomes after about six months of participation because she found herself experiencing things with those girls that bothered her. She didn't discuss it with anyone. She just stopped it and took herself out of the threesome profile. She lived in a world of pretend and everything she did on the job was part of that pretend world. She would stick to what she knew was her true and tried calling, using men as they had used her!

Mellie should have been given an academy award for the acting she displayed in the bedroom. She kept her clients steadily coming as it were. She had one particular client, an older distinguished gentleman that had asked her if she wanted to make some side money. He wanted to see her more than once or twice on the weekend. It was an ironclad rule you didn't associate with the client off of the property. Both of them knew this because they both had signed contracts. He approached her anyway. He would keep their secret if she would. She took the offer. He paid her handsomely to meet him two or three times a week plus he still showed up at the "house" as a regular for her on weekend. The boss never found out.

Her side client definitely wasn't the missionary type, he liked it all. He made her work for her money. One night after sex he offered her a deal. Leave Miss Loretta's and perform her sexual favors for him exclusively. He would give her a place of her own, pay her tuition for this final year, plus he would pay for her law school or whatever she wanted. On top of paying all that he would pay her a salary. He would give her what she was making at the house on the mountain. And it would be only him to deal with no other men. All she would have to do was service one client, him. She could devote all her extra time to her studies. He wanted her all to himself. He loved fucking her he had said. He had wanted them to enter into a contractual agreement. She thought he was joking he wasn't.

She told him her real name and he had his lawyers draw up a contract that tied her to him starting the day they signed the contract through all of her years in law school. One concession that Mellie insisted on was that she could have her natural hair color back. She was out of that life and being a blonde took her back there. At first Big Jerry was making a big deal about it. He had believed she was natural blonde. She had bleached the hair down there? She wouldn't sign the contract unless he agreed. Once he saw her as she really was he changed his mind. There was an innocence about her he said as a brunette, he actually liked it. She took the offer and allowed Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II to set her up as his mistress. He was a past Governor of California and was now a US Senator. She had hit the jackpot sort of. She had after all found a man to take care of her and she was getting paid extraordinarily good money to have sex with no one but him.

She was accepted at Harvard Law and she and Big Jerry had celebrated. He moved her to Massachusetts in grand style. Her place was beautiful, furnished with the finest his money could buy. He did treat her like a queen except for the sexual shit. Most of the time he started out their sexual encounters by demeaning her, letting her know he was in charge. He never hit or hurt her and he was never really rough. So she couldn't really complain. She was living the good life.

She was getting paid a shitload of money so she wrote off what she called the Senator's bad manners as a job hazard. It was only for four more years. They hadn't gone by quickly but she had gotten through them. She had finished law school at the top of her class. At long last she could end the contract with Big Jerry. He had always insisted that she call him that. He would just walk into her place unzip his pants and order her on her knees, naked in the shower, or the bedroom for Big Jerry. She was sick of him. She was sick of pretending she liked his shit. Unbeknownst to Mellie the old man had even more nefarious plans for her. He came to her place one night and instead of pulling out his dick she pulled out a brand new contract.

He wanted her to actively pursue his son and marry him. He had plans for his son to become first governor of California and one day President of the United States. She would become First Lady of the USA. She would be loved and admired by the entire country. As an incentive for her to take the offer he would deposit into her bank account five million dollars if she signed the contract by tomorrow. Every day after tomorrow the offer would be reduced by one million dollars. On the fifth day the offer would be rescinded!

If she decided to take the offer and indeed did marry his son he would deposit another five million in her account the day of the wedding. He wanted to ensure a political dynasty in the name of Grant. His son he said had no desire to be great. He needed a strong hand to lead him. His son was weak and ineffectual unless he was being led. All she had to do was what he advised her to do. She was to "throw the pussy" on his son as she had been doing to him all these years and she would be pulling the strings on the man like he was a puppet.

At first she couldn't believe what he was saying. She had been this man's expensively paid whore for the last six years. He now wanted her to marry his son. What type of sick shit was this? She was already in a relationship that had her completely under his control. She wanted to be free of this man and his sexual demands that were laid out in black and white in a legal contract.

"Before you say no Melanie you should read the full contract. It is very lucrative. There are bonuses for anniversaries and there is a super bonus for the delivery of my first grandson. You are going to be a very rich woman if you sign this contract. It will enable you to live out your wildest dreams. You told me yourself about your dreams to be First Lady. I care about you a lot. I want to see you happy. And I want my son to aspire to be the leader of the free world. Together we can do this honey. I paid for your high priced education. You are supposed to be a lawyer. Use your goddamned head girl, read the contract and sign it. You have five days to think about it. I'll be back around nine. Order me a decent dinner. A good steak sounds good. He walked out the door.

She had to feed Big Jerry out of her own pocket. It was in the contract. She got on the phone and ordered his dinner to be delivered no later than 8:50, he would have a fit if his food was cold. Her job was to have sex with him not cook his meals. She could dial a meal with the best of them. She was a lawyer after all, and if it wasn't in the contract she wasn't going to do it.

She sat down and read the new contract. It was all there just as he had said the initial payments and the bonuses. It was unbelievable the amount of money he would pay her for a grandson. She would be set for life. She had begun to smile as she was reading. She had lived in a pretend world all of her life. Why not get paid big time? She would be First Lady! And then she got to the part of the contract she couldn't believe. She read it again in disbelief. Big Jerry expected her to continue fucking him even after she married his son. Like the previous contract the language was very explicit, he expected her to have sex with him on demand as usual!

Big Jerry arrived right at nine and asked her if dinner was ready? He also asked her if she had read the contract. He was a smug son-of-a-bitch. Always having money at your disposal apparently made you smug and condescending. She disliked the man most of the time a lot. He used her like a common whore, putting his dick in the orifice of his choice and then asking her, "Do you like it Melanie?" No; she didn't like it, but she was a whore, his whore bought and paid for. She always said "Yes Big Jerry I like it." Once he had learned her real name was Melanie he insisted on calling her by that name only. She hated to be called Melanie; her father had called her Melanie.

She looked at Big Jerry hard she was fuming inside. However she put on the southern persona he loved so much and smiled calmly and said, "I did read it. Surely you are joking about the part where you and I continue to have sexually relations. That is ungodly and you know it. How could you ask me to do such a thing? The man is your son; surely you wouldn't cockhold your own son?"

"Melanie I love to fuck you. You know I do, why else would I pay you all that money. I don't have time to train someone else to do what I want sexually. If you should decide to marry Fitzgerald I won't expect things to be exactly the same, however when he isn't around I would expect you to come to me or allow me access to you. I am willing to pay a lot of money directly to you Melanie. The reason for that is I still want to be able to have you when I want you. I need you Mellie. It's as simple as that."

"You of course saw the clause I graciously added where if you are concerned with paternity you can refuse me if you actually want your husband to father your children once you decide to conceive. Genetically there would be little difference and I doubt anyone would call you out. Fitzgerald and I look very much alike except I am taller. That is a call you will have to make. But other than that Melanie I want you to still belong to me."

She listened to this twisted man and she wondered how in the world she had tolerated him for more than six years of her life. Now he was literally purposing that he continue his ownership of her body even after she marries. And the person he wants her to marry is his son. You couldn't make this shit up and the man was serious as a heart attack. His food was on the table when he came in. He had washed his hands and sat down. Now he was leisurely cutting into his medium rare steak as if he had not made her such a disgusting proposal.

From age ten to sixteen she had been at the sexual beck and call of her own father. She had refused to let a man touch her again until she was twenty years old and she had gotten paid for it. She had been a highly paid woman of the night for more than two years when she had met the fool now sitting at her dinner table and gone into another six years of sexual servitude. She was tired of it. She had saved most of her money. Big Jerry paid for everything so she could afford to be frugal. She could make it until someone actually hired her. She would take the bar in a few months and she would pass it on her first try. Then she would walk away from this warped man and his indecent proposal. He wanted to own her body forever. No human should be owned or belong to someone else!

"What do you say Melanie? Do you want to end up being a very rich woman or what? I know it was a lot to take in; I want you to take your time and think about it. If you should turn me down I will be very disappointed of course. I want my son to be President and I would love for you to be at his side. You would be a brilliant First Lady, undoubted the most brilliant ever. The alternative for me would be to offer you an extension of our current contract. Either way I don't want to lose you Melanie. I have come to care for you. I hope you know that. You aren't eating tonight?"

"You aren't eating tonight?" He had the nerve to ask her that. The man was too much. She had known he was rich as could be because he spent money like it meant nothing. He had bought her this place in a gated neighborhood where the low-end homes cost 800K. He visited her any time he felt like it, driven here by a driver she had never seen. The driver pulled into the garage and Big Jerry got out and it was reversed when he called the guy and said he was ready to leave. This house however had been build for his comfort; everything he wanted was in this house for his benefit. Nothing in here was really hers. She owned it on paper it said so in the contract. But the place was furnished from top to bottom the day she arrived. She had gotten to pick out nothing. "How do you like your new home Melanie?" Her answer was of course, "I love it Big Jerry."

Big Jerry was accustomed to getting his way. When he didn't he could be mean and maniacal. One day he had come in and said "I want you on your knees Melanie right now." So she had gotten on her knees and started to service him right here in the kitchen. Out of the blue Big Jerry had asked why she had never asked him to he leave his wife and marry her. He said she knew how much he craved her and how he would do anything for her, he wanted to know why she had never asked. He had taken himself from her mouth and was waiting for an answer.

"I want to start my career before I marry Big Jerry. I told you that. You are a United States Senator. I never expected marriage. Also I wouldn't want to breakup your family. I am happy the way things are." Mellie had known the minute she said it that it was the wrong answer. What the fuck did he want her to say, that she wanted to marry him? She didn't! Sometimes he was really gentle and solicitous of her and other days he was vulgar and mean. That had been a mean and vulgar day.

He had placed his hand on her head and guided her back to him telling her what he wanted. He wanted it deep inside her throat. Deep Throat was a well known sexual trick and she had been trained to do it but you had to be ready to receive and he wasn't going to give her time to properly adjust. He was punishing her for the answer she had given and she knew it. She was gagging on his powerful thrusts but she didn't dare complain. She continued on. He continued on finally pulling back and telling her how he wanted her to finish it. Just before he blew he pulled out and splattered her face with his semen. His anger was still palpable. "Clean yourself up Melanie and come to bed you look like a two-bit whore."

Yes the son of a bitch paid her well but she didn't deserve some of the shit he had done to her. She had been a good girl and he didn't even care. She was tired of stuff like the way she had treated her that night. He later apologized, he always did when he was bad. And of course he had bought her flowers and some very expensive pieces of jewelry the next time he came to her but she was simply tired. She wasn't sure she could put up with god knows how many more years of having to submit to his every sexual whim and power plays. Of course in the end she got whatever she wanted from Big Jerry. She had a certain degree of power over him and she knew it. It was like he couldn't do without her. But it was all too much. She didn't want to sign up for any more of Big Jerry and his shit.

So Mellie had expressed her disbelief and she scoffed as much as she dared. Melanie had sat down at the dinner table and tried every trick she knew to try to change his mind. She had promised to still give him special access to her. She just didn't want it in black and white in a contract. He knew that he could trust her, hadn't she been loyal all these years? She would still welcome him into her bed she had promised him she would.

That wasn't good enough for him; he wanted her to sign the contract. She couldn't talk him into amending the contract, in the end she had entered into the contract just as it was. She was tied to Big Jerry again. The monetary compensation she would be receiving was an offer she couldn't refuse. She would never have to work a day in her life. And sooner or later Big Jerry would lose his sexual appetite for her or perhaps die and she would be free from him. The man was over fifty for christsake!

She had signed the contract that same night right at the dinner table. Big Jerry said she had made him so happy. He loved her he said. He got up from the table and started kissing and pawing her breasts. He loved her big breasts. He unfastened her bra and exposed her. He mauled and sucked at her breast for a good ten minutes while she pretended she loved it. She knew what was coming. Like clockwork he said, "Go and get undressed Melanie and lay right in the middle of the bed. I want to fuck those titties tonight!" The rest as they say is history.

Fast forward the years of her life and obviously Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II was a prophet. She had at least gotten to work for two years as a lawyer. Now little Mellie from the trailer park was sitting at the dinner table at the White House waiting for her husband the President of the United States and she was indeed First Lady. But her life was a piece of shit. Why was she reliving that dreadful portion of her life? Thank God that horrible man had died and gone to Hell.

Two weeks before he had died he was still at it a seventy-four year old man! She was out in California making a campaign speech on her husband's behalf and had spent the night at the family home in Santa Barbara. Big Jerry was supposed to be out of town according to her resources. She was awakened by his wrinkled ass behind her prodding her with his dick trying to get inside her. He would never stop wanting her he had said. She had thanked the Lord when he died. Her parents had also died shortly after that. It seemed the Devil had been busy calling disciples down to Hell.

Her terrible relationship with her own children had her reliving her own horrible life. Karen and Jerry had her dredging up this old shit. They were making her remember her old life under the thumbs of her mother and father. And now she was on full meltdown remembering the manipulation of Big Jerry and some of the awful things he had done to her.

She shook her head several times to dispense with the shit she had just recalled. All of it should stay dead and buried. All wasn't buried though; her worthless sister was still alive and had slithered into her orbit once since she had left home. It was shortly after Fitz had won the Presidency. Mellie had asked her why she was here and what did she want? She had said she just wanted to be her sister. The idiot thought because they had once shared a pallet in a trailer that they still had a familiar bond. She had written her a check for twenty thousand dollars and produced a contract for her to sign. She told her not to show up in her life again. If contacted by the media she was to say they were estranged and nothing more. If she ever showed up in the tabloids, on TMZ, or some other media like that Mellie assured her she would call in her markers and she would crush her.

So she sat at a table in the White House waiting for her children and husband to join her. Her past was as checkered as they came but Big Jerry had assured her he had sanitized her past and she was not to worry. She hadn't worried. She had entered a pact with the devil and he had delivered. She was a rich bitch with a husband that was in love with another woman and children that didn't even want to be in the same room with her. She was living the life.

Fitz had better get this crew on board. She had been through too damned much at the hands of him and his father not to have this play out in her favor. She needed this photo op to happen to give her a sense of credibility and relevancy. When Olivia had fought back and threw in her face the fact that her husband loved her and she had better get used to it, she had momentarily lost it. If Cyrus hadn't stopped her she would had tried to kill her. The bitch actually thought she would give up her husband, the President of the United States just like that. She had made a pact with the devil. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was hers. She had paid for him with her own body. No way was she giving up her property, not without a fight bitch, not without a fight!

Her husband finally came in followed by her children. She welcomed them to the table and inquired about their day. Fitz answered her, the children still barely said a word. They ate in silence for most of the meal. When each of her children was finished they excused themselves and left the table. Mellie was livid. Fitz had said or done absolutely nothing to help her with the kids. He hadn't admonished them at all for their treatment of her, their own mother. It was too much. No one was ever on her side!

Karen was such a bitch, there wasn't any doubt she was her mother's daughter. In the case of Karen she had put the brakes on Big Jerry after the stunt he had pulled in her own home before Jerry was conceived. She wouldn't let him touch her until she knew she was pregnant with her second child. She actually knew Fitz' was Karen's father. Jerry was a different story. She didn't know who the father of Jerry was. Fitz was out of town for several nights on business and Big Jerry had come over and said he wanted her. What was this shit? He knew she was trying to get pregnant by her husband! He was half drunk and said he didn't give a shit if she was trying to have a baby with her husband. He pushed her down on the couch and had sex with her. So what if she hadn't fought him like a tigress, she had said no! No means no! She had locked her legs together to keep him out. Big Jerry had forced open her legs, took off her panties and had taken her anyway.

After sex Big Jerry would usually hold her close and tell her how great she was. He had the nerve to try that tonight after forcing himself on her! Well she didn't want to hear that shit. She was angry, she had said no! She just wanted to get up and go upstairs to her bed. "I said no Big Jerry. You can't show me a bit of respect after all these years. You won't let me say no just once?" He reached up and cupped her face and said, "Please don't be angry. Don't leave me Melanie, please stay with me. I'm sorry. I should have never given you to Fitzgerald, you are mine. You meant the world to me. You know that don't you? I love you."

That was more than her husband had ever said to her ever, even after he fucked her. That was more than her father had ever said. Her mother surely had never loved her. In fact no one loved her but this bastard who had just had his way with her in his son's house on his son's couch. She knew it was all twisted. It was very twisted. But in her heart she knew that Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II may have been the only person in her entire life that had ever truly loved her.

She looked at him half drunk and begging her to stay with him. "This is so pathetic Big Jerry, it is just me and you isn't it? We are all the other one has," she said sadly. "Yes Melanie it is just me and you," he answered back with his bid hand still cradling her face. She stood up then and pulled off her dress. All she had on now was her bra. She had always worn bras that opened in the front because Big Jerry had insisted she wear them. He wanted to be able to get to his "assets" quickly. She unfastened her bra and his assets popped out. She lifted them up to him with her own hands and placed one pink hardened nipple at his mouth.

Big Jerry didn't wait a minute he was all over her. He was all over her breasts kissing, sucking and fondling them, he loved her breasts, and he loved her! Mellie was holding his head to breasts as she had lain back down. Somewhere in this scenario she knew he would ask her if she liked what he was doing and she would say yes. When he opened her legs this time she would willingly let him inside her body.

When her husband had come home from his business trip two days later he had wanted to have sex with her too, after all they were trying to start a family he had said. So she had lain down with him for two nights in a row. And wouldn't you know it she was late the very next month. When she and Fitz announced their first pregnancy Big Jerry was grinning pretending he was happy for them. He was grinning for himself. He believed her baby was his and he had told her as much. It was all water under the bridge now. Little Jerry was just like his father. It didn't matter which one of the two she chose as father to her son, they were both arrogant and disloyal bastards.

Speaking of disloyal bastards she was looking at one. "Fitz I asked you to intervene with the children. This continual disrespect for me has to stop. The entire staff has seen the way they treat me. I am their mother for godsake. I lay on a table for hours in horrible pain to bring them into this world for you because you asked me to. They treat me like a piece of dirt beneath their feet. And you won't lift a finger to get them in order. They both need their asses whipped. I mean taken behind the woodshed and whipped. You don't treat your mother like this. I was only trying to spare them some heartache when you were shot. I never get credit for trying to do good. Nothing I ever do is good or worthy enough and I am sick of it."

"I am your wife and I want to have a photo shoot with my children, with my family I want to have it after the baby is born. Our family needs to become relevant again. I need to feel relevant! We are America's First Family and they want to see us. It that too little to ask after all I have done for you? I threw the media off of the scent of Olivia Pope last year when someone produced an audio tape of you having sex with her. I said it was me to save your ass. I have turned a blind eye to your philandering with her. I am having a baby to save your Presidency! Can't you do this for me? I have been through so much Fitz in the name of Grant more than you could imagine. She picked up a napkin and began to dabble at her eyes and sniffle.

Fitz who had been ignoring her up until this point turned and looked up at his wife. She had a stream of tears flowing down her face. She appeared to be actually crying. Mellie was good at this type of thing. She was a lawyer and actress and she was a very good one. If she were shedding tears they were rehearsed. All of these things she had done, including the children she didn't have to do. If she would give him a divorce she wouldn't find herself being humiliated. They could both start to get on with their lives.

"Mellie believe it or not I don't want you hurt. You deserve someone that is going to give you a fair shake. You deserve a man that loves you and that wants to spend a life with you. I'm not that man. I don't want to spend what is left of my life unhappy Mellie. I want to be free. I can't live this life of pretend anymore."

"This photo shoot why do you want it so badly? I want a divorce Mellie. How will we look doing a photo shoot depicting a happy family one month and I walk out the next? We will all look like fools. You will look like a fool Mellie. Trust me the entire White House knows our marriage is crap. And half the nation suspects it. Someone will or has already leaked that information. That fact is out there; to pretend anything else is folly Mellie. Again I am asking you to end this farce we have going on. It is ruining lives, ours and our children. Our children deserve better. I am asking you to give me a divorce?"

"So you can do what chase after Olivia Pope? Why can't you leave her alone? She has left you again hasn't she?"

"Mellie please leave Olivia out of this. This is about me and you. Olivia and my dealings with her are not your concern. Olivia and I are apart for a reason. We have had years to work some things out and we haven't because I am still married to you! She has moved on to a place where she is comfortable right now and where that is her business. Leave her out of this, again this is about you and me. We are adults, let's act like adults."

"What are you saying Fitz? I know you and Olivia are apart. Why can't we work on our marriage? I am going on eight months pregnant Fitz. Are you just going to drop me along the side of the road? I have a baby inside me that you put there to save your Presidency. What about that? What am I supposed to do with a baby all by myself? I am forty-four years old. The deal was that we would stay together once I gave the nation something else to focus on. I am having this baby to save your ass, and you are still talking divorce. Are you crazy?"

He was becoming agitated with this conversation. Mellie was still in the fog she had deliberately made and surrounded herself in. There was no reason to try and reason with her right now. She was unapproachable right now. He needed to change the subject before his brain went crazy with this bullshit she was talking. "Mellie I will talk to the children. You are right they are treating you unfairly. You are their mother and you deserve a certain degree of respect. I will talk to them tomorrow at breakfast. As for the photo shoot let's see how things are going after the baby is born. I just want us to stop hurting each other. We aren't compatible Mellie. In your heart you have to know that. That is all I am saying. It is not too late for you to find someone."

"Fitz listen to me! I don't want anyone else. I want you. We can work this out if you give me a chance. I was wrong to turn you away. I know that now. There are things about my childhood, about my life, I should have told you. It is why I didn't respond or couldn't respond to you. I do know how to please a man Fitz, I do. Let me have the baby and I promise you we can get back on track. I will get my body back and we can start over."

"Mellie let's end this conversation right here. I don't want a big fight today. Let me start by talking to our children. I can promise you some results on that. That is all I can do and say right now. I have to go, I have a meeting." He got up from the table to leave and she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Fitz I am asking you to let Olivia Pope stay gone out of our marriage. I promise you I can make you happy. I will learn all those things you wanted to teach me. You won't be sorry. I can satisfy you sexually."

He looked at her and said nothing. He just walked away. What did he have to do or say to her to get her to see they were done? She needed a good psychiatrist and she need one right away.

"Mellie was smiling. He was going to talk to the children. And eventually he would come back to her. She knew what men wanted. She had been given a master's class in what men wanted while working at Miss Loretta's. Her job had been to make them believe she enjoyed it. She had just decided she wouldn't do it anymore. Not for Big Jerry, not even for her own husband. She had known how to keep the father in line but she had miscalculated with the son, he wouldn't accept her world where she pretended to enjoy sex. He wanted more. Well she knew what she had to do now and she would do it.

Her husband in the meantime had gone back to his office and had made a very important phone call. He was on the phone with his friend Achibald Harlow. He was going up to his winter getaway in Idaho in ten days for an extended weekend. Cyrus was travelling with him and so was Olivia. Harley and his wife were good friends of his and they had invited him for a long weekend. He had shared the facts about him and Olivia with his old and trusted friend. "Harley" had asked if he could share the information with his wife, Fitz knew they shared everything. Harley and his wife had what Fitz aspired to have, a warm and loving relationship with the woman he loved.

Harley had called several weeks ago after Fitz had finally been able to receive calls asking if there was anything he could do. Fitz had asked if he and Sarah would accommodate him and Olivia. They needed some "just them" time. Harley had jumped at the chance. They would love to have them. Just let them know what they had to do in order for his plans to run smoothly.

Cyrus had made all the arrangements. They would fly into Boise and then take over the penthouse floor of the Regency. Later that night the President would be secreted to the Harlow compound where Olivia awaited him. Fitz had this thing in the works for weeks and he didn't want any glitches. This was to be a working weekend for the President. He would take a couple of meetings and spend a couple of days with his friend Archibald "Harley" Harlowe. They would probably fish and do a little hunting, all on the property. The Harlow compound was in total seclusion. It had been cleared by Secret Service a week ago and they were already in Idaho. The compound had a total of five cabins including the main house. He and Olivia could pick one. Secret Service would have two. In the meantime Cyrus would run the country from the penthouse. He couldn't wait to be alone with Olivia in a setting where he didn't have to pretend he didn't love her.

So at this point the President would say what he had to be said to keep his crazy-assed wife at bay. He was tired of telling her the truth, apparently she wanted lies. He could do lies. She didn't want the truth so he would no longer provide truth. He would provide her with fairy tales! He was tired and he wanted his wanted his woman in his arms and in his bed. He was done with the bullshit! He would be cleared this Thursday and then next Friday morning they headed for Idaho. And by the grace of God he and Olivia would have their reunion. He really didn't have time for the Mellie machinations!

Olivia and Huck were still at work at the office. Huck had reached a great point in his quest to find out the name of the person who had received the payoff for trying to kill Fitz. He finally had a name that was associated with the account. The name that eventually came up was Antonio Valdez alias Anthony Valley alias Tony Valdon. He was a Spanish national that had been a professional assassin for at least two decades. They knew he had received the money. The payment was lying untouched in a Cayman account. Huck was now in reverse mode searching night and day to find out who had sent Valdez the money. The one thing Huck was absolutely sure of was that the account holder that had wired the money to Valdez was in America. Huck had the feeling that it wasn't some foreign entity that had wanted the President dead. Huck had been reading in between the lines. His information gathering was sending him to a dark place. Huck believed that it was someone right here in the United States of America that had hired the assassin. It was someone living on and walking on American soil, claiming to love country and the flag that had tried to kill a President!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Huck had traced the payoff back to the US. It was a dummy account to be sure. The account had been opened in the name of Felicia Degaulle. The address she had given did exist. Only thing was it was an abandoned row house in Baltimore, Maryland. Huck had presented himself as an IRS agent that was on the trail of an international money laundering ring. The credentials he had presented to the bank manager were impeccable if he must say so himself. His man Raz Quesada was a master forger. He could duplicate anything. Huck had known him from his time in the life. At seventy years old retirement was nowhere on the horizon. His "artwork" as he called it was his life.

The woman who had opened the account over ten years ago was a rich French woman who was seeking to start a new life abroad. The bank manager remembered her well. She had spoken little English but enough to make herself understood without his needing an interpreter. He had opened the account himself. All of her papers were in order and could be verified at the time. Money entered the account quarterly he said. It was alimony from her husband who had left her for a younger woman. Her face had been disfigured from an accident and she had worn a veil. That was another reason he remembered her so well. She had removed the veil from her face to show him her badly scarred and disfigured face that in no way looked like the picture on her passport or other credentials. She had with her newspaper clippings of the fire that occurred in France and had disfigured her. He assured Huck that they had done nothing wrong. At this point he had told the bank manager he would agree. Huck had taken photographs of everything the bank had and he had taken the video archive of that day she came into the bank and he had left.

He was now scouring everything he had and trying to put together parts of the puzzle. This was important to Olivia. She was over extending herself trying to solve this case. He knew about her and the Commander-In-Chief she had told him herself. It wasn't right but it was what it was. Hopefully it worked out for her. Olivia deserved to be happy. She was always helping other people. She was a good person. Look at how she had helped him.

Huck laid everything he had either on the picture board or on the long table. He started what he knew he had to do. He had to painstakingly go through every piece of evidence. It was there somewhere what he was seeking. Whether it was one clue or twenty it was his job to find them and help Liv. She had begun to smile a little again. She was back with the President. He liked seeing Olivia smiling.

It had finally rolled around. Today was examination day. Fitzgerald Grant III was going to be put through his paces. It would be determined if he was at a place where he could resume his normal life. Today Dr. Harper would tell him if he had been cleared to resume activity that may over excite his injured brain. The answer had to be yes because next week he was heading to Idaho with his two best friends. One of those friends was the love of his life and it was going to be his greatest joy to make love with her again. He was doing what he could to curb his enthusiasm but it wasn't easy. He had to but pick an encounter with Olivia any encounter and he could literally feel the blood rushing to his dick. He had to implore every technique he had to suppress his erections. Hell he was like a teenage boy thinking about his first time.

He was better than this. He a was a man that could control his urges when he felt like it, hell he had gone for a six-year stretch where he shut sex from his life completely. Not even masturbation, he just didn't even have a desire back then. His relationship with his wife had more or less castrated him. He had lost all interest. That six year stretch evolved into ten years before he knew it. And except for a few instances of self-gratification in the shower more or less used as a stress reliever he had thought that part of his life was dead. And then she had met Olivia and he had come back alive.

He was more sexual now than he had been during his sexual initiation at fifteen and subsequent mastery of the art of lovemaking with Amalie. He had thought the sex he had with Amalie was the best sex in the world. Surely nothing could be better and he had told her so. When Amalie had told him she was leaving the household for a more lucrative position he had begged her not to go. He had just finished his first year of college and he assured her he was going to do great things one day and he would bring her with him, he loved her. "No it is not love. You are in lust with me Fitzgerald, and you believe it cannot get better than what we share. Wait until you fall in love and share and your body with someone where the heart beats only for them cheri, you will be over the moon. The intensity of the pleasure is so much more, you will see."

And he had seen it and he had been over the moon from that very first night he had followed Olivia to his room. What he had felt that night floored him. He knew he loved her going into that room and that what would happen between them would change his life forever and it had. Amalie had been right. That first night with Olivia showed him what real sex was supposed to be and he would never again accept anything less. He closed his eyes and shook off the sexual energy flowing through his body. He smiled and said to himself, Idaho is going to be such a reunion.

Fitz had stepped into the White House infirmary confident he would be cleared to be himself. After a set of ex-rays, blood work, a thorough physical exam, and as Dr. Harper called them some "brain games" he had been cleared. His brain hadn't gone crazy when he had been tested. He responded like any other human. He was for all intent and purposes back to normal. He uttered a silent prayer. Someone had tried to kill him, to drain his life's blood from him. It was a miracle that he still lived. But he did live. He had been given his life back and he was going to make love to Olivia again. He could kiss her and not have his brain fragment into a million pieces shooting electrical impulses all over the place unless he wanted it to. He was such a lucky man. He thanked Dr. Harper for all he had done from the very first night he had been shot. He was in his debt and that of his wife. She should have been here for him to thank as well. They were a phenomenal team.

He walked back to the Oval Office. He talked with Tom as he walked and told him the good news. Tom had become such a good friend to him during his presidency. Fitz had been President for exactly one week and he had been taking his morning run with his detail. Tom has asked him for a minute and he told him about the cameras in the Oval Office and what had been captured on them on inauguration night. He and Olivia had made love on the resolute desk and it had been wonderful. She had been hesitant at first because they had said they would end their romantic relationship after he was sworn it. But he loved her and he needed her. Didn't she feel the same way? In the end she had. He had not hesitated he looked at Tom and asked where there weren't any cameras. And Tom friend to the President that he was had told him where he wouldn't find any cameras.

At first they had treated it as more or less a game. He and Olivia were all over the White House kissing and touching each other out of the sight and out of the range of the cameras. But once they had realized that those stolen moments away from the lense of those cameras were precious moments it was no longer a game. They were a necessity to them both. He had lived for those moments.

The President was smiling. What was he going to do? Was he going to remember every encounter he had with Olivia? He hoped not because he wasn't sure he could live through them all. He and Livvie could hardly wait to get away from Washington DC and its shenanigans. And the machinations of Mellie, he would be glad to put them in the mirror also. He had weathered the storm. He was coming out of the darkness. In a week he would head to Idaho with Cyrus and Olivia was joining him there!

The President had finally had a conversation with his children concerning their mother a couple of days ago. He had asked them to please engage with their mother by simply saying hello and good-bye for starters. He also asked them to respond to questions at the dinner table. For thirty minutes he was asking them to be civil to her. She was their mother and no matter what she had done they could at least give her those thirty plus minutes. He asked them to do it for him. He needed a modicum of peace between him and their mother if he was going to get well. "For you dad we will do it. But she doesn't deserve anything from us," Karen had said and Jerry was nodding in agreement. He agreed with them but he tried to discourage them from bashing her.

"You kids have given me a second chance and I am so grateful. Perhaps given a chance your mother may change her ways. Just give her a chance is all I am asking. Please do it for me." And they had.

After dinner last night Mellie had stopped him as he was leaving the table and thanked him for intervening. She wanted to have a better relationship with her children and with him. Had he thought any more on the two of them trying to get back on track with their marriage? She wanted to try again. She was asking him to let her back into his bed. "Please Fitz for the sake of those children we need to try to put our marriage back together. We are the First Family and we should be setting an example not just for them but for the country as well. Will you give me another chance Fitz? I am asking you for another chance."

He wanted to scream out loud and ask her why was she touching him. Her touch repulsed him. She had grabbed his arm as he got up from the table. He had to somehow have an existence with this woman and live his life until she freed him. "Mellie I am still healing from a gunshot wound to the brain and to be honest I have no sexual desires at the moment, none. I am not interested in sex with anyone right now. I just want to heal and get back to doing my job. I suggest we go on as we have for the moment and see what lies ahead for us."

"Really your injuries have affected you down there? I am so sorry. I can imagine you are devastated. Most men measure their entire lives about what goes on down there. Not that you are that type of man of course, you are different. Well we could still start sleeping in the same bed again in case you are cured I want to be there for you. I want to be a real wife to you. As I told you I deeply regret turning you away for all those years. I know now that is why you turned to Olivia Pope. You had built up all this sexual tension and you needed to release it. I forgive you for your affair with her. It's over and I am here for you. When your baser instincts return you should let me know. I can satisfy you Fitz I will give you whatever you want in the bedroom."

Lord have mercy and please get this woman out of my life. She is crazy. "Mellie listen to me. I am trying to help you with the kids I promised I would. But I have told you I'm not interested in a sexual relationship right now. I could be past that portion of my life especially in the context of me and you. It's more than an injury that has affected my sexual urges. Too much has happened between us. I don't have emotional feelings for you Mellie and my sexual urges have always been tied to my emotions. So I am sorry but I have no intention of being involved with anyone I am not emotionally involved with. So there is no reason for you to return to our bed. It would be very awkward and I am too old for awkward. Let's just leave well enough alone."

"Fitz there doesn't have to be an emotional connection between two people to lay down with each other. Surely you know that! I am well aware that there is no love lost between us. I accepted that long a long time ago. You don't have to say flowery things to me and say you love me for me to have sex with you. Promise me Fitz if you get your animal urges back you will come to me. I can help you."

"Sure Mellie I will let you know."

He had walked away from that exchange stunned. She really thought he would lie down with her again for any reason. Not in a million years! Animal urges, flowery things, how in heaven's name did he get here? Even in the beginning of their marriage the sex had been clinical and a matter of biology. It had been performed without emotion. At first he had tried variety thinking surely he would feel something! He would stroke himself to completion and all he had felt was relief it was over. And it was obvious to him that she felt nothing at all even though in the beginning she had told him how much she loved it. She had been lying. He should have known they were doomed from the first. He had thought in the beginning she was frigid and he could eventually warm her up to him and to sex. But she wasn't interested then and he wasn't interested now. They were done, cooked. His sexual urges had never left him, but they were reserved for one woman and Mellie sure as hell wasn't that woman. It would be a hot day in hell before he would put himself inside her again!

He told Tom he was going to spent perhaps another hour in the Oval and then he would return to the residence. He sat down at his desk and let out a sigh. He had been given a second chance with his children. His life had been returned to him, he was whole except for a titanium plate in head, a small piece of his lung that had been removed, and a puckered hole in the back of his arm. And Olivia had returned to him, it didn't matter by what convoluted path she had returned he had her back and he would keep her!

He had married a woman that this father had put in his path for the sole purpose of trying to control him. And fool that he was he had fallen into another trap set for him by Big Jerry. He didn't have all the parts of the puzzle but he knew Mellie was part of the conspiracy to map out his life for him. At this point however he didn't care. He just wanted to be free from her daily dose of bullshit.

His father was dead goddammit and Mellie was still trying manipulate him. She was supposed to have been the conduit that his father was going to use to control his life. She was a stunning beauty and he was to fall slavishly at her feet and through her do the biddings of Big Jerry. It didn't happen he was his own man. Big Jerry had no idea who he really was. As for Mellie she would never change. She had some deep seated issues that only she could solve. She needed therapy she really did. Maybe if she could find out what had warped her mind so badly she could find some real happiness in her life.

He was sorry but he just didn't have it in him to try and help her. She had done too much to destroy his life. He held too many grudges against her. Along with his father she had done too much against him. He just wanted to be free of her. He wasn't sure he could even say he hated her, he just didn't feel anything at all for her. And he wasn't going to let her come between him and Olivia again. He would use the power he had to crush her and he wouldn't hesitate to use it. The woman had better stay in her lane. He picked up the phone and he called the woman he loved.

"Fitz I have been waiting for you to call. How did it go? Are you okay? Did Dr. Harper release you? Are we still going to Idaho? Are you alright? Fitz please talk to me!"

"Goodness Christ lady are you by any chance a lawyer because you certainly do ask a lot of questions? Slow down Olivia everything is alright. I got the green light. I am in the clear Livvie we are free to love each other again. I have been on cloud nine since I left the infirmary with maybe one exception."

"I have missed being able to hold you so much Olivia. Even before I was shot I was dying without you. It was so hard. And then I was shot and when I dreamed it was of us together but somehow I knew we weren't. And then I woke up from a coma and Cyrus told me you had been with me every day and every night since I had been shot. I started to weep Olivia because every day since you had left I had prayed for you to come back to me. Cyrus said you cried for me and told me if I would just wake up you would never leave me again. Don't leave me again Olivia. I couldn't bear it."

"Fitz what is wrong? What happened to throw you into this mood? I know you Fitz something has happened. Is it Mellie? Is she up to the usual madness? Please tell me what is wrong?"

"It did start with her. She is unbelievable. She is still trying to get me into bed with her. She still doesn't get that I can hardly stand to be in the same room with her. I tell her the truth and it doesn't even register with her. I don't like lying but she won't accept the truth. I don't even want to humor her because she will take it and run with it. It is so frustrating. But as I have told you over and over again I can deal with Mellie. I know all of her modus operandi and she is very predictable. Enough about Mellie I just wanted you to know we are on for next Friday. We are going for the gusto Livvie. I can hardly wait. Are you coming to the White House today?"

"Fitz I had planned to but now I don't think it is wise."

"What do you mean you don't think it is wise? I want to see you."

"I have spent the better part of a year wanting you, needing you. We are back together and I haven't been able to touch you without driving you into some type of seizure activity. I love you Fitz and I want to be with you. I want you buried deeply inside me moving and doing whatever else you want to do. There is no way in hell if I come to the White House that isn't going to happen. I wouldn't be able to stop it. And you aren't going to stop it are you? We are going to wait until we get to the snowy state of Idaho. We said we would."

"Olivia we are both adults we could come together without a sexual encounter. But why should we? We did say we would wait but I don't really want to. I want to see you Olivia. I promise I will be good. We could talk politics. I promise I won't touch you. And I won't even allow you to touch me. Come over here please."

"Fitz stop lying. You know I can't resist you. You would have me undressed and be inside of me within five minutes of me getting into the room. Who is going to stop you? You would get not one drop of resistance from me. I have never wanted you more than I do right now. So stop trying to get me into your lair. We wait for Idaho. Plus we still want Mellie to believe we are apart. So far it is working right?"

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He thought he could get her over here just by asking. Once she got here of course he knew what would happen. They had been apart for a year. He hadn't even considered any alternative he had been waiting for Olivia to come back to him. He knew what she had done she had told him she had been with someone else but he knew what he did to Olivia. No one made her feel what he made her feel. No one could make her come the way he made her come. If she came over to the White House there was no way they weren't fucking he knew that and so did she. They did promise to wait for Idaho but it had been a year he wanted his woman beneath him or above him, he wouldn't be choosy.

"Yes Olivia it is working she believes we are on the outs right now. I just wanted to hold you babe. I would respect your wishes if you said no, you know that."

Olivia laughed out loud. "Bullshit Grant and you know it. You hold me and I melt. You whisper in my ear and my legs automatically open. It isn't that I don't want you too. I was just thinking that waiting until next week won't kill us. Don't ask me to come over there again Fitz because you know I want to."

"Okay Livvie have it your way. So you have the schedule and you know how everything will work once you get to Idaho?"

"I do. Will we talk later?"

"I promise we will."

Olivia continued with her day. There was a four o'clock staff meeting and then she was going to head home. Fitz had said to bring lots of warm clothing to Idaho. This was going to be her first trip to the state. He had assured her that the couple they were visiting was going to be accepting of her. They were going to welcome her there to await him. She was a bit nervous. But Fitz would never knowingly put her in harm's way. She was going to trust her man on this one. This Black woman was going to Idaho! As soon as the staff meeting was over she headed home. Harrison and Abby had this she was out.

Olivia had the cobb salad she had picked up on the way home. She went through her closet and picked out some things she could take with her next week and moved them to the far end of her closet. After she had done that she decided she would wash her hair shower and go to bed. It had been a long day. When Fitz called she would get up and flat iron her hair. Olivia showered and went to bed. She normally wore pajamas to bed but for some reason she didn't want to tonight. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Some hours later Olivia's eyes opened and she stared directly at her clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. She had heard something or someone moving.

Olivia heard the movement so she turned her head and she looked. She wasn't the least bit frightened. There was a stream of light coming into her bedroom. She saw the silhouette and it was easily recognizable. It was a man. As he got closer to the bed she could really see him. He was over six feet tall with a gorgeous head of brown hair. He had hair on his chest and it was a mixture and gray and brown. When his trousers and underpants fell to the floor she could see that he was aroused, fully aroused. Her mouth had started to water and she swallowed hard and her hips involuntarily moved on the satin sheets. She heard his shoes hit the floor. By now her chest had started to rise and fall as her respiratory and heart rate had risen in tandem and in anticipation. He pulled back the covers and looked at her. She lay on her back and she looked very inviting.

"I see I don't have to ask you to pull off your clothes?"

"No you don't Mr. President. What took you so long?"

"How did you know I would come Olivia?"

"Mr. President you haven't had sex for over a year and you were given a license to fuck earlier today am I right?"

"You are so right Ms. Pope, a license to fuck, you and only you!"

He bent his head and began sucking at her breasts, going from one to the other. A hand had found her core and was stroking her. Her body was humming in pure delight. She was wet and ready and so was he. He had been ready for hours.

"Livvie forgive me but I can't draw this one out. I need to be inside you right now. It has been so long."

"I know. Come to me."

She pulled his mouth to hers and their tongues began to mate. He stopped kissing her briefly to whisper in her ear. Her legs opened to him. He eased himself in not stopping until every inch of him lay inside her. He closed his eyes, let out the breath he had been holding and said to himself, "at last I am home." Then he had started to move.

"Livvie."

She had heard him say the other even though he hadn't uttered the words. "I know Fitz I am glad you are home too." And she had started to move with him.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

God help him it felt so good to be inside her. They were still in the missionary position just savoring the exquisite feelings they were receiving from the body of the other. She was clinched around him and he was buried deeply inside her. Both of them had been moving at a frenzy reaching for the pinnacle. Olivia was kissing, biting, and scratching because Fitz was pulling out just far enough to allow his crown to massage her clit every time he went back inside her and it was driving her crazy. Fitzgerald Grant could make love to this woman sometimes as long as thirty minutes before he would even consider allowing himself to reach fulfillment. Good sex was about discipline. Unfortunately he had none tonight. It had been too long he wouldn't or actually he couldn't prolong it tonight. He pulled from her and moved himself to the edge of the bed.

Instantly Olivia came out of her near orgasmic state. Something was wrong. Fitz must be having one of those episodes. Immediately she was thinking this was all her fault. She should have insisted they wait least until next week when they got to Idaho. In the darkness she was searching for his face. Olivia was so afraid. A setback would literally kill her. "Fitz are you alright? Is it your head?"

"No Sweet baby it's not that. I'm fine. I'm okay. I can't make this first one last tonight Livvie. Forgive me but I knew I was getting close and I wanted to see us joined together. I wanted to see our pleasure when it strikes us." He switched on the lamp on his side of the bed. "Scoot over here Livvie and let me take us where we want to go."

Olivia closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. He was alright. She brought her body to the edge of the bed and opened her legs to him inviting him in. "Hurry then, come back to me.

Ordinarily he would have dropped to his knees and began to feast on her. He would have her screaming out in orgasmic bliss maybe as many as two or perhaps three times before he even considered his own pleasure. He would be relishing it watching as the waves of pleasure hit her but not tonight. He stood before her and placed her legs on his shoulders and he placed himself at her entrance and this time he slowly inched himself inside. "Oh Sweet Baby you feel so good. Move with me Livvie. I want to see us moving together."

In no time at all they had brought each other right back to where they had been. He was looking down to see what he had wanted to see, his woman quivering around him. Over and over he watched himself disappear inside her. He was also watching her. Her skin it had started to flush, she was moving her head from side to side. She was clutching the coverlet. Her eyes which had been tightly closed suddenly opened. "Fitzzzzzzzzz," she screamed, as her body shattered into a million orgasmic pieces. "Come with me!"

He could feel her pleasure as her walls convulsed around him. He lost it then coming hard and fierce as he emptied himself inside her calling her name. Finally he collapsed on top of her completely drained. She welcomed him rewarding him with little kisses all over his face. She was boneless too. But tonight instead of dozing off as she usually did she made a conscious effort to stay awake she wanted to talk. She had things to say. When they both had the strength to move they placed themselves back into the center of the bed. They wrapped themselves into each other's arms. "Oh my," Olivia mused to herself, "I could cuddle like this with the man for the rest of my days."

"I'm so glad you came to me tonight and it's not just because I wanted and needed you so badly. It was imperative that I hold you again just as we are doing now. I love you Fitz so much. My life has been so meaningless without you. Everything that has gone on in my life since we split has been a whole lot of nothing. When you were shot I knew I couldn't do it anymore. And furthermore I don't ever want to do it again. We need to promise each other we will always talk things out before we leap off a cliff again."

Of course he had heard her musing in his head. Their telepathy was sometimes just as strong when they were in accord as when they were broken. He pulled her close to him as he whispered, "You were wonderful Livvie. Just for the record we are going to cuddle like this many more days I promise you. There hasn't been one day since we parted that I didn't grieve for us and pray that somehow we would get back together. That an assassination attempt had to be the catalyst that put us back in our proper places is bizarre but I will take it. I just wanted you back Sweet Baby. I love you Olivia I have since the first day I laid eyes on you. All you have to remember is that I will never let you go. Believe it Babe, never."

"You are right. Let's not put ourselves through this again. It isn't good for my sanity. Tom was taking too long to get a single detail together to bring me here. I almost walked here Olivia. That is how badly I wanted to be inside you. As you saw I couldn't even go through the preliminaries. I made this about me and what I needed. I'm sorry Livvie. I live to make you happy to give you pleasure first, but I was so needy tonight. Forgive me? When we first met it had been over twelve years since I had been with a woman and I felt no qualms about it. I had thought to forgo the pleasures of the flesh. But from our very first night I haven't been able to stop wanting you. To be sure I missed more than your body but I really needed to be with you tonight. Putting our great sex life aside you and I we are a team. You made me a better man, a better father, and a better President. But I was lost without you Olivia. I can't lie. Once I was cleared I had a one track mind!"

"Don't you think I knew that? How many times did you call out to me today telling me to come to the White House? I heard you Fitz loud and clear and you hadn't spoken a word. I just didn't want our first time back together after a year to be there at the White House hurried and frenzied. But it really didn't matter did it, we both wanted hurried and frenzied," she said laughing out loud.

"Fitz I got into this bed tonight and in my heart I knew you would come. I knew what you needed and I wanted that too. I know you usually always make it about me, but it isn't just about me, it is about us. I love the way you put me above everything else I really do. But ours is a mutual admiration society. I love you just as much. I love you the same way. I live to make you happy and give you the greatest of pleasure. I told you once you were all I have ever dreamed and you are. You are the best lover I have ever known. I feel things with you that I never ever thought were possible but I want that for you too. I don't always have to be first Fitz. There is absolutely nothing to forgive."

"What did I ever do in this life to deserve you Olivia Pope? Whatever it was I am so thankful. I love you and I'm so happy you love me back."

"Yes I do love you back. And tonight I am the happiest of women. You are alive and well. You have come back to me. You have just declared you would walk through the bad streets of Washington, DC to be with me. I am a lucky girl. On top of all of that you are taking me on a vacation to a place I have never been to before and you are going to ply me with wine and have your way with me over and over again. I can't wait."

"I can't wait either. You are going to love Harley and Sarah they are good people. They know all about us. I told Harley about us and he asked my permission to tell his wife. They share everything. They know what you mean to me. We can be ourselves there Olivia. Their compound is simply gorgeous and best of all it is secluded. It is going to be cold but there will still be fun things to do. I want you to enjoy yourself Olivia. We have never gotten to enjoy things together as a couple. I am looking forward to showing off my girl."

He held her close for a few more minutes and he kissed her passionately. Olivia had been just as eager as Fitz had been to make love with him and she wanted to go at it again right now. Fitz would usually let her sleep awhile and then they would continue for another couple of rounds. She was game. That year without him had been hard on her too. Fucking Edison had been a chore and sex as the man kissing her right now had taught her was never to be seen as a chore. It was a joyful and blissful sharing of bodies with the one you love. Fitz broke off the kiss and ended it with a peck. Olivia was taken aback. Fitz didn't peck. She raised her perfectly arched brows.

"We have broken the promise we made to wait until we got to Idaho to make love for the first time in a year Livvie. We both knew we couldn't keep the promise when we made it. As you said as soon as I got my license to fuck all I could think of was being with you. But I do have to get back, unfortunately I can't stay babe. I have a four o'clock wake-up with a five o'clock briefing. I would give anything if I could stay or even if we could do a round two. But you have already made one sacrifice for me tonight. The next time we make love we will really make love. Not that tonight wasn't wonderful because it was; it restored my soul literally. I can see the disappointment on your face Olivia. I promise I will make it up to you in spades. You will forgive me for the hit and run won't you?" He had asked that last question with a big grin on his face.

Olivia laughed out loud. She also had the biggest grin on her face. "I see you are a comedian tonight Mr. President. So why don't you call this "hit and run" what it really is? You made a booty call Mr. President. You came here and got what you wanted and now you are leaving me. You have been a bad boy and one day soon I am going to make you pay. I just may revoke your license to fuck and put you on another year's probation."

"No fucking way Ms. Pope. I have sampled the goods and I am hooked. And you and I we are going to hook up again and again. Plus I happen to love the hell out of you and being apart from you for another year is never going to happen again ever. I love you Olivia more than anything. Are you coming to the White House tomorrow?"

"Huck says he has loads of information for us to go over on the assassination attempt. I plan to go into the office early and go over it with him. He says has some really pertinent stuff so I intend to go over it with a fine toothed comb. We need to find out who is responsible for what happened to you. I don't want any type of repeat performance. So if I come at all it will be late in the afternoon. By the way has your INTEL turned up any leads. What the Hell are they doing?"

He had grabbed his clothes from the floor and was starting to get dressed. Olivia was just sitting there naked with her legs crossed in the center of the bed. Her hair framed her face and it was curly and bouncy. She looked beautiful. And for the love of all that is holy she was running her tongue along her lips. Dammit he didn't want to leave her but he had to go. He let out a sigh. Duty called. He had to be strong because his little his siren was fucking with him this morning. He was starting to harden.

He still wouldn't turn around. If see saw that get your ass back in this back look one more time. He was going to get his ass back into the bed. Fitz continued putting on his clothes. Rather calmly he stated, "I would like to see you later if you can swing it. The FBI is on the case Olivia believe me. I am on their asses. I want to know who tried to kill me as much as you do. I received a file almost a half of a foot thick two days ago. Let me know if you want to compare notes." Olivia came to the edge of the bed and hugged him very tightly. He was still turned from her.

"I don't want you to go Fitz. I am sorry for being so pitiful trying to get you stay. I am being crass and I am sorry. I know you have to go. I will try to come by this afternoon I promise. And Fitz let's wait until Idaho, we can do it. I know it won't be easy but the anticipation of four uninterrupted nights with you will be a great incentive and reward. Think on it Babe. Tonight was wonderful but four entire nights. We have never had four nights together where the only thing that could come between us will be a World War III declaration. I am so excited. Pair that excitement of waiting seven days to be with you again and we are going light Idaho up with fireworks. We both will be burning but our ultimate goal will be so rewarding. What do you think? Can we do it? Can we wait?"

Fitz turned in her arms and finally faced her. He looked deeply into her eyes and bit on his bottom lip. He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He let out another deep breath and sighed. Good he loved this woman so much. He needed her and everything she brought into this relationship just as he needed the essentials to live; food, water, and shelter. Olivia was a good at what she did. She could put a spin on anything. Of course he got her point. They had promised to wait. He knew that when he made up his mind to come here. He had broken the promise and she was had been here lying in this bed waiting for him to do so. Yet now she was asking again that they forego sexual activity for the next seven days even though he had been celibate for over a year and she had participated in meaningless sex with a man she didn't love. What was the point?

"If it is truly what you want of course I can wait. However you must promise that you won't purposely stay away from me trying to keep this ridiculous pact of ours? I have missed your company. I know how to be a good companion and leave sex out of the equation Livvie. So we have a deal? You will come to the White House as a good Communications Director should and I will be on my best behavior. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I will see you later."

He pecked her on the lips again and put on his jacket. "Good-bye Livvie." And he was gone.

Olivia was just as disappointed with what she had suggested as Fitz was. She knew her man and of course he wanted to be with her again now that his crisis was over and he was back to normal. She wanted that too probably more than he did. She lived to have him make love to her. What Fitz didn't know was that Mellie was snooping. She was trying to find out what had happened between them, why they had seemingly parted ways. Her eyes and ears in the White House had given her that information. It was essential that they keep up the ruse so they could have their getaway and not have that evil woman mess it up. If Mellie thought something was up she would come up with who knows what. She would use the children possibly even exploit the pregnancy. Olivia knew that she had been calling the office checking to see where she was when she could nail down where Fitz was. Abby had recognized her voice because she had been calling regularly. Mellie Grant was a piece of work. If Olivia told Fitz there wasn't any doubt he would confront her. And in his new truthtelling phase he might tell her the truth.

She could handle this. She wanted to give Fitz this night. He had waited for her for over a year. He had waited to share his body with her. But tonight was for her too. She had needed the night. Now they would wait for Idaho if they could. Fitz was well disciplined he would draw back because she asked him to. But she was weak where her need for Fitz was concerned. She had been anticipating a round two and she was wet right now from more that his ejaculate. She craved his body like a drug. However they needed to keep Mellie off of their scent. She needed the bliss they were going to find Idaho. She was doing the right thing. Olivia turned off the lamp and went back to bed and promptly went to sleep.

Meanwhile over at OPA Huck had stopped working at a little past midnight. He had slept for a couple of hours and now he up and was going back over everything again. Olivia was coming in tomorrow at nine and they would begin the task of going over what he had amassed together. He had taken everything down from the wall and he was going over each item by hand and writing down notes as he looked at each photograph. The woman was wearing a long sleeved jacket while everyone around her seemed to be in light weather wear. The other customers in the bank were casually dressed some were in even in shorts or sundresses. He noted sandals on the feet of just about every person he saw in the photographs. It apparently was hot outside possibly it was even summer. So why was the mystery woman dressed inappropriate for the weather? That was one clue he had been missing. The long sleeves and she fact that she had on gloves may have been evidence that she was hiding something. Did she have distinctive tattoos? Were her arms burned too? He also had video footage. He had sort of breezed through it on his first watch. This time he would be more discerning.

The footage of the woman had some really clear imagery in some parts of the video. Others had been super grainy. Huck was wondering if the slow walk the woman was doing had been part of a proposed seduction. After all she had wanted something specific from the bank manager. He had insisted that nothing was out of order. He would never have fallen to any type of seduction because he wasn't that type of man he had insisted. So what was going on? Why was the woman walking like that?

Suddenly it occurred to Huck. The woman was walking like that because she wasn't accustomed to walking in those hooker heels she was wearing. She was walking like that possibly because her feet were hurting or maybe she wasn't accustomed to the height of the shoes. Maybe she was afraid of falling! He zoomed in on the shoes. They were pretty but they were obviously too big. These weren't the woman's shoes or she had somehow purchased the wrong size.

Huck also zoomed in on the gloves. He noticed something about them. They weren't winter gloves. They weren't just a regular pair of gloves either. They were made from a thin silk like material. On close-up it was literally diaphanous, you could see right through it. However enlarging the image was grossly distorting it. Nonetheless Huck believed that he was seeing what for now he was calling "freckles" on her hands. At first it occurred to him that if her face had been burned maybe her arms and hands had been as well and she simply sought to keep them hidden. The hands weren't disfigured though. From what he could see there just appeared to be spots all over them.

He then decided to enlarge the woman's image frame by frame as well. He started at the head. This was the part of the video where the woman removed her veil to show the manager her face. It was grotesque. The woman had known the man would recoil in horror. So you were exposed to the face for only seconds before she dropped the veil. Huck froze the frame and he just continued to stare. The face was horrific. It appeared that the woman had not had any work done on her face at all. No skin grafts, no surgeries, nothing to improve what had happened to her. He kept looking at the face. Should healed burn injuries look like that? His head was swimming with questions.

Huck decided he needed to go back over the conversation he had with the bank manager. If he remembered correctly this burn injury had occurred in France. France was an internationally known center for plastic surgery. Some of the best plastic surgeons in the world resided and plied their trade there. Americans plastic surgeons studied in France improving their techniques in the field. Why would a vibrant young woman choose to look like this? Why had she not sought remedy for this mask of horror? Huck zoomed in on the face to exam it more closely. He discerned that her eyes were blue. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He returned the close-up to its original size and played the tape again. He was still missing something. He went back to work, but his premise was sound. Something was off with this woman!

Fitz had come back to the White House renewed and invigorated. He had made love to Olivia again after a year of celibacy and it had been wonderful. He had wanted to stay and make love to her again. He had wanted to and obviously Olivia had wanted to but he had to go. And in his head he was already plotting where they would have made love today in this house. He had wanted to take her into the hidden room in his office and shut out the world for at least an hour or two. But Olivia wanted to stick to their original plan and he had agreed to it. Next week wasn't that far away he could do this. Plus when they did finally get together in Idaho they would be able to have a marathon if they chose. The world was going to be their oyster in Idaho!

His original plan had been to go to the residence take a shower and get a couple hours of sleep before his wake-up call. He was somewhat off schedule after his interlude with Olivia but there was no doubt that two hours of sleep would now equate to four to five hours. After sex with Olivia he always slept like a newborn baby. He got up to leave his office. His phone rang.

"Sir it's Tom. I just received a heads up that Mrs. Grant was looking for you earlier and she finagled her way into your bedroom at the residence. She is inside sir and she may be in your bed again. I am sorry sir. The agent posted outside says he wasn't informed that Mrs. Grant wasn't to enter your bedroom after hours and she played him sir. I can have her removed Mr. President."

"No Tom that won't be necessary. I will just stay here. I will be in the alcove. Awaken me as scheduled. Actually no, give me an extra thirty minutes. I am going to shower right now. Come wake-up time all I will have to do is brush my teeth and get dressed. And Tom if my wife should show up here I don't want to see her. I appreciate all your help and thank-you for the heads up, goodnight."

"Good night Mr. President.

As the hot water was riveting off of his body Fitz knew he had dodged a bullet. If he had gone back to the residence Mellie would have smelled Olivia all over him. She would have confronted him and he would have told her nothing but to mind her own business. But she would have known they had been together. He didn't want that at least not yet. But in the very near future he was going to tell her the truth and nothing but the truth and all hell was going to break loose!

He stepped from the small shower in the alcove and dried himself off. He found his toiletries and put them on his body. He towel dried his hair and conditioned it. He had started going to bed nude when he was a teenage boy. He still did. He looked in the small closet to make sure everything he needed for later was there. He saw the things that belonged to Olivia hanging there right beside his and he smiled. His morning had started off so great. He hoped it was an omen for his day. He turned back the covers of the custom-made oversized twin bed and got in. There would be no need for him to dream tonight. He turned off the light and promptly went to sleep.


End file.
